Battle for Dominance
by Charlie911
Summary: [COMPLETE] Naruto just started Konoha High School A.K.A. HELL. He catch the attention of K4, a ruthless bunch of bratty kids who enjoy tormenting others. Can he survive the peer pressure of high school? [COMPLETE]
1. First Day of School

**Charlie:** this chapter I finished it in one day, in about two or three hours, I think. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto character except for Halie Coron. The idea of this story came from Kaze of Konoha by Kamikakushi and she is the one who had seen Meteor Garden, not me.

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter One: First Day of School_

* * *

Ring! Ring! Bam! A thin fist move itself from the mess of what used to be an alarm clock. Blonde hair peek shyly from under the blue blanket, but it only shuffle before deciding to play dead. 

"Naruto, get out of bed! Right now!" a woman yelled. Her voice and tone was one not to be reckon with.

The boy, Naruto, groan and reluctantly step away from the warmth of his bed. Obviously playing dead wasn't the answer. He yawn and went straight for the bathroom. After locking himself in for a good ten minutes, he came out wearing a clean suit. Or it had been clean before Naruto put it on. The shirt's tail hung shamelessly from underneath the black suit jacket and the tie was wrap too loosely around his neck. With a barely-together backpack on one shoulder, he left for school.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he just moved here. This is his first day at an unknown school. He heard it is considered one of the best in the state, not that he cares, but being well-informed never hurt anybody. On a side note, his greatest dream in life is to finish school and move somewhere quiet, away from the noisy city life. With one glance at the nice cut grass, the graffiti-free walls, and a sniff of the great outdoors, he knew instantly this isn't going to work. It was a bad omen. His last school was undergoing a few reconstructions, but it isn't the reason he was sent here.

On a scale of one to ten (ten being excellent), he'd be considered a zero. His rep isn't what you would call good, but the truth is he's a really nice kid. In his last school, the way things worked was that you never trusted anybody and alway remember to watch your back. It was a kill-or-be-kill situation. Most important of all was to never, under any circumstances, draw attention to yourself. Naruto broke all of those rules. It hadn't been his fault. The kids played all kinds of pranks on him and he had a problem with being picked on, however many did not understand this and thought his retaliations to be signs of a growing psychopath. That was why he was kicked out and transferred. It wasn't a big deal; he just "accidentally" set a kid on fire. Okay, so it wasn't a total accident and it was a big deal, but the kid lived. Naruto had meant to put it out. Eventually. A pail of water was supposed to be knocked off and fall on the kid. Who knew it was the teacher who got hit. There was no actual evidence that Naruto had actually torched the sucker, but there were a lot of complaints from parents and the staffs had been all too willing to testify against him. So he was transferred to here: Konohagakure High School.

Naruto's parents died, leaving him an orphan and in the care of his aunt, Tsunade. Let's say she wasn't exactly happy on hearing he had to be transferred _again._ Actually, this is just the third time, but Tsunade had spent months on remodeling the kitchen and learning the next day that she had to tear it down, it didn't settle well with her. No one, not even him, dare ask how the kitchen related in any way to him transferring.

Naruto, being the good nephew that he is, decided to humor his aunt and restrain himself from playing any type of tricks to which he might get transferred. His aunt will so kill him if he does. The only way for him to do this is not be notice and also maintain the "Zen" status. Thank god he has the skills to do so, but Naruto never knew what awaits him in this brand new school. Naruto never had a thought of failure when he went to look for his locker.

* * *

Limousines were usually what models and really famous people ride to go places. You would never expect one to appear in front of a high school; unless it was the President coming for a visit, but Konoha had no such visits schedule for today. Inside contained four teenagers from well-developed families. They rarely came to school and when it happened, their stay did not proceed quietly. 

The first one to step out is Inuzuka Kiba, a perfectly good healthy smile on his face. Out of his three friends, he is thought of to be the nicest and unfortunately, not the smartest fellow. There was really no particular reason why he was accepted as part of the group, but perhaps for comic relief and the fact that he is their childhood friend is probably a reason too. His face was feline, this was amplified by the puppy sitting on his head, and his sense of style roam nowhere near the wealthy part of town so he has often been mistaken for a commoner.

Next step out Hyuuga Neji, the third in line for the Hyuuga Corporation and a loyal companion. He is more mysterious than a criminal mastermind, no offense in saying so, but he rather not talk much about anything. He does have his high points, more in his long black hair which gave him an elegant feature; though his eyes were eerie, his manners is finely tune and sophisticated.

Then Nara Shikamaru came forward from the limo, carrying himself lazily. Do not be fool. He is far clever and sly than given credit. His appearance is by far the most common, having never taken an interest in fashion: his hair was clipped disorderly and his shoulders slump from tiredness; but his speech strays far from common. He grew up with an eager mind in search of unconventional means and it has yet to be fulfilled.

The last to come forward is a boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. His back walked straight and his long legs stretched wide before him, black eyes stare deadly ahead and unconcern of the cowardly faces around him. He comes from a powerful line of Uchihas and it is said royal blood runs through his veins, but this rumor has done more harm than good; it has only succeeded in boasting Sasuke's already-huge ego. Though rich and powerful, he is no more than a spoil brat. Sad, isn't it? But he, nevertheless, is their leader and together these four make up of a group that has dominated every population of Konoha.

They are called K4.

* * *

A boy walked wearily towards his locker, a container long battered and defiled with words of disgrace and mockeries. Bandages covered his arms, bruises flaunt themselves whenever he moved...if he had strength to move so much. His face had been once full of life and his body vigorous. Now it was nothing, but an empty shell, slowly gathering it's things and trying best to leave without another scratch. 

Kids, fear etching every corner, dare not talk above whispers and hush voices. They dare not go near him or attempt any physical contact with him. Among the crowds, a few had once been his closest friends, but they now look on with indifference to his pain. Some had probably wanted to speak of guilts and apologies or possibly meaningless reassurance. None came, only whispers.

The boy had been called Rock Lee. He was one of those nice guys, caring about everyone and sticking up for what's right except he did his act too well and was finally fired from his protagonistic role. He had tried to play hero and fought in a battle he couldn't win. Obviously he lost. This was not the only evidence of his defeat. On the front of his locker, a red notice was super glued, a declaration of war.

**YOU HAVE FOUR DAYS TO LEAVE. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. **

**K4 **

* * *

Naruto walked steadily beside the lockers, whilst looking at his schedule. He growl inwardly at many of the classes and secretly planned ways to escape. He had been so into his thoughts he didn't notice four dangerous figures walking in his opposite direction. They were forms of omens, the four horsemen of _his_ Apocalypse. He was doomed from the start, never had a chance to run or hide. Not that he would've. 

These two met with a cup of coffee.

The blonde heard a loud gasp and some muttering curses. Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked and that in itself is a mistake. Mr. Field, Naruto's English teacher, had spilled black coffee on Sasuke's white shirt and he was making a poor attempt at wiping it off, only creating a bigger stain. Sasuke, never one for people touching him, shoved - or kicked - the man away. His "displeased" eyes sent Mr. Field scrambling to his feet, or rather he crawled away. Somewhere between the two.

Naruto, having saw the whole thing and not having yet realized he's powerlessness in this new environment, made the first mistake. He laugh, out loud. _'Teachers bowing down to students?'_ he thought amusingly before his back hit the locker, pushed by a merciless hand. He ceased his laughing and - no revelation still - looked directly into a pair of black eyes. Silently, he waited for the boy to speak first because as irritating as it was, a small memory happened to prop his dense brain and told him to be polite.

"You find something funny?" said Sasuke, a warning tone backing up the obvious _statement_.

If Naruto had not answer it... If Naruto had just cowered like every loser in this dump... If only - oh hell. Naruto's sharp and blunt answer escaped his lips and then he...just walked away.

All movement ceased except for the noise of disappearing footsteps. Sasuke, having not been surprised or amused in years of his K4 reign, quirk an eyebrow. That indication should've made it clear that someone's going to die, blood shall be spill, the whole sha-na-na-gan of a true coming apocalypse.

"He dissed you," scoffed Kiba, a true moron. "Ow!"

Sasuke lower his hand as Kiba nursed his bruise head, but his eyes train on a Naruto long gone. Kiba would've retorted, he always did, but the look on Sasuke's face made his comeback a gulp instead. Neji looked up from his phone and Shikamaru stopped yawning.

For Sasuke was frowning.

* * *

Naruto walked into class, late and upset. He felt he should be remembering _something_, but it was lost to him as twenty-one pair of nasty eyeballs observed him carefully. He stopped dead in his track and stare back, confused as to do what, but they dismissed him quite easily enough and went right on chatting with their friends. Naruto felt somehow demoted as he regained his composure and climbed the stairs in search for a suitable desk. 

Fangirls, punks, geeks, et cetera were all neatly separated like toys on each floor and each section, except for one particular girl. She let off a dangerous aura for the students deemed it a duty not to go near her and Naruto liked it. He wanted such protection and perhaps being friends with her would make him as invisible as he pleased.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a new transfer student," he started, hoping to gain favor by being polite. "What's your name?"

The girl wore a big, black hoodie, well, most of her body was covered with black and he could not make out her face. Her nails were dirtied by black nail polish that should had probably been removed three weeks ago, but it seemed layers were added only. A few strand of hair peek out and Naruto guessed she had brown hair.

"Halie Coron," she answered simply, not picking up the conversation, but he was determined and followed her gaze.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, a little bored and a little curious.

"People," came her cold respond, but Naruto didn't care. He continued on the conversation by himself if he had to.

"What's so interesting?" Naruto always found people as interesting subjects for experiments, but to observe them made his thoughts dull and his head drowsy. And at that, he expected her answer to be psychological and complicated, full of hidden meanings; and he felt his hope die a bit.

She pointed straight at a girl in the front row and the girl in turn did nothing, but sneer back at her then turned back to whatever she was doing. "You see her?"

"Yeah." It was kinda hard to miss what with the pink hair and all. Naruto never did like pink and to have such bright colors staring back at him on someone's head made him a little uneasy as to whether the person is insane or not.

"Look how big her forehead is."

Well, that had been unexpected, but he looked nonetheless and couldn't take his eyes away. He instantly measured, estimated how many inches that was.The forehead...wow, he couldn't believe the sizes of that thing.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. She's the president of Sasuke's fanclub."

Naruto truly shudder. He messed with a lot of people, but never a crazy girl high on boy love. Halie continued explaining Sakura's obsession with Uchiha Sasuke.

"-the one that had coffee spill over him this morning."

He blinked and look at her. _'Uchiha Sasuke?'_ He had to have heard that name somewhere before, but all his mind could concentrate on... "How did you know?"

"Words travel fast around here."

He nodded, but inside he was in a mist of confusion. The walk from here to there had been what, two minutes? Naruto hated rumors, mostly because it traveled faster than the speed of light.

"She hopes that one day he may look at her, then kiss her forehead and say how beautiful and wide it is. Then they can marry and have a lot of cocky babies with big foreheads."

He..._giggled._

Halie also explained to him about the K4 and all the _work_ they've done on the students and school administrators. So, the way the conversation's going, Halie Coron and Uzumaki Naruto became best friends. They had lots of things in common; they both ave a hatred for the perky side of society and could never stand to eat wasabi, no matter how long they've been in Japan.

Mr. Field came in later and started teaching, but his hands trembled so bad he gave up during the middle and the class resumed their activities before he came in. Naruto had been talking quietly to Halie when something caught his eyes. It was a large poster, about human size and in the hands of Haruno Sakura. She talked loud enough for the whole class to hear her and so when she called the person in the picture Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto freaked.

Revelation hit him like a bitch. He finally remembered who Uchiha Sasuke was; he finally remembered how much of a coward he was suppose to act; and most importantly of all, he remembered how he never did any of those while in front of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

So basically Naruto knew he screwed himself over, but he naively though that if he avoided Sasuke and his posse, he might live. It'll only be what, four years? They'll probably forget him in between those long months, right? And just as he was walking to his next class, he ran right into the K4. He froze, but his eyes still worked and he notice how their attention were diverted to other things however, they were still walking towards him. He bolted to the nearest room, which happened to be the restroom. Fate had a bad thing for Naruto that day.

The K4 all went into the restroom.

Naruto had time to hide in one of the stalls before he could be discovered. He stopped breathing, but then realized how stupid it was and settle for breathing quietly instead.

Kiba looked around confusingly and stated matter-of-factly, "Dude, why are we all in the restroom?"

"How should I know? I came in here and you guys followed me," said Sasuke, noting how Neji and Shikamaru neither mind their current gathering place.Odd how they seem almost comfortable.

"So the blonde this morning, huh? Pretty fiesty, don't you think?" Kiba asked, changing the topic.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, but his mind was full of Naruto. He kept replying those piercing blue eyes over and over again in his mind. They were so bright and burning, to him.

"Kind of cool how he laughed at you, huh?" Kiba added when Sasuke didn't response. And when he didn't this time either, his friends became worry. Neji stopped messing with his phone and Shikamaru clear away his sleepiness. This was the second time today their best friend has delayed in responding violently and so they thought he might be ill. Until his hand came down and slap Kiba upside the head. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled an incoherent 'troublesome', but his ears remained alert.

"Technically, he was laughing at the teacher," Neji pointed out, turning his attention back to his phone.

"So?" retorted Kiba.

Neji simply waved in reply and left his friends. It wasn't uncommon for him to just up and leave them. No one knows why though. Shikamaru too left, but not before calling over his shoulder, "Tell me when you're done planning." It was obviously directed at Sasuke, who had been looking quite malicious up till now.

Meanwhile, Naruto pondered on his situation and exclaimed his annoyance inwardly. '_Me and my big mouth? Why can't those two just leave? All I wanted was to finish high school, safely. Tsunade-bachan would be so angry if I mess this up, again.' _He sighed softly and waited.

"He might make a good pet," Sasuke suddenly said, no hint of embarrassment at his exclamation especially with Kiba being present and all, but our dog boy was too busy with his...well, dog to pay attention.

_'Pet?'_ Naruto felt his face grow hot; his anger wasn't faring much better. He didn't like the idea of being a pet to anyone. After a minute or so, they left, leaving Naruto to question his unfortunate fate.

Naruto groan as he dragged himself to class. He was late for Biology and now a perverted rich kid was out to get him. This is so not his day. He didn't want to attract anymore attention than he already did so he went with Plan A: avoid K4. It had been great up till the point where he literally ran right into Uchiha Sasuke on the way to Calculus and Naruto now knew why math class was invented, to screw people over...even more.

* * *

**Charlie:** what do you guys think? thought it might be cool with Naruto's whatever, and my brain we shall rule the school! muhahahahahaha! 

**Narra:** you know you're going crazy right? that didn't make one bit of sense

**Charlie:** shut up! what are you doing here?

**Narra:** I live here

**Charlie:** no, you don't. I made you

**Narra:** that's why I live _here_

**Charlie: **oh, well anyway review, people. tell me what you think. if you're too lazy just click submit review and put in good or bad.


	2. Dobe

**Charlie:** well, I don't really have anything to say right now. I pour most of my imagination into this chapter so I've run out.

**Narra: **no, you didn't. you're just lazy

**Charlie:** shut up!

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Two: Dobe_

* * *

Naruto falls right onto his butt. He blinks and slowly looks up. _'Sasuke?'_ he groans. Fate, or whoever controls the damn universe, must really hate him. He stands up and side-steps, but Sasuke moves in front of him. "What the hell, man? Move."

"Why should I?" Sasuke smirks, looking down at Naruto.

(Okay, so basically following many studies, Sasuke is taller than Naruto. Not much of news, but in the anime it shows that Sasuke and even Sakura were taller than him. so in this story, Naruto is taller than Sakura, but shorter than Sasuke.)

He grits his teeth. _'Calm down. Don't do something you'll regret.'_ "Can you move, please?"

Sasuke's taken aback by this submissive side of Naruto, but finds it very cute. "No."

Naruto fists his hand. _'Calm. Down. Calm down! Oh, what the hell! That bastard deserves it!'_ He raises his fist and is about to-.

RING!

"Oh, man, I'm late." He pushes past Sasuke and runs down the hall, not brothering to look back.

* * *

He doesn't meet Sasuke during fourth, fifth, or sixth period, not that he wanted to. Now he's in Career Connection, which is very boring.

He sits at his desk, doodling on a piece of paper. The teacher's in his office, reading a book, Icha Icha Paradise. Kids are throwing paper balls, talking, burning their hand, and exchanging salvia.

He sighs and balls up the paper, throwing it at the office. _'This class sucks.'_ He doesn't want to do work, but there's nobody to talk to, so that makes it boring.

He sighs yet again when the teacher doesn't even seem to notice. His office door's pile with papers, at least a foot deep. Maybe, he thinks, his hands itching. Maybe just a prank would do-no, NO! Tsunade-bachan would kill me! _'Argh, this is so boring!'_

Next he has Computer class. He weeps with joy as he ses Halie and explains to her about the recent events, inculding Sasuke. Naruto's had been busy thinking the last class was boring that he realizes he doesn't even know the teacher's name.

Halie explains about Kakashi-sensei. He's really smart, but extremely perverted, and currently has a huge crush on the Public Speaking teacher, Iruka-sensei.

He nods and smirks. Maybe he can do something to hook them up to last this school year. It'll be fun. Iruka-sensei's class is okay, but he doesn't' like Public Speaking much.

Lunch-

They get their lunch and sit down in the far corner that over-look the entire cafeteria.

Naruto toys with his food, only drinking his milk. "So, what's the deal with the K4 being so...well...evil?"

Halie narrows her eyes. "Uh…..hello, money."

"That's it?"

"Yup, they torment others because they have money."

"Doesn't sound too bad. Where I come from, just by looking at someone, you get beat up." He dumps the tray in a nearby trashcan.

She does the same. "This school has the best food in the district."

"Then why you throw yours away?"

"I don't like tuna."

He rolls his eyes. "Riiiiiight. I like Tsunade-bachan's cooking better."

"I'd like to come over sometime."

"You can come over today!" he says, beaming.

"Sorry, I'm busy today." His smile falls. "But I'll come tomorrow after school."

His smile returns happily, and nods.

Their teacher for the next class, Theater Arts, is Jiraiya who they've just noticed is a pervert.

Naruto blinks. _'Jiraiya, where have he heard that name before?'_ "Jiraiya-sensei, are you the one who writes Icha Icha Paradise?"

The white hair man stares at him then chuckles. "How did you know? You haven't been reading it, have you? It's only for people eighteen and over."

"I saw Kakashi-sensei reading it. Isn't it a perverted book?"

All the kids stare wide-eyed at Jiraiya, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes, that's why it's rated eighteen and over," he rolls his eyes, eyebrows twitching.

Naruto smirks. "Then you're a pervert, sensei."

"I'm not a pervert!" the man bellows, his voice echoing throughout the whole auditorium. "I am a super-pervert!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

'_He doesn't deny he's a pervert, and even added that he's a __**SUPER**__-pervert.'_ Naruto shakes his head. '_This is a weird school.'_

The rest of the class is….interesting. They have to act out a scene created by Jiraiya himself. Naruto has taken to calling him Ero-sannin.

The man doesn't really seem to mind, except his eyebrow twitches whenever Naruto calls him that. Now everybody's also calling him Ero-sannin, but he threatens to give them a zero if they do, so they hush.

After school, Naruto goes home. He tells his aunt about everything that happened today, but leaves out the incident with the Uchiha and his friends. He doesn't want her to worry.

The second day of school arrives, and so much had happen in the one day that he's been here that he doesn't know if he can handle it.

Most of his classes are boring, two of his teacher's are perverts, one's a SUPER-pervert, and he just has to laugh on his first day here. Better yet, he laughed at the leader of K4. Now, they're out to get him.

When he walks into class the next morning, Halie is sitting there as usual, but everybody else is looking at him and laughing.

Halie points to the board. He turns around and looks. It's not shocking, but it is the first one he has ever had.

**NARUTO FUCKED WITH 55 PEOPLE!**

He erases the board, takes a chalk and begins writing.

**Uchiha Sasuke n. – disgusting, annoying, asshole, bastard, perverted, bitchy, big-ass ego, petty, perky, girly, fucked more people than the whole student body put together, 2-inch dick, dick face, dick head, rotten heart,- **

He paused, thinking, and then continues writing. Halie looked down and laughs.

**-bad hair, bad smell, bad clothes, bad manicure, dirt bag ETC. **

He admires his handy-work, then sits down beside Halie.

Everyone's shocked! Nobody has ever done that before! A boy with black hair reads the words, and then a giggle comes from his mouth. Everyone looks at him, then slowly bursts out laughing.

Naruto and Halie low-five and laugh.

'_Aww, man, and I promised Tsunade-bachan it'll end,'_ Naruto thinks to himself. _'This is gonna get ugly.'_

During Calculus, Naruto takes another route to avoid Sasuke. In Public Speaking, more than half of the class skips, so Iruka lets them do whatever they want.

Naruto goes up to him and sits down. "Iruka-sensei, do you know Kakashi-sensei?"

Hearing the name, Iruka blushes. "Hai, why do you ask?"

"Why are you blushing, sensei?" he asks, teasing. "Do you like him?"

"Naruto!" he protests, still blushing. "Don't you have homework?"

"There isn't much, and I've finished most of it."

Iruka nods, going back to checking papers.

"I could ask him if he likes you," says Naruto suddenly.

Iruka almost falls outta his chair. "W-Wha? No! I mean, just leave it alone and go do your homework, Naruto."

He smiles knowingly and goes back to his seat.

The bell rings not too long after. Naruto walks to his next class, which is on the other side of school. He's hoping he doesn't run into any of the K4s, but lady luck isn't on his side today.

"Oi, dobe," says a voice behind him.

He doesn't even need to turn around to know who it is. _'Dobe? Since when is he a dobe?'_ "What do you want?" Then he's suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"You," says a husky voice.

He stares into the ebony eyes and blinks. "And?" he asks dully.

Sasuke laughs. "You really are interesting, that's why I want you."

"Too bad, you can't."

"I always get what I want, one way or the other."

"So, doesn't mean you'll always will?"

A chuckle rises up to Sasuke's throat. "I got your message. You should know better than to mess with me. You're going to regret ever doing it," he says in a threatening tone.

Naruto bends his knee and kicks, causing Sasuke to double over in pain. Naruto pushes him away and continues walking.

"Same goes to you," he says over his shoulder.

In Career Connection, Naruto doesn't sit down this time; he goes into Kakashi's office and sits down opposite him.

The class is too busy doing whatever they want to notice.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know Iruka-sensei?"

The man behind the book suddenly looks up. "Why?"

Naruto notices for the first time that he has silver hair, not white like Ero-sannin, though, and half of his face is covered.

"Iruka-sensei said he wanted to meet you after school in his room to discuss some…._stuff,_" emphasizing on stuff to add effect.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow in question. "You're not lying, are you?" he asks doubtfully.

Naruto shrugs. "I'll just tell Iruka-sensei that you don't want to meet him, then."

"No! I-I mean I'll meet him after school."

"I'll tell him," he says, leaving the room with a smirk on his face.

It's not a total lie, as Iruka-sensei does want to meet him, but just doesn't have the courage. All they need is a little push, and that's what Naruto wants to give them.

* * *

Naruto and Halie walk into the lunch room. This time he brings his own lunch, sharing it with his new friend.

"Your aunt's a really good cook."

"Told yah' so." Naruto looks at the kids occupying each table. "Is there an order as to how they sit?"

"Unfortunately yes. The one in the far left hand corners are the geeks. There are math geeks, science geeks, et cetera. On the opposite side are the cheerleaders and jocks. Sakura's fan clubs are in the middle on the right side. Sasuke's group doesn't eat in here, but if they do, they sit anywhere they want, usually on the opposite side of the commons as the fan clubs."

"You sure do know a lot about the way this school works. If someone was to catch the attention of Uchiha Sasuke, then what?"

She looks to him and pauses between bites of an apple. "Then I can only hope you have fast legs, Naruto."

"I said someone, not me!"

"You're not a very good liar," she points out.

He sighs. "What should I do? I promised my aunt I won't pull anymore pranks."

"But what if you pull pranks to save your life?"

He chuckles. "This isn't about life or death, is it?"

She shrugs. "I heard a boy suicide because of the K4."

He chokes on his own spit. "S-Suicide?"

"If it makes you feel any better, he didn't succeed."

"Gee, thanks." He groans, thinking about all the ways this can be avoided. So far, nothing. "So, what's this table?"

Somebody else speaks before she can answer.

"Hey, freak, how you doing?"

Halie looks up to see Sakura and her pals standing in front of them. "This is the freak's table."

"Why is that?" he asks, both completely ignoring Sakura.

"Because I dress gothic, but I'm not one of the Goth."

"I see."

"Hey, don't ignore me!" a high pitch voice protests.

They both look up.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" asks Naruto with an innocent tone.

"It's rude to ignore people_, freak_," she sneers.

They both roll their eyes.

"It's rude to call people freak, _slut_," he smirks back.

Sakura's friend giggle from behind her.

She looks embarrassed, then smirks. "Hey, looks like you have a new boyfriend, Halie?"

"Hey, looks like you've just met your new killer."

Halie silently watches them with a smile on her lips. It's been a long time since she's had a partner to share these moments with.

Sakura blushes deeply while her friends laugh. "Stop it, you faggot!"

Naruto copies her voice and laughs. "Oh, is that why you're here? 'Cause I'm turning Sasuke into a faggot and you got jealous."

"Sasuke-kun is not a faggot! He likes me! I know it!"

"Really? Last I heard, he said he hated you."

"He does not hate me!" she screams.

"Halie, do you know why Sasuke doesn't like Sakura?" he turns to her.

She looks Sakura up and down. "It's really obvious. Her forehead's too big."

Sakura covers her forehead and gasps.

"And her breasts? They're like triangles."

Naruto laughs as Sakura begins to cover herself. "What else? What else?" he asks, eager to hear.

The whole cafeteria has heard the argument, and is now listening attentively. Many are laughing as they point at Sakura.

"And that hair! Is it a dye, or did you buy that off of eBay? What's with the clothes, anyway?"

"Stop it, you freak!"

"Stop whining, you slut."

Sakura sobs, running out of the room.

Everyone applauds for Halie and Naruto before going back to their business.

"Do you think we overdid it?" asks Naruto.

They look at each other. "Naw!"

* * *

**Charlie:** there really isn't much of Sasuke and Naruto meeting is there? I'm trying to introduce most of the character first.

**Narra:** no, you forgot them

**Charlie:** do you always have to say somethingthing?

**Narra:** no, not really

**Charlie:** arrrrggghhh!

**Narra:** no need to be so dramatic

**Charlie:** (leaves)

**Narra:** what's her problem? anyway please review, people.


	3. Stage One

**Charlie:** well, this is where it starts. I realize I haven't showed much of what Sasuke and his friend does. so I'll try to add that as much as I can.

**Narra:** didn't it started way back there already?

**Charlie:** no, this is the real battle

**Narra:** that's weird

**Charlie:**_you're_ weird

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Three: Stage One_

* * *

He bids his aunt good-bye and heads to school. He sees a limousine parked in front of the school, but pays it no heed.

Kids are staring and whispering at him, but he only catches the words 'red' and 'dead meat'. He ignores it, going to his locker to see Halie already there. "Hey, why is everybody acting so weird today?" he asks as soon as he gets to her.

She points to his locker. On it is a red piece of paper.

**YOU HAVE ONE WEEK. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.**

**K4**

"Aww, man, they used super glue," he complains.

She blinks, then bursts out laughing. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

He opens his locker and begins taking out his books. "What can I do? You know about Tsunade-bachan."

"Like I said, what if you're doing it to save your life?" She smiles, walking away.

He thinks about the idea. Nobody would know, okay they would know. He'll just have to see what kind of pranks they'll pull.

As it turns out, he only has to wait until English class.

The teacher gives a test, and an unexpected one at that. Since nobody studied, it's be really obvious that they'll. Should've, but didn't. The only one who fails is Naruto.

All of his other classes has tests too, except for Public Speaking, Career Connection, and Theater Arts.

During computers, Naruto receives an email. The teacher gives them some tests and lets them do whatever they want after.

Halie sits by him, playing games.

"Hey, look."

She stops and looks on the screen.

**You pass the semester. From You-Know-Who.**

"That was fast," Naruto blinks.

"You mean you hooked up Iruka and Kakashi?"

"How do you always know everything?"

She shrugs. "I saw them making out in an empty classroom."

He eyes her questionably. "How come you always happen to come at the exact time?"

She looks at him dully. "I stayed after school that day for detention and passed by that class."

"Oh, okay."

She rolls her eyes. "You're paranoid."

"Am not!"

"Whatever," she replies, though fully knowing that they both know he's paranoid. "So, what are you gonna do about K4?"

He scorches his face into a frown. "Well, they haven't done anything yet."

She nods. "When they do, be careful. K4 is ruthless."

He sighs. "I know."

RING!

"Let's go to lunch."

* * *

At lunch, Sakura doesn't bother them, surprisingly/ In fact, nobody says anything. The cafeteria is dead quiet.

Naruto looks around as he sits down. "Why is it quiet?"

"It's the first stage."

"What's that?"

"Well, see, the K4 works like this.

Stage One – they give you a red notice or a warning.

Stage Two – bad things start happening to you everywhere, like you got a curse or something. For example: you could get glued to your chair or you slip on the stairs. Teachers are also against you, so don't trust them except for Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya. The other two could take care of themselves, but get away from Iruka because he's too nice and maybe a little weak."

Naruto nods.

"The whole student body will cut off any communication with you.

Stage Three – they'll threaten or blackmail your friends or family."

"Wait, then doesn't that mean you'll be in danger, too?"

"No," she says rather calmly.

"Maybe I should get away from you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Look, the day I get beat up is when pigs fly."

He looks up suddenly. "Sakura can fly?"

They burst out laughing.

"Okay, if I get beat up, you'll know and then you can choose if I can ignore you or not, alright?"

He smiles, nodding.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes. Stage Four – they'll beat you up and give you one last warning. They won't personally beat you up, but they'll send someone."

"Oh, crap," he puts his head in his hands and massages his temples.

"Here," she takes his hand and draws a star on it. "This will keep you safe. If somebody tries to hurt you, something or someone will come and help you."

He stares at the star doubtfully. "Uh, no offence, but I don't believe in this voodoo stuff."

"Whatever. All of those stages will lead you into depression and then a breakdown like that Lee kid."

"Poor Lee. Hope he'll be okay."

"Don't worry, he's fine."

"How come you're always so sure?" he asks, not that he minds. Her confidence relaxes him.

"Because I do. It's time for class," she stands up, walking to the door.

He runs after her. "But the bell-."

RING!

"Hey, how you do that?"

* * *

Everybody sits in the row, listening to Ero-sannin say something on stage.

Naruto sits down beside Halie in the back. "How did you know the bell was gonna ring?"

"Tsk," she replies, annoyed. She holds up her hand to show a watch.

"Oh," he sighs, feeling stupid.

Jiraiya stands on stage. "Everyone go to the library and check Stop Pretending by Sonya Sones and read it. We will be doing a discussion about it tomorrow."

Sakura raises her hand. Yes, she's in this class. "Sensei, we can't read a book in one day."

"Speak for yourself," says Halie.

She glares at her, but doesn't say anything.

Jiraiya takes out his own book, flips to a page and lets Sakura and everybody see. "It's short. You should be able to read it. If not, you won't be able to get a part in the discussion which means a zero, so I hope you do your homework," he says, looking at Sakura.

After school, Halie goes to Naruto's house. At first, Tsunade thinks that Halie is Naruto's girlfriend or crush, but later discovers they are just friends. They all sit on the kitchen counter and eat something Tsunade made and talk about their day. When they finish eating, Tsunade takes them to the library to check out some books.

* * *

Sasuke drinks a bottle of sake with a bag of ice where Naruto hit him. "That dobe is gonna get it this time! Kiba, did they put the note on his locker?"

Kiba is playing pool. "Yeah," he says, not looking up, as he hits three balls into a basket. "Why are you so worked up about him?"

"I am not!"

"Man, he must've hit you hard!" Kiba laughs. and dodges an ice pack as it's thrown at him.

Neji sits on the couch, looking at his phone. Shikamaru is on the computer, surfing the web.

"Get me another ice pack!" Sasuke shouts to the waiter.

They're in Seventh Heaven, a club that one of their parents' own. Nobody's there, except them since it doesn't open until later.

Sasuke looks at Neji. "Why do you keep looking at that?"

Kiba goes over to the counter and takes a drink. "He's waiting for _her _to call." Another ice pack flies at him.

The waiter comes out with another ice pack and hands it to Sasuke.

Shikamaru closes his lab top and takes a drink. "Mendokuse," he says lazily.

"Can't you say anything beside that?" asks Kiba as he comes to sit down.

"You're annoying."

Kiba is about to say something back when some guys walk in. A guy that looks somewhat like a gangster enters, his arms wrapped around a girl who doesn't seem to be enjoying it.

They go to the counter and order a drink even though the bartender protests they are closed, but they persist. and finally a beer is handed to them. The leader opens the bottle and drinks some. He tries to give some to the girl, but she shakes her head.

"Come on, don't be like that." He forces her to drink it, but she spits it out. "You bitch!" He's about to slap her when a hand catches him. He turns around and comes face to face with Shikamaru.

"You should show some respect when treating a lady."

"It's none of your business, you little punk!" He tries to punch Shikamaru, but gets punched instead.

It starts a fight that ends with the K4 beating the crap outta the other gang.

Neji hands the bartender a couple thousands. "This should cover it." He takes a bottle and throws it directly at one of the guys that is starting getting up. It hits its target exactly.

Kiba cracks up when he sees that.

The K4 leaves, leaving the girl with some money to do whatever she wants.

In the limo, Kiba questions Shikamaru why he did that.

He shrugs. "It'll be bad for business." Sasuke's dad owns the bar, and if the police have to come, it won't settle well.

Kiba doesn't really believe that, but chooses not to question farther.

* * *

Sasuke gets home late, as usual. His mom and dad are already eating.

His mom sits on one corner and his dad on the other. Both don't say a word. The only sound is the clinking of the silverwares.

They don't even sleep together anymore. The only thing that shows they still care for each other in the slightest is that the divorce papers haven't been signed.

Sasuke excuses himself from lunch and heads up to his room.

His brother, Itachi is in his room too, doing god knows what.

His family hasn't sat down and had a real meal in years. They don't even know when they grew so far apart.

Sasuke lays in bed, shifting uncomfortably. That damn Naruto! He can't stop thinking about what he should do with him. He lays awake, thinking until he falls asleep hours later.

* * *

**Charlie:** Stage One complete now on to Stage Two!

**Narra:** it's not that exciting

**Charlie:** I liked it better when you didn't talk


	4. Stage Two

**Charlie:** thank you your reviews. I don't know if I can publish stories in Feb. cause I'm sorta failing and there's TAKs test and Stanford 9. I might fail the math test since I suck at math and is really behind on my work, kind of.

* * *

_Battle__ for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Four: Stage Two_

* * *

Sasuke woke up, groaning. One of the servants came in and began setting out clothes for him, and other sutff.

He had dream of Naruto last night, but not in bed or anything, they were just talking. It was peaceful until the goddamn sun woke him up. He got ready for school and went down to the kitchen where his brother, Itachi was already occupying.

His parents had gone off the work early. They barely get to see each other except in the evening.

Sasuke sat down on one side of the counter and pour himself some cereals. He ate whileoccasionally looking athis brother. They both looked exactly alike except for Itachi looking way much older and had piercing.

His brother had gotten them when he was in high school. One in his tongue, nose, eyebrow, and bellybutton. His parents didn't object though they did look sorta disappointed. Maybe that was why he did it and also the reason why he's majoring in art.

But Itachi's been interested in art since he was little. His father had wanted him to take up the family business but Itachi had made it quite clear that he didn't want to so it was up to Sasuke to stand up.

The Uchiha's have always been rich and they were happy, but that all happen when, come to think of it, nobody knows. It just happened naturally when Sasuke entered middle school and changed for the worse.

Itachi was also a major goth. He wore everything black even had his fingernails painted black. In his black hair, purple highlights can be seen visibly. His skin was extremely pale, as all the Uchiha's.

Sasuke then thought about his brother's sexuality. He never seen his brother bring home any girls, or boys. Is he asexual then? What would Sasuke's father think if he found out his youngest son is into boys, and girls but only for sex, and that he's oldest is asexual?

It would be like swimming with sharks.

He wondered what his brother would say. It was years since they've last talk to each other and it's not too late to start now.

"Aniki," he said, slowly, but even that seem to startle his brother.

Itachi looked up from his bowl, surprised. It's been years since Sasuke had called him that or even talked to him at all. "Yes, Sasuke?"

He opens his mouth and closes it again, like a gapping fish. It was easy. Just ask him what he's-it seems so embarrassing now. Maybe he should start off with something light, something like art. Yeah, Itachi like's art. Okay, here goes. He opens his mouth to speak, but then the phone rang.

They both sat neither one moving to get the phone then Itachi stood and picked it up. "Hello? Yes, okay. I'll be there. Bye." He hung up the phone and sat back down. "What did you wanted to talk about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Forget it," then he went to school.

* * *

Bad things happen on Friday the 13th. I wonder what make people think it's a bad day. This is me the author talking to you as to not confuse any of you.

Now, it's Naruto's turn.

Nothing happen, but something was wrong with everybody. Nobody talked to him as Halie had said, but they were staring and it was uncomfortable and annoying.

She met him by his locker as usual, holding a piece of paper.

He looked at it and his eyes became big as saucers. It was a porn picture of him! Well, not exactly him, cause it was sure as hell a fake.

The detail of the picture was of him and several other males and females on a big bed…doing stuff.

Naruto looked like he was gonna blow, but instead he said, "I don't have a scar on my butt."

Halie sweatdrop. "Oh, Naruto," she rubbed her temples. "You make me want to hit you sometime."

"It's not that bad. I've had worse." He twisted in the combination and opens his locker. "Once this guy actually took a _real _picture of me while bathing, but luckily the most "important" parts weren't shown. Something went wrong with the camera so it didn't get issued all over the school."

She leans against the locker. "What happened?"

"It fell off of a roof." He bangs the metal door close and walk to class.

Halie follow him, thinking what a fellow he is.

* * *

Sasuke stood in a black alleyway with a guy beside him. "Did you do what I ask?" 

"Hai, Uchiha-sama." He was handed a hundred dollar in cash.

Sasuke went back into the limo, smiling. "Everything's set. All we need to do is wait for our little angel to snap."

Kiba drank from a bottle of champagne. "You're evil, Sasuke."

Neji looked at his cell phone while Shikamaru surfed on his computer, the clicking and taping of the pc filling his ear.

"You're the one who came up with the idea."

"Oh, yeah," Kiba said, chuckling.

* * *

He stare at the paper with the big red numbers circle at the top left hand corner of his test paper that he had took last time. "How can this happen? I can't get a zero!" 

"This means detention on Friday with me after school."

"Wait, hold up!" Naruto stood up. "This can't be right. I studied hard for this test!"

Mr. Field sigh, but in a way that makes you want to knock all his teeth out. "Apparently not hard enough. Now sit down."

"What's the answer to number four then?" He was getting suspicious about that guy. It seem the fucker's holding a grudge against him.

"The dysfunction of the historic community was caused by Alexandra the Great which led to the migration of Egyptian blah blah blah."

The rest of the class stare shock eye at him. It was clear none of them had put that, but something easier to understand that sum up the whole answer.

Naruto stare at Mr. Field then he exclaim in a very loud voice. "That's exactly what I put!"

Mr. Field blinks in surprise. "You did? Let me see that!" He snatches the paper out of Naruto's hand and reread the answer. Nervous side-way glances were shifted from Naruto then to the paper.

"Ahem, I-I must've checked it wrong."

"Then could it have be possible that you've check all the other answers wrong too?" It was an innocent question, a little mocking, but Mr. Field found it a good excuse to blow up in Naruto's face.

When Naruto try to argue, he ended up with a zero and five detentions.

* * *

Naruto sulk out of class. Halie tried to cheer him up with a little joke, but that didn't help much. He walked to Calculus with his head down. 

He was staring at the floor when a pair of black shoes appears in his view. He tries to side-step, but whoever it was didn't let him. He slowly looked up, hoping it wasn't the Uchiha. But hoping doesn't help.

He met the smirk of Sasuke. "Hello, Mr. Devil. What the fuck can I do for you today?"

Sasuke laughed. "A colorful choice of words, dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me that."

"Make me," he said with a daring smirk.

Naruto stepped back and was about to turn around when he slip.

So, he was falling, falling when an arm grabbed him and pulls him against a firm chest. He try to get out, honestly he did.

_'Thisis notmy day. It hasn't been my day since day one.'_ He growled under his breath. "Let go."

Sasuke's chest shook lightly as he laughed. "Make me," he said, lips against Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down his back.

Naruto bite his lips as Sasuke nibble on the edge of his ear, occasionally licking it. "Stop that."

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Sasuke said, softly.

There was no respond from the blond. Sasuke continue, making Naruto extremelyuncomfortable.

"Halie!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his grip loosen.

Naruto pushed Sasuke off and made a run for it, never looking back. "Sucker!" he shouted back, laughing.

Sasuke stood up and brush himself off, glaring. _'I'll make you submit and then you'll be mine. You can't escape me.'_ An idea came into his head. _'Halie, huh?'_

* * *

Today in Public Speaking, Iruka-sensei was grinning more than he usually did. He felt so happy that he let the class do whatever they want. 

Naruto walked up to him and asked him a question that made him blush. Naruto laughed, teasing his sensei.

This day would've been perfect if he hadn't run into that pervert and fail his English, Chemistry, _and _Calculus tests. The same things happen in English when he tried to argue about the tests. So, that's about twenty detentions.

* * *

Naruto stormed out of Geography, clutching a piece of paper. He _was _happy until he realized he failed his Geography test too! 

Boy was he mad. He walked into the restroom. The door closed behind him with a bang.

From outside:

"Hey, who are you guys? Ahhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Naruto came in to Computer class with a black eye and with parts of his clothes torn. (he wasn't raped) He sat down with a thump next to Halie. "That voodoo shit didn't work." 

She frowns then took a look at his hand. The marker was very badly faded. "Of course it didn't. The ink faded, it's not even a star anymore." She began to make another one, addinga second shade.

He groans and rubs his temple. "Can this day get any worse?"

The Computer teacher, Ms. Kurenai, set down a piece of paper. "Naruto, you need to try harder next time."

Naruto sat there, fuming. He didn't need to look at the paper to know what it was. "Apparently this day _can_ get worse," he said in bitter sarcasm.

She patted his back with comfort.

* * *

They sat down in the far corner of the cafeteria as usual. Everyone looked at them and laughed, whispering like it's the funniest thing in the world. 

Naruto glared at them.

The door opens with a big bang. The K4 walked in and everyone hushed, not entirely, but it's as far as they can go.

Halie tapped him and pointed to the door.

The K4 walked in and sat down at whatever seat Halie had said. Sasuke turn his head around in different direction, looking for someone. Some girls, including the fan clubs, wished he was looking for them.

Naruto ducks under the table. "Is he looking this way?"

"No."

He sighs with relief.

"He's coming this way."

He jumped and bangs his head on the table. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he hissed.

She peeks under the table. "Would that have made a difference?"

He pouts, folding his arms, not looking at her.

"You know, dobe, you look kinda cute like that."

_'Wait a minute! That sounds close! Too close!'_ He jumped, banging his head twice, and scramble out of the table. "What the hell?" He shot Halie an accusing look. "He was there! Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked at him dryly. "Oh, Naruto, look. Sasuke's under the table with you and he's gonna try to molest you."

He glared at her. "Gee, thanks." He looked at Sasuke, and then wondered why it was so quiet. Naruto looked at the students, they're jaws dropped ten feet!

He stood up and nervously looked at Halie for help.

She sighs and got up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? GO EAT YOUR SHIT!" she said in a veryloud, scary voice, which immediately got the kids going back to their business.

She took her bag and grab Naruto's hand. "Let's go, we need to talk." She looked back behind her shoulder, motioning for the K4 to do the same. They slowly follow.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, glaring at Halie's hand that held Naruto's. She was on the top of his to kill list.

* * *

Once they were outside, Halie did something that surprises all of them. She ran, not letting go of Naruto's hand. 

"I thought we were gonna talk!" Naruto ran besides her, looking back to see only Sasuke had followed.

"Like hell! They're gonna beat the crap outta us! Run faster!"

They ran outside of school and kept on running.

Sasuke stood to catch his breath. "Damn that girl!"

Kiba ran over to his friend, laughing. He tries to form some kind of word, but didn't succeed. Even Neji and Shikamaru looked slightly amused.

"That girl is gonna pay."

Neji looked at his watch. "Tomorrow. I have to go."

Shikamaru wave good-bye. "I'm taking a nap."

Sasuke looked at Kiba. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"You're my ride."

* * *

Halie didn't stop running until they got to Tsunade's store. She owned a small pharmacy somewhere. 

They both ran into the place and stop to catch their breath.

Tsunade looked at them, as she was measuring some medicine. "Aren't you two supposed to be in school? What happen?"

They looked at each other then burst out laughing.

She narrowed her eyes and thought they were laughing at her.

BONK!

"Itai!"

Halie and Naruto held their heads and stopped laughing.

Tsunade glared at them. "Now what happened?"

Outside the store:

"Hahahahahaha! Itai!"

They calm down enough to tell her and then got another whack.

"But Tsunade-bachan, I didn't do anything!" Naruto whined.

Halie nodded. "That's the truth, Tsunade-bachan." She had taken to calling Tsunade that too.

Tsunade sigh. "You don't have to go back to school, but you have to help me with the medicine."

"Okay," they chanted and took the bags.

**

* * *

**

**Charlie:** how do you like it? I need to finish this by the end of January which I probably can, I think. yes, I know. you'll kill me or find some horrible ways to torture me if I don't, but think of the chances that'll happen.

**Narra:** I don't know. fans can be pretty scary.

**Charlie:** how would you know and where were you in the introduction?

**Narra:** I know because I've been chase by those freaking crazy girls before and I was too busy hiding.

**Charlie:** really? you know I have a force field around the studio to keep them out. you should've come here. I made it long since I kept you waiting for three days. well, ja ne everybody.


	5. Stage Three

**Charlie:** I know you've been waiting for this! here it is! enjoy!

**Narra:** why are you so happy?

**Charlie:** oh, I'm not happy, I'm in denial!

**Narra:** ooookay

* * *

_Battle__ for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Five: Stage Three_

* * *

_'Yesterday was the worst day ever! No, wait. Meeting Uchiha Sasuke was the worst thing in his life! Ever!'_

Today was not his usual day. He wore a hoodie that cover his bright, blonde hair. He even changed his backpack. Halie didn't wait for him this morning because he asked her not to. He came to school early and got his books. He sat on the opposite side of the room, across from Halie. His phone rang, signaling a text message.

**Halie**– _wha r u doin'?_

**Naruto** – _I'm in disguise_

**Halie** – _uh…like that's gonna work. the guy is a Naruto-magnet_

**Naruto** – _be quiet!_

**Halie** –_ r u still eating lunch with me?_

**Naruto **– _well…._

**Halie** – _Tsunade gave me two bento boxes_

**Naruto** – _hey! how you get that? I'm her nephew!_

**Halie** – _you left before she could so she asked me to bring it for you._

**Naruto** – _oh_

**Halie** – _so we'll eat in the roof?_

**Naruto** – _yeah_

* * *

Calculus was the only class that Naruto actually see Sasuke, but today he walked confidently to class, with his head down of course. He couldn't wear a mask, it was too obvious. 

He saw Sasuke up ahead and bows his head, walking briskly. He passed him and let out a small sigh. But suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist and pull him into a chest. He tensed, not daring to turn around. _'I hate you faith.'_

A hand crawled up his back, making him shiver, and pull down his hood. "Did you think I wouldn't have recognized you in this?" a voice purred into his ear.

"Hey, can't a guy try," he said, stating rather then questioning. "Now would you mind letting me go, and stop licking me!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke said, not stopping, but changing it into a sucking motion.

Naruto bit his lips, suppressing a moan from coming. _'I'm supposed to hate this pervert! I hate you faith! I hate YOU! I know I siad it a million times, but hopefully this has some AFFECT!' _He slowly relaxed, unconsciously moaning.

Sasuke slip his hand under the shirt and began to feel the skin underneath, not believing how soft it was. He moves his mouth lower to the neck and began sucking on it.

Naruto lean his head to the side, giving Sasuke more access to the space.

(you know, I forgot something very important. do you know what it is?)

(**Narra:** there are no people in this hallway?)

(correct! but you know…)

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Naruto looked up so did Sasuke.

"Oh my g-god! S-S-S-Sasuke-sama?" shouted a girl. She was one of the people in Sakura's fan clubs.

Naruto blushed and push Sasuke away. Then he made a run for it.

Sasuke watched his prey run away then glared at the girl, who shivered under his eyes. She was now on her knees, begging for mercy.

He grunted in her direction, and then stuffs his hands in his pockets and walk away.

She looked up slowly, crying and breathing hard. She looked around confuse when she didn't see him anywhere.

"You better get out of here," said a voice.

She looked behind her to see Hyuuga Neji and the other two of K4.

The one who spoke was Neji. "You just ruin his moment. He's not gonna forgive you for that."

Kiba scoffed. "Pack your stuff and be gone by tomorrow."

"Mendokuse," said Shikamaru. Then they walked off, leaving the girl there to continue crying.

She looked at the floor and saw a thousand dollars! She picked it up and looked at the back of Shikamaru and silently thanks him.

* * *

Naruto ran to find Kakashi since it was his lunch break. He found him in his room, but didn't go in. Why? Iruka was in there and they were really, really, really "busy". He locked the door for them and went to the restroom. 

He closes the door and took out his cell phone. "Hello? Halie?"

"What?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Is that how you greet people?"

"No, but I'm in class."

"Oh, okay. I'll call back later then."

"No, its okay. The teacher isn't teaching shit. So what's up?"

He made sure no one was in here with him before answering. "I saw Sasuke again."

She rolls her eyes, even though he couldn't see. "Tell me something new."

"Well…..he…uh...kis'e."

Somehow, she deciphered that. "Oh. Where?"

He almost fell off his seat. "Pervert!"

"Hey, it's Uchiha Sasuke. Oh my god, he didn't-."

"No!" he said quickly. "He kissed my neck."

"Oh, he sucked on your neck."

His cheeks turn deep red. "No, I said kissed."

"You're a big liar, Naruto. Sasuke would not _just_ kiss your neck. He would do more than that. You better be glad he didn't. Is there a hickey?"

"I don't know." He went out and looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, a big one. That bastard."

"Oh, so he forced it on you or did you let him?"

"He-I…….ugh. You're so full of question today."

Halie laughed over the phone. "I can guess. Hey, the bell's about to ring. I'll see you in Computer."

"Okay, bye."

"Are you going to your next class?"

"Let me think………no. It's dangerous out there."

She laughed again. "Okay, see you in class. Bye."

"Bye." He snaps the phone shut and went back to his stall. He would think about going to Career Connection. It'll be safe and from there he can meet Halie. He doesn't know why, but he feels safe around her, even though they ran away from a fight last time. He sighs. He had never hated high school so much.

* * *

Halie waited for him in Computer class, half expecting him to call her and say he can't make it, but then she saw him walk into class, with his hood down. With his cover blown, there wasn't any use to having it up. 

"Hey," she greeted him.

He sat down. "Hey? Is that it? No hugs?" he said, smiling.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's gotten into you?"

He sat straight with a determine look. "I've decided not to let that bastard Sasuke make…uh," he said as he searches the right word, so Halie helped him.

"Horny? Hyper? Hippy?" She smirked as he yells at her for being a pervert. "I'm not a pervert, I'm _helping_ a pervert."

He pouts. "Nee-chan is mean!"

She raises an eyebrow. Okay, since when was she his nee-chan, but whatever. She is older than him (by a couple months) and she's smarter (that's true). "But Naruto is so cute when he's angry."

He crosses his arms and looked away. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I've decided not to let him get to me."

"Sasuke's here."

Naruto jumped five feet out of his chair and began to look around frantically. "I don't see him!" He looked back to Halie to see her laughing. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yeah it was," she said, still laughing, and then she stops.

"What now?"

"Sasuke's here," she said, again.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for that again." He crosses his arms and smirk.

"Fall for what, dobe?" said a voice he knew all too well.

His face pale and he turn around slowly. _'NNNNNNOOOOOOO!'_ He jumped behind Halie, shaking like a frighten puppy. "S-Sasuke, w-what are y-you doing here?"

She looks from Naruto and Sasuke and shake her head. _'These two need to get a room.'_

"I'm in this class now," he said, smirking, and took a seat next to where Naruto's chair was.

"You can't be in this class!"

"Apparently, I am," he slings an arm over the chair and continues smirking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Halie. "Nee-chan, help," he whispered to her, head on her shoulder. She was about to say no when he said something else in her ear, making her nod.

* * *

Sasuke glared at Halie out of the corners of his eyes. The computers ended at on side of the room, where Naruto sat at the last computer. He sat at the third seat next to the last, with Halie between them. 

He wasn't angry at that. Oh, no. He was angry about this.

**Flashback: **

Sasuke smirk at a smiling Naruto. He reached his hand behind his back and slowly made its way toward Naruto, but then something stopped him.

Halie had grabbed his hand, but she was still typing and was not looking at him. She was typing with one hand, fast, and holding his with the other. He tried to get out of her grasp, but she held on tight until he retreats it.

Then fifteen minutes later, he tried again with the same result, but this time she whacked him.

**End of Flashback. **

He had even tried to hit her hand when he reached to stop him, but she just move it out of the way and hit him instead. _'Just wait after school you bitch, you'll regret ever doing that.'_

So, that was that. Naruto sat there smiling the whole time, with Halie helping him with Sasuke and the assignment.

* * *

Nothing happened in class that Halie couldn't handle. The only one was the zero Naruto got on a test. 

Halie looked at Sasuke to see something in his eyes. _'Was that guilt?'_ But thenit went awayas fast as it came.

Somehow they lost Sasuke and went to the roof safely.

Naruto open the bento box, drooling at the food. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimas," said Halie, a little enthusiastic. "Don't forget about treating me to lunch on Friday."

He nodded. "I need a job though. I don't have any money right now."

She took a newspaper from her backpack. "Here. I recommend the ones circle red."

He looked through it. They were all job advertisement. "How did you get all of this and why?"

"How? From the newspaper stand, duh. Why? I knew you were gonna ask me for help sooner or later and I know you're hopelessly broke."

Naruto turn his head to us, gloomily. "No wonder why she was labeled the freak."

"What was that?"

He turns around, happy. "Nothing, nothing at all."

She looked at him strangely and was about to say something when he interrupted her.

"Let's eat!"

She shook her head and began eating.

After eating all of the food, he looked at her. "Hey, about the job. I could've worked at Tsunade-bachan's place. Didn't you think of that?"

Halie close her bento box and cock her head to the side. "Are you that dumb?"

He blushed and cross his arms. "Hmph, it was just a question."

"If you work for her, it's like paying herself."

He nodded and stood up. "Let's go to class. The bell's gonna ring."

RING!

She eyed him suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

He held up his hand which has a watch on it, while walking away.

She picked up her stuff and quickly follows him, smiling. "Wait for me!"

* * *

(this was after they had ditched Sasuke.) 

Sasuke glared at anybody who walked by.

(they're at some restaurant.)

His friends watch him. They hadn't seen him worked up about anybody since...ever.

Kiba gathered up his courage and asked him. "What happened?"

"That bitch ditched me!"

"Naruto?"

"No, Halie!"

Question mark began piling on Kiba's head. "You have a thing for Halie now?"

"No, Naruto! I mean-ughhhhh!"

Shikamaru decided to help his friend understand. "Sasuke changed his schedule (more like threaten) to be in a class with Naruto, but after class, Halie grab Naruto and ran away before Sasuke could make his move. Now he's mad. You get it now?"

Kiba scorched up his face hard, thinking.

A raindrop appears on Shikamaru's head.

Neji sigh and pounded Kiba on the head.

"Oh, I get it now!" yelled Kiba.

Shikamaru sweatdrop.

* * *

Jiraiya stood on stage with the students standing around him. "Naruto, Halie, lucky for both of you, I wasn't here yesterday. Today, we're gonna discuss Stop Pretending. Did everybody finish it?" 

All nodded their heads, including Sakura.

(I do recommend that book and also One of those Hideous Book Where the Mother Dies by Sonya Sones and What My Mother Doesn't Know.)

"Sakura, you first. Tell us what you think of it."

Everybody looked at her.

She shifted nervously. "Uh, I don't know," she said, blushing deeply.

"Oh, so you didn't actually read the book. You just raised your hand," said Halie.

Jiraiya ignored her and looked at Sakura, sharply. "Is this true, Sakura?"

She nodded her and bows her head in shame.

"You get a zero."

"Oh, Sakura, you shouldn't have lied. At least you could've gotten a fifty if you told the truth," said Naruto smirking.

Jiraiya looked at him, smiling evilly. "Mr. Uzumaki, if you have so much to say why don't you tell us what you think of the book?"

"Okay, but will you give me a hundred?"

"Yes, if it's good."

He was sure Naruto wouldn't be able to say anything at all, since Naruto was failing all his class, but he was wrong.

"The girl was a coward, but we all have a little cowardice in us. She fears the embarrassment of having a crazy sister. She still fears it, but not very much. Everyone in here is, but eventually she gets over it. How? She faced it. The only way to destroy fear is fear itself. She has a crazy, loving sister. She destroyed it by taking out the crazy. That was how her sister was cure, but also her fear. Then they lived happily ever after, as an imperfect family."

Everyone's jaw dropped, like that time in the cafeteria. Halie didn't seem phase by Naruto's sudden knowledge. She smirks instead.

Jiraiya coughed for everyone's attention. "Why is it an imperfect family?"

He looked at Jiraiya like he was crazy. "Since when did you suddenly turn dumb, Ero-sannin? If they had been a perfect family, the sister wouldn't have had a mental breakdown. And beside, any family who is perfect is only pretending 'cause nobody is perfect."

Everyone's jaw remained on the ground, but this time their eyes turned into saucers.

Jiraiya ignore the part about being stupid. "You get a hundred. Okay, blah blah."

Halie held out her hand and Naruto slap it, smiling.

After school, Naruto left first since Halie had a detention, again, for correcting the teacher.

She came out of school at around 5. She didn't even reach the gate before five huge guys surrounded her.

"Hey, baby. You made us wait a long time."

She continue walking, looking at her watch.

They glared at her. One of them stepped forward and grabs her by the shoulder. "Hey, listen to us, bitch!"

She looked at it and only shrugs it off.

They all grab her and carry her to somewhere secluded, which was in the boy's locker room.

From the distance, loud screams and punching could be heard.

* * *

A poem from Stop Pretending. 

**My Sister's Christmas Eve Breakdown**

One day  
she was my big  
sister, so normal and  
well-behaved, the next she was a  
stranger

rushing  
out the door to  
Midnight Mass, a wild-eyed  
Jewish girl wearing only a  
nightgown.

One day  
he was my dad,  
so calm and quiet and  
in control, the next he was a  
stranger

dragging  
my big sister  
away from the door, up  
the stairs, screaming so loud that my  
ears stung.

One day  
she was my mom,  
so reliable and good in  
a crisis, the next she was a  
stranger

standing  
stock still with her  
hands clamped over her mouth  
and her eyes squeezed shut, not even  
breathing.

That day  
I sank into  
the wall, wondering what  
these three people were doing in  
my house

and I  
shouted that they  
had to stop, even though  
I wasn't supposed to talk to  
strangers.

* * *

**Charlie:** okay, let me publish the next chapter before you start yelling about me treating Halie badly 

**Narra:** they're gonna yell at you, anyway

**Charlie:** I know, but I'm just getting that outta the way

**Narra:** Naruto might try to kill you if anything happens to her

**Charlie:** oh, shit!


	6. No Halie

**Charlie:** the chapter you've been waiting for, well you're waiting for every chapter.

**Narra:** I thought some reviewers would've pounded you

**Charlie**: hah, they cannot hurt Charlie-sama

**Narra:** whatever

* * *

_Battle__ for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Six: No Halie_

* * *

"Naruto?" 

No answer.

"Oi, Naruto!"

No answer.

"NARUTO, GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATER FOR SCHOOL!"

Naruto shifted in bed. "It's still early!"

"IT'S 8 O'CLOCK!"

"Whatever. Huh? WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? MY CLOTHES MY CLOTHES! OWWWWW!"

Tsunade stood outside the door, hoping her nephew hadn't killed himself. Just then the door open and a blur came rushing by. "Kids these days," she shook her head.

* * *

Naruto burst through the front door of the school, still running. All the kids moved aside, not wanting to be flattened. 

Straight ahead in Naruto's path were the K4 leader and his friends. He jumped and flew over the K4's head!

"SASUKE, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! BYE!" he shouted as he landed and disappear in a cloud of smoke down the hall.

They all looked at him in shock and awe, especially Sasuke.

'_Never had he been ditch so many times. Never had anyone hit him before. Never had anyone loathe him. Okay, lots of people loathed him, but they never said it directly. Never had anyone not obey him. Come to think of it, no one's ever flown over his head and say they don't have the time for him.' _

Kiba snicker, even Shikamaru and Neji. "My theory correct. Angels _can _fly."

Sasuke punched him on the arm and walks away, scowling.

* * *

Naruto zoomed into class and sat down. All the students and teacher saw was dust and some wind. They looked up. Neither the air nor the window was on or open. 

He looked over to Halie, but found she wasn't there. He frowns. 'Did something happen?'

(please don't hurt me!)

He shrugs. 'Maybe she's sick or maybe…' He didn't get to finish his thought as the teacher called on him.

* * *

Mr. Field had stepped out so that left the class to do whatever they want. 

Sakura and her friends went over to Naruto. "Hey, where's your girlfriend?"

He looked up with a dull look, but didn't answer.

"Hey, I asked you where your girlfriend is!" she shouted at him.

He ignored her.

"How dare you ignore me?" She took a book and was about to hit him with it.

"Sasuke's here."

She drops it and turn around with a sweet face, but saw no sign of anyone that looked like Sasuke. She glared and turns around to Naruto. "You bitch, don't you dare do that again or else!"

"If Sasuke had been here, he would have yelled at you for hitting me since I'm his target. And as you know, no one messes with Uchiha Sasuke's target." He looked up at her and smirks. "Or would you like a red slip too?"

Sakura turn pale and back off.

* * *

He pulls out his cell phone and began to call Halie as he walked to his next class, Chemistry. 

The machine picked up. He decided to write her a text message. As he was typing-.

BANG!

He fell and looked up, his phone falling out of his hands. He had walked right into a locker door.

The whoever just looked at him and left.

He stood up and looked for his phone.

"Looking for this?"

He turns his head toward the direction of the voice to see Sasuke holding his phone. He glared. "Give that back."

Sasuke smirked. "Say please."

Naruto blushed and turn his head away. 'Why does his blood always have to go to his face?' "Please, can you give that back?"

"No."

He sighs and shook his head. "What do you want?"

Sasuke thought about it. "Come to my house today."

"No, I don't know what a pervert like you would do."

Sasuke shrug and began to walk away. "Suit yourself then." He stopped as Naruto called him and smirk. 'This was too easy.'

It was time for Naruto to think. Phone or virginity? Which is more important? "Fine, I'll come. Now give it here."

He pockets the phone and walked away. "You'll have it after you come."

'Seems fair. I never needed Halie more. Where is she?' He went to class, thinking about it. He didn't feel that anything wrong had happen to her.

(you know how when a close person of someone get hurts, they always feel it. its instinct. in this case, Naruto doesn't feel it. either they aren't close enough or nothing really is wrong and she's just busy or something.)

* * *

Naruto grab a quick bite and ran out of the cafeteria. Sakura's group and the K4 watched him go. They never seen anyone eat or run so fast.

* * *

He ran to the auditorium and sat down on one of the chairs, catching his breath. 

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?"

He looked up to see Jiraiya carrying a box onto the stage. "Nothing, just felt like it."

Jiraiya put the box down and cross his arms. "Where's your friend?"

"I don't know," he said, sadly.

"Why don't you come help me?"

Naruto nodded and went on stage. They both went behind the curtains and began carrying stuff out.

"Ero-sannin, what's all this?"

"Today, we'll be discussing Pandora's Box."

"You should be our English teacher, Ero-sannin. You're way cooler than that block of wood."

Jiraiya laughed and put down the heavy box, sitting on it. He beckons for Naruto to do the same. "Mr. Field has a college degree and I don't. There's no way I can get that job. Beside, I like working in the auditorium, much more room."

"You can change your classroom here when you're the English teacher."

He rubs the back of his head and laughed. "Oh, yeah."

Naruto sweatdrop. "As Halie said once, you make me want to hit you sometime."

"Where is Halie?"

Naruto open his mouth to answer when the bell rang.

(oh what are the chances :P)

* * *

Naruto never wanted school to be over. That was the first time of him ever thinking that. But when he kept thinking that, the clock seems to wiz by faster. 

He walked out of school, slowly. 'Why can't the earth just open up and knock Sasuke out cold?' He dragged his feet on the earth. Slowly, slowly, and slower. He chanted and chanted that inside his head.

"Oi, dobe! Hurry up!" shouted Sasuke.

He glared at the ground and went over to the limo. He went in and sulk on the seat.

Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru were there too and were surprise. They wonder what made Naruto come in when he hated Sasuke so much.

Kiba poked him. "How come you're being the obedient pet now?"

Naruto elbowed him on the head. "I am not an obedient pet!"

Sasuke sat cross-leg on one side of the limo with his eyes close. "Naruto."

"What is it, bitch?" he spit out at him.

Sasuke swung the phone by its key chain. "Now, now, Naruto. Is that the proper language?"

He watched the phone intently, somewhat thinking of whether he can jump Sasuke and get it back, but then the other K4. He smirks though. "Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke notice that Naruto had never said his name before. It was either bastard, jerk, and there was bitch.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt like calling you." He shrugs and smirks when Kiba laughed. The moment was fleeting, especially when Sasuke held it over his drink. He acted like he didn't see it.

Naruto got on his knee and went through the cabinet. A bottle of something or bottle of…..what the hell? Cabernet Sauvignon?

Sasuke watched Naruto.

He opens the bottle and sniffs it. "Kiba, what's this?" he said, ignoring Sasuke. "Looks like-."

The bottle was snatched out of his hand by none other than Sasuke. "I-It's nothing."

"Eh? Why are you so tense?"

Kiba snicker. "It's his secret stash."

"What's so secret about it if everybody can just take it?" Naruto looked farther in the cabinet, but then stopped and close it. "Sasuke, you're a pervert."

Kiba laughed louder. "Oi, Sasuke, I didn't know you-."

WHAM!

The bottle was thrown at him.

Sasuke jumped on him and they had a fight.

Naruto laughed, really laughed. "Who knew the great K4 are so childish?"

Sasuke and Kiba, still holding each other's head, glared at him. "We are not childish!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Mendokuse. Sasuke, aren't you suppose to be making him miserable? He seems to be enjoying himself."

They both looked at him. Sasuke let go of Kiba and advanced on Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He held up a bottle, bored, and then threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged it as it came flying pass him. His eyes open wide. "Hey, I wasn't gonna do anything."

Naruto broke a bottle on the table and held it up. "Keep it that way."

Neji blinked and looked at Naruto, surprised. Kiba continue laughing and Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke glared at him and cross his arms.

* * *

Sasuke went into his room with Naruto following him. "Sit." 

Naruto stood by the door. If anything happen, at least he can make a run for it. "I'll stand thanks."

"Suit yourself." He began taking off his clothes.

Naruto backed up. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke smirk. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Naruto looked about to room.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm only changing, dobe."

Naruto sigh and sat down. He watch as Sasuke went into the restroom, the shower running, and eye the pile of clothes on the floor. He smirks and went over to it. 'Sucker!'

A few minutes later.

Naruto looked everywhere in the small pile of clothes, but found nothing! Where was it? He looked at the restroom door. 'That bastard took it with him! Maybe if I just…..no, I'm not a pervert! But I need my cell phone!'

He stepped closer to the door and peek through it. He can slightly make out Sasuke's figure and smell the shampoo. He went in and saw it! His cell phone! He tip toe over to it and picked it. He turns around and made for the door.

Just as he touched the door knob, however.

A hand slammed on the door and closed it.

He jumped around, with his back to the door, holding his cell phone tightly. "S-Sasuke, y-you finished, eh?" He laughed nervously. Sasuke was standing there dripping wet and with only a towel around his waist!

Sasuke smirked and bent closer to Naruto's face. "If you had asked nicely, I would've let you shower with me."

Naruto turn red and pushed on Sasuke's face. "You pervert!"

Sasuke grab his hand and put it on his chest. "Who's the pervert? You, the peeping tom, or me, the victim?"

He glared. "I was just mmmhpphf…"

Sasuke cover Naruto's mouth with his and began to kiss him.

Naruto try to push away, but Sasuke had a good grip on him. His eyes began to close slowly and he began to kiss him back.

Sasuke nibble on Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Naruto open his mouth and let Sasuke's tongue slip in and explore. He moan into the kiss as Sasuke deepen the kiss.

Naruto tasted like honeydew with some other unidentified taste, Sasuke concluded. He tasted ever inch of Naruto's mouth as he could. It was intoxicating! Everything about this boy here. He presses up against him, loving that sweet sound that Naruto made.

Knock! "Sasuke-sama, there's somebody here to see you." Knock!

Naruto realized what he was doing and pushed away. He opens the door and ran out.

Sasuke growled and went to his bedroom door where Naruto had left it open. He glared at the surprise servant. "What!"

"S-Sasuke-sama, there's a young lady here to see you."

He pushed the servant out of the way and went to the door. He found Naruto talking to that girl, _Halie_! "What are you doing here?"

Halie looked behind Naruto's shoulder to see Sasuke. "I was just paying a visit. I didn't think Naruto would be here.

Naruto blushed and hide behind Halie.

Sasuke glared at her. "What business do you have here?"

She pointed outside and walks out.

He followed her and saw five guys tied up together, all beaten up.

"Sorry, I didn't come to school, Naruto. I was busy."

Naruto nodded. "That's okay. Who are those guys?"

"Oh, Sasuke sent them to rape and beat me up."

Naruto eyes open wide and he glared at Sasuke, who looked away. "You bastard!"

Halie took Naruto's hand. "Don't worry about it. Let's go." He nodded and they left the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke glared at the guys. "You're good for nothing!" He whistles and a couple dogs came.

(I don't think you want to know. if it makes you feel any better, at least they lived.)

Sasuke went inside and slammed the door. He punched it for good measures.

The servants who saw him got out of his ways. They didn't dare disturb their young master when he's angry. It would be suicidal.

* * *

Naruto and Halie laughed as they walked. 

Halie looked at the blond. "So, why were you there?"

Naruto explained everything that had happen, including about what happen in the restroom.

"So, you liked it?"

He turn beet red. "I most certainly did not!"

"Looks like you most certainly are."

"I am not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

He only blushed deeper and looked away.

Halie laughed. "Did you find a job yet?"

"Yeah, I'm working tomorrow."

"Don't forget about Friday."

"Ugh, I'm not!"

Halie laughed as he yelled at her some more.

* * *

**Charlie:** so, Halie didn't get rape. maybe I should make a scene with her getting rape. muhahahahaha! 

**Narra:** you're crazy

**Charlie:** are you going back to your old self again?

**Narra:** no, I just don't have much words today

**Charlie:** true


	7. A Wonderfully, Terrible Day

**Charlie: **well, thanks for the review. I know I've kept you waiting for an incredibly long wait. sorry, I have no reason for that except laziness and school.

**Narra: **a whole week for that?

**Charlie: **just ignore him and remember to review or write me whatever

_

* * *

_

_Battle__ for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Seven: A Wonderfully, Terrible Day_

* * *

Naruto yawned as he tuned out what Mr. Field was saying. "This is boring."

Halie sat next to him, as usual. "Tell me about it."

It had been an uneventful day. They hadn't seen Uchiha Sasuke all morning. His limo wasn't in front of the school like it was every morning.

Naruto sat and wonder where Sasuke could be. 'Like I wanna know where that bastard is! He still hasn't apologized for what he did to Halie!' Just thinking about that got him fuel up again.

Halie patted him on the arm. "Don't worry about yesterday so much. As you can see I'm fine."

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Unless you're thinking about where Sasuke is?"

He blushed and didn't look at her. "I am not!"

She laughed. "I never said you did. Seems like you admit it."

"I was not thinking about him!"

"Oh, I see a tomato. No, it's not, its Naruto in denial."

He grunts defeat, turning his attention to his new job.

He now works at Charlie's, a small, new restaurant that just opened up.

(I always wanted something named after me!)

Well, another dull day, unless the K4 decided to pop out and play a prank on him. He doesn't know how long he can hold out before killing those four bastards. Neji doesn't seem like the guy to do anything. It was mainly Sasuke and Kiba.

His thoughts drown on and on about the K4 and what he should do if they play a prank.

(yes, where the K4 is is what everybody's asking. they're at a restaurant downtown.)

Sasuke glared at the table for no reason at all, or is there? "Kiba, get us some food."

Kiba looked at his friend. "What am I, your servant?" The look Sasuke sent him knocked all the words out of his head. He snaps his fingers. "Waiter!"

Someone immediately came out and bow before them. "What can I get you, sir?"

"A _Quiche Lorraine_."

(Quiche Lorraine is a pastry dish, with a filling of eggs, cream, and chopped bacon.)

"Sorry, sir, we don't have that here."

"What about a Foie Gras?"

"Uh…we don't have that either. If you would like to look-."

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "Leave!"

The waiter ran away faster than you can say oh, damn.

Shikamaru eye him. "What's gotten into you?"

"…Nothing."

Neji looked up from his phone. "Did something happen with Naruto?"

"No."

Kiba lean forward. "That chick, Halie then?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. "She beat the crap out of the five guys I sent."

"Wow, girl got some skill."

Sasuke ignore him as always. He looked at Neji and the phone. "**She's** not going to call at this hour."

For the first time since this story started, Neji glared at Sasuke. "It's none of your business."

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever. Isn't **she** coming back in a few days?"

"Yeah," he muttered, forgetting his anger.

Kiba rub his hands together, like a kid expecting something cool to happen. "I wonder how much **she's** changed," he said gleefully. That earned him a whack from Neji.

"Don't talk about **her** like that!"

He looks at Neji innocently. "What? I see **her** as a sister, nothing else, baka. Stop getting all jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

The three member of the K4 nodded their head, not believing a word.

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke. "Are you going to do something about Naruto?"

"He's an interesting person. I like him," said Kiba, interested, even Neji agree. "Especially when he threatened you!"

Sasuke glared daggers at him. "I'll show him whose boss."

"Are you going to make him leave or are you making him submit?" asked Shikamaru.

"…Submit."

"The guy's really stubborn. He might be one you can't get."

"I can to get him! I'll make him submit to me if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

"ACHOO!" Naruto rub his nose.

"Bless you," said Halie.

They were walking to lunch together.

"Did Sakura do anything to you yesterday?"

"She back off after I told her something about Sasuke's possessiveness."

They sat down at the same spot. Both hadn't seen any of the K4s all day. This was weird since they thought Sasuke would be trying to get Naruto, again.

Naruto didn't know why, but he has a sinking feeling, like maybe he should run or hide.

* * *

Naruto bid Halie good-bye then went to Charlie's.

(I just love that name, don't you?)

He went to the back and put on his uniform. It was a black shirt, whatever pants you want, and a red apron. In this case, Naruto's choice of pants was dark blue jeans, which appear almost black.

People hadn't come in yet, so Naruto hung out in the back with Temari, a co-worker. She was about two or three year older than him. She was good-looking, but scary and really bossy.

They began chatting and immediately took to each other.

(you notice how Naruto's friends are all female. I'm thinking of adding a male, but don't know who. help me out will you.)

Naruto told Temari everything that went on in school including Halie and K4.

"Tell me about the K4." Temari seem really interested in them, for some reason.

"Well, their name stands for Konoha 4. The four is because there are four of them: Hyuuga Neji, never talks much, Inuzuka Kiba, talks too much, Uchiha Sasuke, arrogant brat, and Nara Shikamaru, smart, but lazy, though they're all evil."

"Sounds hot!" Temari exclaimed.

"Eh?" Naruto was wondering if she has a mental problem. "They're evil, as in I'll-kill-you-if-you-so-much-as-annoy-me evil."

"I don't know I just find that evil thing really sexy."

He sweatdrop. "You are so weird, you know that?"

"Of course I do!"

Naruto shook his head in despair. She actually admitted it. He sighs. This was gonna be long, but interesting.

* * *

Naruto walked home from work. The sky was already dark, a cloudless, starless night. There was star but because of the city lights, it was turn invisible. He walked faster; never liked walking out by himself with god knows what out here.

From his work to his house, he passes by a club. This was only when he didn't have a ride. And now is one of those times. He just wanted to get home and go to sleep. He silently walks by the club call Seventh Heaven. It was own by the Uchihas. A few men beckon to him but he only stare at the ground and continue walking.

* * *

Sasuke and his friends were having a great time. They just knocked out at least seven guys because of this girl Shikamaru saw. She stood by the K4 and smile, blushing as Shikamaru held her around the waist.

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and pick it up. "Hello?" he had to shout into the phone because of the loud music. "Itachi? What? Why? Fine, I'll be right there!" He slaps his phone shut, angrily, and calls his friends over.

"Itachi called I have to go home!"

They nodded and he left.

Sasuke stepped out into the cool air. The music was still pounding inside. Guests were still waiting on the outside, waiting to be let in. Some scream his name when they heard him, but he ignores them and went into the limo.

He stares out the window as the limo drove at a steady pace. That was when he saw him: Naruto! He call out to the driver to drive by the blond and he roll down the window. "Hey, dobe!"

Immediately hearing his name by the last person he wanted to see, he walks faster. His name was call over and over again until he heard the car stop. He heard a car door opening and then he was stopped by Sasuke putting himself in his way, smirking.

"What?" he said, tiredly.

Sasuke's smirk fell down. "What's wrong?" Naruto seem a little…..down, more then his usually cheerful self and that upset him greatly.

"Nothing," he sighs and tries to move, but Sasuke was still in his way. He clung to his jacket, cold and tired. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"I'll take you home."

He glared at the boy infront of him. "I don't need your pity!"

Sasuke grab Naruto and pull him toward the limo. "It's not pity."

Naruto sat on the far side of the seat, tense. His eyes began to droop slightly, but he will them awake. Who know what might happen if he fell asleep.

Sasuke laughed. "If you want to sleep, you can. I'm not gonna do anything."

He didn't trust him, but his body was worn and even if he wanted to his body didn't. His head nodded off, waking him every time because of the uncomfortable position. His eyes were half closed, when he felt something pull him down. His head was seated on something comfortable and warm. He didn't care what it was and fell asleep.

Sasuke looked at the blond in his laps and brush away a strand of hair on his face. He stroke his cheek lightly, careful not to wake up Naruto. He sighs and felt at peace at that moment. '_An angel…a nosy, stupid angel, but still an angel.'_

He chuckle slightly at his own thoughts and continue to stroke Naruto's face.

* * *

The car stopped at Naruto's house. Sasuke shook Naruto lightly and the body under him began to stir slightly.

Naruto sat up and rub his eyes. "Where are we?"

"At your house."

"Oh," he yawns and got out the car.

Sasuke slam the door close, following him.

Naruto looked back. "What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your door."

"I can walk myself!"

Sasuke look at the small pout on the smaller boy's lips and resisted the urge to kiss him. "It's not like you have a choice," Sasuke walk past him.

Naruto took a step forward until he heard his name being called.

"Naruto!"

He turns around and saw Halie running up, followed by TEN teenage boys! She stopped in front of him and catches her breath.

"I to your….house….when…these guys….attacked….me," she said, through huffs of breath.

Naruto turn and glared at Sasuke. "You did this, didn't you?"

Sasuke silently curse himself. He forgot about the guys he pays to watch Halie. He wanted to apologize, but it sorta came out like this. "So, what about it?"

The guys ran up and saw Sasuke. They all bow towards him and looked sheepishly to the side.

The look on his face meant there was a price to be pay for letting this happens.

Naruto fisted his hands. "I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IF YOU DARE COME NEAR ME OR HALIE, I'LL PERSONALLY BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!" He grabs Halie's hand and ran inside the building.

Sasuke stood there, angrily. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Then he turns and glares the guys in front of him. He cracks his knuckles and advance toward them. "I. Never. Said. To. Approach. Her."

They cowered. "P-Please, S-Sasuke-sama, i-it'll n-never h-happen a-again," they pleaded with him.

A few minutes later, an angry Sasuke slammed the door shut and shouted to the driver to go. Behind them were five guys with unrecognizable faces.

* * *

Sasuke came home and slam the door with a bang. "Get me something to drink!"

A servant quickly came and handed him a bottle, in trembling hands.

"What's the matter with you?"

The servant quickly left after Sasuke took the bottle.

He went up to his room and slammed the door shut. He drank almost half of the bottle, trying not to think about what Naruto said. His words kept repeating in his head.

He threw the bottle at the wall and jump on his bed. He began to rip the sheets and everything. When he was tired, he lay down and dream about Naruto.

* * *

The next day at school, Naruto saw the limo as he walked in. He glared at it, but did nothing. 'I hope Sasuke doesn't do anything.' He sigh, knowing it was not about to happen.

At the beginning of class, they had a test that was worth exactly 30 of their grades.

Halie and Naruto had to sit far away because of some rule, but that didn't bother them.

Naruto was doing the test fine. It was easy and he knew the book backwards. Just when he was finishing up, a paper was thrown on his table. He looked behind him, but nobody looked at him.

He was about to throw it somewhere else when….

"NARUTO!" bellowed the teacher. Mr. Field grabs the paper and his eyes went wide. "How dare you cheat on this test?"

The class began to laugh silently and whisper to each other.

"Who knew he was that kind of person?" said Sakura.

"He _is _a loser and a freak for that matter," replied Ino.

Naruto sat up and took the piece of paper. He reread it quickly with his eyes. "N-No, this isn't mine!"

"I cannot believe you would cheat. I know you been failing in class, but this is inexcusable." Mr. Field took his test paper and torn it in half.

He was about to look to Halie for help, but he didn't want her to get in trouble so he walked out of the room. The door slammed behind him as he walked through.

He walked to the restroom and slump in a corner. 'Tsunade-bachan is going to kill me! What am I going to do?'

He decided to stay in the library until next period. As he was walking down the hall, he spotted the K4 walking straight at him. They didn't seem to be paying attention though. He turned the other way and only took five steps before they caught him.

"Naruto?" shouted Sasuke.

He shut his eyes and turns around. 'It'll be less painful if I didn't fight it.' He opens them to meet Sasuke's own ebony eyes. "What?"

Sasuke had a sly, mischievous look.

'This was not good.'

"What's wrong? You weren't like this yesterday."

Naruto's stomach did a back flip as he heard that. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, though not convincing. 'I hope he isn't mad about what I said yesterday. Heh, he so had it coming!'

Sasuke held his head up by his chin. "Have anyone ever told you; you have the most beautiful eyes."

Naruto blushed deeply.

Kiba laughed loudly. "Yeah, you sure do!"

Naruto realize they were teasing him. Sasuke let go of his chin and let his head fall down. His blond hair fell over his eyes, hiding his eyes, which was an angry sight.

They continue to insult him. Neji and Shikamaru didn't join in however. Neji was too busy looking at his phone and Shikamaru was bored.

Kiba looked at Naruto, sneering. "I heard that girl; Halie's got quite the skill. You wouldn't mind if I "play" around with her a bit, would you Naruto?"

Hearing Halie's name being used like that, Naruto's entire body tensed.

Sasuke pushed him a little. "Hey, what's wrong, Naruto? We're only joking." He leans down to his ear with his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You want to hit me, don't you? You're weak, Naruto. You can't do anything, even that test. You didn't realize that _I_ did that." Then he laughed.

Naruto tremble lightly. His fist clenched tight.

"Aww, he's crying," taunted Kiba.

Naruto grab Sasuke's wrist, making him stop laughing. Kiba noticed Sasuke's absent voice and stopped too.

He looked up; his eyes weren't the normal innocent blue. They were full of anger and a wish to do sin.

Sasuke stare at him in shock. Never had he seen Naruto like this before. Neji looked up from his phone to observe. Shikamaru appear bored and alert at the same time.

Before any of them had even saw it coming, Naruto had DECKED Sasuke! Naruto ran forward and gave him a good punch in the face.

Sasuke stagger back, caught off guard. All he could do was block. He manages to dodge a few. His friends watch, still haven't yet to overcome their shock.

Naruto was about to give Sasuke one last knock when the fire alarm rang. Kids came running out and rush to the exit. Naruto was push back by the crowd. He felt something pull him and realize it was a hand.

Seconds later, nothing was left, but the K4 standing in the middle of the hallway, stunned. Shock was on all of their faces, especially Sasuke. Then it turns into a dark glare. Inside Sasuke's head, his head was forming all kinds of revenge for what Naruto did.

Shikamaru saw that look. He hadn't seen that look on Sasuke since a long time ago. It was the day; they made their first victim and also the formation of K4. He shook his head. 'Mendokuse.'

Kiba didn't laugh. He also saw that look. It was insane and full of anger. He looked in the direction Naruto went. This was getting serious.

Neji put his phone away for the first time. "Let's go get a drink."

None of them said anything, but follow Neji out the door.

* * *

Halie lean against the wall, looking up at the sky. She inhale and exhale loudly. She closed her eyes then opens it and looks at Naruto. "You punched Sasuke?"

He nodded, somewhat sadly.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"They were talking about you," he said, looking at the ground.

She seems surprise by that statement, but then a warm smile appears on her lips. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere."

He nodded and stood up.

* * *

Sasuke drank bottles after bottles. 'HOW DARE THAT BITCH HIT HIM? HE WAS _THE_ UCHIHA SASUKE FOR GODS' SAKE! NO ONE HITS HIM, NOT EVEN HIS PARENTS! HOW DARE THAT LOW LIFE THINK HE CAN HIT HIM?'

(that was all mental thoughts of course.)

They watched him drink, getting drunker by the minute.

As Sasuke was about to open his 30th bottle, a hand grab it out of his grip. He stood up, unsteadily and Kiba had to help him. "Wha' 'he 'ell, Neaji?" he said, his words slurry.

"You're drunk." He gave it to a waiter and pays the bill.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the table, making a big hole in it.

The manager and workers watched him uneasily.

"You're not one to decide that! Give it back to me!"

Sasuke was about to protest more when Shikamaru also pitch in and decided to stop him.

WHAM!

Kiba caught him before he hit the floor. He looked up at Shikamaru, who still had his hand held up. "Hey!"

"That was the only way," he said calmly and lower his hand.

"Yeah, I know that, but why couldn't I have done it?" He heaves Sasuke up. "Help me. He looks thin, but he's fucking heavy."

Shikamaru took the other arm and help him. The K4 left, with their leader drunk and knocked out.

* * *

Just as the K4 left, Halie and Naruto came to the same restaurant. When they came in, a waiter was carrying out the table and disposing it.

They looked at it and Naruto, being the curious one, asked the one of the worker.

"A guy was in here and he was really drunk. He made that hole in the table before he's friends stopped him."

"Who was the guy?"

"He was really hot, though he had a really bad temper. I think he's name was Uchiha…..something."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, that was him."

Halie and Naruto looked at each other.

After the waiter girl had left to take their order, Halie and Naruto began to talk.

"Why would Sasuke get drunk?"

Halie quirk a curious eyebrow and said, teasingly, "Since when was he Sasuke?"

Naruto blushed. "What? I can't call him by his name?"

She laughed. "Nevermind. He was probably angry and surprise that you hit him."

He huffed. "That bastard deserved it."

"Oh, so now he's _that bastard_." She laughed as he blushes more deeply. "Seriously, Naruto, if you blush anymore you'll turn into a tomato. I've never seen anybody blush more then you."

Nothing could've compare to the color of Naruto's face, but inside he was wondering why Sasuke was drinking. Was it because of him? But then he scoffed and remembers his anger for the Uchiha.

* * *

**Charlie:** that was about twelve pages!

**Narra:** uh-huh, looks like it, though I don't think they're satisfy

**Charlie:** hah, I have another chapter coming up

**Narra:** it will never be enough


	8. Survival of the Fitness

**Charlie:** well, just read. I have nothing to say right now.

**Narra:** you're so depressing.

**Charlie:** same goes for you

_

* * *

_

_Battle__ for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Eight: Survival of the Fitness_

* * *

Sasuke was piss, beyond piss. He woke up with his skull feeling like its cracking and he's shoulder hurts (where Shikamaru hit him).

He groans and got up. He grimace as the world spun around for a minute or so. He went to the restroom, on wobbly feet, where he proceeded to throw up last night's drinks. When he came out, he felt worse then when he went in.

"Somebody get me some water now!" he yelled and immediately someone brought him something. He gulps it down.

"My, my, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

He looked up to see Kiba in the doorway. "Shut up!" He sounded like he was going to throw up again. "I don't feel so good."

"You don't look so good either. We had to carry you home cause you were so drunk."

Sasuke went into the restroom and slam the door shut. A few seconds later, the shower turns on.

Kiba smirk and went outside.

Sasuke walk out the door, holding up his hand to block out the bright sunlight. A limo was ready in front and he went in.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all waiting for him.

He closes the door behind him and rubs his temples.

"Are you okay?" asked Shikamaru, who was right next to him.

He winces. "Not so loud." He groans and leans back into the seat. "Call Zaku and set up some plans. We have a dobe to "hunt"."

They all looked at each other and shook their head. This was getting worse. Sasuke was all worked up over a boy, and idiot for that matter.

* * *

Naruto sat at his seat. Since yesterday, everyone's been looking at him even weirder and the teacher kept staring at him.

Mr. Field would pass by his desk often then all the other students, looking at his notes.

"Would you stop it already?" he said, as the teacher passed by his desk for the twentieth time.

"I beg your pardon," Mr. Field asked, acting really innocent.

Naruto stood up, his height almost matching that of the bald man. "You've passed by my desk one too many time. I told you I didn't cheat on that test!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Field adjusted his glasses nervously. "Y-Young man, you will sit down right now!"

"No! I will not sit down! You are a sorry excuse for a teacher! You're scare of the fucking K4! Their only brats for Christ sake's!"

Everyone's jaw drop, except for Halie's, of course.

Mr. Field tries as best to regain his composure. "D-Detention after school!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sit down! Now!"

Naruto clenched his fist. Halie grab his hand and looked at him with concern. His anger lessen somewhat and he sat down.

Mr. Field pushes his glasses up farther and walks away with his nose up in the air. "Mr. Naruto, ten detentions for you. Humph," he said, arrogantly.

Naruto bit his lips until he tasted blood. He's mind was blurring into that of vengeance.

* * *

The day hadn't been going well either.

Chemistry:

Naruto was doing his work, sitting far away from all the other kids.

BAM!

He fell out of his seat, a big bruise forming on the side of his head. He looked at what hit him and found that it was the chemistry book.

(a chemistry book is about ½ inches wide, 11 inches in length, and is a thick, hard cover. ouch.)

He looked at the sensei and saw her head turn quickly from the scene. He dug his nails into his skin. 'Just hold it in. Just a little longer.'

He sat up and took the book. He heard other kids sniggering and their eyes burning into his face.

"I can't believe I hit him," someone whispered.

He saw that it was a boy. The boy was evil alright, he even look the part.

"Yeah, you have good aim," his friend said.

"No, not really. I suck at basketball," he said it loud enough for Naruto to hear. Fuck, he said it so loud that the teacher had to be deaf to not hear.

Naruto gritted his teeth and took the book. He waited until the teacher's head was turn.

BAM!

But this time it wasn't Naruto who was hit.

The boy fell out of his chair and his friends surrounded him.

The feeling of victory was fleetingly. For that boy wasn't just evil, he was a cry-baby and a tattle tail for that matter.

"Sensei," the boy cried. "Naruto hit me with a book."

The teacher turns sharply to him. "Naruto, detention after school."

"But-," he tries to explain.

"No buts." The teacher turns to the boy and sent him to the nurse's office. On the way out, Naruto saw the boy smirk back at him and all the other kids too.

The teacher pretends not to notice anything. Naruto notice the twitching of her lips, slowly forming into a small smile and then quickly vanishing.

He grounded his teeth harder and didn't pay attention to the rest of the class. 'Hold. It. In. You still have six hours left to go, Naruto. Tsunade-bachan wouldn't be happy if you did anything to these pathetic, outdated bitches,' he thought to himself. The only thought that kept that nasty side from getting out.

Calculus:

While walking to Calculus, he met the demon of all demons, Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't a surprise that Naruto had met him in the middle of the hallway, with everybody just emptying it out for the fight to get ready.

Naruto was so angry about what happen in class that he had forgotten to take another route to avoid Sasuke. He curses himself for his own foolishness.

He silently pray Sasuke wasn't still angry about what happen yesterday or the day after that. '_Is that make-up? Sasuke used make-up? Well, considering that shine on his face…' It wasn't really a bruise, just a little purplish dot, okay way bigger then a dot_.'

He didn't really notice Sasuke until he bump into something and fell. Before he fell, however, something caught him. It was warm, very firm, and smells really good. A faint small of cologne, not too much, not too little, the perfect smell.

He looked up to thank his rescuer and apologize, but then he saw the devil's evil face. He cried inside, really he was. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke help him up, but still held him on the waist, and smirk.

(it's always a smirk, isn't it? really, people get tired of smirking all the time.)

"_That _was for screaming at me."

(just for all you people to know, _that _was what happens this morning, you know the thing in English and Chemistry?)

Sasuke's hands went lower and lower, while his face was coming closer and closer.

Naruto grab his hands and push him away. When he tries to pull his hands back, he couldn't. He looked to see Sasuke had a good grip on him. "Let go!"

"Why should I?" Naruto didn't say anything which made Sasuke smirk. He pulls Naruto in and kisses him on the forehead. "You better give up, Naruto. Nobody can win against me_, Uchiha Sasuke_." He kisses Naruto's hands chastely and walks away.

Naruto glared holes into the back of Sasuke's head and wipe his hand, angrily.

BRING!

"Aww, man, I'm late!"

* * *

Naruto sat in class, with another detention on his shoulder for being late. 'That bastard did it on purpose! I'm gonna kill him!'

"Naruto! Naruto!"

He blinks and looked up to see the entire class and teacher looking at him. "Yes?"

"If you weren't so busy day dreaming you might've heard me. I asked what the answer on the board is."

Naruto looked at the board and answer quite bluntly. "It's seven," then he went back to day dreaming.

Everyone in the whole room didn't say anything. Their tongue was on the floor so is their jaws, and their eyes were wider than space saucers.

The question on the board was from an advance trigonometry college course. The teacher had to learn years of that before being able to answer it mentally and even now he had to think a very long time before finding the correct answer, sometime never. Yet, this kid, Naruto, had done it with on glance.

"That is correct." He coughed and began teaching again.

After class, someone stood in a corner. The person's face was cover by the shadow of the walls. "How it go?"

The Calculus teacher shook his head, trembling. "I-I…h-he answered correctly. I didn't know that would happen. I gave him a college question and he answered it correctly. Never in all my years have I seen something li-."

The person steps out of the shadows, angrily, revealing the face of Uchiha Sasuke. "You fail your assignment! Get out of my sight right now!"

The teacher, trembling, scramble out of the door and ran home.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall, making a big dent. "Na…..ruto!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto rub his nose. It had been happening a lot lately. He walked into Iruka-sensei's classroom and sat down in a far corner.

Nothing eventful happened, only the fact that they had a lot of homework.

He groans miserably as he waved good-bye to Iruka-sensei and walk to his next class, Geography.

'_Sulk, sulk, sulk. Bulk, bulk, bulk. Tulk, tulk, tulk._' Naruto thought as he sat there. People had tripped him while he was walking so not only was he miserable and have a lot of detentions, he also lot his homework, which adds another detention to the few hundreds already on his record.

Kids threw papers at him and at the end of the class; he was force to clean up the mess, ordered by none other then the teacher, who was a real BITCH!

After Naruto cleaned up, he felt hungry. Lunch would by in the next two periods, but he was hungry now. So, he skipped class and went to the cafeteria. Problem was, there were too many kids and when they saw him, they all became quiet.

He walked out without anybody telling him to. He was going to go back, but then he bumps right into the principle.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

'Lie and probably not get caught, tell the truth and get a suspension.' Naruto choose the first one. "I got held back in my last class and was just getting out."

The principle stares down at him, with his glasses tipping slightly off the edge of his nose. He looked just like that evil guy from A Series of Unfortunate Events. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Uzumaki Naruto. Sir." He shifted from right to left. 'Act innocent. Hell, act perky.'

"Follow me, Mr. Uzumaki."

He gulps and follows behind.

In a far corner, a person smirks and left after watching the scene.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, you lie to me."

He was in the principle's office, after calling the teacher and asking question etc. etc., the principle found out he was lying. '_I am so so dead_.'

"Yes, sir," he answer truthfully.

"Why not try to lie to me again, Mr. Uzumaki? That is your specialty," the principle said, smirking.

He raises his hand slightly. "Uh, technically, I only lied to you once. Sir."

The secretary laughed lightly and covers her mouth.

The principle cleared his throat. "Mr. Uzumaki, for lying you get five detentions."

He shrugs. "Sure, five detention doesn't mean nothing compare to the others I have. Bye." He walked out the door. When he was two corners away, he leans on the wall and let out a breath of relief. 'I though I was gonna get suspended. Thank you, God.'

There was still thirty minutes of class left. He sighs and walks to the restroom. 'I'm late already, so why bother going."

In the restroom, he was ambushed. He was just sitting in the stall, staring at his phone, thinking if maybe he should call Halie.

Four guys crept in slowly, two outside keeping watching. One of the guys stuck a pen into the lock, then another handed him some firecrackers. He lit it and threw it in. They ran out, laughing.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" came a scream from inside. Naruto try to open the door, but it was jam from outside.

He climbs to the top and fell out. Part of his clothes was pitched black, some parts were burned. He looked down at the star Halie drew and saw that it was washed away. "Damn!" he pounded his fist on the floor and got up.

He spent the next thirty minutes cleaning himself up. There was nothing to do with his clothes. He wore his work shirt which was a black shirt. He stepped out just as the bell rang.

He began walking as the kids came out ten by ten.

(at our school, we're having this examination for spinal abnormality and we have to take off our shirts. I don't want to! It's embarrassing even if they're female nurses!)

One kid kept walking and looking at Naruto. He ended up bumping into a locker and falling on the floor.

Naruto looked around to see a whole lot of kids staring at him. He frowns and continues walking. 'What? Haven't they ever seen a blonde guy before?'

He walked into class and the kids stopped when they saw him. He went over to Halie and whisper in her ear. "Do you know what's going on? I don't have a red slip on my back, do I?"

Halie looked at him and she seems surprise a little. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, some jerk threw firecrackers at me while I was in the restroom. I had to wear my work shirt. What's everybody's problem?"

"You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh my god!"

Naruto's hair was wet and some matted to his face and the black shirt totally made him HOTTER!

"You look gorgeous."

He almost fell out of his chair. "What?" This was coming from Halie! Halie, the girl w-who….okay, he have nothing. "Gorgeous?"

"That's what everybody is seeing Naruto. You better hide. Sasuke might get a little arouse."

This time he did fall out of his chair. He quickly went and hides behind Halie. "No, I'm scare! Halie, help! Do some voodoo stuff? Please, I'll do anything!"

"You're gonna treat me?"

"Yeah, sure! Please help me!"

Halie patted him on the head. "You're exaggerating. He won't do anything serious."

Naruto looked at her seriously. "Halie, he's _Uchiha Sasuke_. Now, tell me that doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, you're screw. But don't worry, I'm here."

Naruto sat down and looked at the door nervously. Halie sigh and gave him work to take his mind off of Sasuke. She was worry too. '_The guy was already a Naruto-magnet, if he sees Naruto like this, what will he do?_'

Speak of the devil. Sasuke walk into the room and sat down somewhat close by where Naruto was sitting, but it was far enough. He saw some students looking at Naruto….lustfully? '_What the fuck?_' He turn toward Naruto and his jaw almost drop. Almost.

He's a stoic guy, he's jaws doesn't drop.

Anyway, back to the main point.

'_Since when was that dobe so…so…hot!_' He glared at all the other students who looked at Naruto and they turn away fearfully.

In the wild, the strongest beast always gets the mate he wants. And if anybody come nears the mate, it would be instance death for the poor animal.

This, Konoha High School, is the wild.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, eyeing Halie cautiously. "Oi, dobe. What happen to you?"

Naruto looked up and glare. "Shut up! It's not that bad!"

He smirks. "Of course it doesn't. It looks good on you. Did you dress up just for me?"

"It's because of your henchmen! They threw firecrackers at me! Don't even try to act innocent, you bastard!"

He shrugs. "I'm not. I did it. If I knew, it would make you look like this; I would've done it sooner." He chuckle when Naruto turn slightly pink. He went back to his seat. '_I haven't enjoyed going to school this much since…ever._' He chuckled, mentally, and glance at Naruto.

Naruto felt eyes on his back and tense. He didn't even have to look to see who it was.

Sasuke chuckle loudly. '_Too cute._'

Halie took Naruto's hand and pull up his sleeve. Sasuke notice this, but he couldn't see what they were doing since Halie's back was blocking his view.

Naruto pull his hand back and he heard a faint thank you.

Sasuke grunted angrily and turn around. '_That bitch!_'

So, that was it for the rest of the class.

Naruto barely had any self-restrain left. Sasuke flirted with him before leaving and that agitated him even more. He told Halie to go wait for him while he went to the restroom. He didn't really need to go, but he needed to calm down.

If he didn't calm down, he was gonna explode. He went in and a bam and a splash was heard from inside.

* * *

Halie waited for Naruto in the cafeteria. He had said he went to the restroom and was gonna come soon, but he was late. She hopes nothing bad had happen to him.

There he was!

But he was dripping wet, head to toe, and walking through the door with an awful glare that she's ever seen.

He went straight to the K4's table where Sasuke sat, eating and chatting with his friends.

Sasuke was eating with his friends when he felt someone pushed him hard on the back. He turn around to give whoever it was a piece of his mind when he met angry blue eyes. "Naruto, nice to see you…again," he said, smirking.

"You mess with the wrong person, Uchiha!"

"Oh, really?" he said his smirk growing wider.

"This means war!" then Naruto stalked out of the cafeteria with Halie behind his heel.

Kiba tap him on the shoulder. "Sasuke, you might wanna take a look on your back."

He took off his jacket to see a red paper super glued to the back.

**YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE! **

He read it. "What the hell does this mean?"

Neji synchronize his watch. "We've never been declare war against before. He is an interesting character."

Kiba took the jacket. "An exact imitation."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Mendokuse."

"What does he mean 'you have 1 minute'?"

Sasuke smirk. "What can he do to us?"

Neji's watch went off. "Time's up."

**KABOOM! **

**

* * *

**

**Charlie:** cliffy! hahahaha! oh, shit, they're gonna kill me!

**Narra:** you know they don't like it cliff-hanger and still you put it. any reason why?

**Charlie:** I thought it be fun

**Narra:** its gonna get you kill one day

**Charlie:** why are you so negative?

**Narra:** why are you so stupid?

**Charlie:** hmp!


	9. What Goes KABOOM?

**Charlie:** well, I had to do this chapter over again, sorry everyone but I have no idea what I did

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Nine: What Goes KABOOM?_

* * *

(this chapter might not be as long as the others I've written. don't be too disappointed, but it will surprise you. hehehehehehehe.) 

**KABOOM!**

Sasuke jumped from his chair. The floor shook lightly at the sound. "WTF?"

They all looked at each other then ran outside. A group of kids crowded around a cloud of smoke.

"Something must've exploded," concluded Shikamaru.

Sasuke narrow his eyes at him. "Yah think?"

Neji whistle and the kids separated. He walks forward and examines the scene. "Uh, Sasuke?" Neji pointed to the spot where a fire was still going.

They walked forward and their jaws almost dropped. A small fire was going where the LIMO was. Bits and pieces of metals were here and there. The butler stood by, looking from his master to the car.

Sasuke stood, staring in awe, mostly just plain shock. "T-That _dobe_ did this?"

Kiba kicked a piece of something that used to be a handle of a door. "Seems like it. One minute until the limo exploded, huh?"

Shikamaru's eyes wonder over what was left of the car. "Erase of evidence. Fire sure does the job perfectly."

Sasuke glared at him, which made Shikamaru shift his eyes in another safer direction. He smirks then calls his butler over. "Get me another ride. Apparently he's forgotten the fact that I'm rich."

The butler stays where he was, trembling.

"Why are you still here? I told you to get another ride!"

The butler opens his mouth twice, trying to form the right words. "S-Sasuke-sama, there are no more limos."

"What are you talking about?" The butler looked around, indicating there's too many people. Sasuke looked to his side and just notice that there were kids eavesdropping. "Get out of here, all of you!"

They quickly scatter and ran back into school.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"There seems to be some confusion at the limo station (I have no idea what the place is call). Somebody had order all the limos half cross town, but there's nobody there. And there's a traffic jam which makes it difficult for the police or anybody else to get here until six hours later. The only way to travel is walk."

Only Kiba's jaws dropped, the others were frozen by shock.

You see, Sasuke was requested by his father to have a meeting with him right after school. And if he was to walk, it was miles and miles away from here.

Neji had some sort of formal dinner with his family. He was to escort his cousin, Hinata-sama, the heir to the _head_ family's fortune, and if he was late than he, the genius of the _branch_ family, will be punish severely.

Shikamaru's mom order him to be home for dinner tonight since it was the time he's father would be of work. Let's just say, he's mother is a very scary person and she doesn't just ground him or take away his allowance, which is five thousands dollars a week. She can do much _worse_.

Kiba, well, he's the only boy in the family and the heir to the family fortune, but he's scare of his mom and many sisters. They want him to be tough and independent, but also follow their rules. Now, their rule is to obey them and obeying them means if you were to go somewhere you have to inform them before going. He promise he be home at 8 tonight, but six hours from now is 9 o'clock and also he's house is on a big-ass hill.

So, the K4 is officially screwed. Why? Their houses are too far away, miles from here.

They were panicking. Sasuke wanting to beat the butler up just for the hell of it, but got held back by his friends.

Kiba pace right and left, burning a hole through his shoes. "WhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado?" He repeated and repeated.

Neji squat on the ground with a cloud over his head, muttering something that sounds like, "I'm fucking dead," or "My life is hanging by a thread."

Shikamaru being the only sane one, even though he was sweating pretty hard, was holding Sasuke back, who was going hysterical.

"WTF?" shouted Sasuke. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BUTLER! I HAVE TO GET HOME! MY PARENT'S ARE GONNA KILL ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

You see, even though they were brats and are very cocky, what they fear most is their beloved family.

* * *

Naruto was on top of the roof with Halie, laughing their as off. "This is so fun!" 

Halie shook her head, but she was laughing along with him. "I can't wait to see how they're gonna end up. Well, we should get to class."

He nodded his head and took one last look at the K4 before leaving. He smirks, for this wasn't the end yet. He was just getting warm up.

* * *

Today was a great and miserable day. Somehow, everyone knew that it was Naruto who blew up Sasuke's ride, so they now fear him. Sakura was even nicer, trembling out of fear. 

Now, what happen to the K4? They sat on the parking lot after everyone was gone. Naruto smirk at Sasuke after he left. Everyone's houses are a mere block or five away from the school. Only the K4's is a thousand blocks.

Sasuke bang his fist down on the cement floor. "I'm gonna kill him!" Then he thought about the only person who would help him: Itachi. His brother could drive faster then a street racer. He took out his phone and dials the number. It rang five times before picking up.

"What?" he heard his brother's deep voice answered.

"Aniki, I need your help! I'm stuck at the school and can't get home!"

"Why don't you take the limo?"

Sasuke laughed a little. "Uh, it blew up?"

There wasn't answer on the other line for a few minutes. "Ahem, it blew up?"

"Uh, yeah, can you drive me? Dad wants me home in an hour." He lied about an hour, it was more like two hour, but he needed to get there early to get ready.

He heard a sigh on the other line and a fine.

"Thank you, Aniki! I own you one!" Sasuke exclaimed and turn off the phone. He smiles happily and looked at his friends.

They all stare at him with envy.

However………

One hour later.

Sasuke slammed his fist on the cement again. "HE'S SO DEAD!" He had waited a whole hour and even tried calling his brother many times, but only the machine answer.

His friends roll their eyes. Kiba was close to crying. Neji looked even gloomier then he already was. Shikamaru was staring ahead, not trembling or sweating, however what do you think he's staring at? He's seeing his death before him when he gets home.

The butler tries getting a car, but fail. The line was all busy or there was some sort of confusion.

Sasuke glared menacingly at the floor. Then he heard it, a screeching of tires. A few seconds later, he's brother's car pulled up to the parking lot.

He ran toward it and bang on the glass. The dark window slowly rolls down. "YOU'RE FUCKING LATE!"

Itachi shrugs. "I had to help somebody change their tire and you better not even think about making a dent in my car or I'll change my mind. Now, get in."

Sasuke got in and slam the door close. He waited and waited. "WHY AREN'T YOU DRIVING?"

"What about your friends?"

Sasuke looked at his three friends, who stare at the car with puppy eyes. He wave to them to get in. In a mere second they were in and buckle up. He sighs and looked out the window.

A minute pass.

"WHY ARE WE FUCKING STILL HERE?" Sasuke glared at his brother.

Itachi turn his head and looked at his brother, dully. "What you gonna give me? You three too," he looked in the rear mirror at Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, though reluctantly.

"I want you four to come help me at the art gallery tomorrow night."

"Fine, just drive already."

Minutes later they were in front of Neji's house. The K4 held on to each other. Kiba let out a breath.

"I thought I was gonna die!" he exclaimed.

Neji slowly got out, with trembling legs and went into his house. He wave before closing the door.

Itachi pull out of the driveway. "Okay, Kiba's next."

They all turn pale and held on for dear life. After Kiba and Shikamaru were dropped off, it was Sasuke's turn.

Itachi drove faster then before since Sasuke only have about twenty minutes left.

"A-Aniki, slow down! You're gonna get us kill!" said Sasuke in the passenger seat as his brother just narrowly miss a truck.

Itachi didn't slow down. "Would you rather this or be late to dad's meeting?"

"I think I rather be late then dead!" he shouted as his brother flew over a car and landed perfectly in front of it.

* * *

Sasuke felt like he was gonna throw up. He ran into the mansion as servants stare after him. They've never seen their young master in such a hurry. 

Itachi walked in and they all stare at him in question. "Can I help you?"

They quickly shook their head and went on with their business.

Itachi left and parked by a corner on some road. He roll down the window as somebody walk by and stopped.

"How it go?"

Itachi smirks. "It was a success."

You can see a smile on the other person's face. "Thank you."

"Anytime, _old friend_," he said the drove off.

Another person stepped out of the shadow and walk to the first person.

"I didn't know you knew Itachi, Halie."

Halie turn around. "Oh, Naruto, it was a success! And I know Itachi from long ago."

He smirks. "You guys dated or something?"

She knocks him over the head. "Baka, of course not! Come on, you still own me dinner."

Naruto rub his head and follow her.

* * *

Sasuke ran to the door, took 1 second to regain his composure then walked in. He's father was sitting at a big table with papers all around him. 

"You called me, father." Respect and politeness is a main thing in the Uchiha family.

"Yes, Sasuke, how has your grades been?" he asked, not looking up from signing his papers.

"I am doing well."

His father finally looking up and said, "I don't want "well", I want excellent. Is that clear?"

Sasuke bowed, nodding his head. "Yes, father. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, father?"

"Yes, you are dismissed." Then he went back to signing his paper.

Sasuke bows again and left. 'I almost got kill just for _that_.' He glared at the door.

"Sasuke, stop glaring at me before I come out there!" his father shouted.

He sweatdrop.

* * *

Naruto and Halie went to some restaurant on some street and order some food. Then they ate and Halie walked Naruto to work before walking home.

When Naruto got home that night, he wa shock to find Tsunade crying on the floor. He immediately ran to her side and put an arm around her. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Tsuande shook her head. She slowly got up and handed him a piece of paper. "T-They're closing d-down the s-store!"

"What?" He reread the parents at least twenty times and couldn't get rid of the angry feeling welling up inside him. At the bottom, it said Uchiha. He balled up the paper and threw it across the room. _'You'll pay, Uchiha! You're gonna pay!'_

* * *

**Charlie:** again, sorry everyone for my stupidity.


	10. The Bet, the Bill, and the Act

**Charlie:** another day, another week. a new chapter. there won't be anything interesting in here, except for one. I'll try to write something better next time.

**Question:** do you guys think Halie is a mary sue?

**Narra:** what the hell is a mary sue?

**Charlie:** a "perfect person". someone said that people don't like mary sue.

* * *

_Battle__ for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Ten: The Bet, the Bill, and the Act_

* * *

The K4 walked through the door. Everyone pause what they were doing and looked at them. 

Up ahead, they saw Naruto walking straight toward them with a smug on his face. He went right up to Sasuke and grin. "Can I speak with you privately?"

Sasuke looked at him in a weird and confuse way then nodded. He follows Naruto to an empty classroom.

He closes the door behind him to see a fist coming straight at his face. The only thing that had helped him dodge the fist-of-fury was his reflex, which was pretty fast. He dodged and grabs the wrist.

Sasuke smirks. "Was that supposed to hit me?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and yank his hand away. "Why did you do that to Tsunade-bachan? She's not a part of this! Leave her out of it!"

"Why should I take orders from a poor runt like you?"

"Because I'll make you if you don't!" he shouted.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "What makes you think you can?"

Naruto scorch up his face into his thinking face, the light bulb on his head remaining empty. Then, ding, it lit up. He smirks evilly. "How about we make a bet?"

"A bet?" repeated Sasuke, confused.

"You're not afraid of a little bet are you, Sasuke-_chan_?"

He glared at the blond, somewhat hoping to burn a hole in his empty head. "Hell no, I can take whatever you throw at me, dobe!"

Naruto ignore the dobe part and smile. "Okay, then, the bet is to see if I can make you submit in nine days."

He stare at the blond, the broke into a smile, the smile turn into fitful of laughters. "You think you can make me submit? What a joke!"

Naruto didn't laugh, which meant he was serious. After Sasuke stopped laughing, he realized that to, which is not very disbelieving thing since Naruto is never ever really serious.

"You're serious?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Nine days?"

He again nodded.

"Are you on drugs?"

Naruto was about to nod, but then stop himself. "You bastard-!"

Sasuke smile and held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright, I was just joking. No need to bite my head off." He stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Alright."

Naruto's mind was already spinning into action at the sound of that word. "And no one gets involve in this, but me and you, so let Tsunade-bachan have her store back."

Sasuke thought about it. He didn't really take the store; it was a false written copy of the original paper. All he did was added the necessary item. "I don't know about that. You still haven't even won yet."

"If you win, you're gonna do it anyway, so what's the difference if you wait a few days?"

Sasuke laughed. "So, you do have a brain? That's a surprise. Anything else you want to state before we make this final?"

Naruto frown at the insult, but said nothing about it since he didn't want his bait to get the Uchiha to get away. "I'll make my moves whenever I want, all you know is it'll be in these nine days. If I win, you have to be my slave for this whole year, doing whatever I tell you to. If I lose, you get to do whatever you want with me. The rule is there is no rule." He held out his hand. "Agree?"

Sasuke smirk, inside he was laughing his head off. _'Hmmm, do whatever I want, huh?'_ He took the hand. "I agree."

The bet was made official.

Naruto smirk and pull his hand away only to find he couldn't. "What the hell? Let out of my hand!"

Sasuke pull the surprise blond closer to him and wrap his hands around the small waist. "Don't regret what you just did, dobe," he said while nuzzling into the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed. He put his hands up onto Sasuke's chest to put some distance, but it didn't really make a difference. "I won't, you just watch your back and stop calling me dobe!"

"I can call you whatever I want," said Sasuke, quite arrogantly. He places a kiss on Naruto's neck and pulls back. "I'll be waiting," he smirks and left.

Naruto clench his fist, but calm down a little. Sasuke had taken the bait, now all he needs to do is put his plan into action. '_You just wait and see._'

* * *

Sasuke went to meet his friends in their limo. 

"What did he want?" asked Kiba as soon as he sat down.

He smirks. "He wanted to make a bet."

Shikamaru type on his computer, but he was listening. "What kind of bet?"

"A pretty stupid one. He has nine days to make me submit to him and if he fails, he's mine."

Neji's pale eyes looked at his friend's ebony ones. "That's not even fair game."

Sasuke shrug. "He's fault, he was the one who placed the bet."

Shikamaru stopped typing immediately. "People like Naruto wouldn't make a bet without knowing what they're getting into. He has something up his sleeve."

"Or he's just an idiot who think he has a chance at winning against me cause I looked his way."

"Hey, Sasuke, Shikamaru is smarter then you listen to him," said Kiba.

Kiba was right about this one. Sasuke could find no reason however as to why the dobe would put his body on the line. '_Make me submit, yeah right._'

Shikamaru shook his head, "Mendokuse."

"You always find something troublesome," said Sasuke. "Did you find anything about that girl Halie?"

"You shouldn't mess with people, especially females."

He snorted. "I've mess with them before. What's the difference now?"

"It's because their too obsess with you to even notice. This girl hates you or rather her feelings are neutral, but because she's Naruto's friend, its tip over to the dislike side."

They narrow their eyes at Shikamaru. There was some suspicious in their eyes that there's more to Shikamaru then he let on. He is smart, but maybe behind those hundred layers of smartass-ness and laziness, he's really the expert.

Neji was the only one not participating in the conversation. He was too busy looking at his phone, waiting for **her **to call.

(oh, do you know who she is? do you, do you? I'm not telling, but I think she's coming in soon. :P)

"How do you know so much about her and what about that girl from last time?" Kiba asked, being the nosy person that he is.

"A woman is only good for a few days." He opens the laptop.

That was about the deepest thing that Shikamaru has ever said in his entire life.

"Now, about Halie," his fingers started typing fast, hacking into wherever the police keep the confidential files or something. "Nani?" Shikamaru typed in again.

Sasuke and Kiba lean closer for a better look. They're eyes grew five feet wider.

Neji looked up, curious. He went over to the laptop and he smirk.

* * *

Halie was walking to class when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and knocked out. 

It was dark. She slowly opens her eyes and rubs her head, only to find she couldn't. She hands was tie behind her back, so was her legs. She looked around. She slowly began to stand up only to be push back down on the bed.

She just realizes it was a bed. She looked behind her to see a mean face looking back at her.

Four figures stepped out from the dark corner.

'Okay, I've come to a conclusion. This place is dark.' Someone turned on the light, blinding her.

She blinked, getting her eyes adjusted to the bright light of whatever. She looked at the four figures. "So, it's the K4, huh? What honor do I have to be tied up here?"

Sasuke threw a bunch of papers at her feet. "Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

She tries to look, but the bounds of her hands and feet made it difficult. She turns to the thug. "Can you hold it up for me? I'm a little _tied_ up."

He looked like he was about to hit her when Sasuke stopped him and told him to hold it up for her. He held it up, in a begrudgingly way.

She stares at the paper, not getting the point. "Uh, Sasuke, have you notice that the papers blank?"

His friends snigger while he shouted at her.

"Of course I did!"

"Uh, ooookay. Sasuke, you didn't hit your head on anything, did you?" She looked at him like he was a retard. (no offence to anybody.)

He stood there, fuming, while his friends laughed and laughed. "We checked on your personal record! There wasn't anything there! You don't exist!"

She raises an eyebrow. "You know, they call it _personal _records for a reason. It means they're personal."

"Hah, you didn't the fact that you don't have any record!" he said, pointing a finger at her. The other K4 stopped laughing and looked at her.

She blinked a couple times, not really thinking, but just doing it for some sort of effect. "I know."

There was no noise in the room. The guy, standing next to her, gapped.

Sasuke regain his composure from the shock. "Then who are you?"

Halie's laughing rang out across the room. "You guys actually believed that! OMG! I can't believe the K4 are all nuts!"

"H-Hey, stop it!" said Kiba.

She calm down, but was still smiling.

Shikamaru stepped forward. "I have proof that you don't exist, not on record anyway." He took out his laptop and began typing in some words. (hey, I don't know what they type)

It took one minute to access then the screen came on.

He sat there, stunned, and then retypes over and over again. "I-Impossible!" he exclaimed.

Halie lean from side to side, trying to see what Shikamaru was so shock about. The K4 gather around him and they all looked up at her.

She waited anxiously. "Well, what is it?"

Shikamaru turn the computer around to reveal a picture and profile of her.

She gasps. "Oh, no, I look so pale! They sure do have cheap cameras there." As she began to babble on and on about how the camera did something to her face, the door open.

"What are you guys doing?"

They all turn to see who the person was.

"Itachi?" said Halie. "Itachi! Help!"

Itachi walked over, frowning and began to untie her. "What's going on here?"

She stood up and smirks, waiting to hear what kind of excuse they were gonna pull.

"Aniki, you know her?" (you already know who said that.)

"Yes, now I asked you. What was going on here?"

Sasuke looked behind him for help. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru took a step back and pretend they had nothing to do with it.

He glared at his so-called friends. "W-Well, y-you see…I-I….w-we…." He said, stuttering. Uchiha Sasuke never stutters, except in the face of his brother and his kind, but fearsome parents.

Itachi waited for an answer. His face was almost identical to his little brother, but with years of piercing and tattooing, you can tell the difference right away. "I'm waiting."

He doesn't glare like Sasuke. The Uchiha family has this special type of glaring that doesn't even need you to move any part of your face. It takes years to achieve.

Halie tug on his shirt and he looked down. Her head only reaches his shoulder. "He didn't do anything to me, just ask questions. Let's go."

Sasuke thought his brother was going to slap her. Nobody, except his father and mother, ordered him around. But Itachi surprise everyone by nodding his head and leaving with her, though he glared at them before leaving.

That glare was Itachi's style. It meant, "try to do whatever you did again and I'll make sure nobody finds your body."

The K4 sigh and let out a breath. Sasuke slump down on the couch and told the thug to get out.

"You're brother's scary," said Kiba, wiping sweat off of his face.

Sasuke punched him on the shoulder. "You didn't even help me! None of you did!"

Kiba held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'll die for you, but if it concerns any of your family members, count me out." Neji and Shikamaru looked up and nodded.

"How does your brother know Halie?" asked Shikamaru. "They don't seem like the type to get along."

Kiba laughed. "Sasuke and Naruto are the perfect example." For the comment, he earned a pillow in the head, not that it hurt.

Sasuke stood up. "Come on, I need a drink."

* * *

Naruto waited for Halie outside the school. They were supposed to go to lunch, him paying since he still own her. He heard a screeching noise in the distance and looked down the road. 

A red, shiny car came racing down the black road. It was driving really fast and didn't look like it was going to stop, but then it did a spin and screech to a stop beside Naruto's feet.

The door open and out step Halie. "Hey, Naruto." She wave good-bye to Itachi, who waved back before driving back down the road.

He looked in awe at her. "I-Itachi just gave you a ride. Not just any Itachi, _Uchiha Itachi_!"

She shrugs. "I'm still the same old Halie," she said and put on a pair of black sunglasses. "We're good friends. Come on, are we having lunch or what."

He nodded and follows her.

* * *

They sat in a Chinese restaurant, decorated red with a small music in the background. Halie looked at Naruto from across the table. "What are you getting?" 

"Hmmm….I don't know. Everything sounds so good."

She snaps her fingers and a waiter came out.

"Yes, what I can I get you?"

"I'll have an ice tea, chicken with black bean sauce, spicy crispy shrimp, sesame chicken, a small plate of Mongolian beef, and steam scallops with vegetables." She folded her menu and gave it to the waiter, who wrote everything down and quickly left.

She turns to Naruto, whose jaw was on the table. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you trying to kill me? I don't have that much money!" He held up the bill which totaled up to $57.45! "Oh, no," he said with a face of distress. "Are we dine and dashing?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, I'll pay half and you pay off."

The cloud on his head didn't lessen. It even started to rain.

"Alright, I'll pay 3/5."

He smile happily and called to the waiter. "I'll have a coke and-."

"Don't push it," she said in a deadly tone.

He laughed nervously. "On second thought, I'll just have the coke."

* * *

After they ate and paid, they went back to school. 

Naruto and Halie sat in the auditorium as Sakura and Ino, and the rest of the class, stood on stage, acting out a scene from one of Jiraiya's book, but surprisingly it wasn't perverted.

It was a book like Romeo and Juliet, where the characters say thou etc. Halie and Naruto share a stare and laughed under their breath at Sakura's acting.

Her voice was too pitched.

Jiraiya turn toward his judges to see them hold up a board with zeros on it. He almost laughed. "Next!"

Ino came next. She was trying too hard. And the judges gave a 0.9.

Finally, it was at the end of the line. Jiraiya called Naruto and Halie up as the class watches them from below.

Halie stood with her head high as Naruto crouch down on one knee and took her hand.

After the acting……

The class gapped then when Naruto and Halie bowed, they all clapped, except for Sakura and Ino.

Jiraiya stood on stage. "That was an example of an actor's interview. Now if it was in real life, Sakura would've been on the streets, crying her eyes out, while Naruto and Halie would've gotten the lead."

Kids laughed and looked at Sakura, who glared at them.

He looked at his watch. "Remember to do your homework. Class dismiss," he said as the bell rang.

When they came out of class, Naruto and Halie was corner by Sakura and her pals.

Sakura sneer at Naruto especially since he stole her Sasuke-kun. Rumors had spread in the school that Naruto and Sasuke was going out. "How does it feel to be the teacher's pet?"

Naruto and Halie look at each other then laughed. They push past Sakura and her pals; they're laughing dying down as they walked further away.

Sakura blinked. "What's gotten into them?"

* * *

**Charlie:** I JUST SAW THE EXOCRCITS! THAT MOVIE IS FREAKY! I also saw Zorro and Forrest Gump.

CONTAINS SPOILERS BENEATH!

**The Exorcist:** a little girl who get possess by the devil. of course, her personality changes, weird things start happening, like things move without anybody pushing it, girl cutting herself, cold, pale, and deep, scary voices. in the end, the girl survive only because the priest let the monster come inside him, which causes him to jump out the window and kill himself. this movie was freaky, ugh, I recommend it, but watch it with someone.

**The Mask of Zorro: **this is different from the Legend of Zorro, in case you guys get mix up. Zorro ends with his last battle, but then the bad guy gets you, you go to jail. your wife accidentally gets kill and your child is taken by your arch nemesis. years later, you find a thief and turn him into the next Zorro. however, shit happens. your kid fall in love with Zorro, you meet your kid again, the government is trying to take over California, people are about to be exploded into a million pieces and be bury underneath a canon or whatever it was. then happily ever after.

**Forrest Gump:** your I.Q. is below average, you love a girl who's life is mess-up like potassium and water, you graduate from college by playing football only, you attend the army and met a friend, you become a hero of Vietnam, your mother dies, you own a shrimp boat with your crippled ex-lieutenant, you become a millionaire, you impregnate the girl you love without even knowing, then marries her, she dies, you live happily with your smart son.

**Charlie:** I recommend those movies. they are awesome! well, until next chapter.


	11. K4, K4, Go Away

**Charlie:** sorry, my reviewers. I said I update yesterday, but I didn't finish in time so I made this long chapter, hope it's long enough. how come you're not talking, Narra?

**Narra:** cause you're crazy

**Charlie:** I am not!

**Narra: YOU KNOW YOU'RE A CRAZED MESSED UP LUNATIC IF...**

1. Your main hobby is scaring the crap out of strangers by staring at them psychotically

2. Whenever it gets too quiet you love breaking the silence by laughing, farting, or accusing someone of sexual harassment

3. Your fav pass time is collecting the snot from perfect strangers

4. You give weapons (like chainsaws and guns) names and treat them like they're your best friend

5. You air guitar to classical music (air guitar means when you pretend 2 play an electric guitar)

6. You thank people when they call you a screwed up freak who they never want to see again

7. Whenever someone says the word blood you smile at them and start laughing like you know something they don't

8. When you're in a computer lab you start typing franticly

9. Whenever you hear sirens you duck under anything available and scream 'THEY FOUND ME!'

10. You like singing at the top of your lungs baby songs so everyone can join in at 2:00 in the morning

11. You ask people if they hate it when they get peepee on their hands.

12. If someone asks you the question in number 11 you would answer of "course not, I just like it off my hands." and u would mean it.

13. When you smile at little children they start crying.

14. You talk to inanimate objects and they only talk back when your family/friends aren't there.

15. Your definition of love involves the words blood and gore.

16. You're just reading this 2 get more ideas of what to do in your free time

_

* * *

_

_Battle__ for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Eleven: K4, K4, Go Away_

* * *

(do you guys get the title? As in rain, rain, go away, come back another time or something like that.)

"It's raining! Fucking raining!" shouted our cute blonde.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know!" said his friend, mildly irritated.

Naruto and Halie were walking to school together, when for no reason at all, it rained. Not just any rain, rain that wet your whole fucking body in less then 5 fucking seconds and it fucking STINGS, as Naruto had been complaining for the last 5 minutes.

They folded their arms across their chest and shook as the cold rain beat against them.

Naruto complained again when a car pulled up and splash water all over them, not that it matter since they were already wet, but it was still rude. They both turn to the bastard who did it.

A black limousine parked right beside where they were standing. The window rolls down and Sasuke's smug face came into view.

"Hey, dobe, need a ride?" It was an arrogant question, as in I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it-but-since-I'm-nice-I'll-give-your-poor-ass-a-ride.

Naruto and Halie looked at each other, silently debating. Ride with the most dangerous gang in the school and hopefully don't get molest or walk to school, get pneumonia, and die.

They stepped toward the car and the door swing open. Halie went in first then Naruto, as to in sure the K4 don't ride off, leaving Halie on the sidewalk.

They both shiver as they sat down. A blanket was then suddenly thrown at Halie. Without looking, she caught it in her hands.

She looked to the direction from which it was thrown. It was Shikamaru, the geek of K4. She wraps it around her and began to dig around in her backpack.

She notice Sasuke was staring intently at Naruto. Shikamaru was looking bored; his eyes looked like they were going to close soon. Kiba was staring at HER! It looks like he wanted to drool. She stares back dully then turns back to her bag. Neji was looking at his phone. She wondered who was so important that it go the attention of _the_ Hyuuga Neji.

She took out some clothes. The viewers only saw moving around under the blanket, and then it was pulled off to reveal Halie in dry clothes. She gave the blanket to Naruto, who took it gratefully.

"How you get those clothes?" asked Naruto.

"I have gym."

He looked her up and down. It was a pair of black, baggy pants and a red, long-sleeved shirt. "That's for gym."

She pulls out a towel and began drying her hair. "He's a pervert."

"Oh," then he looked hopefully at her.

She stares back. "No."

Shikamaru observe them. He read some kind of psychology book. They were like brothers and sisters, but of no relations. They can communicate by thoughts, or rather by the action that can easily predict the next move.

He clung to the blanket and shiver. A pair of clothes was thrown at him. He looked at Sasuke to see him smirking. He glared and threw the clothes back.

Sasuke caught it in his hands. "I was only trying to be nice, dobe."

"That's not the only thing you were trying." Naruto ignore Sasuke's gaze and chose to look at the floor.

The limo stopped in front of the school. Naruto and Halie quickly ran out with the blanket over their head. They didn't look back to see how the K4 was doing.

Halie pull Naruto by a restroom door somewhere on the second floor. She handed him a pair of clothes. "Here, go change."

"But I thought you didn't have anymore?" he asked, though he took the clothes.

She grabs the blanket. "Do you really want to change in front of Sasuke?"

H blushed at the thought and shook his head. "But how come you have so many clothes in your backpack?"

"Precaution," she said and pushes him inside.

"Tsunade-bachan said that my friend's coming over for a while," he said, while changing. "Do you wanna come and see him? We're going to the art gallery."

She stood with her back to the door, holding the wet blanket. "Sure. Hey, I'll meet you in class, okay?"

"Okay," he said from inside.

After Halie left, the door open and someone step inside. Well, I'll just tell you its Sasuke.

He stood behind the stall, grabs the dry clothes, and waited. Wet clothes dropped to the ground.

Naruto was going to take off his shorts when he notices the pair of clothes Halie gave him was missing. He looked round frantically then opens the door to see Sasuke, smirking with the clothes in his hands. "Hey, give those back! We had a deal."

"Yes, we did, but you never said I couldn't do anything to you."

Naruto ran forward and try to grab the clothes, but Sasuke being inches taller then him, held them high up his head. "Give it back!" He stops and grits his teeth. He shivers at the lack of clothing and fold his arms across his chest.

When Sasuke saw Naruto shiver, he thought about giving the clothes back. He looked Naruto up and down and unconsciously licks his lips. Naruto have a slim body, lightly tanned. His eyes travel downward and stopped at the blue pair of boxers. He began to wonder what was underneath it and smile at the thought.

Naruto notice his eyes looking down. He glared and punched Sasuke on the chest, lightly. "You bastard, my face's up here!"

Sasuke rub his chest and smirk. "I know."

Naruto blush at the meaning behind the Uchiha's comment. A hand grips his chin and held his face up.

Sasuke's eyes stare deep into Naruto's sapphire eyes. "I never realized you have blue eyes."

Naruto just stare at him, his heart pounding, forcing his blood not to go to his face.

"I never realized that they were so….beautiful."

This time, he did blush. He tries to look down, but Sasuke's hand held his head in place. He pushes Sasuke's hands away and looked to the side. "Can I have my clothes back now?"

Sasuke blinks, coming out of his daze. He looked down at the blush that was on Naruto's face and smirk.

Naruto wonder what was with the quietness and worked up the nerve to look up. What he saw wasn't good. Sasuke had a predator look in his eyes. He was about to move away when he was push into the sink counter. He's eyes widen into shock when a pair of lips crashed down on his.

He closes his eyes, trying to push away the hands that grip him. Bad idea, since it only tightens its grips. That causes him to wince, allowing Sasuke to come into his mouth. Naruto, unwillingly, moans into the kiss.

Sasuke lick the inside of Naruto's mouth, tasting that same honeydew taste and others. He pushes up against Naruto, feeling the erected pulse underneath.

Naruto gasp at the feeling. Sasuke's grips lessen on him and began to wrap around his waist instead. With Naruto's free hands, he could've push Sasuke away, but instead he wrap his arms around him and pull him closer.

They pull apart for the much needed air. Naruto's eyes were half closed and breathing hard.

Sasuke stare down at the blond beauty. Naruto's lips were slightly swollen from his abuse.

Before he could think logically about what he was doing, Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss, this one much more……HOT!

Sasuke groan as he felt Naruto, unconsciously, grinding against him.

(Naruto does everything unconsciously, doesn't he?)

He grip Naruto's butt and lift him onto the counter. He's lips moved down and down onto his neck.

Naruto moan as Sasuke suck on his neck. He felt a hand move down way beyond the limit where he would usually pound the person to gumbo meat.

(sorry, I'm hungry and gumbo is good.)

The hand grips his erection and began to slowly-.

BANG! A boy open the door and he turned catatonic at the sight he was given. He paled when he realized it was Uchiha Sasuke and…._Uzumaki Naruto_?

Naruto open his eyes and blush deeply. He pushes Sasuke off and ran for the stall, after grabbing his clothes of course.

Sasuke stagger and glared at the boy. The teenage boy ran for his life, hoping Sasuke won't even remember his face tomorrow.

Naruto stood with his back to the cold stall and blushed. He didn't really dare to take off his shorts since Sasuke was still there.

"I'll see you later, _Naruto_," Sasuke said, sounding very lustful.

He shivers at the sound of the voice. He listens as the footsteps walked toward the door and left. He slide down onto the floor and put his head between his knees. "Ah, shit," he said when he realized he was horny as hell! The evidence was before his eyes.

He groan in frustration as he thought about the only way to make it go away. 'I hate life right now.'

* * *

Time fly for Naruto. He sat daydreaming through every class. His mind kept wondering back to Sasuke. He thought about what Sasuke was doing. What does Sasuke like to eat? What Sasuke is like in-?

"Hey!"

He looked at the person who called him. It was Halie and they were in computer class. He looked around. 'How did I get here?'

"I've been calling you twenty times already. What's up with you today? Did something bad happen with Sasuke?"

At the mention of Sasuke, he blushed and tries to hide his face.

Halie studied him. "You guys kissed?"

He blushed even deeper.

"You guys do it?"

The blushed grew redder and redder, until he looks exactly like a real tomato. "N-No," '_but we almost did if not for that boy who barged in.' _

"Oh, really?" she said and smirk when he turn to glare at her, the blush still on his face. "You finish your homework?" she changed the subject.

"No, not yet, still working on it." Naruto typed slowly on his computer, thinking what he should write when his thoughts came to Sasuke. He shook his head as if to throw the idea away.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, but there were some stories that went around.

A boy sat down where Halie and Naruto were. He was the school's editor and the biggest gossiper anyone has ever seen. His mission today was to tell the first two people who dare stand up against the K4 and still live to tell the tale, the current events.

"I heard a boy was kick out of school."

Naruto didn't look up, but Halie question the boy. His name was something.

"What happen?"

"He pissed off Sasuke-sama, but he must've done something really bad to anger Sasuke-sama _that_ much."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke-sama hasn't shown up in school since this morning. Even his friends don't know where he went."

Halie nodded and the boy left, but then he returned and sat back down. "Aren't you done?"

He took out a tape recorder. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Depends on what kind of question it is."

He smile and press the record button. "How did you guys do it? You guys stood up to the great K4 and are still here. Aren't you guys scared?" He waited anxiously with his butt a few inches off the seat.

Halie looked at Naruto to see him turn else where. "No secrets. Why don't you go ask other people about it?" She taps Naruto and began walking toward the door.

After they were out and walking, Naruto thank her.

"Ah, don't mention it. Come on; let's go see what Ero-sannin's doing. Last on there love Sasuke!"

He glared at her as he tries to keep up with her.

* * *

Naruto was on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Hey, what-?" he asked, but a hand cover his mouth.

Halie put a finger to her lips and motion her head behind the curtains.

They found Ero-sannin in the back stage, but he was talking to someone. They peek around the corner of the curtains and saw Kakashi-sensei.

"Do you have it?" asked Kakashi-sensei. He was up on his toes and his one eye was glancing nervously at Jiraiya.

Halie and Naruto looked at each other in confusion. '_What could make Kakashi-sensei so anxious?_'

Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulls something silver out. He hand him the whatever, but when Kakashi reach for it, he pull back and motion with his hands, indicating cash.

Kakashi pull out a 50 and slap it onto Jiraiya's hand.

Jiraiya examine the green paper to see if it was real then handed Kakashi whatever it was.

"AH, KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU'RE BUYING DRUGS FROM ERO-SANNIN?" shouted Naruto.

The two adults turn their heads to their two students. They look at each other then turn to their students evilly.

Naruto gulp and Halie curse Naruto for opening his big mouth.

Minutes later, the two teacher and students sat on the edge of the stage eating some snacks. Well, the students were eating.

Halie wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "So, you were buying a perverted book from Ero-sannin?"

Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed and rub the back of their head in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't exactly call it perverted," said Kakashi.

Naruto gulp down his milk. "You and Ero-sannin are the biggest pervert I've ever met."

Jiraiya pat Naruto on his head. "Now that you have your snacks, you won't tell on us, would you?"

"No, a deal is a deal," he rips open another bag of chips and began to munch it happily.

Halie grab a chocolate bar only to find theirs none. "Ero-sannin, go get us some more chocolate."

Jiraiya glare at the girl. "Hey, who are you to order me around?" he shouted.

She looked up at him, briefly. "I'm going to be the one who's gonna tell on your perverted ass if you don't get me more chocolate."

He swallows hard. "You wouldn't tell on your poor teacher, would you?"

"Yes, I would," she said bluntly.

These are the thoughts that are going through Jiraiya's mind. '_She's an EVIL little girl! If I silent her now, no one would know, but then there's Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto, I could handle, but I don't know about Kakashi._'

A few seconds pass, then Kakashi, Naruto, and Halie burst out laughing. Jiraiya stare blankly at them.

"What's so funny?" He put his hands on his hips in a motherly, demanding way.

"Y-You a-actually believed t-that," said Halie, while laughing.

Naruto clutched his stomach. "You should've seen your face!"

Kakashi's mask crinkle up and a small chuckle escape his covered mouth. "G-Gomen, Jiraiya-sensei," he said.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and pout in a….something way. (I really don't know, cause Jiraiya doesn't seem like the pouting person.)

BRING!

Jiraiya huffed and stood up. "You better be glad that the bell rang. Go to class, all of you."

Kakashi stood up and left, at the door, he waved back to Halie and Naruto.

Jiraiya eye the two kids left, who still had a smile on their cute faces. "What are you still doing here? I told you to go to class."

They look at each other.

"But this is our class, Ero-sannin," said Naruto. Halie nodded.

Jiraiya's mind went into a haze trying to hide his embarrassment. "W-Well, go sit down then!"

Halie jump off the stage and sat down.

"Stingy," said Naruto before he was kicked off.

"You brat!"

The other kids came in to see their teacher waving his fists at two laughing students. They shrug and sat down.

* * *

Jiraiya stood on top of the stage and clear his throat. "Today, each and every one of you will come up here and recite your homework which was suppose to be done last night," he said, eyeing some of the kids who were just starting to write things down. "This is ten percent of your grades."

The kids groan and others scrapple something down quickly.

"And it has to make sense."

They groan again and erase what they just wrote.

"First one will be Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto gulp and went on stage. "I don't have anything, Ero-sannin."

"That's a zero then," he said, about to write it down.

"NO, I-I'll think of something."

Jiraiya stood and waited, so did the class.

Naruto felt hot while standing up on stage. He closes his eyes and let his mind drift. He remembered looking into Sasuke's eyes and felt his heart beat faster.

He recited with his eyes still close,

"_Onyx eyes blacker than the dark sea  
So beautiful  
Hands of the God's  
Lips so brutal and soft  
The sweet, divine taste  
Intoxicating  
I am a mere mortal  
You are a dark angel  
Your sins flooded my heart  
Step down from heaven  
For one day  
I can say  
Those words that will grant me salvation  
I want to say  
**I love you**_"

He slowly opens his eyes and took a peek at the crowd. They sat still as stone. Then they applauded for him! Some of them were close to tears!

He smile, bow, then went down.

Jiraiya check him off. "A+. Next, Sakura!"

Sakura stood on stage, ready to outdo Naruto. She took a breath and look at the waiting eyes.

"_My dear black knight  
Come to me in this night  
Bed me with your strong arms  
Your rough body against my silky skin  
After our love-making, you were gone  
I was never to see you again  
My one true love_"

She smirks and waited for the cheers.

(question: did you guys like that or did that suck? Cause I had to really think hard to make it suck.)

Jiraiya marked down "C+. Next, Halie!"

"But sensei-!" she try to argue.

"No buts. Your grade is final."

Sakura glared and stomp her way down, making as much noise as possible.

Halie went on stage with a bored expression that can impress Shikamaru.

_(**French**) _

_"Deux garçons,  
__L'un venant de la mer sombre,  
__L'autre venant du soleil lumineux,  
__Je les ai vus se battre,  
__Je les ai vus s'embrasser,  
__Je les ai vus hésiter,  
__Je suis fatigué de ne faire qu'observer  
__Deux garçons,  
__Le soleil ne pleure pas,  
__La mer ne souffre pas,  
__Deux garçons,  
__Je devrais corriger leur destin" _

After she finish, all the kids had on a blank expression, then that turn into confusion.

"What the fuck did you just say?" said Sakura. Other kids joined too.

"Sakura, where's your manners!"

Sakura timidly bow her head in apology. "Gomen, sensei."

Jiraiya tap the pen on his chin. "A+. Next, Ino!"

"You can't possibly give her an A, Jiraiya-sensei!" shouted a kid somewhere in the crowd. "We didn't even understand what she was saying."

"It doesn't matter as long as I understand her. Next, Ino!"

Ino step up on stage. She just wants to beat Sakura.

"_We were friends  
I loved you, my dear  
We would do things together  
But a boy came between us  
Now we are enemies_

_We were friends  
I was your only friend  
I understood your every thought  
It wasn't until he came  
You love him  
But I love him too  
Now we are strangers_

_We are not friends anymore_"

There were some applauds for Ino.

Jiraiya mark her down. "B+. Next…!"

Ino smirk at her ex-friend, Sakura, and sat down. They may talk and act happy around each other, but inside they were scheming on how to get Sasuke and win.

* * *

After school, it stopped raining so Halie and Naruto walk to his house. When Naruto open the door, he smiles brightly.

Halie heard a thump and peek from the open door. Naruto had tackled a red hair boy to the ground. '_That must be his friend,_" she thought as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

**Charlie:** hope you liked it. 13 pages.

**WHY I AM NOT CRAZY**

1. I stare at people cause they stare at me which is pretty rude of them

2. I'm just being a nice person by breaking the ice

3. I was just helping a scientist do a DNA test

4. I have to make money somehow

5. I was trying to cheer up my mental friend

6. people who call other people screwed up freak is in fact a screwed up freak themselves I'm just thanking them for admitting it

7. it's because they're stupid

8. I'm typing fast because I need to finish a project

9. I once did something wrong, OKAY but it doesn't involve blood or anything sharp

10. I hate them and wanted them to suffer

11. it's an interesting question

12. I didn't understand it and just thought of the best answer

13. Its not my fault my mother wasn't a beauty

14. I was heavily medicated that time

15. that's what love is. it always end that way

16. you're just putting that because you have nothing better to do

**Narra:** you're a nice person?

* * *

**Halie's Poem:**

**Spanish:** Dos chicos, Uno portador de la sombra, El otro portador  
del sol luminoso, Los veo pelear, Los veo en su abrazo, Los veo dudar,  
Estoy hastiada de hacer como observadora Dos chicos, El sol no llora, El  
mar no sufre, Dos chicos, Deberé correjir su destino

**Japanese:** 明るい太陽の暗い海1 の2 人の男の子者私に腕時計がそれら私に腕時計がそれら私が腕時計を私太陽が海苦しめない私が彼らの運命に印を付ける2 人の男の子を叫ばない2 人の男の子を見るただに疲れている躊躇してもらう接吻ある戦いある

**Italian:** due ragazzi, uno del mare scuro uno del sole luminoso, ho visto la loro lotta, ho visto il loro bacio, li ho visti esitare, io sono stanco saltanto di guardare, due ragazzi, il sole no grida, il mare non soffre, due ragazzi, io dovro corregere i loro destini

**German:** zwei Jungen einer des dunklen Meeres die andere der hellen Sonne habe ich Uhr sie Kampf, den ich Uhr sie Kuß habe, ich Uhr sie zögern lasse ich bin müde von zwei Jungen nur aufpassen, die Sonne nicht das Meer schmerzt nicht zwei Jungen schreit, ich ihre Schicksale kennzeichne


	12. And Behind Curtain 1

**Charlie:** sorry, I didn't update, but I lost my muse. MY FREAKING MUSE! I couldn't believe I lost it. there's three chapters, hope that is enough to repay what I have done. next week, is finals, wish me luck.

**Narra:** let's hope she fail and we can all laugh at her.

**Charlie:** if I fail I won'twrite another storyfor the whole year

**Narra:** crap

_

* * *

__Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twelve: And Behind Curtain #1_

* * *

Itachi led the K4 to the back of his studio where paintings where still needed to be unwrap. 

Sasuke cross his arm. "What are we suppose to do?"

The room was smaller then his own room, way smaller. He thought it be much bigger since it was made by famous artists, including his brother.

Itachi flip a switch and the wall from behind the boxes slowly went up. "I want you to take all these painting out and bring them out into the front. Kizame will tell you what to do with them."

The K4 stare at him like he was crazy! The room was big, BIGGER THEN BIG! It was about the size of the Uchiha mansion which was HUMOUGOUS!

"Are you insane? We can't do all this!"

Itachi narrow his eyes. "You own me a favor. Beside you won't be working alone. Other workers will coming soon to help," and with that he left.

When he left, Kiba pounced on Sasuke. "This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault? If it wasn't for my brother, you're mom would've killed you!" he said as he shove Kiba off of him. Sasuke handed Kiba a box. "Here, and next time think before you pounce me." He hit him on the head before taking out a painting.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Mendokuse."

"Stop saying that and start working! And you better not fall asleep!"

Itachi chuckle from outside the door. He doesn't know why, but he's brother and his friends came here asking if they can help him. Since he needed help, he didn't say anything, but it was still strange. He shook his head and walk away.

(yes, this is part of the story. no, I didn't make any mistakes just read and fins out :P)

* * *

"Get off me!" said the red head boy underneath. 

Naruto got up, still with the smile on his face, and help his friend up. "When did you get here? Tsunade-bachan, why didn't you tell me?"

Tsunade wipe her hands on a towel. "I didn't want you to get run over by a car while getting here."

Naruto pout and mutter something about teasing old hags.

Halie stepped forward and held out her hand. "My name's Halie Caroon. What's your name?"

The red hair boy looked at the hand for a few second then looked away like it was beneath him. "Whatever."

She took back her hand and smirk. "So, your name's Whatever? That's weird."

The red hair boy glared at her, but she didn't flinch. They stare at each other; you could see the static coming from their eyes.

Halie stood her ground. "I see we're not going to be getting along very well, with you being a jerk and all.

Gaara search her eyes for any fear, but only found curiosity and confidence. Then he held out his hand. "Gaara."

She blinked and looked at Naruto in confusion.

He smiles and said, "Gaara likes to test people. It's his way of an "introduction"."

"Oh," she shook his hand.

Tsunade came out with a pot in hand. "Hey, I hope you're hungry. We're having gumbo."

(sorry, me and gumbo, its not that I'm obsess with it. I'm just really hungry right now. And since I used gumbo in the last chapter, I thought I use it in here.)

* * *

Naruto patted his stomach. "Not as good as ramen, but it'll do." 

Tsunade glared and threw her towel at him. "Be glad you have something to fill that black hole of yours."

"Gomen, gomen."

Halie sip from her cup. "Ramen? Are you obsessed with it or something?"

Gaara looked up from his cup, surprised. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She stares dumbly at then, looking from Tsunade to Gaara then at Naruto.

Tsunade and he share a look. Halie loathed that look. It's like being a fourth wheel which isn't a good thing.

"Naruto _is _obsessed with ramen," he said.

Naruto glared at him. "Hey, I resent that!"

Halie tap her chin. "I've been out to dinner with him and he's never mentioned ramen before."

"Was it a bet?"

"Or did you blackmail him?" said Tsunade.

"It was a trade for keeping Sasuke's hand off of him," she said bluntly.

Naruto choked on his water and held up his hand. "T-That's not true!"

Gaara folded his hands and looked at her. "Who's Sasuke?" He wasn't angry, just curious, more like a big brother curious.

Tsunade sat up straight and her eyes doubled. "Sasuke as in _Uchiha Sasuke_?"

Halie nodded and Tsunade sat down with a thud, pale, then she exclaimed excitedly.

"He's a pervert."

Tsunade stop and put her hands down. "Oh, that's sad then."

There was a silent as nobody spoke anything. Each enjoying the presences of one another, while sipping tea.

Halie sat up. "Aren't we going to the art gallery?"

Gaara stood up and put his plate in the sink. "I'll drive. Thanks for the meal, Tsunade-san."

"No problem."

Naruto bounced happily to his room and came back out with a different outfit in 2 minutes flat. "Okay, I'm ready.

Halie giggled at his childlike behaviour, not that she hasn't seen it before, but he is full of surprises. Gaara open the door for her as she walked out and waited for Naruto before closing the door behind him.

The ride was quiet, too quiet. Halie concluded that Gaara wasn't a talkative person, but Naruto sure was. Naruto's voice was the only thing going and it drowned out the uncomfortable silence that had threaten to come.

Halie sat in the passenger seat while Naruto sat in the back. She turns on the radio and stopped at a station. "I know this song! Three Day Grace – Are You Ready!"

Gaara looked sideway at her, wondering if she's gonna burst out singing. "Hey, don't-." Too late.

Halie open her mouth and sing, not caring about the holes that Gaara's trying to make on her head with his eyes. Naruto also joined in with her, leaning up against the two seats.

"**You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready? **

So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?"

She laughed as she sings and looked at Gaara. 'Was that earplugs?' She grinned evilly and took one out. She threw it back at Naruto and began to sing even louder.

Naruto laughed and kicked the earplug under the seat.

"**Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?**"

An eyebrow twitched. Gaara press his foot on the gas pedal, but they just sang louder and louder.

**"I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?**"

Halie turn the volume louder, until it echoes outside of the car. They stopped at a red light. Gaara, not knowing if he can take anymore of this. _'Why me, God? Why me? Hate me, kill me, hit me over the head with an axe, but why this?'_

While Gaara was thinking how much he like to ride over a cliff, the red car next to them was getting annoy with the loud music.

In the red car were Itachi and the K4s.

Sasuke glared at the black car. "They're loud!"

Itachi looked through the rear mirror at his brother. "It's not like this is forever."

He didn't say anything, but stared menacingly at the other car. What was worse was this was Kiba's favorite band and he was singing very very loudly.

Sasuke pounded his friend on the head. "If you don't shut up right now, I'm gonna kill you!"

Kiba rub his head and glare at Sasuke. "You didn't have to hit me!"

The car began moving again and Sasuke thank the gods, but something was wrong. The other car drove on the second lane next to Itachi and it didn't seem like it was making any turns.

"This is just great! This is just fucking great! They're going the same way that we are!"

Shikamaru was too busy sleeping to say anything, but when he heard Sasuke shouting, he sat up and rubs his eyes. "Can't you guys see I'm trying to sleep?"

Sasuke turn toward his friend with a red, demon-ish glow around him. Shikamaru gulp and shut his mouth.

Neji sat in the front, ignoring his friends. He wondered if sitting in the front was a good idea when the car started to speed up.

Gaara looked across from them. He had been watching that car for some time. It seems to be going the same way that he was. As it passed him, it presses the gas pedal and speed passes the car. He smirks as he saw the other car coming closer.

Halie and Naruto noticed Gaara's evil smirk and gulp nervously.

"Aren't you going a little fast, Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"There's a car trying to race past _me_." He emphasized the word me reminding Naruto of some memories.

Naruto looked behind and saw a car behind them. As quick as lightening, he buckles down and hung onto the chair.

Halie buckled up too. She didn't feel so safe right now. The music was still pounding on the radio. 'The hell! 2 Fast 2 Furious? What a convenient song.'

Sasuke could still hear the song. He's brother drove up right beside the black one. 'Who had the skill to match his brother's?' His brother had never been beaten in a car race, no matter the rules, yet this person was keeping up with him.

Itachi and Gaara looked straight ahead and what do you know? There's a group of people up ahead, walking right in the MIDDLE of the road. Not to mention the whole goddamn neighbourhood. There were reporters on the sideline and some pretty important people.

The only reason that Gaara had gotten tickets for the gallery was because his father was a very important man, but his father had died long ago, leaving his brother in charged. So, Gaara was a pretty rich guy.

Now the problem with this picture is that they both have to TURN on the next corner to get to the parking lot. That sucks, for the people walking in the middle of the road of course.

Gaara and Itachi looked from the people to each other's car, not wanting to go up and going way to fast to stop in time.

Both passengers in the car held their breath, not wanting to get kill by their psychopathic driver.

To the left was the regular parking across from the building where the gallery was being hosted, where Gaara goes, but his car is on the right side of the road.

To the right is the V.I.P. parking right under the building, where Itachi goes, but his car is on the left. See the problem.

R  
I  
L  
P  
L  
G  
V

Imagine it like this.

I – Itachi

G – Gaara

R – Regular parking (to avoid the paparazzi since Gaara doesn't exactly like them.)

P – Group of stupid people

V – V.I.P. parking

L - the space separating them

Somehow they managed to avoid any accident. Gaara and Itachi drove about a centimeter past the group. They hit the brake and skidded the car 180 degrees and drove down into the parking lots.

The people on the road were too petrified to react. It took them 5 minutes before realizing they were still standing on the road and hurry off before some other maniac came.

The reporters went wild, writing down as fast as they can at what they just witness.

* * *

Gaara parked somewhere close to the exit so they don't have to walk far. Naruto and Halie walked out on unsteady legs. Somewhere across the road, four other people also walked out in the same exact way. 

Itachi locked his door then walked to the elevator. "Come on."

* * *

Halie stay closed to Gaara and Naruto. She kept looking behind her back and jumping at every noise.

Naruto gave her one of his looks. "What's wrong? You seem….nervous." He had never seen Halie nervous before and it made him wonder.

"I don't like underground parking lots," she said simply and clung to Gaara's shirt as someone almost walked into them from behind a corner.

That person looked at her weirdly and walked off.

She relaxes and let out a deep breath. "That scared the crap outta me." She heard a cough and realizes it was Gaara. She follows his eyes down to where she had grabbed onto his shirt. "What?"

"Let go of my shirt."

She clung onto his arm and rubs her face against it. "Aara-niichan, don't be so mean. Come on, let's go." She dragged him along as he rolls his eyes.

Naruto chuckle from behind as he followed them.

* * *

Once inside, they wanted to look around. Gaara told them both to be back here at 9 o'clock. Halie let go of Gaara and went off with Naruto to look at some exotic paintings.

Gaara watched them go off then went to the lobby, another lobby in another different area of the building.

* * *

Naruto took two glasses from the table and went back over to Halie. He handed one to her and began to drain the other.

"Thanks."

They drank the wine as they look at a painting. It was a painting of a lady that looked like a nun, but was actually a mother in a shawl. There were many different colors used, like a rainbow, but more creatively. The background was shaded in with a purple, mix with black, paint. It was lightly top with a light blue color.

A young man stepped behind Halie and looked over her shoulder, smiling. "You like that painting, don't you?"

She looked up and moves away a little. She didn't say nothing and continue to stare at it. She knew this man was hitting on her, mostly because she's young.

Naruto didn't say anything but back away from Halie a bit. She could handle himself. He was more worry about the guy behind her. When her fist swings, it's better to be on the _far_ sideline.

"It is one of the most top ten famous paintings. It's great," he explained, looking at her for any reaction at his intelligent.

She turns around and stares at him. He was dressed in a really expensive English suit, with a red wine glass in his left hand and the cockiest smirk she has ever seen. "Not really," she said and shrug when his face turn into those of confusion.

Naruto nodded. "All around it is mistakes."

"What mistakes?" asked a voice.

All three of them turn around and met a young, HOT man, wearing a black formal suit.

"I would like to find what you disagree with it, Mr…?"

"Uzumaki, nice to meet you," he said and turns back around to stare at the painting. That was pretty rude, according to the "rich" folks that is.

Halie nodded to him. "Caroon."

The cocky young man held out his hand. "My name is Phelix Philip. Pleasure to meet you."

The other young man shook his hand. "Eric Curtis. The pleasure is all mines."

Phelix stood shock for a few seconds, but quickly regain his composure and asked, "_Eric Curtis?_ The one who painted the "Loving Mother"?" He pointed to the painting that the three have been staring at.

Eric nodded and smile. "Yes, sir. You're acquainted with my work?"

"I've studied your work for many years and have collected a few of my own," he said excitedly.

Eric nodded again and looked at Naruto. "May I ask, Mr. Uzumaki? You see a problem in my painting?"

Naruto grab a shrimp off of a tray, completely oblivious to the question, and pops it into his mouth. Halie nudged him and gesture her head to Curtis.

He finishes chewing then looked at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

Phelix stare disgustingly at him. 'How can this boy be so rude to a man of Mr. Curtis's stature? He's one of the most genius painters in the world.' He turns to Eric. "Mr. Curtis, if you will? This _boy_ here has no knowledge of how extraordinary your works are. Please forgive her."

Naruto glared at that whatever his name was and sip his wine. Maybe if he drinks enough of this they won't sue him for beating the crap out of that bastard! "I'm only being honest, Mr. Suck-Up."

Eric held up his hand to calm things down. "Mr. Philip, I would've been glad if this young man here was only saying that out of jealousy or rudeness, but he is being sincere which makes me really want to know what he has to say so I can make better of my faults." He turns to Naruto with a grin. "Please tell me your opinion."

He turns to the painting. "First off, it's not an opinion. The style is fluid, but at the shoulder, the brush seems to bend and curve. The colors are right for the painting, but not in the right places though it makes the picture more exotic. Let me ask a question, Mr. Curtis. What is the person standing here suppose to see from this?"

Eric stopped short a minute. All his life no one has asked that question before, but he knew the answer. "The mother is at peace with herself and her surrounding. I was hoping the person standing there will also feel peaceful."

Naruto frown. "How can she is at peace with her surrounding? The black colors behind her are meant for darkness and all the evil in the world is it not? If she has found peace with her surrounding, then the colors are supposed to be of harmony, not black. Her face is happy and she is show praying.

'Is she happy that she's praying for the sins around her or is she happy because she's found peace somewhere in this dark world? To flat out say it, you should've made an abstract. If not then the mother is going to have to feel the negative emotion. Did you forget to put that or is it that you couldn't?"

Everyone turn toward Eric, who looked shock. He wasn't shock from Naruto's knowledge, but from the mistakes he made in his painting and even _he_ didn't see it.

"You have no emotion," she said.

Those words were what he feared. He was hoping for a few pointers or some small mistake, but not this. He was hoping no one ever found out. He tried, he really did, but he couldn't get the emotion to come out and into the painting.

He sighs and shook his head. "Forcefulness only keeps you farther from the goal. You only find life in your painting or perhaps you are being weighed down by everyone's expectation of you. Step out of your painting, Mr. Curtis, and maybe you'll see more clearly."

He took one last look at the painting then walk away, but half way he stopped. "But it isn't all wrong. The hands and feet are perfect, but maybe that's because I can't draw them very well. See you around."

Eric hung his head and walk away.

Halie looked back at Eric then follow Naruto. A crowd had gather and heard what Naruto had said. They looked at the painting and began to see it like he had said instead of the perfect painting. In the crowd, a pair of black eyes watches them go.

Sasuke had been standing there when he first saw Naruto stop at this painting when stopped himself when another man came and then another, then the whole goddamn crowd.

He was dress in a worker's clothes, but with a more professional look.

"Sasuke!"

He groans and walks toward the voice. This was hell! '_Hope the dobe doesn't see this!_'

Naruto sneeze and rub his nose.

"Bless you." Halie took a shrimp cocktail from a waiter's tray. "You forgot something back there."

"What?" He looked up from his drink.

"The hands were a little rough."

"I didn't know you were interested in paintings."

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't know."

A waiter appears behind her. "Can I get you anything Miss?"

They turn around and was about to order when who would've guessed?

Neji! In worker's clothes!

Halie looked him up and down. "You know this is a waiter's uniform? You must be at the wrong party."

Naruto chuckle and set his glass down.

Neji glared at her and gritted his teeth. "Can I get you anything?"

"An apple martini and be quick about it, _waiter boy_," she said smirking.

Naruto held up his hand and smile. "I'll have a pina colada, thanks."

Neji gave them one hard glare then walk away.

"I wonder why Neji's working," Halie rub her chin in thought.

Naruto grab his hand and pull him toward a crowd gathering at a small stage. "Forget that. Come on, I wanna see what they're showing."

Halie let herself be pulled into the front of the crowd and clap as the light came out, just as everybody else.

There were curtains on stage, decorated with different designs. The whole stage was cover in red carpet and was simple.

Naruto and Halie stood right beneath him, shifting from foot to foot, anxious to see what's going to happen.

The crowd cheer and began to die down as the light turned off. Blue lights flashed onto the stage and waited.

An angry teenage boy stood still in darkness. He was wearing a mask, hiding his face. "I'm gonna kill him!" he said in a harsh whisper. "This is about the stupidest thing I've ever done!"

"I highly doubt that," said another voice from the side.

When the lights turn off and shine on stage, the five second count began. The curtains pulled off, revealing-.

* * *

**Narra:** (begging on knees) you can't be serious? not writing for a whole year?

**Charlie:** (cross arms and looking smug) actually I am cause my computer rights will be taken away and I'll stay behind in 9th grade while my friends go on ahead without me which would suck and I'll go into depression if it does happen so I won't be able to write.

**Narra:** (getting up with a determine look)then you need to study!

**Charlie:** (smug completely disppears) wha? s-study?

**Narra:** yes, study! (step foward with duck tape)

**Charlie:** (backs away) N-NO I HATE STUDYING! NOOOO!


	13. And Behind Curtain 2

**Charlie:** GUESS WHAT? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH MY BIRTHDAY! WELL IT WAS YESTERDAY ON FEB. 16 BUT WHO CARES! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

**Narra:** whatever, you still need to study

**Charlie:** you had to ruin the mood

**Narra:** yeah

_

* * *

Battle of Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Thirteen: And Behind Curtain #2_

* * *

_When the lights turn off and shine on stage, the five second count began. The four curtains pulled off, revealing-._

-four figures! DUH!

They were all cover in mask and an outfit. There was black, white, red, and blue, each indicating someone different.

Naruto and everybody else clapped as the curtain pull back and the dancer came out. There was a screen covering the stage, like a box.

The person in black was none other then Sasuke! He began to dance, MANLY dances as he like to call it. He looked at the crowd from behind his mask and saw two people he did not want to see. At least, he thinks it was them. It was hard to see when the lights blinding you. _'THANK GOD THERE'S A MASK OR HE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE IT DOWN! HIS BROTHER IS SO GONNA PAY!'_ At a part where he had to swing his ass, he loathes it. _'I AM NOT HERE! I AM NOT HERE! I AM NOT-NEEEEED TO KIIIIIILLLLLLL!'_

The one in red was Kiba! He was hoping his mom wasn't here. _'I am not turning gay. I am merely repaying a debt by dancing on stage where anyone who is anyone can see me shake my ass and swing around in my EXTREMELY tight pants. NOOOOO, I 'M NOT GAY! SASUKE IS GAAAAAAY!' _

Sasuke looked to the side at Kiba and glared. _'I HEARD THAT, YOU GAY BITCH!' _

White is Shikamaru since he's more…..neutral. He is currently doing a therapy session inside his head to calm his nerves. _'I am feeling the pleasure of sunbathing. I am fighting with a psychopath. I am killing someone. I am enjoying the feeling of blood dripping down from my hand. I am cutting their-.'_ And somewhere along the way, it just got real negative.

Blue, the peaceful, happy blue. The last K4, may I introduce, Hyuuga Neji. _'MUUUUHAHAHAHA-.'_ Uh….we're just gonna skip that.

The light turns off and the crowd can only see the small glowing light from the costume. This is the part where each of the K4 enjoyed the most.

Naruto stared at the box, not daring to touch it for fear of the security guard and also because Halie's holding him. "Can you see anything?"

"Naruto," said Halie.

Naruto turn to her. "Huh?" then….

BAM!

The four figures jump forward and pounded on the glass, scaring the crap outta everyone, except Gaara and Halie. Yes, Gaara is here. He's standing somewhere close by to the left.

Naruto shriek and fell on the floor with Halie still holding his shirt collar. "The hell!"

The crowd gasp and then clapped after the light slowly came back on and the dancers were gone.

Halie giggle. "Watch out."

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "Tell me that sooner!" He glared at her and cross his arms.

* * *

Sasuke pull off his mask in the dressing room and laughed. "Did you see that dobe's face?" he said while laughing. 

Kiba pull off his mask. "You seem like you….._like_ him."

He stops laughing and slap him on the head. "I do not like him!"

Kiba rub his head as Shikamaru sigh and pull off his mask. "You keep hitting him he's gonna turn stupider."

Kiba glared at him for the comment, but didn't say anything."

Neji sat down on the couch. "You like getting a reaction out of him."

"That's right, but it's so troublesome."

Sasuke open his mouth to say something when the door slams open.

Itachi walks in. "Alright, you're done, now get dress and get out," he said and left.

The K4 didn't need to be told twice. They quickly began to get out of the hideous costume.

* * *

Naruto wonder around by himself for a few minutes. He walked to a corner and saw a door that said, "Employees Only." He smirks and went in. 

He gap at the sight. It was HUGE! There were even large trailers in the back and people were walking around with clothes or some documents. He began to look around one of the huge trailers, hoping to catch a glimpse of some famous actor or something.

He went to the back where it was dark and hard for people to see him. He saw light coming from the window then looked around, spotting a box. Naruto put it under the window and climb up. The window was still five inches taller so he has to jump and hold onto the window sill.

He looked around and saw four figures, the dancers from the stage! They were taking off their masks. '_No way!_' He saw that it was the K4, wishing he had a camera right now.

Then the K4 began taking off of their clothes, the top first. Naruto almost drool, especially at Sasuke. '_My god, I can't be having these thoughts! Sasuke looks so HOT! It makes me want to-. No, no, NO, bad Naruto! You can't think like that! You hate him! You-. Oh, shit, he's saw me!_'

Sasuke had seen Naruto and was shock to find the blonde here, but he didn't say anything. He saw Naruto duck back under out of the corners of his eyes and smirk. He finished dressing and quickly left. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Naruto jump down from the box and began to make a run for it. _'That bastard's gonna do something again! I need to hide! Where? Where? Why is this place so GODDAMN BIG! Itai!'_

He hit something and fell, but something else caught him. _'I recognize that smell,'_ he thought as he buried his face into the chest in front of him and began to sniff. 'It smells like-.'

A laugh rumbles from the chest. "If you're gonna keep doing that, I'm not going to be responsible for the consequences of my action," said the voice.

DING! Now he remembered where he smelled this before. _'Damnit!'_ He slowly looked up, blinking at the black eyes and the cocky smirk, and then he…smiled.

At least that was what Sasuke was seeing.

He used the same technique where it was useful and harmful, depending if you're the person being hit or the person hitting. Hit and run. That's right. That technique is called Hit and run.

Naruto raise his leg up and WHAM!

Sir, target has been terminated.

He ran for it, but then it didn't go so well.

Mission failure

Naruto felt his back slammed against the back of a trailer or something that was metal. He closes his eyes, waiting for the fist to come, but it didn't. He dared himself to open his eyes and saw the same egoistical smirk.

Sasuke lean in, holding Naruto's leg with his own. It was still throbbing from the hit, but not so much. He was gonna make the dobe pay.

Naruto could barely breathe or was it that he was breathing too fast? Either way, Sasuke was too close.

Sasuke held up and hand and caress his cheek. "So, when is the bet going to begin, dobe?"

He glared back at the Uchiha and pout, unknown to himself. "I'll start it when I want to start it, teme!"

(thought I use a Japanese name)

He would've crossed his arms if Sasuke wasn't so close.

Sasuke lean closer and for a minute there Naruto thought he was gonna kiss him, but he didn't. Instead, Sasuke rub his cheek against Naruto's.

"You look really cute right now, Naruto."

He didn't say anything to the cheek rubbing, but the thought that was going through his mind. _'H-He said my name. It's the first time he ever said my name, I think. He might've said it before, but I don't remember. I need to work on my memory skill.'_

He was so busy thinking that he was oblivious to the fact that Sasuke kissed him on the cheek and was making his way to his lips!

_'Maybe I should take up that whatever class. Its advance, but I don't know if its for me. I mean-.' _

WHAT….

…THE…

…FUCK.

Naruto felt warm, soft lips on him. His eyes open wide to meet with Sasuke's close one. Sasuke was lean in closer, pushing him into the wall. He opens his mouth to say something. Big mistake.

Sasuke took the chance to slide his tongue in, exploring the caverns of Naruto's mouth. This is the part where Naruto close his eyes and began to enjoy the feeling.

Their tongue began to wrestle each other, not giving up until they were out of breath. They parted for air, their lips slightly touching.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's half-lidded eyes, full of lust. That look turned him on even more and he dive in for another kiss.

In the middle of their kissing, Naruto turn the tables and slammed Sasuke against the wall. They roughly kiss each other.

Forgetting where they were, Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt at a fast rate. He slides his hands all over the other boy's chest. He broke the kiss and bent down, kissing Sasuke's well-built body.

Sasuke gasp and threw his head back. Who would've thought Naruto was the dominate one.

Naruto rub his knee into Sasuke's crotch, feeling it coming alive. He reaches his hand down and slowly began rubbing it.

Sasuke groan at the feeling. He grabs Naruto's shoulder and inch his body upward, wanting to feel the touch of Naruto's hands. This is the part where everything gets ruin and you'll probably hate me for this.

"Hey, who's there?"

Naruto quickly remove his hand and back away, blushing in embarrassment.

A security guard came with his flashlights and shines it on them. "What were you guys doing here?" he questioned.

Naruto hung his head, trying to hide his deep, red blush.

Sasuke turn his head and glare at the man, with his back turned. "Leave," he said in a deadly tone.

The guard realized who it was, apologized, and quickly left.

Naruto felt sorta bad for the man, but it quickly vanished as soon as he saw Sasuke hovering over him with his arms to either side of his head.

Sasuke smirk down at him. "You need to finish the job, dobe."

Naruto blink and blushed when he realized what he meant. "D-Do it y-yourself, t-teme!" He looked sideway with his head down.

Sasuke chuckle and held his chin up. "No, I want you," he said and lean in for another kiss. And it would've been a very passionate kiss too, only if there weren't so many annoying people in this story.

"Hey, Sasuke, there you are!" yelled Kiba. He smile and walk toward them.

Naruto blush and ran for it before Kiba figured out who he was. Sasuke stared after the blonde and turn around to glare at Kiba.

Kiba back away in fear. "Woah, what's wrong?"

Sasuke growled lowly under his breath. "Nothing," he said and began to make his way to the restroom for some privacy.

Kiba stare off after him and wonder who stuck a stick up his ass.

* * *

Naruto walk to the corner and stop to catch his breath. He touched his lips then thought better of it and wipes his mouth. He looked down at his clock to see it was a little past 9. Gaara was gonna be mad at him. 

He ran to the front lobby and found two very demon-like people waiting for him. He rubs the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm late."

Gaara didn't ask him where he was or why his shirt was slightly untuck, but instead grunted and walk toward the exit.

Halie, however, thought about the matter more, while following Gaara. She looked behind her to Naruto and thought she saw a glimpse of Sasuke. She smirks and continues walking.

* * *

After the show, Gaara took them out to eat Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Naruto had beg many many times before getting his way, also Halie didn't really care and just side with Naruto, seeing how it annoyed Gaara even more. That was the only time they see any emotion on his face, other then that it's stoic or just evil. 

Sasuke mingle with the people, looking at different paintings. Once he got rid of his "problem", he met up with his friends. The people were dull, so was the painting, in fact he found everything dull.

He couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. When he saw something blonde, he's heart always start jumping, but it was always someone else. The ladies looked at him and whispered to each other, giggling all the while.

He ignored them and walks around in a circle, thinking about _his_ dobe. _'Wait a minute? His dobe? Since when had he become mine? Since when had I started talking to myself? He is mine, but in such an…affectionate way? What have I become?'_

Neji tap his friend's shoulder and watched as he jumped. "Sakura's here," he warned.

Sasuke got past his surprise and looked behind him. A small tuff of pink can be seen coming in his direction. He down his champagne in one gulp and made a run for it. He ran right into his brother.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke looked behind him and saw the pink not far from where he was. "I gotta hide! Let me pass!"

Itachi block his way and arch an eyebrow. "Uchihas run from nothing," he said simply.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Fangirls?"

Itachi mentally shudder, remembering his own experiences. He steps aside and point left. "Men's restroom.

Sasuke slide past his brother. "Thanks, Aniki."

His lips tug at a smile. It's been a long time since he heard that. He turns around and sighs. Now, to deal with obsessed guests.

* * *

Halie watched and watched. Her jaw was already on the table and her eyes 15 ft wider. "How big is his stomach?" 

Gaara sip his water and wondered about his pocket money. "Limitless, a black hole if may."

She nodded set down her chopstick. "Hey, Naruto, that's enough. We got to get home."

Naruto grin from his bowl and set down his pair of chopstick. "Okay, I'm done anyway." He stood up and walk to Gaara's car, looking behind him to see if they were coming.

Halie quickly left, leaving Gaara to deal with the bill. She felt really sad for anyone who was to marry Naruto one day. There'll be a non-stop list of ramen bills.

Gaara looked at Naruto's bowl and shook his head. There were exactly 10 bowls, size BIG, not including his own and Halie. Halie ate two and he ate one, not really in to ramen, which would be 13 bowls. He looked at the two workers and saw them rub their hands greedily. He sighs and slap down the money, then left.

* * *

The car drive was silent, with the exception of Naruto talking. Gaara had cut off the radio altogether, not wanting the same thing to happen twice. After they drop off Halie, they drove home, to Naruto's home. 

Gaara had been given a vacation from school to visit Naruto, spending the night there with him for a total of five days. Then he has to go back to his private school. He's also here to see his sister.

"Naruto, you wouldn't mind if I make a stop do you?"

Naruto shook his head and Gaara made a U-turn to somewhere in the dark night. They finally stop at a small, neat building. Naruto shut the door close as he follows Gaara.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. He also wondered if this was Gaara's girlfriend's house. It was nearly impossible since Gaara didn't seem to show much interest in girls. Was he gay? Then he remembered that _he_ was gay too, sorta.

"I'm here to see my sister." Gaara proceeded to the elevator where they went up to floor 5. He went to a door without hesitation and knock on it.

Naruto wonder about Gaara's sister. He has heard about her, but never got to know her name or anything personal.

The door open and out step a blonde.

Naruto stare at the chick in front of him, shock. "Temari? You're Gaara's sister?"

Temari looked at him then smile at Gaara. "What are you two doing here?" She opens the door to let them in then went to make some tea. "I heard you were coming, but I didn't think you come visit me."

Naruto and Gaara sat down on her purple couch. The room was decorated ordinarily, plants here and there, a few books, TV, couch, and coffee table.

"I was here on visit and thought I drop by," said Gaara as she placed a cup in front of him and Naruto. "How was your study?"

She sat down casually, not noticing the shock look on Naruto's face. "I'm doing great. Got myself a job."

"You didn't have to get a job. You could've asked dad to send you money."

"Yeah, but I wanna make it out on my own. And dad's been really busy lately, with nii-san in college and all."

"Nii-san?" said a very shock voice.

They both turn toward Naruto.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" He pointed toward Gaara. "Temari's your sister?"

Nods.

He point next to Temari. "You're his sister?"

Nods.

Then he went ballistic, going on and on about how Gaara never told him and stuff like that until Temari shut him up. Then they began to explain.

Temari was Gaara's older sister, but the oldest is Kankuro, who's in college studying the physic of human movements or something like that. Well, that's it, nothing much to say except that Gaara's father is loaded.

After they had a quick chat, Gaara and Naruto left. Naruto fell asleep in the car, so Gaara had to carry him in. Tsunade was lying on the couch, with the TV on.

He rolls his eyes. Those two can be so alike sometime. He tuck Naruto in then went and carry Tsunade into her own bed, careful not to touch anywhere "important". That would be awkward.

When the two blonde were tuck in, he went out into the living room and saw the mess. Tsunade was never one to do the dishes. He sighs as he put on the pink rubber gloves and turns on the sink.

There wasn't anything else to do so he decided to clean the whole apartment until the sun raised. Gaara wasn't one for sleep as you can tell.

* * *

Naruto yawn and woke up from his bed. He looked around and didn't see Gaara anywhere. Usually, his friend would be "taking a nap" on the floor, where there's suppose to be a futon, or cooking breakfast. He pointed his nose into the air and sniff. There wasn't the smell of bacon and eggs or anything at all. 

He got off of bed and went out into the living room. There he saw Gaara lay out on the couch and smile. He got a blanket and put it over Gaara. 'Since I'm awake, I might as well make breakfast.'

He yawns again then went into the kitchen.

* * *

**Charlie:** (opening presents) I got a bracelet! A gold bracelet! Another bracelet, but silver! A dollar! Oh, another dollar! Three dollars!  
A-A...zebra? (touches it and it giggles) Oh, a laughing zebra!

**Narra:** here (hands over another one)

**Charlie:** what's this? (open it) OH MY GOD, POSTER OF NARUTO/SASUKE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (kisses him)

**Narra:** (back away) hey don't get all weird on me now. I had to fight two fangirls for it. you better be grateful


	14. Berserker

**Charlie:** well, the third chapter. I won't update until next week, but I won't lose my muse this time, I think

**Narra:** you're such a dork

**Charlie:** freak

**Narra:** werido

**Charlie:** jerk

**Narra:** bitch

**Charlie:** bastard

**Narra:** retard

**Charlie:** slut

**ETC.**

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Fourteen: Berserker_

* * *

**Six Rules of a Well Organized Household**

**Rule # 1:** NEVER, EVER, under any circumstances let a blond, vertically and mentally challenged…….use the kitchen.

EEEEEPPPP! EEEEEPPPP!

EEEEPPPPPP!EEEEEEEPPPPPP!

Gaara and Tsunade sat right up in bed/couch. Tsunade looked at Gaara then they looked at the kitchen and their jaws dropped.

Naruto ran out of the kitchen with his hand redder then redder. He was waving it around trying to put out the FIRE that was on his mitt. "FIRE! FIIIIIIIRRREEE!"

**Rule # 2:** Do not shout, yell, scream, shriek, talk, breathe, whisper, sneeze, and cook breakfast in the morning when Tsunade is sleeping.

Tsunade quickly took a plant pot, filled with water, and threw it at Naruto. Problem was, she threw _it_, not _dump_ it. Two different things.

It hit Naruto right on the head and cracked, the water falling on his mitt and putting out the fire.

**Rule # 3:** Don't stand next to Gaara in the morning….when he just figured it out that you let him fall asleep and didn't wake him up for the entire morning.

Naruto stagger over to Gaara's side, holding his head. "Tsunade-bachan, why did you do that? It hurts like hell!"

"Let me help."

**Rule # 4:** Never let Gaara help unless it's a life or death situation.

**BAM!**

Another bump appeared on Naruto's head as he fell down, unconscious.

The kitchen stove burst into flame and the fire alarm didn't stop alerting them that there was fire in the house.

**Rule # 5: **Always have spare fire alarms, batteries, and lamps.

**WHAM!**

Gaara threw a perfect hit at the fire alarm. Tsunade's face turns into those of disbelief.

"T-That's m-my lamp!"

"Get a new one, but you should probably do something about that fire before it grows," he said coolly.

Tsunade panicked and ran around the room looking for something to put the fire out. She took the broom and hit the stove with it, but the broom caught on fire, which she was oblivious to. The broom hit the clothes that were hanging on the kitchen something and it caught on fire, which fell and set the papers on the counter on fire.

Gaara sigh and took the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. Tsunade stopped moving and rub the back of her head in embarrassment.

**Rule # 6:** Always wake up before the idiots.

* * *

Naruto walked to school with two bumps on his head. On a corner, Halie joined him in the walked.

"What happened to you?" She jumped when he whine really loud and clung to her arm, sobbing pitifully. "Sorry, I asked."

He rubs his face cutely and leans on her. He was about her height, only one inch taller. "Gaara and that old hag hit me! I was trying to make them breakfast and they hit me! I'm gonna get them when I come home!"

**SMACK!**

Naruto rub yet another bruise and turn around to glare at whoever it was. He was shock to see the Uchiha…_walking_. "Sasuke?" He looked behind him. "Where's your limo? Did it break down?"

Sasuke scoffed and smirk. "I just felt like walking. Nothing wrong with that is there, dobe?" he said walking right past them.

Naruto was so shock; he didn't even say anything when Sasuke called him dobe. Halie grab his arm and drag him along.

Halie eye Sasuke suspiciously. _'Something was up.'_ She didn't say anything though. Gaara was picking them up after school today, so there's nothing to worry about, yet. She grabs Naruto's hand and quickly drew a star on it.

He looked at her curiously then at her hand. She winks at him and didn't say anything for the rest of the walk.

At school, Sasuke became surrounded by his fan girls so the two was able to get to their classes without the Uchiha.

Nothing happened to Naruto all day, well in class anyway. The teachers didn't do anything like give him detention anymore, not that he really noticed.

The rest of the day went uneventful, it was actually….boring. In Computer class, Sasuke wasn't present which made Halie and Naruto more alert. It was worse when Sasuke was here in class with them, but what was even worse was if he wasn't there.

Halie and Naruto walk out of class, talking as always. Hey, what else do you expect them to do, play twister. Actually that's not a bad idea. Uh…okay, moving on.

(just found out I can only spend an hour on the computer because my left eye is bad. have to wear glasses.)

"Naruto, if you've been working after school and walking me home, you know all that. Then what about detention?" asked Halie. She been wondering about that for a while, but haven't exactly gotten around to telling him. Everyday is an adventure with blondie here.

He looked up and it slowly process through his mind. Halie looked at her watch.

1

2

3

4

5

"OH FUCK!" His voice rang out in the entire school and the teachers were wondering who died.

Halie watched as he speeds down the hallway and out of sight. The only words she got were, 'I'm dead', 'Wait….me….lunch'. She shrugs and walks to the cafeteria. _'It's better to expect the worse.' _

She saw him walked through the door with his shoulders slump and "magically" brought out a bowl of ramen. He slide down into his seat and remain sitting like a ghoul until the smell of ramen brought him out of his "dead" state.

As he slurps down the noodle, she looked around for Sakura, but more importantly K4. They weren't anywhere in sight, which gave her a bad vibe.

"So, what happen?"

Ha drain the bowl of its content and set the bowl down with a slam. Naruto reach inside his pocket and pull out a piece of paper.

She took it from him and the first thing she saw was the number 92. "You have 92 detentions!"

"Yes, I can see that," he said as she waved the piece of paper in his face. "They added five more for each time I don't show up."

"So, you're staying after school today?"

"Yeah, I have to or it'll be on my record for the rest of my life, bad when you're applying for college."

"What about work?"

"Don't worry, I'm still going."

She shook her head. "It's not that I'm worry you're not going. I'm actually worried that you _are_ going. You can't work that late and beside what about school? You'll be dead tired, if you don't get rape or something on the way home."

He held up his hand. "But I have this, I'll be fine. You're being way too paranoid today."

"With you I am."

He chuckle as he got another bowl of ramen. She didn't notice that it was already adding up to FIVE bowls.

* * *

Halie walk out the gate, looking around and seeing Gaara leaning against his car. She walks over smiling. "Hot ride, let's go."

He looked behind her for any sight of blonde hair. "Where's your evil twin?"

She laughs lightly. "Detention won't be out till 5 so we'll have 1 hour," she said suggestively. "Oh, Gaara, take me now!" she said rather dramatically, stretching out her arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are they teaching in there?"

She straightens and smiles innocently. "Co-ed."

He rolls his eyes and opens the door for her. She got in as he slams the door. The minute he got in, he saw a whole different person.

"I'm hungry. Take me somewhere now," she said commandingly, crossing her arms across his chest.

"Is that all they're teaching?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Her face change as she think then she broke into a grin. "Bipolar!"

He smirks as he drove away from the school.

* * *

Naruto drum his fingers on his desk as he stare at the SLLOOOOOW clock every five seconds_. 'Too slow, toooo sloooow! Why me? What have I done? Calm down, you still have…50 MINUTES TO GO? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?'_

He took out a piece of paper and began to doodle. _'Anything to kill time, how I wish you could really do that.' _

The drawing started out innocently enough, until it didn't stop and kept coming and coming and coming.

The teacher looked up from his desk and gap. Every paper in his room was turn into an art picture and the floor litter of hundreds and hundreds of paper! He looked to the source and saw a blonde boy drawing furiously at his paper.

He put down his book and went over to him. He was about to say something when he saw what the boy was drawing. It was a picture of an angel. A very beautiful angel, that looked so life-like that he thought he could reach out and touch it. But the angel had a sad face; in fact the entire picture on the floor had the same look. It was sad, but not sad like when you lose someone. It was move like…love.

The sound of the bell brought them both out of their daydreaming. Naruto looked up suddenly, not realizing all the pictures he drawn, and yawn. At a very fast speed he picked up every single pieces of paper and stacks them neatly on top of the teacher's desk. Then he simply walks out of the room.

He began walking down the hall when he heard someone calling him. He looked back and saw the old man wave a piece of paper at him. He stopped and waited for the old man to catch up.

"What is it?"

The teacher held up the piece of paper. "You draw so well. How come you didn't join the art contest?"

Naruto stare back dumbly. "There's an art contest?"

The man sweatdrops. _'How can such a fine artist be so dense?'_ "Would you like me to enter your name for you? I think they'll love your art."

"Sure," he said and signs his name. He checks his watch and quickly walks away. "I'm late for work. Thank you, bye!"

The man looked at the paper and saw the blonde boy's name. _'Uzumaki Naruto, huh? They'll surely love your art. They just have to.'_

Naruto was walking out of school when he was grabbed from behind and something dark came over him.

* * *

Gaara and Halie drove around, finally setting on a club. Coincidently, it was the same cub that the K4 was at and owned. They went in front of the long line, ignoring the people who were complaining that they've been waiting for hours, and Gaara show the bouncer his ID, getting them in easily.

When they walk in, they immediately saw the K4. Now, they could've gone on their own way and walk right out or enjoy the club, hoping the K4 don't see them. Too bad, cause they already did.

The K4 walked up to Halie and Naruto. Sasuke seem to be looking for a third somebody, but quickly hide that.

Halie held up her hand. "We're not here to fight, we're here to drink. Can we just make a truce just for today and not go all out on each other, please?" She saw Sasuke looking for something, or someone, and smirks. "Naruto's not here."

Sasuke looked at her and scoff, then walk back to his table.

Since there weren't anymore tables left, Halie and Gaara had to share with the K4. Three of the K4 didn't really mind, but Sasuke had some kind of grudge against her.

They ordered drink and sat in silence.

Sasuke looked Gaara up and down. "Who are you?"

Gaara look at him with the same glare. "Gaara, friend of Naruto."

He scoffed and smirk. "Didn't think someone like you'll be friends with such wimp?"

Gaara didn't reply right away. "Think what you want. Judging a book by it's cover does have it's consequences."

"And what's that?"

"An unexpected twist." The word twist used on Gaara's tongue was...serious and somewhat playful at the same time, making it hard to deciper the meaning.

Halie ignore the arguing twins andnotice Neji staring at his phone. "Why are you looking at your phone?"

Neji didn't look up at her. "It's none of your business."

She nodded, understanding the need of secrets and personal space. "Hey, Sasuke, did something happen between you and Naruto?"

The sudden question got everyone's attention and they turn toward Sasuke. He glared at them and turn away from their curious gaze.

"I was just wondering."

Sasuke looked at her and narrow his eyes. "He hasn't told you?"

She looked somewhat surprised. "Told me what?"

Somehow the feeling that Naruto hasn't told her about their bet gave Sasuke a good feeling. "We made a bet."

Gaara chocked and coughed until he got his throat in control. "Bet? You made the bet or did he?"

"He did, why?" asked Sasuke curiously. Something about this boy wasn't right and for him to get really shock mean that something's up.

Gaara shook his head and a chuckle rumble from him. "Nothing, nothing at all.

Sasuke lean forward and glared. "No, I like to know."

"Okay, then," he said, not putting up much of a fight. "Naruto's a…."

* * *

He opens his eyes slowly and found he couldn't. There was a blind over his eyes. He heard some footsteps and the towel were roughly pulled away. He squinted upwards and saw a face shadowing over his. He jumped and moves back. That was when he noticed his legs and hands were tied too. "Who are you people?"

There was exactly four guys, all looking much older and stronger then Naruto, and dangerous too.

The guy who stood in front of his face, laughed. "I was sent to do a little job. Now, that you're awake we can begin." He held out his hand and one of the guys came forward and put a brass knuckle on his hand.

Naruto stare as the man came closer to him, his eyes widening sizes.

* * *

"A demon?" repeated Sasuke, not believing.

Gaara folded his arms and nodded. Halie sat motionless beside him, sipping her drink from time to time.

"You can say he's like a berserker. He was actually called the Nine Tail Kyuubi at our school for all the things he did."

Kiba gasp and exclaimed, "You mean _the_ Kyuubi?"

Gaara nodded. Halie tap him on the shoulder with an innocent face. "Why is he called Nine Tail Kyuubi?"

He chuckled, in a bad guy pose kind of way. "Kyuubi is because he is as cunning as a fox and demon is for the result of his "tasks". The Nine Tail is because he gives his victim nine days before starting." He looked straight at Sasuke. "How many days you got left?"

"Today's mysecond day," he said casually, but inside he was thrilled. Excited and scare, it was a new feeling to him and it felt GOOD.

Gaara sip his drink. "You better be prepared. He weights his torture between the nine days."

Sasuke's head jerk up fast. "What do you mean?"

The others looked at him too.

He put down his drink. "During the nine days, sometime his victim tends to think he's joking so they play even more pranks on him. On the ninth day, depending on how much of the prank cost him, he paid them back ten times more. That usually left them traumatized, or in the hospital. There was this one kid though. He and his gang went up to Naruto after school and beat the crap outta him."

Something clicked in Sasuke's head and he froze.

"The tenth day, he came in limping with a tired look on his face. I don't really remember the details much, but the gang never bothered him again. The leader, especially, he moved away a few days after. He was actually the best-looking of them all."

All of them blush at the possibility that what Gaara meant and that he might be gay, even though a certain raven-hair boy is.

Gaara looked at them and laughed out loud. "I didn't mean that. I meant he was looking less harmful then all the others that was before and after him."

They all had an OH look on their face and an embarrass one at that. Then finally Sasuke remembered.

"Uh-oh," he said, making all the heads turn toward them. "I might've done something."

Gaara slap a hand over his forehead._ 'He's a dead man walking.' _

* * *

Naruto lay in a bloody heap on the floor. The leader took off the brass knuckle and pulls him up, ready for another punch.

Naruto's hairs cover his eyes, but a dark air surrounded him. The gang leader raises his fist and slammed it down.

A splash of blood hit the ground.

* * *

All six of them ran toward the school gate. It was lock, but with a technique Gaara learned they got in.

Sasuke actually felt sorry for what he had done. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Gaara shook his head and continue running. _'I'm more worry about the gang.' _

_'The star',_ she thought as she ran. _'But why hadn't it been sooner? It's been hours already. Had somebody else came and rescue Naruto? No, somebody would've called us. It couldn't be-.' _

The six of them skidded to a halt as they saw someone limping towards them. None of them moved. As the figure came closer into the light of the lamp post, they saw that it was Naruto.

He's clothes was mess-up, with patch of dirt and blood here and there. There was a big bruise forming on the corner of his mouth and some other place on his face. One of his hands was cover in blood, still fresh.

Halie walk toward him while the other stays behind. The K4 was too shock too move and Gaara just stood there cause if he moved. He doesn't know if he'll kill Sasuke or the people who beat Naruto up first.

On the way, Sasuke had told them he sent a gang to teach Naruto a little lesson to show him his place as his pet. The last part he didn't say, but the others figured it out all the same.

Halie walk beside Naruto as he came up to them. Naruto glared at Sasuke with a menacingly look. It sent shiver down his spine that the usual happy blonde looked so evil right now.

"You'll pay, Uchiha," Naruto said in a low deadly voice before walking away with Halie behind him. Gaara sent Sasuke a pitiful look as he left.

Sasuke bit his lip and ran to the basement. He knew where to go by following the race of blood. He slammed the door open and gap at the sight.

His friends came behind him in a huff and stare at the sight before them.

The four bodies lie on the floor, cover in blood. They weren't dead, but they'll be spending the next few months in the hospital.

Sasuke walk past them, taking in the sight. Then he stopped at the leader and spotted a piece of paper next to him. It was the letter with Naruto's picture and name that _Sasuke_ had given them. He grips the paper and crushes it in his hands.

He was feeling more emotions then he ever did in the last couple of years. There was sadness, pity, anger, depression, and a whole hundred other.

* * *


	15. Etc Cetera

**Charlie:** okay, I didn't update last Sunday, my bad. but this one is like thirty something pages. and I was busy reading other people's story. I have a one hour limit on the com, remember?

**Narra:** you are the saddest person I have ever seen

**Charlie:** I know, aren't I?

**Narra:** (sweatdrop)

**NEWS: I AM CURRENTLY IN SEARCH OF A BETA SINCE I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS ABOUT MY GRAMMARS. I know it sucks. oh, and the capatilized letters isn't because I'm angry, but it's more catchy. so, anyone who would like to be my beta, contact me.**

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Fifteen: Etc. Cetera_

* * *

**Day 1 **

Sasuke groan as another knock came to his door. He slowly got up and opens it, ready to curse whoever it was.

"Awake, little brother?"

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and saw a reflection of himself, a much older reflection of himself, more arrogant and more wrinkles. "What do you want?"

"Are you not supposed to be at school right now? Father doesn't want you to miss out on any more days, especially today. The school boards are coming to your school today, and you're our little representative."

Sasuke slap his forehead. '_Today of all days.'_

Itachi smirk at the show of laziness. "Make sure to leave a good impression."

He glared at the retreating back, hoping right now he could actually burn holes through that demented figure.

* * *

Sasuke slowly took in his surrounding and rub his temples. The teachers ran this way and that, trying to get the school organized. The students are not so easily corporative. It was a zoo in here. 

He rubs his temples again. _'Yes, we're the smartest species on earth. Bullshit.'_ The last straw does it when the students decided to play let's-see-who-can-make-Uchiha-Sasuke-snap-first.

He gritted his teeth and in the deadliest voice, he said two words. "**Shut Up!**"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at our dear star. They can see he was shimmering in anger and didn't want him to snap a nerve. He wasn't looking too good either. His hair was a mess, clothes in disarray, two dark bags under his eyes, and not to mention the dark menacing air around him.

Nobody moved as Sasuke walked down the hall. He glared at the ground; t even looked like it was shaking with fear.

Sasuke walk into the classroom and slam the door close.

Everyone drop whatever they had and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Everyone looked up as they heard the door slam. Sasuke didn't look at anyone and moved to the back of the room where his friends were. 

Kiba was talking very loudly and happily, when he felt a demon-like presence. He looked behind him and freaked. _'A demon on rampage! A d-demon!'_

Sasuke had a twinkling glow in his eyes, and it was not pretty. "**Get. Up.**"

Kiba moved and gave up the seat, smiling nervously. "I-It's all your-s, S-Sasuke."

Neji didn't look up from his phone, while typing a message. "What's wrong?"

Kiba jumped, his jaws dropping. _'That's the worst thing you could say right now!'_

Sasuke turn his head over to him and glared. "**None. Of. Your. Business.**"

Shikamaru almost laughed at the thought. It was almost impossible to say that Sasuke won't share anything with them. When there's a will there's a way. "Then why the devil face?"

Sasuke glared and sat up. They thought he was gonna attack one of them and they were gonna have to dog pile him. But all he did was walk out the door, glaring at anyone who looks at him.

* * *

Naruto walk through the door with the same demonic look on his face. Everyone was already freaked out with Sasuke and now they think they're gonna have a heart attack. 

His face was bruised and one of his hands was bandaged. He limped his way down the hallway. Somebody walked right out and crashed into him. Naruto glared down at the poor little fellow.

The little guy didn't even know what to do, except straight out cry. Everyone looked at them and started whispering to each other.

"Look at that guy, making a kid cry like that."

"Wow, hate to be the kid. If it was me, I would've punched him."

Naruto turned around with his demon eyes and they shut their mouth, backing away.

"What's this? Fighting so early in the morning, Naruto?"

He blinked, recognizing the voice. "Halie, what are you doing here?"

The crowd part way for her and she step forward with her arms cross. She turns around and glared at the nosy people. They nervously walked away.

"Get to class, kid." The little kid stopped crying and quickly ran off. Halie click her tongue at Naruto. She sighs. His face showed her everything. "Let's get to class."

He nodded and follows her.

* * *

The whole day was miserable. The school seem quieter, lonelier, and colder. It was all so wrong. Everyone in school knew it best to stay away from Naruto and Sasuke, even Sakura. 

Halie watched sadly at Naruto. This wasn't right. It seems so wrong. "I rather they be fighting," she thought out loud.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the three faces of the school board and shook their hands. His feature was much better then this morning. He led them out and his lips moved as practiced. 

While the school board wrote on their clips, he turns around to see something swing by. _'What the hell?'_ He realized that it was a paint can and also the trigger on the floor. Turning around, he fakes a smile and led the people in a different direction.

The passed a corner, when out of no where a scarecrow flew at Sasuke. Since he was walking behind them, they didn't notice. He kicks it away and walks forward.

_'Damn, what the hell's going on?'_ For the next few minutes of the really slow tour, he had to avoid many other traps along the way without the school board knowing it. That included locking them in a room "accidentally" to avoid them seeing the bloody kid running down the hallway, disappearing for a few seconds, literally, to tell his fan girls to fuck off etc.

'I'm gonna kill the fucker who's behind all this!' Finally, it was over. Sasuke led them out the door way and waited until they've got in their car to go back in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He quickly rushed out to see the car speed past by and into a water hydrant. He looked around and tiptoes back in. He let out a sigh of relief and smirks.

"Please be careful. The school is not responsible for anything that happens OFF the school ground." He took a step and-.

**SPLASH!**

He looked up and-.

**BAM!**

A boy peek out from behind the corner and snigger then as quietly as he had come he left.

Sasuke was covered in what seems to be HOT PINK paint and a bucket over his head. He lifts the bucket off a little and spit out pink spit. His eyes turned into a deadly glared.

"Then the Raven looked up into the heaven and cursed. He shall forever remain pink as a flamingo until he has submitted to the Almighty Naruto. The End. "

Halie smiled and clapped as Naruto bow. "Oh, but Almighty Naruto, the Raven has come with an angry declaration for he knows who it is who spit him."

Naruto quickly turn around and saw nobody. Turning back around, he glared at a laughing Halie. "That was not funny."

"To me it is," she said and continue laughing. He pouted all through 5 minutes as she tries to contain her laughter. "But…I think you should hide," she said finally.

He shook his head. "No….I can't forgive him."

She studied him. He was really readable, always was. The star on his hand was still there. She smirks at the thought. _'Wonder what'll happen if Sasuke hit him. Wonder if that'll actually work.'_ She shook her head of the thought.

"Oh crap!"

She was startled a little by the sound but didn't show it, much. "What? What happened?"

Two big tears ran down his face. "I forgot my lunch."

She sweatdrops. "That's nothing to get worked up about! I thought it was actually something important."

"Halie!" he again shouted.

She looked up as he pulls his hair and looked as like he was being hunted. The last part was true however. "What now? You forgot to wear your underwear this morning?" she said, jokingly.

"Gaara's leaving today! I was gonna go see him off!"

She didn't even have time to think when he pulled her off her chair. The world flew by as she dangle from Naruto's arms, stun.

* * *

They reached the airport with Naruto out of breath and Halie wondering how she got here in the first place. He pull on her arm, more gently this time, and ran to the gate way. 

Gaara was looked at his watch again. _'Where was Naruto?'_ He sighs and sat up as his train was called. Immediately, he was tackled to the ground. The person on top of him then proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

"C-Can't….b-breath," he managed to get out.

Naruto pull away and stood up. "I'm sorry I came a little late, but I forgot about it."

A big sweat appears on Gaara's head. _'How could he have forgotten? I told him last night.'_

Halie ran up to them and hug Gaara. "I'm gonna miss you!" She let him go after he turned bright purple. "Have a safe trip!"

"Come back again soon."

They waved as he passes out of their view. Naruto was still smiling and waving when Halie hit him on the head.

"Why you hit me?" A big bump appeared on his head.

"Just felt like it. Come on." She walked away as he ran up, happily, forgetting that she just hit him.

* * *

Naruto stood in a spot of light while around him was surrounded in darkness. His face was twisted into utter seriousness that it seems so wrong. 

"Actions do not go unpunished. For those who have sin, toss into the fires of hell. For those, who have done good, be sent to the holy light of heaven.

That shall be thy will."

Naruto broke into a smile as the class applauded. He took a bow and sat down. They were reciting famous quotes from ancient times that writers long ago had written in opposition to the government.

It was their last class of the day and both of them were enjoying it.

Halie looked at her hand. _'This is it, the greatest pair ever seen!'_ She looked up at her opponent in with a calm face.

There was great tension as they all waited, along with Naruto. They cross their fingers and pray for the best.

She turns her hands around with fast speed and declared, "_Royal Flush._"

All the others groan in despair and slap down their cards. One girl looked up at her, in questioning. "You didn't cheat, did you?"

"No," she answered flatly, as she gathered the small pile of money.

"Then who come you always have the best cards?" said one.

"Yeah, you've won ten games in a row!" exclaimed another.

She looked up like they were stupid. Naruto sat beside her, counting the money. "Who deal the cards?"

They all looked at the second person who had accused her and starting questioning him. Halie ignored them; she was more concerned about the shadow towering over them. "Can I help you, Ero-sannin?"

They all tensed and slowly cracked their heads around and met the glares of Jiraiya. He had his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. "What are you brats doing?"

"We're playing cards," said Halie quite calmly. Naruto had divided up the money and given half to her, not quite oblivious to the situation, but sorta ignoring it at the moment. The other kids turned on her with wide eyes, their teeth sharp as piranhas. _'DON'T SAY THAT!' _

Naruto pocket his money and looked up at his catatonic teacher. "We were studying too, Ero-sannin."

Jiraiya looked ready to ignore the rules and just KILL THEM! "And how is **that** studying?" he said in an angry tone that left no excuses.

All the others feared for their lives, while the brave Naruto and Halie explained to him in a rather blunt way. They were supposed to be researching on the Chinese. What sort of cultures, games, food etc. they had, when Halie found this interesting website about the game poker.

"You see poker was invented by the Chinese around 900 A.D. The Chinese probably invented card games based on games with paper money (which they also invented). Some historians, however, believe that cards are derived from Chinese dominoes, the game pieces simply made into thin cards instead of tiles. Card playing spread over the world, arriving in Italy and Spain from Egypt via trade routes by the late 14th century.

Many early decks had just 20 cards. The Tarot deck was created based on existing playing card decks, adding 22 trumps to a regular deck. The suits of the Tarot are the same that early Italian and Spanish decks used: Swords, Batons/Clubs, Cups, and Coins. These were called Latin suits. Early English decks were Latin-suited, but they gradually adopted the familiar Spades, Clubs, Hearts, and Diamonds, suits that France began using on their cards about 1480 and we use today," said Halie. "Anyway, we were playing poker to get a better view of it."

Jiraiya tap his chin in a thinking manner, snorted in defeat, then walk off. The others cheered for her.

"How did you know all that? I can't even remember my entire grocery list," said a random girl.

Halie simply held up a book. They sweatdropped. "YOU HAD A BOOK ALL ALONG!"

She waves them off with a no comment gesture. "The bells gonna ring." In exactly at the moment the bell did ring.

They gap at her, their jaws not seeming to be able to retreat back into their mouth anytime soon. Naruto stood up and walk with her out the door. When they were at the front gate, they burst out laughing.

"How you do that?" he asked, even though already know the answer. She played along and pulls back her sleeve to reveal……nothing. His eyes popped out of their sockets, roll onto the street and got squashed by a car.

She blinks at her empty wrist and scratch her chin. "I though I put on my watch this morning. No wonder it felt loose today." She then laughs it off and ran before Naruto can ask her any question. She had to treat him to sixteen bowls of ramen and a movie after that.

* * *

**Day 2**

"What's happening? Something's not right! It's too cold here! I'm getting chills!" said Sasuke, in hysterical. _'Naruto! It has to be Naruto!' _

Shikamaru shook his head. "Maybe that's because you're standing right where the AC is, dumbass."

He looked up and glared, trying very hard to hide his embarrassment. "W-Whatever!"

"Why are you so jumpy?" asked Neji, curiously. Sasuke was never afraid, except of his family, but so is everyone. "Was it because of Naruto?"

Sasuke's body went rigid and he clenches his fists. "**No**," he uttered then got out of the limo and into school.

His friends looked at each other, talking to each other telepathically. It was Sasuke's fault in the first place for hurting Naruto. They couldn't blame him if suddenly Sasuke showed up to school bruised, but this wasn't just some ordinary payback.

Naruto was bloody when he got out of there. The gangs were taken care of or they're brutal ness. Surprisingly, none of them had done it. There were still no leads on who actually did it, but they are soon to find out.

Shikamaru, being the genius hacker that he is, hacked into the school file and came up with Gaara's profile. If there wasn't anything on Gaara, then their next candidate was Halie, but there was something and Halie's profile is unreliable.

Gaara was the best friend of Naruto, they already know that. But, however, Gaara was also very protective of him. Ever since they started being friends, Naruto didn't get pick on as well. There was a report that Gaara, a freshmen, had beaten up a full-grown senior because he was picking on poor little Naruto.

Both of their name was soon feared, even the teachers gave them some respect.

They weren't really surprise by this information since Gaara looked pretty scary and the night before, it was cold around him, really cold.

It is better to fight an enemy who show anger, then an enemy who is silent. It is not good to mess with a quiet student, because you don't know what they are thinking. Next thing you know, he's going home to sharpen his butcher knife.

The three kings were not afraid of Gaara, mostly because his anger wasn't aimed at them, but they were afraid **for** Sasuke.

* * *

Shikamaru sat at his desk, with his two friends by him. Sasuke was surrounded in the hallway by concern fan girls, because he literally screamed when someone grabbed his shoulder. 

Neji looked up from his phone to survey the quiet atmosphere. "You think Gaara's going to come after Sasuke next? Should we warn him?"

Kiba, the loudest one of the four, was not talking at the moment. It was fine since the beginning. They thought they do a little terrorizing as usual, but a little blonde changed all that. Now, they're sitting here, hoping that their next move don't get them clobber or worse, kill. "It's better if we ask Naruto for help," he earned two cold glares.

Asking someone for help is not of the K4's arrogant rule.

Neji shook his head. Something was off. "I don't think we should be worrying about what Gaara might do to Sasuke, but what Naruto will do."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Neji, I don't think that's fair. You forgot one more candidate."

He narrowed his eyes and thought about all the possibilities that **that** candidate could do any harm to them, any small threat at all. He came up with nothing, but for Shikamaru to mention it like that there must be something more that he wasn't seeing.

Kiba stare at Shikamaru and Neji who looked at each other, talking to each other through their eyes. He turned red with frustration. _'This is why I hate geniuses.'_

Shikamaru and Neji nodded at each other, completely understanding each other and walk to the door. Kiba quickly ran after them, hoping to get some answers through constant whining.

* * *

Naruto drum his finger on his desk. He was in deep concentration or was just really bored. 

Halie looked at him worryingly. He had spoken much and he seems depressed, something Naruto would never do. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," then he returned to thinking. He wasn't wasting his brain powers for nothing. There was a very important matter on his hand. _'How to deal with him? How? Still nine days left, what to do what to do?'_

She rolls her eyes. '_Let him alone to think about his secret lover. It'll be better that way. This drama better be over by graduation. Great, talking to myself.'_ She sniggered at the thought of speaking to herself. It was almost…..impossible….in a confusing and understanding way.

She picks up her book and reread it_. 'Can I be killed with boredom? No sir, for there has never ever been any such record of this happening. Just because it hasn't happen in the last billion years doesn't mean that it won't ever happen.'_

Naruto sat up straight with a start.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and return to reading. _'Uh, oh, the Jackal's out.' _

Then for no reason, to the class that is, he started laughing very evilly. "MUHAHAHAHAHA…..-ITAI!" He looked up and smiles sheepishly and blushes a crimson color. Halie had smack him in the head with her book when he had laughed. Everyone in the room gave him odd looks ad went back to their work, none too quietly.

After the bell rang, they went separate ways to class. Halie wondered out to track, where their meeting was being held. The P.E. teacher, Gai-sensei was making everyone have a Survival of the Fitness test.

She changed into her gym clothes in the locker and came out. It was a sunny day, sucks. She ignored Gai as he went on and on about youth or some bullshit.

Everyone stood up and he explained the track race.

"Alright everyone, you are to run around the 5th District!" (made that up)

"5th District?" someone yelled out. "That's 20 MILES!"

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"Why should we run?"

Halie didn't say anything. _'Dull, dull, dull.'_ Gai shouted in his most loudest and annoying voice.

"GO!"

Everyone started jogging to the gate. Halie ran behind everyone and she waited till every one of them was out of sight to go to the finishing line. She walk to the bench and sat down.

Gai's eyes sparkled and he cried tears of joys. "MY STAR PUPIL! YO HAVE EVEN BEATEN YOUR OLD TEACHER! I SHALL GIVE YOU AN A!"

Now, we all know that would never happen, but this is a fiction so it _is_ happening.

He held up his hand for a high-five. She pitied him and lightly slap his hand then took out her cards. "I'm bored, let's play."

In real life, that would never happen either.

* * *

Naruto had found a new way to get to his class without Sasuke finding him. He went to the roof and climb over the wire gat that surrounded the roof border. It was to prevent any accidents from happening and suicides. 

He climb down to the other side then began to slowly climb down. He had to be careful with one of his hands since it was injured. He climbs all the way down to the third window. The two top rooms were emptied.

**BAM!**

Not quite. He looked through one of the windows and saw something he didn't need to see. He made a face at the couple and continues to climb down. It was dangerous, but Naruto was very brave. _'Don't look down. You are safely tied with a rope. Even if you fall there is whatever the fuck it was down there so that you don't die. Don't look down. Don't look down.'_

He safely climbed into his classroom window and looked around. _'Good, there's no one here.'_ He sat down in his seat and looked at his hand. Shaking his head of the thought he began to do his homework.

* * *

Time flew by faster then Naruto would've liked. Iruka-sensei had given him homework, lots of homework. Kakashi hadn't even taught shit. Kurenai-sensei was out so they got to do whatever they wanted. 

Halie tap into the school file room and deleted a couple things. "Naruto, you don't have to go to detention anymore."

"What, why?" He turns around in his seat and looked at the screen. His eyes bug out. "H-Halie, you could get in trouble for this!"

She rolls her eyes. "You're scare of this? And you call yourself the Kyuubi."

"How you know about Kyuubi?"

"Gaara," she said and went to check out Sasuke's file. "K4 knows too. I think they're afraid of you. Hey, looks like your boyfriend had a few mental issues a few years back."

Naruto ignored the boyfriend and read the profile. The mental issues was really about a love trauma Sasuke had when in was still in junior high, that was also when K4 had started. It seems Sasuke fell in love with a boy and things happened, such as that boy degrading him.

Sasuke used to be really nice and had perfect attendance. Naruto had a little hard time believing that. He met a boy who was poor, very poor, but Sasuke liked him for some unknown reason. It worked out pretty well, up until their second year together.

Sasuke had spoiled him with everything he wanted, and the boy fill him with love, then he found the boy cheating on him. Worse, he was cheating on him with his teacher. Well, that definitely ruined it. Sasuke went through a phase and after that he turned "evil". The boy said something about love, the details weren't very clear.

Naruto nodded his head at the information. "Show me the boy."

Halie clicked on a profile and up popped a very nice looking…ugh.

"I-Is that a –girl?" asked Naruto shyly.

"Yeah, that's a dude," she said, almost laughing.

The boy was named Haku, exactly two year older then Sasuke. After what happened between them, Haku was kicked out of school and the teacher was fired, but they were still living together even after that.

"Some drama, huh?" joked Naruto coldly. His voice, his heart had gone numb. Now how was he supposed to get his revenge?

"You noticed Sasuke's standing right behind us, right?" she asked out of nowhere.

Naruto didn't really quite register what she said, but after 5 seconds he spun around quickly and sweats appeared on his head faster then you can say CRAP! "S-Sasuke, w-what a-a-re y-you d-doing here?"

Sasuke blink for a second. "This is my class remember?"

_'He hadn't seen IT! THANK YOU GOD!' _

"What are you doing?"

Naruto tensed and wave it off. "N-Nothing, N-Nothing i-important! W-We weren't d-doing a-anything s-suspicious a-at a-all!"

Both Halie and Sasuke roll their eyes. He just half spilled his guts. Sasuke grab Naruto and pull him aside a little bit. He smirks. "Figures you be into that stuff."

Naruto blink his eyes in confusion. He twists his body around and saw that Haku's profile had turned into a Tarot Cards' website. He mentally thanks Halie for her quick thinking. Naruto then thought about how to get OUT OF SASUKE'S ARMS!

When Sasuke had pulled him aside, he had resigned his arms around Naruto's waist and stay there. It doesn't look like he wants to move anytime soon. Sasuke then rub his face into Naruto's hair.

_'Hmmm, smells like honey,'_ mused Sasuke. _'Wonder what other part of him smells like that.' _

Naruto pleaded to Halie silently to rescue him. The teacher wasn't here so there wasn't anyone else to stop Sasuke, not that Kurenai could stop him even if she was here.

"S-Sasuke, let go!" he hissed, blushing.

The students all blushed with him at this public display of affection.

"I'm sorry," said a whisper by his ears.

Naruto stopped all struggle. Huh? He turned around fast and met Sasuke's lips. He's eyes gouged out and try to pull away, but Sasuke had other plans.

Sasuke began abusing Naruto's soft lips. The blonde boy always began to fall under the spell. All the other students didn't make a sound; they were too busy trying to stop their massive nosebleed.

Naruto slightly wince. Sasuke pull away and Naruto suck on his own lip. He tasted blood. The cut on his lip must've opened up.

Sasuke softly rub against the side of Naruto's lips, making him let go of it so he can see the cut. He lightly licks the blood away. The blood had already stopped long before, but that didn't stop Sasuke. Then he pulled Naruto in for a long, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and traced the outline of the soft pink lips.

"Ahem!" They both turned to Halie who pointed behind them. Turning to where she pointed, they saw students on the floor with traces of blood coming from their nose. Naruto snap out of whatever trance he was in and push away from Sasuke. Without another look, he ran out of the room.

Halie stood up with two packs in hand and sigh. "Boys," she said and left.

Sasuke looked at the door then smirk, licking Naruto's blood from his lips. He pockets his hands and walk out the room, looking cool as usual.

* * *

_'I hate him! I'm supposed to hate him! He did this to me! He ordered them to beat me! B-But then why….all those things….'_ His thoughts were cut short with a bang of the door. 

"Naruto, get out of there!" shouted a very familiar voice.

'What the hell?' He opens the door to see a boy ran by, screaming about horny girls. "Halie? What are you doing here?"

She handed him his backpack and step aside so he can get out. "You left that and class is almost over."

"Uh, Halie?" he said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"This is the boy's restroom."

She looked around and scratches the back of her head in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah."

He sweatdrop and glower over her. "HOW COULD YOU COME IN HERE AND NOT KNOW?"

She just laughs and waves it off as usual. He sighs and smiles. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto copied what she did and walk out the door. Halie stood there a few seconds until a boy came in then screamed and ran back out. She smile and walk to lunch.

* * *

Naruto and Halie sat at their usual spot. The K4 were already there, including the fan girls flawing over them. Sasuke sometime looked their way but then he would look away just as quickly. 

Kiba plop down on his chair and set down his lunch, facing Halie and Naruto. He opened his bento box. "Wow, the cook sure made a lot today."

"You did notice that your friends are over there?" said Naruto.

"I just came over here to ask you something," he said as he stuffed an egg into his mouth. "Can you tell your friend Gaara to go easy on Sasuke? He has a reputation and all."

Naruto and Halie looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about? Gaara left yesterday."

He looked up from his piece of sushi. "Oh," was all he said and kept right on eating.

"Aren't you leaving yet?"

"That's rude," he said with a nasty smirk. "Those crazy girls are still over there. I rather be here where there's protection."

"Huh? Protection?"

He swallows a piece of meat and grin. "Yeah, everyone doesn't go near here cause of you two, especially her," he pointed his chopsticks at her.

Halie stole a piece of sushi from his plate and ate it before he could say anything.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"Payment for your protection," she said and took another piece. "This is good."

He smirks. "You losers wouldn't know anything about _good_ food."

Halie knock him over the head and grab another piece of food.

He rub his head and was about to say something when he noticed his empty bento box. "Hey! You ate it all!"

Wrong," she nudged Naruto. "He did."

Naruto looked up and grin, showing multiple pieces of sushi stuck to his teeth. "Shanks Siba, shis si 'ood."

Kiba jumped and began to choke him. "Give me back my sushi, you glutton! I want my sushi! Cough it up!"

Three plates slammed itself down onto the table. All three of them looked up and saw Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke.

Halie smirk. "What you boys can't handle a bunch of girls?" The fan girls were standing ten feet away, glaring daggers at her.

Shikamaru and Neji said nothing, though their face did look bored. Sasuke grunted and look away from here. Halie looked at the three boxes and quickly took one. She opens it and began to eat. Her food which was tuna casserole lay untouched.

Kiba stopped choking Naruto and looked at one of the boxes. He made a grab for one, but a hand slaps him away. "Why you hit me? She's the one eating your food."

Shikamaru looked down and saw an empty space. He turns accusingly to Halie. "Mendokuse," but didn't try to take it back.

Neji pushed his food toward her. Halie open it and made a disgusted face. She passes it to Naruto, who quickly gobbles it up. Kiba was left with nothing. He looked at Sasuke, pathetically, but he only earns a scorn.

Halie passed her tray down to Naruto, who then passed it to Kiba. "Tuna casserole."

He eyed it for a second then took a bite. "This is good!" He finished the sandwich or whatever it was in less then 2 minutes.

Halie read from her manga book when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sakura walking up. "Oh, look, the Wicked Witch of the Bitch."

Sakura glared at her, but then soften at the sight of Sasuke. She practically clings to his arm. He cringes and tries to pull her off, but she was like glue, a very annoying glue.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you sitting here with these freaks? Why don't you come and sit with me? We have lots of rooms," she said in the most annoying voice anyone has ever heard.

Halie saw Naruto's eyes turn a deadly glare and his fist clinched tightly. She smirks and flips a page. "Sakura, leave."

Sakura glared at her and pout at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, come and sit with me. You deserve to be with someone your own type."

"Sakura," warned Halie. "You know what I'm capable of, so why don't you save us all the trouble and leave. **Right now**." She moves the book so that only her eyes were visible. It did not look good.

Naruto smirk as he saw Sakura click her heels and walk off. "Wow that was great, Halie!"

"No big. Well, we better get going. Come, Naruto," they left and the K4 had a chance to think one last thought before the table was swarm with girls.

* * *

They went to their last class of the day and saw Kakashi walking out, holding a wrapped box under his arm. Of course, it wouldn't be fun if they just let him walk away like that. 

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto. They ran up and caught up to him, grinning evilly, like kids and candies.

_'I sense danger!'_ He quickly ran off, not looking behind him.

Halie and Naruto stopped running when they no longer saw him. They smirk at each other and gave a high-five. They turn back around and came into a HUGE chest.

"You kids are evil," said Jiraiya.

They only grin innocently up at him. (they're about some few inches shorter then him) He shook his head and walk back toward the classroom. "Come on then."

* * *

"You know something?" 

"What?"

"You're bipolar."

"Huh? Bipolar?

"Yeah, that's when you're-."

"I know what it is! And I'm not bipolar!"

"Just hear me out. People who are bipolar get depressed and sad, but you, you convert that sadness into anger."

"Is that even possible?"

"Idiot, you did it!"

"How? When?

"When you were beaten up, you fought back. Not many people can do what you just did and you had a completely different look when you walked out."

"Halie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing here?"

She looked around, seeing nothing wrong with where they are. Sure, there was a lot of smoke. Sure, there was a gay couple going to fourth base right next to them. Sure, there was a really hot, but sluty girl belly dancing in front of them. And sure, there were a lot of other adult-ish things that are happening in front of them.

"Close the curtain then," she said as she popped a peanut into her mouth. They were at a restaurant called Gucci. No idea why, but Halie thought it will open their view on things a little.

"That's not that point," he said as he closed the curtains.

"Just think of this as Hooters, only they actually do it in front of you." The place was decorated in an Egyptian-like style, where people sit on cushions and instead of tables; they have their own little booths that's about a foot off the ground. It was where some writers get most of their inspirations.

He shook his head as a waiter came and place down their food. The waiter winked at him before leaving and made sure Naruto saw him walking away. "Did you see that?"

"What?" she said, lying sideways with her feet on the wall. "You're gay?"

"No!" he glared at her.

"You like him?"

He groans in defeat. "Nevermind. What is this stuff anyway?" He poked it with his fork, ready to run if anything come jumping out at him.

"It's fried tofu with fish. Eat it, it's good."

He nibbles a bit of it and broke into a grin. "You're right, this is good!" He finished his plate pretty quickly and sat back. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I already did," she pointed to the two empty plates beside her.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"Observing. They should be here by now." The bell at the door gave a ding, signalling a guest. "Right on time."

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Why don't you take a look, but make sure you're not seen."

He was confused, but nodded and peeks out from the red curtain. Naruto jump back in and glared at her. "What is _he_ doing here?" he whispered.

She sat up, grinning. "Like I said, we're observing." Movements were on either side of the walls between them. On the right was the couple and on the left was the K4. She made sure the curtains were closed and went to the left side of the wall. She pulls back the thin layer of curtain to show a wall.

She lean her ears against the wall and listen.

Naruto went hysterical. "We can't eavesdrop on them! I won't do it! I am not going to become Sakura! I have honor and pride!" he hissed at her in a quiet whisper.

"They're talking about you."

He immediately forgot all about his honor and pride and began to eavesdrop with her. She sniggers at his action, but also listens in.

"Something happen today?" said a voice to which they recognized as Shikamaru. He looked his friend up and down. He's skin was a tainted, dare I say it, pink. His hair, even though it was washed for hours, was also slightly pink.

"No, it was normal. Some terrorizing here, some terrorizing there," said Sasuke's cold voice, ignoring his friends stare.

"I heard about you and Naruto," said Neji.

Sasuke looked shock for a few seconds, but regain his composure. "So? It was just a kiss."

"Oh, I was just guessing, but it was rather obvious with snigger lightly, earning him a punch.

Sasuke turned on his friend and glared at him. "Why you-?"

Shikamaru calmed him down and offer him something to drink. "You see, the thing was-. Are you listening to me?"

Apparently not, since Sasuke had taken advantage of the drink. He didn't want to be sober when Shikamaru start on his smart-ass theory. He drank the bottle until it was dry as a desert then slammed it down. He signal for a waiter and whisper in his ears.

Shikamaru's eyebrow flinch and he began again. Too bad, his timing was a little off and Sasuke began downing the bottle one after another. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING?"

The customers didn't even noticed, too engulf in each other.

Naruto lean back from the wall and sulk in a guilty way, not that there's any other way. His emotions were bouncing here and there inside his heads. Thoughts were pounding inside him, giving him a terrible headache.

Halie noticed his wincing and rubbing his temples. "Are you okay?" _'Does he have a fever?'_ She reached out and felt his forehead. "HOLY COW!"

He winces and looked at her annoyingly. He breathes faster, feeling faint, and he felt flustered.

She waved her hand until it cooled down. _'That was about 105 degrees! Abnormal breathing, he hasn't been in the rain or anything. Wait a minute!'_ She took his hand and unwrap it. Halie gasp at the sight. The wound had reopened and sometime between that and then, it had gotten infected, but only lightly.

She slaps down some money and drag Naruto up. "Come on, I'm taking you home. Tsunade-bachan's a doctor, she'll help you."

Naruto wipe away the sweats on his forehead. "T-Tsunade-bachan…..n-not….h-h-home," he said with some difficultly.

She groans inside. _'What bad timing. I'll have to take him to my place then. What a bother.'_

* * *

"HOLY COW!" 

Sasuke stopped drinking and straighten up. "Hey, that sounds like-."

"-Halie!" shouted Kiba. He had opened the curtain and saw her carrying Naruto. He step out and walk up to her, looking from Naruto to her. "What happened?"

She did a shrugging motion with her mouth and walk to the door. "He just has a fever. I'm taking him to my house."

Kiba poked Naruto in the head and shouted in his ear. "Hey, Naruto! You okay?"

"He's unconscious, you moron!" She gave him a knock over the head, and then a certain dark hair boy caught her attention. _'Oh, crap. Please, don't follow me. I like my house free of eyes and graffiti, thank you.'_ Then she burst out laughing. Sasuke glared at her. "Y-You're pink!"

"I just had a little accident that's all," he said, glaring at her with no effect.

Sasuke slowly walk over and looked at Naruto's bent head. Outside, he was still our cold Ice Prince, but inside he was panicking at what's happened to his blonde beauty. "What happened?" he asked the same question Kiba had asked, annoying the hell out of Halie. She did not like to repeat things.

"He's unconscious, fever, sick, yah get it?" Her eyebrow twitched irritably. She dragged Naruto toward the door. _'Why do boys always look light, but they weight a hundred ton? Why can't Tsunade-bachan be home? Why does Naruto have such weak immune system? Why is Sasuke pink? Oh, yeah. Why am I talking to myself again?'_

"Would you like a ride?"

What she had been dreading at come at of the mouth of the person that she dreaded. "No, I like to keep my location private, except to Naruto or any close _friends_ of mine," she said and walked out.

"What? All I offered was a ride. Who stuck a stick you her ass?"

"A very fine ass," complimented Kiba, who was watching.

Sasuke punched him on the head, giving him another somewhat deserving bruise. He walked back, but then turn around with a different look in his eyes.

Before Shikamaru could figure out what it was, it disappeared, but Shikamaru's smart. He figured it out even if it was just a glimpse. _'Well, let's find out where this girl, Halie, live, shall we?'_

* * *

Halie drag Naruto up the steps. _'This is getting us nowhere.'_ She looked to see if anyone was around then heaved Naruto's WHOLE body onto her shoulder. "God, please let everyone who come across here be drunk or blind. Blind is better." She walked up the steps with ease and unlocks her door. 

She threw his body on her bed and went to the kitchen. _'Let me see. Medicine, soup, cold towel, what else am I missing? He might be here for a while. Might as well go and get his clothes.' _After she tucked him in and gave him everything he needed, she search for his house key and went to his apartment.

* * *

Shikamaru had never been so frustrated in his life. He had been trying to get a location on where Halie's house was, even a small hint, but all he got was a bunch of viruses and sometime having to reboot his com. _'Okay, think, think. This is so troublesome. You're a genius for crying out loud. Got it!'_

Instead of looking for Halie's address, he looked for Naruto's instead. She had to come back to his apartment to get some clothes.

Sasuke had been sitting at the same spot since Naruto and Halie left, sipping his drink slowly. He was deep in his own thoughts. Neji was outside, talking on the phone to **her**. Kiba went for trying to get one of the dancing girl's numbers. Fat chance.

* * *

Halie looked on the counter where a piece of paper was at. 

**Naruto – Went on business trip. Be back in four days. Don't have a party, don't stay out late, and don't mess up my KITCHEN! Food's in the fridge, money's in the dress drawer for take-out. **

**Tsunade **

_'What a note to give a person when you're going away. Sounds more like a threat.'_ She put the paper in her pocket and went to the fridge. She put the food and money in a bag, then got some of Naruto's clothes and left.

She didn't get five steps out the door when the K4 came. Halie sigh. _'This is not a good day.' _She looked at her watch. _'Friday the 13th, huh? Great, I'm out on a cursed day.'_

Sasuke wasn't with them. It was only Kiba and Shikamaru. That was strange to people who actually know the K4. It wasn't that they go everywhere with each other, but when they're having "business" with someone, they're always seen together.

Halie guess that it wasn't something so drastic for all the kings to come. "What is it?"

"We were wondering if Naruto's okay."

She raises a questioning eyebrow. "I can understand Kiba, but Shikamaru?"

He shrugs and stuck his hands in his pocket. "It was hard trying to find you. I figure if someone can actually beat me on the computer, I come to pay their respect."

"You make it sound like Naruto's dying." She thought about it in the silent. "Come on then, but if I see one egg on my door, one paintball, you're dead," she warned. They gave her an odd look, but nodded.

She walked ahead while they trail behind. Kiba turn to Shikamaru and whisper, "Egg?"

He only shrugs lazily.

* * *

Kiba and Shikamaru were actually surprised to find Halie's house….normal They sat on the couch in her room. With all the black she wore, they expected it to be black too, not blue. 

She set two drinks on the small table. Naruto lay in bed, in front of them, by the window. A cold towel was on his burning forehead and he was breathing in short breath.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kiba.

"He's sick. Infection in the hand. I fixed it," she said sitting across from them.

Shikamaru narrow his eyes. "But don't you have to open the wound to clean the infection?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Einstein." She gesture her head over in the corner.

Shikamaru's eyes could get no larger then it was now, but it did. Kiba shrink into his chibi mode and clung to him in terror.

There was a plate in the corner with bandages and surgery knives. Naruto's hand was covered in a fresh bandaged. The knives were cover in blood, some in a bowl right next to them. The bowl was dyed with Naruto's blood. An anti-biotic was nearby also.

Shikamaru was starting to have cold feet. "You did that all by yourself?"

"Do you see anybody else around? Unless if you mean Frankenstein."

Kiba hid behind Shikamaru, who had stiffened at the name. "F-Frankenstein?"

She burst out laughing then rolls her eyes. "I meant my dog, moron. You thought I meant the real thing?"

Shikamaru sigh. _'Reverse psychology. Should've seen that. We, the K4, scare of a girl and her do-…girl. She's getting to me.'_

"Would you like to meet him?" Shikamaru snap out of his thought when Halie spoke. Kiba, hearing that, nodded happily.

Halie left and came back quickly. A brown dog walks in behind her. Kiba jumped from his chair to the other side of the room. Shikamaru, not really knowing why, turned around to face Frankenstein. He turned cold and crawl all the way to the end of the couch. _'T-THAT T-THING I-I-IS H-HUGE!'_

Now they know why Halie had called it Frankenstein. The _thing_ was probably about 5 FEET TALL!

"How rude," said Halie with a fake hurt expression on her face. The dog lay on the couch next to her. "Frankenstein is not a thing, he's a dog. He's just big bone."

"H-How do y-you-?"

"How do I know what you were thinking?" she said, smiling. "Everyone thinks that when they see Frankenstein. Isn't that right, pookie?" She made a baby face at Frankenstein and rub him behind the ear. He barked, which seem to shake the house, but that was just Shikamaru and Kiba's leg shaking.

"Why are you guys standing? Sit down," her words left no room for argument. Beside if they didn't do as she said, she might stick her dog on them. They reluctantly sat down, but at the far side of the couch.

Frankenstein stares at them with his beady little eyes, panting, but without the whole drool thing. He's housebroken so to say.

"I also have another dog. Her name's Phoebe," the words that escaped Halie's mouth, made both Shikamaru and Kiba tremble.

"N-No t-thanks," said Kiba.

She pouted. "But I thought you like dogs, Kiba."

"Yeah, I did," he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "B-But I have to ask. H-How b-big is this P-Phoebe?'

Halie giggled a bit. "She's this big," she put her hand a couple inches from each other. Shikamaru and Kiba sigh with relief. "But she's not my dog. I'm babysitting her for a while until her owner gets back."

"That's alright."

Halie gave a sharp whistle and they heard little feet running toward the door. The door was nudged open a bit and in walked a little dog.

Shikamaru cringed, his smile turned upside down. Kiba, in his chibi mode, sat on his shoulder, looking ready to cry. Shikamaru had the courage to speak first. "T-That's P-P-Phoebe?"

"Yes," said Halie. The dog, if you can call it a dog, was hairless. Now that isn't a really bad thing, on a poodle. But Phoebe's skin was wrinkled; the only hair was two or three pieces that were on her bald head. Her eyes were pale which indicated that she was blind. Her skin was a tan color. Her canines can be seen, and her tongue was handing out of her mouth.

"She's a Chihuahua," said Halie. Phoebe gave a cough/bark and walk toward Shikamaru. He back away a little and looked at Halie desperately. "Don't worry, Phoebe's really nice. She just likes to smell strangers to get to know them a little better."

Phoebe stopped by Shikamaru's feet and gave a sniff. Then all of a sudden she jumped onto his lap. He raises his hands out of reach and looked away. _'It's a cute little dog! It's a fluffy, young cute little dog!'_ When there's nothing else to do when you have a sickly, old dog on your lap, go into denial.

Halie was laughing in her mind. _'But Phoebe is a poor little dog though.' _She sighs in pity of the dog. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Shikamaru and Kiba stare at her with tears in their eyes and shook their head. "N-No, we-we must be getting back." Kiba jumped down and ran toward the door. He waited for Shikamaru though, since it was his car that got them there.

Shikamaru cursed him and looked down at his lap.

"You can put Phoebe on the couch beside you, I think she's asleep." Halie patted Frankenstein's head and watched Shikamaru.

He didn't exactly know what to do. All he did was sit there, watching the sleeping down. _'Ugh, I'm gonna die! I want to die!'_ He looked at Halie. "Can you do it, please?" he said pathetically.

"Hold on," she sat up and went to a cabinet. Halie walked over and SNAP! She took a picture with him looking terrify. She picks Phoebe up and held her in her arms. "Okay, then."

Shikamaru quickly sat up and went over to Kiba. "What was that for and you better not lie." Even if she did lie, he can tell when somebody is lying right away.

"Blackmail," she said bluntly and put Phoebe on the couch. "K4 mess with Naruto. K4 get exposed, got it?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything, remaining his dull expression, but he was thinking over 100 ways to get the picture back. Kiba grew angry and stepped up to her.

"You bitch! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" she said and put the camera away. "You guys do it all the time."

Kiba shut his mouth, not finding anything to say since what she said was true. "W-Well, we….uh...we." He rises up his fist. "So, I don't care! Those people should know their place better!"

Halie smirk. "You shouldn't say that here, Kiba. That's what I hate hearing the most. Things could happen," she warned.

"Like what? What can you do?" he dared her.

She crosses her arms. "You have seen Naruto. He's alright, so leave."

Shikamaru step forward. "We can't let you copy that picture." _'If we have to use force then so be it. I'm turning into a hypocrite.'_

"Oh, really?" She whistles a sharp tune, but not waking up Phoebe and Frankenstein raise his head. He growled and sat up on the floor. "I do not think that it such a good idea. You see Frankenstein hasn't had a playmate for some time now. He's getting rather….bored, if you catch my meaning."

She smirks as they back to the door. "Frankenstein, fetch." Shikamaru and Kiba had no words for what they were feeling right now. Scare, terror, piss-in-your-pants afraid. They ran for their lives as the dog chased them out the door.

She stood by the door, laughing, with Frankenstein and panted his head. Halie heard footsteps upstairs and went back up.

* * *

Shikamaru drove down the road as fast as he could. Cold sweats ran down his face. 'Holy shit! Curse it! I'm gonna get that little girl and her dumb dog too!' He was so busy driving and thinking that he forgot about one very important thing. 

From behind the car, Kiba was running to catch up. "Damnit, Shikamaru, STOP!"

* * *

**Day 3**

Sasuke lay in bead, tossing and turning. He hadn't been able to sleep last night and lay awake for a couple hours. Naruto's face kept appearing whenever he closes his eyes. _'What is he doing to me?'_

He lay in bed watching the sun. The sun wasn't shining as bright as it was yesterday. It was a little cloudy, but it didn't look like it was gonna rain. He groans and sat up. The sun reminded him of Naruto and that's the last thing he needed right now. He went to the bathroom and shut the door, what he was really doing was shutting the sun out.

* * *

Naruto back up and sat at the far end of the bed, pointing his finger at the couch. "W-What the hell is that thing?" 

Halie sigh and narrow her eyes. He had just woken up and freaked out when he saw the old dog. "That's Phoebe. She may have a little problem with her appearances."

"A little?" Then he saw Halie glare and gulp. "Sorry."

"She's leaving today. You shouldn't get out of bed. Frankenstein will stay with you."

He nodded. "Who's Frankenstein?"

"My dog," she said, picks up Phoebe, and walk out the room.

The door was only half close. Naruto sat there, waiting. He heard something coming. The door nudged open and in walks Frankenstein. His eyes bug out. "Wow, you're a big-ass dog!"

Frankenstein grunt at him and walk closer, stopping at the side of the bed. The dog barks again and lays his head on the bed side.

Naruto grin curiously. He jumped high into the air and the dog's eyes turn to saucer.

* * *

Halie was walking back home when she heard a scream come from her house. The neighbours gave her odd looks. She smile nervously and ran into her house, and up her room. She thought Frankenstein was attacking Naruto or was it the other way around. She opens the door and saw Naruto on the floor with Frankenstein on top of him, licking his face. 

Naruto laughed and try to dodge the quick tongue. "Q-Quit it," he said, trying to talk through his laughter.

She smile then turn a stern face. "What are you guys doing?"

The dog turn to her, letting Naruto up, and barked happily. Naruto grin and jump on the dog's back. "Piggyback ride!" The dog was big and strong enough to carry Naruto so it wasn't a problem for it to walk.

She rolls her eyes and gesture for them to follow her to the kitchen.

Frankenstein walks behind her with Naruto on his back. "Wow, Halie! Your house is cool!"

She looked behind her. "Why?"

"The hallway looks so long! But I think that's because the medicine's doing its work."

She rolls her eyes again. "Tsunade-bachan left a letter," she said, handing it to him when they reached the kitchen. She lived in a two story house in the suburban. It was ordinary, but a little black inside.

"Your clothes are in the guest room. There was some food that Tsunade-bachan left you and some money."

"Halie?"

She turns around, while heating up the pan. "What is it?"

"You live alone?"

"No, I have a roommate. He's gone somewhere."

Naruto got off of Frankenstein and sat on a chair. "He? Your roommate's a guy? Aren't you scared he might do something to you?"

She laughed a bit. "No, I've known him for a while before we moved in together."

He smirks. "Are you guys in love?"

She held up a wooden spoon threateningly. "No, we're friends. He's rooms down the hall from mine."

He gulps and laughs nervously. "I was only asking. So, I'm staying here until Tsunade-bachan comes back?"

"If you want or until you're healthy enough. I had to cut open your hand."

"What?" he looked at his hand, seeing nothing different.

"Baka, I only cut it open a little to clean the infection. You should look after yourself more carefully," she tosses an omelette onto a plate and passes it to him. "Remember to drink your medicine. Once each day until I say otherwise."

He stuck his tongue out at her. He hated medicine. They taste awful and you get drowsy after.

"Just don't let the medicine touch your tongue and it won't taste bad."

He looked up at her. "How you know?"

"I've did it before."

"No, I meant how you know why I hate medicine."

"Are there any other reason?" He shook his head no. "Oh, Frankenstein will take you to bed if you feel tired. Remember to drink it. Put it on your tongue, but don't close your mouth, then drink some water and swallow. Lift your head up so the medicine goes down."

She picks up her backpack. "I can't believe you need a lesson in taking your medicine."

"Hey!"

"I'll be back later."

"Where're you going?"

She opens the door and walk out. "School, where else. Don't let anybody in." She heard an okay before closing the door.

Naruto looked at the giant dog. "Well, Frankenstein, looks like it's just you and me."

The dog barked in response.

* * *

Halie walk down the hall. 

Sakura came out of a classroom and was going to insult her.

"Shut up," Halie said and walk on.

Sakura snap her mouth shut and stomp away.

* * *

Halie handed a letter in to the office to tell why Naruto wasn't coming to class. Then she went to her own class. _'School's gonna be boring today.'_

It was true. The day seemed duller, not only for her, but for everyone. The blonde was like the sun that shines down into this hell hole. He gave everyone something unexpected everyday, whether it's bad or good.

The newspaper board had came up to Halie and even asked her what happened to Naruto.

_'We have a newspaper?_' She answered the same question with the same answer. "Naruto was sick."

Almost everyone came up to her, whether it's an insult about her and Naruto or some piece of gossip insult, even the science geek. They were studying human behaviour and their test subject was Naruto and Sasuke. It was interesting to see the king of the jungle being held down by the monkey king, as in theory.

She sat in lunch alone, munching on something from the cafeteria that she can't even identified as food.

Sakura still hadn't learnt her lesson. She thought that with one gone, the other would lose power or whatever. "I see, your boyfriend isn't here. What happened? He got run over by a car!" Then she giggled with her friends.

"Oh, Sakura, there's something I wanted to tell you for a very long time," said Halie. "You're not very bright and you're not very pretty."

Sakura click her heels and cross her arms. "Well, you're not pretty either!" she sneered.

Halie laughed and stood up. "I could crawl out of a mud hole with my arms cut off and look better then you." She gave a fake smile and walk away.

Behind her, Sakura's friends giggled and the other students laughed loudly at her too.

* * *

Halie was walking home when she saw Sasuke up ahead. She walks up, noticing a box in his hand. "What a surprise." 

He eyes her then looked away, shifting nervously. "C-Can….uh...y-you…give this to…N-Naruto?" He held out a box wrap in black papers.

She took it and smile. "Alright, anything else?"

He stares at the ground. "G-Get…well..s-soon," then he rush off down the road.

She laughed and continues walking home.

* * *

Halie toss Naruto the gift and hang her coat up. 

"How's it from?" he said, turning the box upside down.

"Who do you think it's from?"

He didn't answer and began to unwrap the gift.

She sat down beside him, looking as he slowly lifted the cover off. "What is it?"

"That's what I want to know," he pulls out a bottle and eyes it suspiciously. "It's some weird plant."

She took the bottle and uncorks it. She taste a little of it to confirm that it's what she thinks it is. "Wow, I can't believe he gave this to you."

"What the hell is it? Doesn't look very healthy. Is he trying to poison me?"

"Baka, working with Tsunade-bachan all those years and you don't know what this is! And if it was poison, I be dead already!"

He pouted. "Whatever. What is it though?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "God, why you only gave him half a brain?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry," she said, laughing. "This is ginseng. It's very rare and expensive. Said to protect against stress, enhance strength, and promote relaxation. Must have cost a lot, not a problem for Uchiha Sasuke though."

Naruto didn't say anything. It must be a very confusing time for him since this isn't what he's exactly good at.

She sighs and ruffles his hair. "Pride, its called pride, Naruto. I'll go get you something to eat. Come on Frankenstein."

He sat alone in the room, thinking of what to do about his enemy's sudden change of heart. _'He makes my head hurt! One minute he's the devil of all demons, the next he's the nicest person in the world. Pride? Argh, I'm hungry!' _He lies down and buries his head under the pillow, hoping to die from suffocation before Halie comes back with his food.

Something cold and wet nudges his hand making him jump. He looked up and saw no one then down and saw the giant dog looking up at him. "Oh, Frankenstein, it's just you. I thought it was someone else."

The dog barks, asking him a question. Though, the language of the dogs is unclear, Naruto can figure out what he's trying to say. "Sasuke."

The dog barks again.

"He confuses me and having him here is not a good thing."

"Bark, bark."

"It just isn't. Stop asking so many questions. Great, I'm talking to Frankenstein, the biggest dog in the whole wide world. Can I get any weirder?"

"Wo-."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Bark!"

"Oh, shut up!" He said, hitting Frankenstein, lightly, over the head with a pillow, making the dog bark happily. Naruto couldn't stand it and laugh.

* * *

**Day 4**

"I am not in denial." Yes, that's what he's been telling himself and the shrink for the past 7 hours. Sasuke thought he was going crazy when he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Everything in his house and even on the street reminded him of Naruto. And then he confirmed he was going crazy when he told Halie to give Naruto the ginseng.

"I didn't say you were, Sasuke-sama, but you seem rather attached to this person. Why do you think that might be so?"

All he could do was glare at the shrink, but that seem ineffective since she must get that a lot from her patient. "If I had known that, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

The lady shrink push her glass further up her nose. She was a middle age woman, nothing special about her, except she was too stiff, like a block of wood. Smart, but still a block of wood. She's the kind of woman who can't even tell a joke to save her own life. "What do you see in this boy that made him special from all others?"

Sasuke seem shock for a minute. _'She's good.'_ "I never said it was a boy," he lied.

"If it was a girl, Sasuke-sama, you wouldn't be here."

_'She's very good.'_ He didn't seem too comfortable at the moment about his sexuality getting out.

"So, tell me about this boy." He was quiet for a while, but this lady had great patience.

He opens his mouth several times, but couldn't find words. _'What did make Naruto different from everybody else?'_ "He's annoying, loud, stupid, sloppy, and has far too much energy." _'Though, that's a good thing, on certain occasions.'_ He mentally slap himself for even entertaining that thought.

"Sasuke-sama, what are some of the positive things about him?"

He thought and thought about it. "He's kind, has his bright moments, and is brave to the point of stupidity. He's also REALLY cute." _'Especially when he's fluster.'_

The shrink took off her glasses and fold her notebook. "Sasuke-sama, it seems to me that you are infatuated with the boy. His strength to dare define you is an excitement and you are perhaps curious to see how far this goes when you finally bend him to your will. There has never been a creature like this that you have ever met and he interest you greatly. This is perfectly normal. It is like love, I dare say."

He scoffed. _'Love? Such a pathetic word.' _

She sighs. "The scar that had been burn into your heart may never disappear and you must learn to accept that in order to move on. Our session is over. I hope you will think this over before acting."

Sasuke stood up and walk out without a thank you.

* * *

Halie step into class, late. It wasn't her intention to be late, but Naruto had had some kind of reaction from the bacteria in his hand or maybe it was the ginseng. Now, he's t home with a high fever and he practically crawled on his knee, begging her to stay and something about a bogeyman in his closet. 

Frankenstein watched him while she went to school, though she worried about him. She tapped her pencil.

"Halie Caroon, please come to the office at this moment. Halie Caroon, please come to the office."

She grabs her bag and walk out of class. It was dull anyway. _'Wonder who's here to see me? It better not be Naruto or Frankenstein's so gonna get it when I come home.'_ She was surprised to see our Ice Prince standing outside.

"Sasuke? You're the one who made the call?"

"Hn," he said as in greeting.

"What do you want? Let me guess, you want to see Naruto?" A small tint of blush appears on his cheek and he looked away. She smirks at his sudden shy character. "I still have class so you're gonna have to wait until school or can you pull a few strings for me?"

He held up a piece of paper. She snatches it and grin. "Thanks," she tucks it safely in her pocket and walk away. She heard his footstep behind her and smiles. _'Naruto, hope you're ready to see him, sick or not. Wonder what's gonna happen.' _

Sasuke was surprise as Shikamaru and Kiba to find her house normal. _'I thought it be creepy. Looks pretty normal.'_

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" came a shriek from inside as Halie was about to unlock the door.

_'I take that back.'_ Sasuke hesitated to step in.

Halie led him up to a room and went in. He gulps and peeks inside. So far, so good. He step inside and immediately came face to face with a GIANT dog. He would've jump if not for his experience with Kiba's dogs, but this was still not normal.

"That's Frankenstein," said Halie.

He looked up and saw a small, messy bundle on the bed. _'That must be Naruto.'_

Halie towards him and beckon for Frankenstein. The dog obediently went to her and kneel its head down. "You guys can talk. I'll be in the kitchen. He's having a fever so he's very emotional at the moment."

After she left, Sasuke walk toward the bed. He pokes at it and saw it twitch. He pokes again and a hand came and swats his hand away.

"Go away," said a muffled voice.

Sasuke smirk and pull the cover back. Naruto sat up suddenly and face him. His hair was matted to his face from sweat and his face was flushed like he ran a mile. "You look like shit."

"I feel it to." He grabs the cover back and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought the medicine would've worked by now. You look worse then last time."

Naruto gesture to the unopened bottle on top of the dresser. "I didn't take it."

He raises a questioning eyebrow. "Why not? Think its poison?"

"No, I know what it is and I don't need it. I don't want to owe you any favors."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're not, now drink it."

Naruto cross his arms and turn away. "No! It's nasty! I don't want it!"

"You're acting like a child." He opens the bottle and held it out. "Just a sip."

"No! You can't make me!"

_'Oh really?' _He smirks and took a sip of the bottle. Putting it back down, he turn Naruto's head around and use his hand to pin down Naruto's wrist against the bed. He lean forward and touch the soft lips of the sick blonde.

Naruto, in a fever, wasn't thinking straight. He opens his mouth at Sasuke's will and the liquid began to pour in. Sasuke made sure Naruto drank all of it before pulling away. Naruto pouted, missing the contact of the other.

"Time to sleep, dobe," said Sasuke, wiping Naruto's lips.

That was also a difficult task since Naruto wasn't being himself. Sasuke had to lay with him until he fell asleep to go downstairs. He looked back and saw Naruto, with his eyes still close, searching for the warmth that had left him.

Sasuke smirk and gave him a pillow to hug. Then he kissed him on the forehead and went downstairs.

Halie stood by the doorway, smiling. "He won't remember this in the morning."

"Yeah, I know, but the good thing is I know I'll win the bet for sure."

She smirks and opens the door for him. "Doubt it. You know Naruto, he's full of surprises."

Sasuke said nothing and left, thinking about her words. _'The dobe can't really have anything under his sleeve, can he? Well, I'll find out in 3 more days. Should be interesting.' _

Halie slam the door close. There wasn't a sound throughout the house until a certain dog broke it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

**Day 5**

Naruto was feeling better by the next day. He vaguely remembers what had happen yesterday. All he knows was that Sasuke was here so he question Halie about it.

"He was here to see you yesterday."

"What did he do?" Naruto glared at her, non stop.

"Let's see. He made you drink the medicine and that's it. Oh, and he thinks you're gonna lose the bet."

"Back up. Make me drink the medicine? How? I thought you said you couldn't make me."

"Yeah, about that. Don't freak okay?"

He nodded, but he freaked out anyway. "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?"

She covers her ears. "Hey, the good thing is you're all better."

"That's not the point!" He swats her with a pillow. She stood up and ran over to the far side of the room.

"Hey, I didn't know, sorta." She said the last part under her breath. "Before I could stop him, he already kissed you." _'Actually, I was at the door the whole time.' _

He sat down, out of his breath. "Man, what am I gonna do? Wait a minute! He said I was gonna lose the bet! Hell no! That bastard! I'm gonna skin him!"

Halie shook her head. _'You're too slow.' _

* * *

Naruto had to stay home for another day. At least, he has Frankenstein for company. 

"Yeah, go faster Frankenstein!" Naruto was currently riding on Frankenstein's back.

Halie sat in her desk, sighing for what seem like the hundredth time. _'I'm not sure it's a good idea though.' _

Jiraiya had given them some extra time to finish their project since Naruto was sick, but truth be told Halie had already finished it. They just wanted to be last to present to see what the others got, improve theirs and beat those suckers.

She sniggers at the evil plan she made. Though it isn't that evil, but it was getting there.

* * *

Sasuke didn't come to school today. Sakura wasn't teasing her. The manager at Naruto's job had excused him for the days that he wasn't there, but he had to make it up. 

Halie haul the stack of papers up the steps. _'I am so gonna kill him! He better not get sick anymore or I'm so gonna kill him!'_ She drags it into the guest room and put it on the couch. "Naruto, your homework!"

He went over and looked at it. "WHAT THE FUCK? They expect me to do all this?" The paper was about a foot high, including a text book.

"Homework _and_ class work. You're failing, remember? Exams coming up, so we have extra work. Oh, I called to tell Tsunade-bachan that you were staying here. You can go back tonight. I'm too tired to take you right now," with that said, she went right to sleep on the bed.

Naruto stare at her oddly. _'How can she sleep? I need help. Better wake her up.'_ He was about to poke her when her voice startled him.

"Touch me and you're dead," she said with her eyes still close. He jumps back, holding his hand against his heart. "If you can't do this, you'll fail the exam. Wake me up at 7."

He groans and went to work.

* * *

**Day 6 **

Sasuke was anguish that it hurts. He couldn't wait for Naruto to start on his bet. He spent almost all of last night thinking in what ways Naruto would make him submit. He had a few dirty little thoughts, but other then that he couldn't come up with one.

Naruto went to school, then work, and homework. When he's head hit the pillow, he went to sleep right away. He slept without a dream, peacefully. Sasuke on the other hand.

**Sasuke's Dream:**

_The sky was blue and there was a sakura tree nearby, blooming. He felt relax until the sakura tree started to erupt. And out spurt, the real SAKURA!_

_She blushes and looked at him shyly. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you!" Then she ran toward him._

_He ran too, but in a different direction. "HELP! THERE'S A BIG FOREHEAD CHASING ME!"_

_"Sasuke-kun, wait for me!"_

_Sasuke didn't wait, he didn't stop. All he did was run and ran until a storm came down. The sun suddenly burst down onto the ground and out came, NARUTO! He was so relieved, but then a terrible thing happened._

_Naruto glared at him and his body fill with blood. He held up a sharp knife and ran toward Sasuke._

_Sasuke freaked and ran with two psychos running after. "DAMN YOU!" There was a cliff and he didn't notice it. Too busy running. Not a good idea. He ran right out onto the cliff and fell._

_Then he kept spinning and spinning down to the earth below. He was about to hit water, filled with piranhas._

**BAM!**

Sasuke jumped and looked around. He was sweating and lying on his floor tangled up in his bed sheets. _'Man, I gotta stop talking to Itachi before bed.' _He got back in his bed and looked at the clock. It read 5:30. "Aww, man," he flung the sheets over his head and try to get some sleep before Itachi or some other fucker woke him up.

**Day 7**

The seventh day. This was it, well next to it. Tomorrow was actually the big day. The end of the bet. Nobody knew, but the K4 and Naruto's side had been on edge all day, so they knew something was up.

Halie was reading an article. She had been reading the school's newspaper since that boy told her about it. "Hey, we made the front page!"

Naruto took the paper and read it. "The secret's hasn't been out, but we suspect that something is going on between the K4 and G. D. What the hell is G. D.?"

"Gothic Demon. They came up with that this morning. It seems the school newspaper knows about Kyuubi and I'm gothic. So, what are you going to do about Sasuke?"

He smirks and held up a finger to his lip. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

She shook her head. _'Oh, boy.' _

* * *

Sasuke lay in bed, turning this way and that. He sat up straight in bed, rubbing his forehead. "Damnit!" This was the last day. He wasn't all too happy about that since he usually knows an enemies movements and Naruto was unpredictable. He slams back down onto his bed, making it creak. 

The clock read 12. That didn't make him any happier since it made him thought about werewolves. Usually that wasn't a problem, but he wasn't feeling too well right now. After a few minutes of thinking, he fell asleep.

He woke up a few minutes later. He was lying in bed, tied. He looked around and saw only blackness. Then the light switched on. He saw a shadow come over. When he's eyes were adjusted he saw that it was Naruto.

Beside him was a plate full of knifes! He panicked and began moving around, trying to free his hands. Naruto's eyes gleam with an evil pleasure to see him struggle. He saw Naruto chose one of the knives then brought it down!

He woke up, panting, and looked around but saw nothing. He felt something on his face and something in his mouth. He tries to get up, but his legs and hands were bound. He felt someone in the room with him and freaked.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sasuke. Now, we can play."

* * *

**NEWS: JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T GET THE FIRST ONE. I NEED A BETA. ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO CONSIDER TAKING THE JOB, TELL ME.**

**Charlie:** CAKE! LET'S HAVE CAKE!

**Narra:** what the hell for? you're already hyper

**Charlie:** YES BUT I WANT CAKE!

**Narra:** (hold up a white flag) help


	16. Yes, Master

"When life gives you lemon, make grape juice...then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it."

(the actual quote) "When life gives you lemon, make lemonade."

"I'm jealous of every girl that has hugged you, because for just the one moment she held my whole world."

"My life is like a puzzle, and when I try to fix it my whole world fell into place, because it was a picture of you."

"Boys are like clowns, they try to make you laugh, yet they scare you at the same time."

"You broke my heart, and left me to put the pieces back together, but there's one piece missing--you."

"If the only way for me to be with you is in my dreams, then let me sleep forever."

"I said your boyfriend was gay, and he hit me with his purse."

"I swear I'd rip my heart out if you said you'd be impressed."

"The truth may hurt, but your lies will kill me."

"Don't tell me the sky is the limit, when there are footprints on the moon."

"It was the perfect crime, I stole his heart, and he stole mine."

"I know I have a heart, because I can feel it breaking."

"Don't make someone your everything, because when they leave, you have nothing._

* * *

Battle for Dominance __  
__  
__By Charlie __  
__  
__Chapter Seventeen: Yes, Master

* * *

_

Battle for Dominance Battle for Dominance Battle for Dominance

The minute Uchiha Sasuke walked through the door; everyone knew it was not going to be a "normal" day.

First: the great Sasuke-sama, who had threatened over hundreds of students, made many individuals miserable, was limping.

Second: he was wearing all black, black shoes, black pants, black shirt. The shirt was a long turtle neck with long sleeve, even though he looked absolute gorgeous in it, IT WAS A HUMID DAY!

Third: there was an air of defeat and tiredness surrounding him, but that wasn't it. There was also….satisfaction. Satisfaction of defeat? Never heard of it!

His friends eye him suspiciously. Kiba didn't even dare make a sound. The whole hallway was quiet, with an eerie feeling to it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned. _'Why isn't he tired? Even if he's not tired of that, he should still be from the lack of sleep.'_

Surprisingly, Halie was the one who spoke first. "You owe me five thousand dollars, each," she said, holding out her hand.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I never made a bet with you or anything."

She slaps him on the head. "Not you, idiot, them," she said, looking at the three king of K4, Sasuke not included. They reach into their pockets for their check book and begin writing down.

"We made a bet to see who would win," said Kiba. "Man, you really suck, Sasuke. That's the last of my allowance." In Kiba's family, he was the only male, so the females wanted him to be responsible about what he did. He got about a thousand dollars every three weeks. In the K4, he was the one with the lowest pocket money and also the one who didn't have a car.

Sasuke only glared at him. His hand hurt too much for him to lift it.

Naruto looked greedily at the three checks. "Wow, that's a lot of money. Can I-?" He didn't get to finish when Halie replied no.

"I worked hard for this."

"What! I'm the one who did all the work! All you did was picked!"

"Not exactly, cause then I'd be the K4's guinea pig. I had to research to see if you were capable of winning, but I made my decision when I saw you coming out of the school, bloody."

"When did you make the bet?" He was curious because, well, he just was.

"On the limo ride to save you," she answered. "I almost forgot, what was the bet about, anyway?"

He sweat dropped and blew up in her face. "YOU MADE A BET WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHAT IT WAS!" He sighs and whispered into her ears.

Her eyes bug out. "Really?" He nodded and seeing her eye Sasuke up and down. "No wonder he's limping. Oh my god, this is GOOD." Sasuke glared at her, knowing she knew.

The other K4, however, didn't know. They looked at their friend anxiously, but he only turned his head away with the determined look of taking the secret to his grave.

"Oh, yeah, I need to get my money fromGaara too," said Halie suddenly. Naruto was about to blow up in her face again when she gesture toward Sasuke, who was still standing there.

Sasuke was about to leave, but then that would have been an act of cowardice, so he chose to stay, but then he would be humiliated if he did…. There were so many decisions, one of them was forgetting about the bet and just knocking Naruto's teeth out.

Naruto snapped his finger. "Sasuke, come here," he commanded.

The surrounding people had just picked their jaws off the floor when they fell down with a thud once more. The three kings of K4 prayed Sasuke would end Naruto quickly. To almost everybody's surprise, Sasuke walked forward and stopped in front of Naruto.

"What?"

Naruto wag a finger at him. "Now, now, Sasuke, where are your manners? What is the right way to say it? Come on, boy."

Sasuke glared at him and gritted his teeth. "Yes…"

Naruto stood looking at him, waiting for the next word.

"…..master."

Halie sniggered as Naruto smirked satisfied. Sasuke's friends cocked an eyebrow at him. Naruto held out his bag and Sasuke reluctantly took it. It took all of his will not to smack the blond across the head with it. Halie followed Naruto as he walked away. She threw her bag back at Sasuke, who begrudgingly caught it.

He trailed after them, giving his friend one last I'll-see-you-later look.

* * *

Halie went in first, leaving Naruto in the hallway with Sasuke.

Naruto took his bag and a question suddenly hit him. "Sasuke, don't you have classes?"

Sasuke pocket his hand and look at the floor. "Yeah, why?"

"First rule: don't ever question your master. Understand?" he said, smirking.

It would be nice to just kill the bastard and go to jail, but an Uchiha should never go to jail. "Yes…master."

"Good boy," he said, giving Sasuke a pat on the head. "Do you ever to go class?"

"Not if I don't want to. I can always have someone tutor me."

Naruto closed his eyes and continued patting Sasuke's head. It was so soft and warm. Wonder if heaven will be like that?

"Uh…..Naru-…master?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the uncomfortable Sasuke, whose eyes darted from side to side. He turned his head and saw at least fifty students staring at him. "Oh," he pulled his hand away slowly. "Meet me at lunch. You may go," he said and went into his class.

* * *

Once class was over and the kids were just playing around, Sakura decided it was time to play Bombard-Naruto. She slammed her fist down onto the table where he sat and glared at him. "You bastard, what did you do to my Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto close his book and set it down. "I'm sorry, your Sasuke-kun? You must be mistaken, because he's _mine_. And I didn't do anything to him, he's my slave and will forever do what I tell him to," _'at least until the end of school year. Damnit, I should've said for the rest of your life.' _

"He is not yours! He's MINE!"

He winced and rubbed his ear. _'This bitch is too loud. She's always shrieking about how Sasuke is her's.'_ The dusty light bulb on top of his head lit up. "How about we make a bet?"

She was about to pound him, but stopped when he asked her an unexpected question. "Bet?"

"Yes, a bet. If Sasuke is yours, he'll do anything for you, won't he?"

"Of course," she said confidently.

"Then we make a bet to see who Sasuke will agree to go on a date with. If I win, I want 15.00. It shouldn't be a problem for someone like you. And I also want you to do something very important for me. I'll tell you when I win."

Sakura's parents were filthy rich, one of the many reasons why she was so bitchy and why she thought she's the only one good enough to go with Sasuke.

"If I lose, I'll do whatever you want. Clean your shoe, massage your forehead, you name it, I'll do it. Do we have a deal?" He held out his hand pleasantly.

She scoffed. "We have a deal," she said and walked away without shaking his hand.

Naruto smirked and returned to his book. However, he sensed someone watching him. He turned around. "What?"

Halie shook her head. "You really are something."

"Ain't I? When I get my money, what do you think we should do? There's the arcade. We can invite the K4. They look like they could use some fun."

"Except Kiba, that guy always looks hyper, like you," she laughed when he pouted.

* * *

They sat at their usual seat with the K4 occupying the empty ones.

Naruto smirk when he saw Sakura coming. _'Time for some fun.'_

Sasuke notice his stared and looked behind him. _'Oh, crap.' _

Sakura glare at Naruto and smile sweetly at Sasuke when she came over. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." She smirks at Naruto then in her creepiest voice she said, "Sasuke-kun, will you like to go on a date with me?"

Naruto rest his head on his elbow and smirked. "Sasuke, tell her that she's the last person on earth you want to go out with."

"You're the last person on earth I want to go out with, Sakura," he said. Even if Naruto didn't command him to say it, he would've said no.

"See, Sakura, now pay up."

She glared at him and took out her check book. She tore the paper out and handed it to him. Sakura turned on her heels and got ready to leave.

"Sakura, forgetting something," he watched as she stomp towards him. He whispers something in her ear, making her go into some state of shock. "Understand?" She somewhat nodded and quickly left.

Halie poked Naruto in the side. "What did you tell her?"

"Oh, nothing," though whatever it was, he was grinning. Not the usual happy grin, an evil grin. Sasuke didn't even want to know what went on in that head of his. "Sasuke, bring one of those recording camera tomorrow." That was the only thing that was said. The Sakura incident was put aside and the K4 and the G.D. (Gothic Demons) enjoyed a peaceful lunch together.

* * *

Naruto put in a coin and desperately trying to kill the blue-eyed monster, but it killed him instead. After school, Naruto had got Sasuke to take them to the arcade and waste his money.

Halie laughed as Naruto pounded the keys. "You suck!"

He huffed. "Let's see you do it then. Sasuke, money!"

Sasuke pulled a coin out and put it in the slot. He hated people commanding him, especially someone who wasn't even up to the status, but a loss is a loss. He stood aside, watching them play those pitiful games.

Halie jumped in the air as Naruto yelled about her cheating. He looked at Sasuke, who didn't seem to be enjoying this one bit.

"Hey, Sasuke, you wanna play?"

"No," he answered flatly.

Naruto glared at him and looked around. There! He grabs Sasuke's hand and drags him over to DDR!

(DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution, a very popular dancing video game.)

He put in two coins and pointed to the stand. "Play!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but got up. Naruto picked something easy for him as he got up. Apparently easy was TOO easy, since Sasuke did it without even blinking! Naruto put in some more money and picked another song, something harder. It seemed to amuse Sasuke that Naruto was trying so hard to make him fail or rather than have fun.

_"You are an Excellent Dancer,"_ said the machine.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he pulled out more money and chose another higher level.

_"You are the Perfect Dance Machine!"_

Naruto glared at the machine as Sasuke stepped off. He didn't even break a sweat.

"Hey, pal, you're pretty good. How about we have a match?"

They turned around. The guy who spoke was tall and very hot. He dressed in a punk style. Behind him were two other guys who dressed almost the same as him. Sasuke was about to say no when Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth.

"What does the winner get?"

Halie sigh. _'Another duel, another loser.'_

Naruto didn't like the way the guy looked at him. It was weird and down right creepy. "What?" he said glaring.

"You're cute."

Sasuke removed Naruto's hand from his mouth and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist. The message was very clear. Back off, bitch, he's mine!

The guy laughed. "I get it. No need to growl. I'm into girls, which reminds me." He step past them and went directly to Halie, taking her hand. "My name's Sai. May I know your name, lovely lady?"

"This lovely lady is gonna break your neck if you don't let go of my hand," she said, pulling back.

He laughed. "That's a nice sense of humor you have there."

Naruto slipped out of Sasuke's grasp and stepped in between them. "Hey, are we going to duel?"

Sai wink at Halie, who looked ready to throw up, before turning to Naruto. "Right. A triple duel, 2 – 3. Winner takes all." He pulls out a twenty.

Sasuke smirked. _'How pathetic.'_

But then he spread the twenty and revealed ten green papers exactly the same as that. Halie and Naruto drooled at the amount of money and nodded. Naruto has to forfeit the same amount of money. Since he didn't cash the check, he had to "borrow" from Sasuke. Sai and one of his friends were teaming up. Naruto was teaming up with Halie. Sasuke and the other guy were to sit on the sideline until their turn, but an unexpected twist happened.

Two of his friends thought it would be fun if they pull a prank, so they tripped Halie. Their intention was actually Sasuke, but their timing was off, way off.

"Oww!" She touches her ankle and wince. "My ankle!"

Naruto glared at the two guys, who try to look innocent. "Can you walk?"

She stood up and tries to, but it seemed she couldn't. "I think I better sit down. Naruto, why don't you go up with Sasuke? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said and pulled him closer. "I want that money. You better win or else," she threatened.

He sheepishly wondered if the injury just made her weirder. "O-Okay."

Sai came up to her, in fake tears. "My angel, I shall stay here and assist you."

She forces a laugh. "No, I'll be fine."

"If you say so." He turns and walk to the DDR faster then you can say LOSER. "Come on, punks, let's play."

Sasuke and Naruto glare at the back of his head and follow.

**FIRST MATCH!**

A crowd gather around the DDR. Halie sat in front, holding the money. Their position on DDR,

Sai Friend Naruto Sasuke

Halie looked behind her as the people gather. Suddenly an idea struck her.

The two couple dance in a fast rhythm together. However, Sai's friend didn't like to lose and he thought since there was no rule to the bet to begin with……

Naruto was dancing just fine when a foot stuck out and tripped him! Luckily Sasuke caught him.

The first match goes to Sai and his friend!

**SECOND MATCH!**

The second match, Naruto was pissed. He was so pissed that they had tripped him and made him lost that he decided to have a little sweet revenge. During a left stomp, Naruto jumped all the way to Sai's friend's pad, making it look like he had used both of his feet instead of one. Naruto grin innocently until Sai's friend did the same thing.

Sasuke, seeing the duel between them, waited for a pause, and then he switched places with Naruto by picking him up. Sai's friend, not realizing that, stretched out his foot.

**WHAM**!

Sasuke stomp on his feet, making the other team lose 50 pts. He smirks as Sai glared at him, but continue to dance.

The second match goes to Naruto and Sasuke!

**THIRD MATCH**!

Halie counted the money, dividing it up by two. Sasuke didn't need any money. It's handed to him on a gold platter. She looked at them, chuckling, and then she saw a hand moving for Naruto's feet. "NARUTO, WATCH OUT," she shouted.

Naruto didn't react in time and his butt was about to meet the floor when Sasuke grab his hand and pull him back up. Naruto spun around and landed right into Sasuke's arms. Sai's friend yelps in pain and miss the pad, losing a couple points. Sai glared at him.

Everyone clap for Sasuke's heroic act, completely ignoring Sai and his pals. They stare intently at the computer screen as it scored up the points. And the winner is Sai and his friends!

Halie close her eyes. _'I WANT THE MONEY!'

* * *

The score went up again on Naruto and Sasuke's side. Sai was celebrating when he saw the score. "What? Bonus Points! This can't be happening!" So, in the end Naruto and Sasuke won. _

Halie collected the money from other people. She made up a bet with on who was gonna win. It was an easy way to get money. She separated it in half and gave the other to Naruto.

Sai and his friends didn't say anything to them and left.

"Come on, let's go eat!" She stood up and walk toward the door.

"Hey, Halie!" called Sasuke. She stopped walking and looked back.

"What?"

"Wasn't your ankle hurt?" he asked.

Naruto blinked and indeed it was true. "Hey!"

She looked surprised for a few seconds then scrunch up her face in pain. "Oh, it hurts! It hurts!" she pretended to say. The looks on their faces tell her they weren't buying it. "So, what I faked? You guys worked great together." The compliment didn't do anything to their scowls. "I didn't want to dance?" That was true, but it didn't help. "If I had danced, there wouldn't even be a match," she said.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, waving it off.

"No, you owe us an explanation," said Sasuke. He smirked. It was the perfect moment to humiliate her.

Halie glare at Sasuke then smirks. "Oi, Sasuke, why were you holding Naruto so tight back there?" That question caught him in a 200 degree blush. Naruto suddenly remembered it and badger him about it until they start arguing like a normal couple.

She secretly smirks. _'Hah, take that Uchiha!'

* * *

_

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Temari.

"Eating. Table for three please."

She led them to a booth in a corner. "Who's your friends?"

"This is Halie and Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke. One of the K4, I presume."

Sasuke looked surprised that she knew him; then again he is an Uchiha. He only nodded in her direction.

"Not much of a talker is he. Well, what can I get you?"

"O-shiruko," said Naruto. "Sasuke?"

"Bonito onigiri," he said dully. He didn't want to be here in the first place and he has no reason not to pretend to like this place, unless Naruto commanded him to. But the dobe doesn't seem to be that kind of person.

Halie looked through the menu. She doesn't really like the things on there. "I'll have…..water."

"Water? You have to eat something," said Naruto. "You're not on one of those scary diets, are you?"

"I don't do diets and anyway, my roommate said he's gonna make something, so I'll eat then."

He frowns. "You still have to eat something."

"But I don't like any of these things…..no offence."

Temari wave it off. "None taken."

"Then some bread?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Some bread then," she said, choosing not to argue with the most stubborn person in the entire planet.

"Okay," Temari doodled something on the notepad and left.

"She seems lonely," said Halie.

"Lonely?" repeated Naruto. "What do you mean?"

Temari came back right when Naruto asked that question. She set down their drinks then left.

Halie looked after her and waited until she was gone. "Hook her up with Shikamaru."

Sasuke and Naruto both choke on their drinks. "WHAT?"

"Shikamaru would never go for someone like her," said Sasuke. He was sure of it, at least he thinks so. Shikamaru never talk much about girls, except about chivalry toward them. Naruto nodded, totally agreeing.

"Let's go to the movies tomorrow. Sasuke, you bring Shikamaru. Naruto, you bring Temari."

Sasuke glare at her and cross his arm. "You don't have the rights to order me around."

"Yeah, but he does." Naruto nodded, totally agreeing.

"Fine," though he still doesn't agree to this.

Halie rub her hands together. _'Things are gonna get interesting.'_

* * *

**Charlie:** hehehe, match making time! hope you enjoy my lovely story. MORE QUOTES!

_(**from Rush Hour 2**)_

_(after Lee and Carter were almost run over)_

_Lee: i can't believe i flew 3,000 thousand miles for this shit _

Lee: You are a civilian. In Hong Kong, I am Michael Jackson and you are Toto.

Carter: you mean Tito! Toto is what we ate last night for dinner.

_Carter: who die Lee?_

_Lee: you!_

_Carter: detective Yu?_

_Lee: not Yu, you!_

_Carter: who_

_Lee: do you understand the words that are coming outta my mouth_

_Carter: don't nobody understand the words that are coming outta your mouth_

(during a fight scene with a bunch of Chinese men)

Carter: (after accidentally punching Lee) sorry, man

Lee: Carter!

Carter: all yah' look alike

_(after killing Hou Lin)_

_Carter: You know, we could have been a good couple. We could have had something special. But you one crazy-ass bitch!  
_  
Carter: Secret Service Agent James Carter, I like the sound of it. Won't be long before I'm in Washington D.C. protecting' the President.

Lee: we both know you won't take a bullet for someone else

Carter: yeah, but they don't know that

_Carter: just tell me how the Triads gonna kill us_

_Lee: they will torture us for three days_

_Carter: i could handle that_

_Lee: then they will cut off our eggrolls_

_Carter: cut off our eggrolls? Oh, hell no! Let's get the hell outta here!_

Carter: why didn't you tell me you had a bomb in your mouth

Lee: i did!

Carter: no you didn't

Lee: i said "mmmm!"

Carter: what the hell is "mmmmm!"

Lee: "mmmmboom!"

_Lee: just try to blend in_

_Carter: what you mean "blend in"? I'm two feet taller then everybody in here_

(Carter attempted to speak Chinese but don't know what he said)

Carter: what did i just say?

Lee: you told everyone to take out their Samurai sword and shave your butt

**V for Vendetta** - an awesome movie especially when the Parliament blew up! love, fighting, all that good crap. recommend that, but it's loooong so I also recommend a few stretch now and then. can't say more, don't want to ruin it for you. "Remember, remember, the fifth of November. Gunpowder treason and plot. I see no reason why the gunpowder treason should everbe forgot."

**The Hills Have Eyes** - at the beginning, it seems scary, but then it's only scary when people start popping out of everywhere. those poor bastards. dead and butchered.

**She's the Man** - it was so FUNNY! Everybody has a secret... Duke wants Olivia who likes Sebastian who is really Viola whose brother is dating Monique so she hates Olivia who's with Duke to make Sebastian jealous who is really Viola who's crushing on Duke who thinks she's a guy... crazy life.

**Narnia **- a sorta old movie, but I've just seen it. awesome!

**Underworld Evolution** - it's okay, not much to tell about it.


	17. The Perfect Couple 1

**SPECIAL NEWS (READ THIS FIRST): first I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. I know my story sounds exactly like Meteor Garden, etc., but that's because I got the story idea from someone else. now that person must've seen the show, but I've never seen it in my entire life. I am not lying! those who believe that I did, its just...stupid! Why should I lie? oh, I always know my grammar is extremely horrible so no use telling me that. **

**I HAVE A BETA! YEAH! **

**Charlie:** it's close to the end!

**Narra:** and you're telling them this very important infortmation because why?

**Charlie:** must you always ruin it?

**Narra:** well...yeah

"When life gives you lemon, make lemonade."

"Stealing one idea is plagiarism. Stealing many is research."

"If you can't beat them, join them. If you can't join them, bribe them. If you can't bribe them, blackmail them."

"I don't suffer from insanity I enjoy every minute of it."

"Caution: Cape does not enable user to fly"

"My goal in life is to hurt you, severely."

"That which doesn't kill you...will most likely succeed the second time."

"I'm not tense. I'm just terribly, terribly alert."

"If you don't like my driving then stay off the sidewalk!"

"My imaginary friend thinks you have serious mental problems."

"Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die."

"you're just jealous cause the little voices talk to me."

"Of course I'm out of my mind...it's dark and scary in there!"

"Curiosity killed whoever got in my way."

"I know the voices aren't real, but they have some pretty good ideas."

"I'm a bomb technician. If you see me running, try to keep up."

"If you're gonna die, then die, but do it right."

"Straw's cheaper, grass is free, buy a farm and get all 3."

"If looks could kill, you'd be dead."

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Stupid people do stupid things, smart people out-smart each other."

"If you can't live without me, then why aren't you dead yet?"

"I'm in shape... Round's a shape, isn't it?"

"Have I told you lately that I hate every single last one of you?"

"I know karate, kung-fu, and 47 other dangerous words."

"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend forever."

You've never been a person to lean on, but rather a person who has made leaning unnecessary."

"Knock, maybe I'll answer the door, when I decide that I'm home..."

"Hindsight is always 20/20."

_(**From Rush Hour 1**)_

_Carter: We have just received a threat on the building. We ask if you please exit the building as soon as possible and please do not panic.  
(dead silence)_  
_Carter: (shouts)_ _Did you hear what I just said? Get your shit and go out the door! _

(**From Saw**)

Lawrence: what's your name?

Adam: my name is very fucking confused. what's your name?

_Adam: I went to bed in my shit hole apartment and woke up in an actual shit hole__

* * *

Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Eighteen: The Perfect Couple 1_

* * *

It was hard convincing Temari to come, but eventually Halie and Naruto did it, with a few lost profits from their part. It was also very difficult for her to pick out a suitable outfit. 

Naruto sat on the couch, surfing through channels after channels. He occasionally hears a shoe hitting the wall and shouts of frustration. _'Must be hard being female.' _

Halie looked top to bottom for any clothes that would excite the lazy bum at the very least. Temari tried on clothes after clothes, of her own choice, all which Halie said no to.

"There's nothing in here," said Halie, annoyed as hell. This might be more difficult then she thought it would be.

Temari let herself fall on the bed. "I give up. Either it's too dull or too desperate."

"Haven't you ever been on a date before?" Halie kept looking through the messy closet. The color has to be just right too. Not too bright or black.

"No, not in the last two years."

"That's sad."

"Tell me about it." Temari roll around on the bed.

Halie gave up. "There's nothing here!"

"Thank you for informing me of that matter," Temari said, her voice stretching with sarcasm.

She got her coat and walk toward the door. "Come on, let's go to my house."

* * *

Shikamaru shook his head the hundredth time. "No, I don't want to. I hate blind dates." 

"It's not gonna kill you to go to a movie."

"I rather not risk it." He was on the computer as usual, playing a new video.

Sasuke groan and took call Naruto. It picks up on the third ring. "Hello? No, he won't go."

Naruto repeated what he said to Halie, who glared at the machinery. She snatches it out of his hand. "Let me talk to Shikamaru. Hello? This is Halie. Shikamaru get dress and come to the movie theatre. NOW!"

Shikamaru yawn and half-pay attention to the person at the other end of the line. "Sorry, don't want to."

"Get there or I'll tell Gaara you stiffed his sister."

He sat up in his chair and clutches the phone. "Sister? Gaara has a sister?"

"Yup and I don't think he'll be too happy to see his sister coming home, crying."

He threw the phone to Sasuke, began taking off his shirt, and running up the stairs. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS GAARA'S SISTER, YOU-SON-OF-A-BITCH?" he shouted down at Sasuke.

Sasuke turn off the phone and cock an eyebrow up the stairway. He smirks and walks off to get ready.

Truth was, Shikamaru **did not** want to upset Gaara. He was a scary person with status, who could rip his head open with his bare hands. Shikamaru isn't the kind of person who likes to deal with people like Gaara.

* * *

Halie looked down the streets for any sign of Sasuke and Shikamaru. 

Temari cross her arms and switch the weight of her body from one leg to the other. "So…where's the loser I'm suppose to meet?"

"This loser."

Temari turn around and she looked at the guy up and down. He was dress well, but he's face show sign of laziness. "You're dull."

Shikamaru shrug and put his hands in his pocket. "Same here."

They stood looking at each other, static coming from their eyes and charging and each other. The wind picked up and the air grew dark. The moment didn't last long.

"Hey!" called Halie.

They both looked her way to see her waving at them to come on. They ignore each other and walk toward her. They stood on opposite sides of each other, looking at the movie list.

Sasuke quickly scan over the long list of possible dull movies. He finally picked one that's sounds tolerable. "Murder and Pursuit," he said.

They all looked at him.

"What?"

Naruto grin and pointed to a sign. "Spirited Away."

"Serious Issues," said Shikamaru and Temari. They gave each other a glance before choosing to ignore one another again.

(Murder & Pursuit and Serious Issues are 100 fictional)

Halie shook her head. "The Ring."

"Sounds gay."

"Hn."

"Sounds like an unhappy marriage."

"Never heard of it."

Halie ignore them and walk up to the booth. "Five tickets for the Ring, please."

"HEY!"

* * *

After they got over the controlling-Halie issue, they loaded their arms with drinks and snacks and got five seats close to the screen, though Halie warned them not to. 

Sasuke sat in the middle of group, next to Temari and Naruto. Halie sat by Naruto, eating her popcorn at a constant rate. Temari didn't feel too happy about sitting next to Shikamaru. Sasuke didn't need any elbow room, leaving her with one, but Shikamaru had the other. She bumps her elbow over, earning her two elbow room.

Shikamaru didn't feel like arguing, so he let her have it. The beginning of the movie wasn't all that good, but slowly and slowly, people all clung to their seats and jump when something happen.

Naruto stare at the screen, too scare to look away. He jump and grip Sasuke's hand. There were a few screams that sounded out through the whole room.

Sasuke looked down at his hand and looked at Naruto. He slightly smiles and looks back at the screen to come to a sight of blood and dead bodies. _'That definitely ruined the mood.' _

Shikamaru and Temari were no better, though their grasp were released quicker then that of Naruto and Sasuke.

Halie balled up the bag of popcorn and threw it under her seat. She reaches over and grabs the bag of popcorn from Naruto's side and start eating it. It was falling all over the place, so no use wasting it. She watches the screen.

"AHHHHH!"

She didn't even blink an eye as everybody was already starting to shit their pants.

* * *

Everyone came out laughing and talking about the movie. How scary it was and who wet their pants first. 

Naruto order Sasuke to get them a taxi as he stood with Halie. They both observe the not-so-perfect couple. Shikamaru and Temari stood 2 feet from each other, completely ignoring each other presences.

It ended with them having dinner at a not-so expensive restaurant, then hit it off with a few not-so-PG-13 insults, and ending with both glaring at each other for the rest of the taxi ride.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Naruto by his locker with a digital camera in his hand. He didn't have to wait long when Naruto and Halie came walking through the door. He handed the camera to Naruto. 

"Sasuke, go by the fire alarm. Pull it when I tell you to." Naruto look at his watch. _'2 more minute.'_

"What are we waiting for?" asked Halie. "And what's the deal with the fire alarm?"

"You'll see," he said, grinning.

The door open and enter Haruno Sakura. Let's describe her clothing. More skin then clothes. Skimpy, black leather skirt with a very revealing leather tank top and to complete the outfit, black boots. Her face was darker then her hair and she try to cover herself up as much as possible.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke and the CROWD WENT WILD! Students ran out of their classes, followed by discipline teachers. All stopped as they saw the pink hair girl standing in the middle of the hallway.

The alarm sounded off. There wasn't any noise. Naruto press the record button and action. Sakura looked ready to drop dead from the humiliation. Her so-called friends and fangirls didn't help her. They were the first one to laugh actually, follow by many more laughing from everybody.

The teachers were fluster at seeing one of their students dress as such and try as best as they could to scoot everyone back to their classrooms. Good for Sakura. Too bad for her, everyone in the school have cell phone. The news travelled faster then the speed of light, all the way to the newspaper room, where Sakura made the front page!

Afterward, all Sakura could do was run out crying her eyes out. She had never been so humiliated in her life. _'Was this how "those" people felt when this happens to them? My god, I hate myself!' _

School ended with lots of gossip and a ride trip to Sakura's house. Naruto went in alone while the others waited outside. They didn't know what he said, but when they saw Sakura smiling at him, they knew it was something good. She waved them good-bye as they drove away.

* * *

The next day, Sakura actually looked like a nicer person. Though, she did insult everybody else, but at least she sounds like she doesn't mean it. She was actually able to laugh when someone insult her right back, as a joke. Ino and she seem to be getting along fine and it seems like they were going to be best friend again. 

Sakura quit the fan club and instead made _another_ club with the other fan girls. It was now call the Fashion Queens, but except of teasing everybody about their fashion, they help them. The help cost$20 each, not including merchandise purchase.

They've teamed up with the Gothic, not the Gothic Demons, Gothic. You know the ones that where black 24/7 and look really creepy from far away, but is actually nice when you have the courage to talk to them. It looked like they had very good fashion sense and a very good imagination to boot.

The Sakura incident was yesterday's news, which was yesterday's news, but you know what I mean.

* * *

Naruto loaded the last box into the back room. He was about to leave when he noticed Temari in the back. Since, he had nothing better to do, so he decides to go have another blind-date talk with her. 

They thought the date with Shikamaru had upset her, so they try as many times as they could to set her up with someone good-looking and who would worship her. So far, it's been a zero success.

"Hi, Temari," he greeted with his usual grin and wave.

She smiles as she saw him and seat down the kilo ton wooden box. "Hey, you done?"

"Yeah, look, I wanted to talk to you about something."

She rolls her eyes, knowing what was to come. "Naruto, for the thousandth time, no!"

"But why not? You're still not mad about Shikamaru, are you?"

She pauses at Shikamaru's name then took on an angry face. "That's in the past! Who would worry about what that idiot thinks?"

Naruto nodded. He actually agreed with her on that one. "You seem…..happy."

"What do you mean?"

**Flashback: **

After the Shikamaru incident, Temari came in the next morning glaring at everybody who crosses her path. There was this one other time where she almost got herself fire.

A customer looked through the menu then hand it back to Temari. "I would like the Salmon soup."

"Okay," she was about to leave, but then he open his mouth again.

"…with a little parsley, extra vinegar, and then," it would've settle fine, if he ever shut up that was.

She slams her notebook close and glare at him. "Look, buddy! It's Salmon soup! Salmon! You order it, you eat it! You don't like the way we make it! Don't come here anymore! I don't have to stand her and listen to you babble on and on about what your imperfect, picky, pee brain wants and not want! You understand me! Now, it's one bowel of Salmon! Enjoy your fucking meal, fucker!" With that said she turns around and walk fast into the kitchen for the orders.

That was some serious mood swing. As if that wasn't all, the next day she came in giddy all over like a love-struck high school girl. Nobody asked her if she was PMS-ing or just had a mental breakdown.

**End of Flashback. **

Temari nervously shrug. "Okay, so I had a few….problems with my emotional control. But I'm fine now. I'm actually going out with someone." This is the part where she goes into her lovey-dovey mode. "He's so sweet, gentle, and funny. He's really hot with the sounds he makes when we-."

"Whoa, didn't need to hear all that." Inside, Naruto was happy that she finally found someone. He just wondered who it was, hopefully not some psychopath with piercing over 90 percent of his body part.

She blushes from informing him about her intimate alone time with her boyfriend. "Oops, sorry, but he just…..he makes me so happy!"

"So when can I meet him?"

Her blushing stop and change into a nervous fidgeting. "W-Well, y-you can't…because…b-because he's very….s-shy. M-Maybe some other time," she made a run for the door and left Naruto alone to his jumbled thoughts.

* * *

'Then she just ran away," said Naruto. He had just finished telling Halie about what happened with Temari. For once, today, Sasuke wasn't with them; well, after school that is. He was "dismissed" as they called it. 

Halie tap her chin. "For her to be shy like that, this person has to be pretty special."

"She's taking a day off tomorrow. She _never_ takes a day off, or so I've heard."

"Let's follow her tomorrow!" she said like it was the most brilliant idea ever.

"You mean like stalking in a very creepy and weird fan girl way with fan girl materials, including the camouflage cloak and very obvious lies if we get caught?"

Halie pause a little then nodded her head.

"That's despicable! I'm in."

She claps her hands excitingly and took out her cell phone. "Hello, Sakura? Yeah, I need a few things."

Since the incident and the making of the Fashion Queens, Sakura has been somewhat of a friend to them.

* * *

"Target has left the building. Do you copy, Kyuubi?" 

"Loud and clear, Alias. Raven, do you copy?"

"Will you to quit with the code name?"

"Why, don't you like Raven? I think it suits you."

"Shu-!"

"It's master."

"….."

"You two need to get a room. The target is down the road. Calculated 20 meter. Move in!"

Temari looked behind her. _'I could've sworn I heard something. Must've been the wind.' _

"Target is going inside."

"Roger."

"……"

"Raven?"

"…roger."

"Let's go!"

Temari close the door behind her. Three figures moved quietly to the door and press their ears against it.

"I missed you (kiss). Why didn't (kiss) you call me (kiss) last night?"

The three lean their ears as close as possible to the door.

"I was (kiss) busy," said a very familiar voice. It was sort of in between lazy and arousal.

* * *

Naruto threw down the small walk talkie. "Who would've thought Temari was dating _Shikamaru_?" 

Halie put her feet on top of the coffee table. "I wonder when they're gonna tell us. Hey, Sasuke, what do you think?"

He lean his head to the side in a bored way. "He told me yesterday."

"WHAT?" The Gothic Demon both glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Naruto.

"I promised him I wouldn't because he knows you two will make a big deal out of it."

They both cross their arms, offended. Though, part of it is true. There wasn't anything they could've blackmail Shikamaru with…until now. But out of courtesy for Temari, they've decided to wait at least until the two have gone on their fourth date.

* * *

We finally know who Temari is going out with, but that's not all. 

The next day:

The day flies by fast, with exams coming up. There were practice tests, practice this and that.

Halie and Naruto were walking to class, their last class: Theater Arts. Naruto pull on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"That's weird. Ero-sannin always leaves the door open. Maybe he's not here today."

They share a look and shook their heads. There was no way Jiraiya was going to be late today, especially today. Because yesterday he told them he was going to give them a really hard test, just because he wanted to fail at least one of them. Do they have a cool teacher or what?

"Come on," said Halie. She led him to the back of the school, where two double blue doors stood. She picks the lock and opens it with ease. Naruto follow in as the door close behind them.

"This is illegal."

"That's pretty hypocritical, coming from you." They stopped at the stairs leading up to the auditorium. "Do you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Like….moaning." It sounded so wrong right at this moment. They slowly crept up the stair and onto the back stage.

Halie reach along the wall, searching for the light. When she found it, she flips it on, only to come to a very terrifying sight.

Naruto could only stare at the couple in front of him. "Whoa."

The couple had already stopped when the light turn on and were staring at them.

"Temari and Shikamaru." Naruto shook his head.

"And that's why there's a place call the janitor's closet. Now, if you two don't mind, we have class."

Temari was blushing from head to toe, if possible. Shikamaru didn't say anything. He seems to have kept his composure, but there was a slight tint on his cheeks. They quickly tuck their shirts back in and walk toward the exit, hoping to find another place to finish their "business".

"See you at work."

* * *

Naruto didn't work today so they took a cruise through Sasuke's limo. (this is two days after the walk-in) Them and the K4, excluding Shikamaru, who was too "busy" to join. 

It wasn't just a cruise, because right then and there, for the first time since this story started, Neji's phone rang.

It took everybody by surprise to hear the sound. Neji coolly flip open the phone and answer with a hello. His answers were calm and collective, but his hands fidget whenever he listens to the other voice and there was very obvious sparkle in his eyes. He ends it with an ok. He finally notices their staring after five minutes. "Yes?"

They all pointed to their own lip. He touched the corner of his mouth and actually realized that there was a really goofy grin on his face. His cheeks flush a tiny tint of red. He quickly regain the stoic face, but that didn't quit stop everybody from staring at him.

"Kiba, Sasuke," said Halie, the idea already spinning in her head.

Without warning whatsoever, both of his friends tackled him to the car floor and pin him down. With one guy on top of him, he could easily push him off, but it's a different story with two extremely strong guys.

Naruto quickly took his phone and open it. "Tenten? Who's Tenten?"

Halie knock him over the head. "Idiot. It's Tenten Kudari. _The_ super model."

(In some foreign subtitles Tenten has been referred to as Ama, from the term "Ama kudari", which means "descending from heaven".)

Kiba laughed very loudly in his face. "Man, you still haven't asked her out? And its being, what, 14 years?"

"Whoa, a crush for 14 years? That's a lot of waiting. Wonder how many boyfriend she got since then?" teased Halie.

Neji couldn't do anything with his current situation so he concluded to glaring.

Naruto grin evilly and flip open the phone. He speed dial Tenten's phone number and when he heard it ringing, he hands it over to Halie. "Here."

She looked somewhat bewildered. "What? You're the one who called her?"

"But I can't imitate voices!"

The other line was already picked up and there wasn't much of a choice. She got what he was trying to do and accepted it, though he would owe her for this one.

She took the phone and said a hello. That wasn't exactly the surprising thing, it was the fact that she sound just like Hyuuga Neji. It sounded really wrong coming out of her mouth. "This is Neji. Sorry to call you again so soon, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" said a sweet voice over the other line.

"After you get back, would you like to go out? Like on a date?"

Neji almost choke on his own salvia hearing that! This was just really embarrassing hearing a _girl_ asking _his_ crush out on a _date_, though he was somewhat relief since he could never muster up the courage to speak that boldly to her.

"A-A d-date?"

Even though Halie couldn't see it, she bet the other girl was blushing as much as Neji was right now. It seem like Tenten likes Neji too, but was waiting for him to make the first move. It makes things so much easier when it's not a one-way love.

"Yes, a date. It's what couples do."

"S-Sure, I would l-love to."

"Great, I'll arrange everything. Bye."

"B-Bye."

Kiba and Sasuke let go of Neji as his phone was thrown back at him. He couldn't look anybody in the eye at the moment, but then Kiba had to laugh. After Kiba laughed, Sasuke and Naruto joined in.

Neji and Halie glared at them and looked at each other. Halie didn't like asking a girl out and then being laugh about it.

**WHAM! POW! BAM! KICK! PUNCH! SLAM!**

The limo shook with the movements inside. Some pervert on the sidewalk yelled encouragement. A kid pointed at the limo and asks what was going on. The mother hushes him and led him away. An old lady shook her head and said something about young people these days.

Neji and Halie each sat at the far end of the limo, crossing their arms with a scowl on their faces.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto lay a pile of the floor with bruises and blood on their faces.

A quizzical look suddenly appear on Halie's face. "Naruto, how did you know I Can imitate voices?"

"Spur of the moment?"

That earned another pounding.

Never miss with Neji or Halie when they did something utterly and horrible humiliating. You know what; just don't mess with anyone when they're in that kind of mood. You want to live after all, don't you?

* * *

**Charlie:** (standing on top of a tabler) hey, Narra? I think we might need an exterminator 

**Narra:** why and why are you on the table?

**Charlie:** (points behind him)

**Narra:** (looks and jump on to the table with her) **THAT'S A FUCKING HUGE RAT!**

**Charlie:** uh...what's the number for animal control?

**Narra:** **ANIMAL CONTROL? CALL THE CIA FOR GODSAKE!**

(**this is from somebody thatI forgot who it was. sorry!**)

**FOOD FOR THOUGHT**

Some people are like a slinky; not really good for anything but you can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs.

Opportunities are never lost; someone will take the ones you miss.

One should keep his words both soft and tender, because tomorrow he may have to eat them.

Two wrongs don't make a right. But three rights make a left

Never drive faster than your guardian angel can fly

As long as there are tests, there will be prayer in schools

STRESS: A condition brought on by over-riding the bodies desire to choke the living daylights out of some jerk that desperately deserves it.

STRESSED is DESSERTS spelled backwards

Never argue with a stupid person. First they'll drag you down to their level. And then they'll beat you with experience.

Before you criticize someone you should walk a mile in their shoes, that way when you criticize them you'll be a mile away and you'll have their shoes

Nothing would ever get done if it weren't for the last minute

Don't take life too seriously-it's not like you're getting out alive

I am nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect.

Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic.

I can only please one person a day. Today's no good and tomorrow isn't looking good either

You can't change who you are or the past, so suck it up and deal with it.

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth..."

"Support your local undertaker and DROP DEAD!"

"If you're willing to jump... I'm willing to watch you hit the ground..."

**Lessons of life**

Indolent means: To free from pain.

"Time flies when you are with the one you love. And minutes are eternity when you are not."

"Two years will be nothing with you by my side, but two months without you...is hell."

Moments had been years. Seconds had become centuries...and minutes...were eternity. One day would take forever, the night would be even longer, and the next day would be even longer than the previous day and night put together.

"The hardest thing in life is loving the person right next to you and knowing they love someone else."

Live like you ain't afraid to die. Don't be scared just enjoy your ride.

Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened

Silence. Sometimes, the nicest sound in the world. Other times, the sound that you dread the most.

"The only promise anyone should ever worry about is that they will wake up and breathe tomorrow; and even that isn't guaranteed."

"You don't give up on the people you love, its not right, it's like telling your heart not to beat, and telling your soul not to feel, it's just not possible."

"The best advice I can give you is to ignore advice. Life is too short to be distracted by the opinions of others."


	18. The Perfect Couple 2

**WARNING: PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM BEFORE DOING ANYTHING ELSE!**

**Charlie:** well, what to say, what to say? ok, have any of you wondered who Halie really is? well, her **WHOLE** name is an anagram. for those of you who figured it out already, **I AM SO SO SOOOO SORRY! **but that apology is only if you hated it. many of you who had figured out who she really is, tell me if I should reveal her true identity for those who haven't figured it out. do not tell anyone who Halie is!

**Narra:** you know something. I find you very disgusting

**Charlie:** (narrow her eyes) and why is that?

The scene largen to show Narra and Charlie hovering a few inches below the ceiling, while under them is a whole family of mama, papa, and baby rats.

**Narra:** (points at the father) WILL YOU LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING?

**Charlie:** its just a rat

**Narra:** _just_ a rat! does that look like any **normal **rats to you?

**Normal Adult Size Rat:** 3 inches **Mutant Adult Size Rat:** 3 FEET!

"I'm the kind of person who laughs at a joke 3 times  
once when it's said  
once when it's explained to me  
once five minutes later when I finally get it"

"Who ever said nothing was impossible, never tried slamming a revolving door."

"Mirrors don't talk, and luckily for you they don't laugh."

"Last night I played a blank tape at full blast, the mime next door when nuts."

"When I was younger I hated going to weddings... it seemed that all of my aunts and the grandmotherly types used to come up to me, poking me in the ribs and cackling, telling me, 'You're next.' They stopped that crap after I started doing the same thing to them at funerals."

"Last night I was laying in my bed, looking up at the star, when I realized...where the hell is my ceiling?"

"It's not when animals attack its when people do stupid things to get themselves bitten." (thank you, "mike" for correcting that for me)

"How can I miss you if you don't go away?"

"I'm busy, your ugly have a nice day."

"Everyone's entitled to be stupid...But your just abusing the privilege."

"The more I learn, the more I forget. So why would I learn?"

"Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you're a mile away and you have their shoes."

"A skater broke my heart...So I broke his board."

**fairlygodmother440: **I'm thinking whenever they want to _after_ the story ends. I can't really go full lemon because I don't really have much exprience writing one, so how about I just put that they did, but no actual details? that's the only thing I can do. if you would like to, you can write the lemon yourself and then I can post it, with acknowledgement that you did. Naruto is not an actual demon, but since he's sorta evil like one, people just call him that. Gothic Demon is for both Halie and Naruto, if you wanted to know.

**QUESTION: can someone, anyone, tell me the name of the nine tail demon in Japanese? is it Kyuubi no Kitsune? and if it is,doesn't Kyuubi and Kitsune mean the same thing? and what is 'no' in between them? thank very much if you can answer this question for me.**

* * *

_Battle for Dominance _

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Nineteen: The Perfect Couple 2_

* * *

Getting Neji ready for the date was even harder than trying to make Gaara wear pink. It wasn't that he was picky, whiny, or uncooperative, but it was his…..hair. The one thing you should not worry about when it comes to Hyuuga Neji is his hair. 

His hair is to die for! It was long, silky, and just absolutely gorgeous! But right now, it made him look too girly. He had to look tough, as well as drop-dead hottie. The main thing right now was to at least make him look like a guy. He usually did with his original clothes, but then Halie _had_ to decide that he needed a whole new outfit.

His answer, "Why?"

Halie gave him a blank look. "Anyone in here who doesn't have a dick, raise their hand, except Temari."

Temari, being one of the people agreeing with Halie. Of course, due to the question, only Halie raised her hand.

Halie went back to picking out any clothes that seemed fitting. Throughout the whole wardrobe, she found nothing that would do. "What does Tenten like to do in her spare time? Her favorite food?"

To which Neji answered, "Astrology, Tarot Card,and Chinese food."

Halie looked up from the 5 foot pile of clothes. "Tarot Card?" she said amused. "Can she do anything or is it just memorising?"

"Well….I-I….s-she…."

"You don't know."

Neji hung his head in shame or something like that. It would be extremely un-cool forHyuugas to hang their heads. That was one piece of information he hadn't be able to acquire with Tenten's constant travelling.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where is she?"

Naruto would've blow up in her face and called her an idiot, but he realized he didn't know either.

"Paris, France. She's attending college there to be a fashion designer."

"College? How old is she?"

Temari shook her head. "You should really pick up a magazine. She just turned 21 in the summer."

"Wow, that's five year of age difference. Hope she isn't taller than him," she scoffed at the thought.

Neji glared at her as Temari answered. "No, she's a few inches shorter than him, but a little taller then you, which makes you the shortest in our group.

Halie opened her mouth to say something, but knew she couldn't because it was true. Naruto was at least an inch taller then her. But Halie could never stand to lose. "Hmph, at least, I can wear high heels around my boyfriend."

"If you have them."

Shikamaru, who had been sleeping, woke up from his nap and blink in surprise. "Hey, guys, is it just me or is there, uh, lightening in the room?" Behind Naruto, he can make out the figure of his girlfriend and Halie, glaring furiously at each other. He didn't bat an eye as he semi-solved the two ladies' problem. "The mall has some clothes for Neji."

They both looked at him in surprise, realizing for the first time since their argument that there was somebody in the room. Their eyes glittered with excitement. They excitedly began discussing what to get Neji.

Shikamaru shrugged at the grateful glances that were thrown his ways.

* * *

Tenten, as beautiful as ever, waited at the airport for Neji to come. She was dressed at her best and couldn't stop fidgeting. She was surprised when Neji had asked her out, but she almost fainted when he had said he loved her. 

She had known for years that Neji liked her, but there was too much of an age difference, which people would call child molesting. So, for that reason, she hadn't said anything. Knowing Neji, he didn't say anything either. Soon that little crush had turned into something more. Tenten thought she could forget about it all in Paris, but being away from him just made her want him more.

Hearing him ask her out, she was relieved. She thought he would've begun dating someone by now. She didn't think she could bear seeing him with another person.

Speak of the devil.

The very, drop-dead gorgeous devil. If that was the devil, she would choose hell over heaven any day.

She caught herself before she started drooling. The first thing that caught her eyes was definitely his hair. It flowed freely on his back and glow wheneverit catches the light. His outfit consisted mostly of black. A none-too-casual black shirt and pants. _'Weird,' she thought. 'Since when did he liked black? Guess I've been away too long.'_

When he stopped in front of her, they just stared at each other. "Hi," she said, nervously.

"Hi," he replied with equal nervousness. "Uh….we should get going."

"Where are the others?"

"They're busy, with homework and…..stuff."

She nodded and let him lead her away.

As the two left, six pair of eyes watched them.

Kiba stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, they're going on their date. We should probably leave."

Halie held up her hand. "Not yet. Not until they say I love you."

"That is one thing that is not gonna happen. Both are extremely cowardly," said Shikamaru.

"We'll see about that," she stood up from her place and followed them. Naruto went after her and the others afterward. It was hard arguing with Halie when she had set her mind to something.

* * *

Naruto forced himself to stay awake. _'Must not sleep. Must...not...zzzz.'_

"Hey!"

He jumped and looked at the son-of-a-bitch who woke him up. Oh, Halie. "We've been here for three hours. They're not going to do anything."

Shikamaru, Temari, and Kiba had already left. The only reason Sasuke hadn't left was because Naruto ordered him not to.

Sasuke was leaning comfortably into the soft seat and dozing off for a few minutes when he heard Halie and Naruto arguing. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at them. 'How could they have so much energy?'

"They're leaving."

Naruto's energy boosted up and he stared the car. "They're going home."

Halie rolled her eyes. "Anything else you would like to inform us of, Mr. I'm-the-biggest-idiot-in-the-world?" she said sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She took a huge gulp of coffee and glared at him. "Why wouldn't I be fine? Wow, this is good coffee. Do you think I'm some dainty flower that needs to be watched 24/7, huh?"

Sasuke looked at the six large cups of black, extra-strong, coffee. "You drank all these?"

"Why? What's with all the questions? Are you trying to poison me?" she looked down at her cup suspiciously.

He slowly took the cup away from her. "Okay, no more coffee for the lady."

Naruto laughed and was about to take a sip of coffee when a hand grabbed it. "What?"

Sasuke took it from him and scowl. "I need you to drive, safely, not become a paranoid psychopath." He looked over at Halie to prove his point. She was looking out the window, her eyes darting here and there. She screamed at the moving trees.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked away. They both winced when she screamed and started shouting about dead people hiding in the forests. It was dark so it was a possibility.

* * *

Neji stopped at Tenten's house. (She had rented it for her school break) He opened the car door for her and walked her to her front door. He tried to speak while she rummaged through her purse for her keys. 

Tenten took out her keys and moved it around in her hand, pretending that she was trying to find the right key.

"Well….g-good-night," he finally managed to say and fumbled with his hands helplessly. 'Go on! Just kiss her!' He breathed in a small breath and stepped forward. He was just going to wing it when he felt something hit his foot, making him loose his balance, and crash right onto Tenten's lips. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her, before she fell, his lips still on her's.

Tenten was surprised by the sudden contact, but welcomed it completely. She moved her lips against his.

Neji was a little more then shocked to see that she was kissing him back and not pushing him away, not that he was complaining. He held her tighter as she put her arms around his neck and leaned more into the sweet kiss.

* * *

Halie, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee hid in the bush nearby, observing the couple. She clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Will they kiss already? They're taking too long." 

Sasuke agreed. So he took a rock and threw it, with amazing strength, right under Neji's foot, where he was going to step. Then the couple was suddenly making out like there was no tomorrow.

Halie clapped her hands happily, excited by the new arrangement.

Neji pulled away, his forehead against her's. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled and gave him a small kiss. "I love you too." Then they shared another wonderful kiss.

CLICK!

He pulled away again, frowning. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

He listened closely but couldn't hear anything. "Must've been the wind."

Tenten smiled and opened her door. She took his hand and pulled him in.

CLICK!

Neji looked back, suspiciously, but hearing nothing, he shrugged it off and went in.

Naruto snapped his camera again. "That's that then. Let's get these developed."

Halie wave her hand, no. "I'm going home. See you guys later," she said and left, not really caring that it was a 5 miles to her house, including the very dark and scary wood.

Naruto put the camera away and went back into the car. It wasn't until he was in that he realized Sasuke was there too and that it was his car. He just shrugged off the feeling that was beginning to form in the pit of his stomach and began driving to his house.

* * *

Sasuke sat silently looking out the window throughout the whole ride. He was however, trying very hard not to look at the blonde. His heart was beating so loudly, he was surprised Naruto didn't hear it. _'Wait, why am I getting all worked up over this idiot? I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Breathe in, breathe out.'_

It was a mediating technique that he had learnt in one of his anger management class.

_'Breathe in, breathe out. Brea-.'_

Rock music blasted throughout the whole car!

**Hey!**

**Scotty doesn't know,  
That Fiona and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.**

_'The fuck,'_ thought Sasuke. His only thought.

**She tells him she's in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still she's on her knees, and...**

**Scotty doesn't know, oh.  
Scotty doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Scotty!  
Scotty doesn't know,  
Scotty doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY!**

He gritted his teeth more then usual and endured it the whole ride. Giving in and chopping Naruto's head off would be big damage to his dignity, not that it's already been damaged.

(Don't Tell Scotty –Lustra)

Once Naruto got out, he slammed the car door shut and made a bee-line for his apartment building.

Sasuke got out of the car and looked after the blonde. He didn't realize that he was staring longingly until a car zoomed past. He shook off the feeling and drove away.

Naruto stepped out from behind the door and stare off after the speeding car. He sighs and went back inside.

* * *

Winter. That means a break from the hell hole. But before that…..FINALS! Yes, the wonderful tests that can possible mean your time in jail a.k.a. tutoring lessons. 

Everyone was concentrating hard. Not a sound echoed throughout the whole hall. The bell rang and everyone set down their pens. The test was slowly picked up. The teachers put it in their briefcase, ready to be sent down to the office. They barricaded themselves behind their table and tried hard to breath. They nodded their heads and then ducked.

ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!

The students threw their books and ran out of the room. Teachers, who just came back from their lunch break, flattened themselves against the locker, as a rumbling sound and smoke passed them.

Naruto jumped in the air and grabbed Halie's arm. "Let's go somewhere! Eat? Let's got eat! Or maybe the arcade? I heard there are some new games!"

While he was chatting to her, someone came up to them. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

They stopped and turn toward whoever it was that called him.

"Yes? Anko-sensei?" Anko taught karate in school. Not a good idea to mess with her.

"As you know, we have a homecoming dance every year, right?"

He blinked. "No, I don't."

She sighed. "Whatever. Jiraiya nominated you to be the head of the management. You are to present a plan by the end of winter break. Decorations and design, etc. Got it?"

Naruto stared at her; his eyes had become wide as two blue plates. "W-what? I don't want to do it!"

Anko glare at him. "Tough! If you don't do it, then….then….you won't pass to the next grade!"

"That's not fair! I can't make designs!"

"Please, don't give me that crap. I've seen your handiwork. It's quite artistic."

"What are you talking about?"

She handed him a magazine. "You don't know? You've won first place for the art contest."

Halie lean over his shoulder to look too. It was a picture of…..Sasuke! The pose was of Sasuke leaning on his elbow, bored, but a cool bored. "You are good!"

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Man, I forgot about the old geezer!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was in a rush out of detention and he saw my drawing so he asked me to enter in some contest. Since I was in a hurry, I said yes. Damnit!"

Anko rub her head and laugh. "So that's what happened! Well, we've already decided."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course not!" she said and walk away.

Naruto cursed her silently. She was a teacher, after all. No, it is not because she is a badass karate teacher who can kick his ass, but because she's a teacher and he had to be respectful.

"I'm doomed. I'll just go jump off a cliff now."

Halie examined the picture. "You're being too dramatic." She looked up when she heard searching tires. "Our rides here."

* * *

Naruto was silent. Totally not like him at all. He didn't even say anything when Kiba purposely insulted him. 

"What's wrong with him?"

The whole group was there. Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari and Sasuke. Neji and Tenten were looking at each other and stuff. The others were being who they were best. Loud, lazy, bossy or just stoic.

Halie gave them her Cheshire cat grin and was about to show them the picture when Naruto, with fast reflex, snatched it out of her hand. He glared at her to try taking it away from him.

She sneered and took out another magazine from behind her. He jumps for it, but she dodged it and held it up for everyone to see. They gasped.

Sasuke, hearing everyone gasp, looked up. He was surprised to see a picture of him.

Halie grinned at all the faces in front of her. "Naruto won first place with this and the school staff want him to plan the homecoming dance. He's been gloomy about it ever since."

Naruto snatched it away from her, blushing like a madman. He didn't dare look at Sasuke or anybody. He glared at her one last time before climbing into the front seat to think.

"Hey, Naruto, don't be so mad. It's not that bad."

He pulled the window up and turns on the radio to drown out her voice.

"Not that it's any of my business, but why don't you want to be on the homecoming committee."

There wasn't any answer from the blonde and the driver thought it offended him. Naruto sighed and looked at the picture. He slowly traced the figure with his finger. "I never said I didn't want to be."

That was all the answer that came from him.

On the other side, Halie put down the phone when she heard that, smiling. She rubbed her hands together and grinned evilly.

The others backed away from her.

Sasuke, who was already far away from her, started to think about Naruto. 'What was he thinking about?'

What was Naruto thinking about?

Naruto's thoughts:

'Orange balloons? No, too….not right. Black balloons? And what about the banner? Welcome…uh….to….no! Hm…..sketches. I need sketches!"

Naruto's thoughts after Halie show everyone the picture:

'Screw him! Damn bastard! At least look appreciative! Whatever. Black and….blue. Not a match. Blue and red? Black and red? Too goth. Chocolate cake! Need sugar!'

* * *

After the two couples were drop of for their activities, the limo drove around aimlessly. Kiba suddenly sat up and went to whisper something in the driver's ear. He looked embarrassed and nervous. 

They all looked at each other and were surprised to find the limo heading for the Hyuuga mansion.

Naruto stopped worrying about the homecoming committee. 'Neji's not home, so why are we going to the Hyuuga mansion?' He looked at Sasuke to see him smirking. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Neji's not home."

"Yeah, so?"

"That means Kiba can go over without worrying about getting killed."

Halie and Naruto showed him that they were completely and absolutely confuse. "Huh?"

"You'll see."

And they did.

Kiba told them to wait outside while he rang the doorbell. The door open and a maid smiled at him. From inside the car, the three can see what was going on, they couldn't hear the conversation though.

The door shut and a few minutes later a young girl came out.

"Who's that?" asked Naruto and Halie at the same time.

"That's Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's cousin. Kiba has a crush on her, but he's too shy to admit it to her. Hinata's also painfully shy, so the two might not admit that they like each other till doomsday."

"Oh."

Both of them looked like they were going to have a heat stroke. It was very annoying to watch them go on like this.

When Kiba finished, he handed her a card and left as quickly as possible. The door closed and that was it.

The three stared at Kiba and grinning from ear to ear. He blushed and avoided their gazes, if possible.

Naruto was the first to push his buttons. "Who would've thought, huh?"

Halie rubbed her chin, her brain running smoothly with a plan. "What was that card you gave her?"

"Oh, that?" Kiba said, glad to change the subject. "It was an invitation to the Asakusa Hagoita Festival. My family's holding a small party at our house."

Naruto and Halie must've been thinking the same thing because they grinned and stared at him with evil in their eyes.

* * *

After they dropped off the hyperventilating Kiba and Sasuke, the limo driver drove them to Tsunade's shop. 

The bell chimed as they open the door. A head popped up from the counter as they walked in.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the stranger. She was a 26 year-old female with black hair that could most likely be mistaken for Sasuke's aunt. Her name tag read Shizune.

"I'm looking for Tsunade-bachan."

"Oh, she's in the back. I'll go get her."

Naruto stopped her before she left. "No, I'll just go in," he was about to cross the counter when Shizune stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but only employees are allowed back here."

He frowns. "I'm her nephew."

Shizune shook her head and pointed a finger at him. "You shouldn't lie like that. It's not very nice."

Halie watch with amusement as Naruto's face turn to that of bewilderment. "He really is Tsunade-bachan's nephew. You can ask her yourself."

Shizune turned her head toward the back door. "Tsunade-sama, there's a young boy here who claim that he's your nephew!"

"Huh? I can't hear you!"

The curtain on the door drew back and Tsunade came out. "What's the problem here?"

Shizune looked at Naruto. "This boy said that he's your nephew."

Tsunade lean down and looked at Naruto. "He doesn't look anything like my nephew."

"EH?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

She smirked and rested her head on her elbow. "My nephew is much uglier then you and he's very loud. Actually loud is an understatement. He's lazy too; never clean his room when I tell him to."

Halie cover her mouth to keep the laughter that was coming up.

Naruto shook his fist at her. "Tsunade-bachan! Stop playing! I have something important that I need!"

"I'm sorry, I only sell things to paying customers," she winked at Halie.

Shizune looked from Tsunade to Naruto, very confused.

"TSUNADE-BACHAN!"

Halie nudged Tsunade on the arm. "Tsunade-bachan, I think you need to stop or he'll start throwing a tantrum."

"Maybe you're right."

"Uh….Tsunade-sama?"

They all looked at Shizune.

"Oh, Shizune, where did you get here?"

"Tsunade-sama!" she hissed, not quite believing her boss.

"Hai, hai. Now, what do you need, brat?"

Naruto cross his arm and refuse to look at her, but he still needed the supply. "Two empty scrolls, one sample of perfume and cologne, a mix bunch of……uh….

"….Aerides and Ascocenda", said Halie.

"Yeah, and that's about it. Can I have all of it to go?"

Tsunade wrote down all the items and handed it to Shizune to go get it. "That's a lot of things. What are you doing with it?"

"We're trying to get two people together."

"Oh, a special occasion. You seem to have a lot of free time to be doing all that."

Naruto nodded his head and stopped. He slowly looked up and cowered behind Halie.

"UZMUAKI NARUTO, IF YOU FAIL ON YOUR EXAM, YOUR ASS IS MINE! DID YOU EVEN DO YOUR CHORES? WHAT ABOUT THE MESSAGES I LEFT AT HOME? DID YOU DELIVER THEM? NO, YOU DIDN'T! WHY? CAUSE YOU'RE NEVER AT HOME! I DIDN'T SEND YOU TO SCHOOL TO FAIL! WHEN I GET HOME, ALL OF YOUR CHORES BETTER BE DONE!" She threw a bag full of whatever he said at him.

Naruto caught it and rushed out of the store. Halie waved at Tsunade before leaving. She patted Naruto on the back when she got out.

* * *

Naruto dropped the bag on the couch and went into the kitchen. He found the list of chores Tsunade left for him. He picked it up and the papers unrolled and it kept rolling and rolling. 

Halie snorted as the paper finally ended about 1 ft from him. "Wow," was all she could say.

Naruto's jaw almost reached as long as the paper. "I'm never going to finish this!" He looked at the first thing on the list. "Clean your room."

"Why don't you ask Sasuke for help?"

"What's he gonna do? Call the social service for hirer help?"

"Uh……yeah or something like that. Have you forgot that the guy gets over 1 thousand dollar of allowances per week. That's more then you make in a year."

Naruto rub his head in embarrassment. "I forgot."

She sweatdropped.

Sasuke pick up his phone. "Hello? Yeah. Huh? O-kay. You're serious? So, you want me to-. Yes,…..master."

He turned off his phone and resisted throwing it across the room.

* * *

Naruto watched as the workers went to do this and that. He could relax a little. Sasuke was there to tell them what to do and Halie ordered some around to get her a sandwich or something. Everything was working out just fine. 

But then……

The sound of keys came from outside the door. Everyone froze. Sasuke rushed the workers into Naruto's room. Halie got off the couch and opened the door as Tsunade put in her keys.

Tsunade walk in and gasp at the clean room. "Wow, Naruto. Good work." She went into the kitchen to get a drink.

Naruto open his door and led the workers out. They all rushed toward the door, but then Tsunade turn around. All of them drop of the floor.

"Did you hear something?"

Halie pointed up at the ceiling. "Must be the neighbours."

Tsunade nodded and looked in the fridge for something to eat. The workers rushed out through the door with Sasuke right behind them. Tsunade came out, eating a piece of banana bread.

Halie's eye widen as she saw one last worker getting ready to leave. She turns Tsunade around so she wouldn't see. "T-Tsunade-bachan, there's this stain on the counter here."

"Where?"

"Here," Halie gestured her head to the door while showing Tsunade the "stain".

"I don't see anything." Tsunade turned around quickly, catching Halie off guard. Naruto was quick however, and tackled the worker behind the couch. It made a thump as they landed.

"Okay, that definitely didn't come from the room upstairs." She walks around to the couch as Halie tried to stop her.

When they came around there was nobody there. Naruto and the worker lay on the other side of the couch. Halie thought quickly.

"Have you seen Naruto's room?" she said, distracting Tsunade from her suspicion. Halie led her to Naruto's room as the worker quickly left.

Naruto let out a breath as the door silently closed.

"Naruto? What are you doing on the floor?"

He flipped over onto his back and saw Tsunade giving him an odd look. "H-Hahaha, well, I-I….was just checking the f-floor…for dirt."

Tsunade didn't buy it, but she decided not to question him. She went to the kitchen and set up for dinner.

Naruto sigh and grinned at Halie. She winked and helped him up.

"What would you kids like?"

"Ramen!"

"Something edible."

Halie went and helped Tsunade. Naruto grinned and looked down at the couch, his eye catching something. A black jacket lay on the couch. He picked it up and jumped a little as a hand snaked out and grabbed it. It was Sasuke!

Sasuke headed toward the door. Naruto quickly grabbed his wrist and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, saying thanks before rushing him out the door.

Naruto smiled and went over to help Tsunade.

Sasuke stood outside the door, still shocked from the kiss, even if it wasn't on the lips. He rubbed his cheek and slowly smiled. He put on his jacket and walked away.

* * *

**Scientist:** (with air mask and everything on) we'll need to check you for any infections 

**Narra and Charlie:** sure

**Scientist: **(holds up a needle and Charlie and Narra freak)

**Charlie:** (jump back) what the hell is **that**?

**Scientist:** (looks at his friends and back at them) uh...is there a problem?

**Charlie and Narra:** **HELL YEAH!**

**Charlie:** that's a needle!

**Narra:** and you're going to stick that in us!

**Charlie:** which is painful!

**Narra:** and disgusting!

**Scientist:** then what am I suppose to do?

**Charlie:** (snap finger and the scientist and rats disappear) you can do away

**Narra: **(slaps her over the head) YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT HOURS AGO!

* * *

**EUROTRIP:** it's about thisAmerican guy who meets this German guy on the internet, but doesn't know that he is a girl.that led to a lot of problem when the German "guy" wants to arrange a meeting and get to know each other betterand it gets even worse when the American answers,"I never want to ever talk to you again and keep your hands off of my genitial, you sick Germna freak. good-bye." this is a very funny movie though its rated R, not that many of you care, but don't let your 5 year old cousin see it. it would be very weirdif you suddenly told me that I suck because your baby cousin is traumatized for a movie that I recommended. so please, don't complain, it'll have the words RATED R in the back. 

"If you aren't remembered, then you never existed."

"Don't take life so seriously, or you'll never get out of it alive."

"In the end, I believe people are still good at heart."

"Everybody makes mistakes. That's why they put erasers on the end of pencils."

"When caught between two evils, chose the one you know best."

"I am not afraid of storms, for I have learned how to sail my ship."

"Like a slap on my ass by a lipstick-kissed elbow glove."

"There's more vodka in this piss than there is piss."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blinde."

"You sold me queer giraffes."

"Alcohol is the motivation of writers."

"The artist is the creator of beautiful things. To reveal art and conceal the artist is art's aim."

_(**from Ella Enchanted**)_

_Char: tell me do get a kick out of near death experiences?_

_Ella: No, I was fine, I had things well in hand._

_Char: Oh yes, I could see that as you were dangling over the boiling cauldron. No doubt lulling the ogres into a false sense of security. _

Ella: Oh, my stepsister Hattie would die if she knew I was here. She's the uh, the president of your fan club you know.

Char: Oh, Hattie, yah. Thank you. Now I know what name to put on the restraining order.

_Char: I suppose that dagger that you were ready to plunge into my heart was just an early wedding present.  
_  
Ella: (hearing a noise in the forest) What was that?

Benny: probably something that wants to eat us

_Hattie: Olive, have you noticed anything strange about Ella?_

_Olive: no, not really_

_Hattie: have you noticed it gets darker at night, then lighter when the sun comes up?_

_Olive: (look of dumb realization) that's because of Ella!_

_Hattie: nevermind_

Slannen: (rustling) Oh no... the rustling always comes before the screaming and the running. I knew this was gonna happen! They're just gonna find pieces of us scattered across the forest.

Benny: (a rabbit hops out of the bushes) Oh, a bunny. You know, the last known case of a bunny attack was, well, never.

_Char: These last few days have been so perfect. Except for the bit where we almost got eaten by ogres. And you wrote a letter that ripped out my heart. And I had to dance with Hattie._


	19. The Perfect Couple 3

**Charlie:** sorry for the long wait everybody! that's why I made this a long-ass chapter, hope you all like it! oh, and sorry if the tenses are a little off. still working on that, sorta.

**Narra:** can't you say anything new?

**Charlie:** (ignore him) has anyone figure out who Halie is? no, she is not God or some weird mutant evil little child.

**Narra:** hey, don't ignore me!

**_NEWS: I would like to introduce my beta: Makurra Arashi! you're the best!_**

**_please send in any quotes that you might have that isn't on here already. thank you!_**

**_would anyone like me to tell you who Halie really is and why she's so perfect?_**

**Quotes:**

**Self-Adhesive Name Badge **Do not apply to leather, suede, velvet, corduroy, vinyl, plastic, or silk. - (**Fact** - I have actually seen this on the back of a name tag)

"Some people like happy endings, some are realistic."

"The mind can calculate, but the spirit yearns, and the heart knows what the heart knows."

" Lynn, Lynn city of sin, if you go to heaven they won't let you in."

"Whatever our struggles and triumphs, however we may suffer, all too soon they bleed into a wash just like the watery ink on paper."

"I believe in respect for the dead; in fact, I could only respect you if you WERE dead."

"I heard you got a brain transplant and the brain rejected you!"

"I'm looking forward to the pleasure of your company since I haven't had it yet."

"Would you like to replace my business partner who died this morning? I'll arrange it with the undertaker."

"There was something about you that I liked, but you spent it."

"EdxEnvy... **_sin_**fully obvious."

"Evil, was never so cute and fuzzy."

"You did **WHAT **with my midol!"

"No I don't have a girlfriend, but I do know a girl who would be pissed if she heard me say that."

"I can't sleep, clowns will eat me."

"I see **stupid people**, there's so many."

"I see you're playing **stupid **again, looks like you're winning."

"Therapy is expensive, but **bubble wrap** is free."

"The cheese fell off your cracker a long time ago, didn't it?"

"What do you **mean** you think he's **pregnant**?"

"I'm not reading **porn**!"

"I'm not reading **lesbian porn**!"

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty: The Perfect Couple 3_

* * *

Halie thoughtfully wrote something down and handed it to Sasuke, who examined it, then handed it to Naruto, who wrote on one of the scrolls with a girly handwriting, not his own. 

"Kiba has a sensitive nose, so you shouldn't put too much."

Halie carefully sprayed the perfume lightly onto the finished scroll. She handed both of them to two of Sasuke's henchmen. She stretched out on the sofa and huffed. Everything was ready. Things would go smoothly if the other two didn't figure out what really happened. "Sasuke, get me something to drink, she imitated Naruto's tone.

Sasuke, who had just gotten comfortable on the couch, growled under his breath and went into the kitchen.

Naruto, who was oblivious to what Halie just said, spoke up. "Get me a soda too."

Sasuke turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"While you're in the kitchen, make me a sandwich."

Now imagine this, the voice is Naruto, but his mouth isn't moving. Creepy, yet cool at the same time.

"Sasuke, make me a sandwich too." Naruto had his eyes closed and was relaxing on the sofa with his legs stretched all the way to where Sasuke's spot was.

Sasuke glared at the two evil twins and went into the kitchen as ordered. While making the sandwich, he was tempted to dump the whole bottle of hot sauce into their sandwiches, but then stopped. They would make him eat it after they found out. It was all about pride, but that got smashed after he agreed to call Naruto master.

He set the plates down, none too gently, and went to get his jacket. Somewhere between here and there, a memory struck him. He suddenly remembered what happened last night and almost blushed at the thought. Almost.

"Sasuke?"

He turned around when he heard his name being called. "Huh?" That was when he realized he was standing there for what seem like a few seconds, was actually 5 minutes, with a somewhat peaceful smile on his lips.

"Something wrong?" asked Naruto. "Maybe this ordering him around has turned him into a zombie."

"Nothing." He put his jacket on and walked towards the door.

"Nine o'clock at the main entrance, okay?"

"Uh, sure," he said in a half-registering kind of voice and left.

Halie looked at Naruto, who shrugged at her. She frowns. "Was it that kiss last night?" Yeah, she had seen them. Tsunade would've too if she hadn't been busy cutting something. _'It's not like they haven't kissed before. Hmm, this is giving me a headache. Both won't admit their feelings. A little encouragement might help.'_ She grinned and took a huge bite out of her sandwich.

Naruto's cheek ran with invisible tears. _'She's scaring me.'_ Halie grinning with her mouth full of meat? If that is not scary, I don't know what is. Don't answer that.

* * *

After school the next day, Naruto stayed behind to help with the homecoming committee. Since he was in charge of everything, they all stood around him waiting for a command. He started with role call. "Akimichi Choji." 

A kid raised his hand from the back.

'_Whoa, he's fat. Is he eating? Eating, food.'_ "You'll be in charge of the food. Check in with Asuma for money or see if you can get it for free. Remember to get food other people would like too, not just you."

"Members of Fashion Queen."

Sakura waved to him with a smile and he nodded in her direction.

"You'll be in charge of the decorations. Go to Ero-sannin for any materials needed. No pink," he said as an after thought.

Sakura seemed disappointed, but nodded.

"Ino, you will be in charge of the homecoming king and queen. Kaguya Kimimaro."

A really, really creepy, sickly pale guy raised his hand.

'_Oh my god, is that mascara?'_ "You'll be in charge of setting up everything. Konohamaru." Naruto look around, seeing no hands raised. "Konohamaru?"

"Here."

Everyone back away from the voice and saw a small little kid. He had a frown on his cute little face, though it looked more like a pout.

"Is that a student here?"

"How old is he?"

"Wow, he's short."

The kid, Konohamaru, turn toward the boy who called him short. "I heard that!"

Naruto check over the chart again. "Uh, Konohamaru, right?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly how old are you?"

Konohamaru cross his arms and glared at Naruto. "I'm 15!"

"You're...uh...," Naruto tried to find the right word that wouldn't sound too offending.

"-small."

They all turn to Halie, who had just walked in through the door.

"I am not!"

She put her hand on his head, which was way below her shoulder. "Looks like it to me."

He tried to swat her hand away, but she pushed him down with her weight.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto," she stopped her teasing and walked over to him. "Is everything set?"

"Not yet. You'll be in charge of the music, which also means setting up the equipment. Ask Kimimaro if you need any help." he said to Konohamaru.

"Which might be quite often," added Halie, smirking when he glared at her. "So, what do I get?"

He flipped through the paper. "You will be in charge of security. Aburame Shino will help you. Shino?"

The boy called Shino raised his hand.

"You'll be given the theme tomorrow. Dismissed."

They silently walked away to do their assign jobs.

Halie looked everyone over in the committee and leaned over to Naruto. "Have you noticed that they're all-?"

"-utterly and unnaturally creepy?" said Naruto.

"Uh, yeah."

Everyone turned sharply toward the two, not saying anything, but their eyes twinkled with acknowledgement. Naruto and Halie tensed. They waved nervously toward the group and turned around quickly.

"…and surprisingly sharp hearing," whispered Halie. Naruto nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Naruto. He spun around and slammed his clipboard down into the damn creature.

A hand quickly caught his wrist before it connected with anything fleshy. "What are you doing?"

Naruto move the clipboard and saw that it was Sasuke. He chuckled and relaxed. "Oh, hi. I thought you were some unearthly creature from hell."

Halie slapped her forehead and shook her head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and let go of Naruto's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at how forgetful Naruto could be. "You said you needed help with something."

"Oh, yeah. I need some money. Write the school a check for about...$700. We were a little short on the homecoming budget. You can hand it directly to Asuma," he said coldly. Naruto didn't even look at him as he said all this. He leaned back on his chair with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

Sasuke growled under his breath and left. _'I'm gonna kill him one_

_day!'_

Halie waited until Sasuke left to poke Naruto in the ribs. "You've been asking him for a lot of money lately. What's wrong?"

He shrugged and went back to thinking about the homecoming theme. What was really on his mind was why he was acting cold to Sasuke. He didn't know exactly why, but whenever he saw the guy, he just got this weird feeling. It didn't help that he had kissed him, in every possible area. And when he couldn't figure out what that feeling was, he did the only thing he could do.

He got pissed.

However, after the cold shoulder, Naruto felt extremely guilty about it. Being poor don't mean he didn't have pride. He got a lot of it, to the point of stupidity.

* * *

Groan 

Twitch.

Groan.

Twitch.

Groan.

"Alright, that's it! Now, I know something's wrong! Either spill it or be spilled!" shouted Halie. Naruto had been rolling on his bed for the last twenty minutes, doing nothing but groaning in frustration. That pissed her off.

He flipped over onto his stomach to face her. "I can't think of a theme for the homecoming," he said in a rather pathetic and desperate tone.

She looked up thoughtfully. "A friend once told me, 'If you see a stranger, follow him'."

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "We are still talking about art, right?"

Halie swatted him on the head angrily. "Of course! It means to experiment to expand your imagination, moron." _'Or something like that.'_

"So…what do we do?

"Let's go explore." She got up quickly and went out the door with him close at her heels.

* * *

Somewhere around this time, something extraordinary happened. Two people, Kiba and Hinata, on a day of fate, both answered the door and received a gift, except one of them also had a bouquet of flowers. 

Hinata smiled and decided to put the flowers in a vase near her window.

She looked for a window, but found none and decided to look inside the scroll, which had come with it. Slowly, her cheeks grew a dark shade of red.

Kiba also received a scroll, that smelt really familiar to someone he knew. He went into his room and carelessly opened the scroll to read it. His eyes grew wide and he blushed, not as much as Hinata, but he blushed.

_Dear Kiba,_

_I've liked you for a long time now and would like to get to know you better. Please meet me at the entrance of the main temple. 12:00 on the Asakusa Hagoita Festival. I'll be holding a red rose._

Hinata got the exact same letter. If you can't figure out what the plan is, you need serious help.

* * *

IN ANOTHER PART OF TOWN: 

These creatures have been roaming the earth since the time cables were invented. They can give someone a heart attack by merely glancing at them. Now, they were on a mission, a very deadly mission involving the fate of the most important ceremonies on earth: The Homecoming Party.

It was to come up with the most awesome, never-seen-before THEME! They had not been successful.

Naruto and Halie, the two agents sent out to do this job, were sitting in front of a bakery, waiting for something better to come along and hopefully see a cat get run over.

**ZOOM!**

They both fell back in shock as a motorcycle ran past them, sending toxin into their lungs. Naruto shook his fist and yelled loud profanities. That was a moment of bravery until the motorcycle backtracked. Naruto gasped and hid behind Halie, who was a few inches shorter then him.

She rolled her eyes as the person who rode the motorcycle pulled off his helmet. Black hair fell down a pale face. She smirked and pointed behind her. "He's the one who yelled at you. Take him if you want."

Naruto glared at her. "Are you really my friend?"

"Come on, dobe."

His glare disappeared as he saw who it was. "Sasuke?" His eyes trail a little down. _'In leather?'_

"Just taking a ride until I found you two loitering here." Sasuke only smirked as Naruto tried to explain. _'He seems to have forgotten he's the master. Good, more fun for me.'_ "Get on," he ordered.

Naruto crossed his arms and ignored him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was thinking about kidnapping the blonde when Halie stepped in. She whispered something in his ear and he slowly nodded before getting on.

Sasuke said thank you. Well, since he was Sasuke he didn't say it out loud, but he said it with his eyes. He handed Naruto the helmet and then when he felt the timid arms wrapped around him, he sped off.

Halie waved good-bye to them till they were out of sight. When they were gone, her mouth slowly curved up into a grin. She rubbed her hands and proceeded to follow with the plans. _'Cake.'_

* * *

Naruto clung to Sasuke, out of fear of course, though he had to admit Sasuke smelt really nice. _'I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead!'_

Sasuke had a somewhat content smile on his face, even though he was whizzing past a car at an amazing speed. He didn't really know where to take the blonde. There was a new carnival in town. Finally some time with his little blonde beauty. He eyed Naruto in the rear mirror and furrows his brow. _'Besides, with **what I went through** to get a whole day with the dobe, he'd better have a good time.'_

Finally they stopped in front of a big circus place. Naruto happily climbed off. "Gee, you didn't have to give me a heart attack."

Sasuke didn't look at him as he chained his bike up. "Hn."

"What is it with you Uchihas and your egos?"

He didn't say anything, only glared at him, as he walked into the bright rainbow of doom. He jumped two feet when a clown pops out of nowhere. _'Ugh, I hate clowns.'_

Naruto didn't seem to mind them; neither did he see the Uchiha jump.

Sasuke stood far from them, pretending to observe something interesting which was the cotton candy machine. A hand tapped his shoulder moments later. He didn't react much like the first time, but he still reacted.

"You okay?"

He sighed. _'It was only Naruto.'_ "Yeah, let's look around."

Naruto let it slide, though he noticed Sasuke kept looking around a lot and seem to edge away whenever a clown was near by. He saw something that looked interesting. THE FORTUNETELLER! He quickly drags Sasuke in.

'_A fortune-teller? What bullshit.'_ Sasuke never believed in those things, but it seemed to amuse Naruto so he followed.

It was obvious what was to be expected. An old lady sitting by a table with either a crystal ball or tarot cards. The place would probably be hanging with god knows what to make it even remotely haunting, but that wasn't what they saw.

Instead of an old hag, there was a woman about the age of 30 and there wasn't a crystal ball or anything like that. There was an ordinary table with a piece of flowery cloth over it. The room was decorated in a more Martha Stewart manner.

Naruto sat down in front of her and forced Sasuke to sit too.

"You may call me Madame C. What would you like to know?" she said in a dull voice. It also had a hint of 'Hurry up and get the fuck out'.

Naruto and Sasuke share a look that distinctly says, 'What the hell?' She coughed to get their attention.

She grabbed both of their hands and looked it over in every angle possible. "I can only see outlines, no details. If you want details, go to a shrink."

"You,' she said, looking at Sasuke. "Have some serious issues."

Naruto burst out laughing when he heard that. "I knew it!"

She turned to him and looked at his hand. "And you have some hyperactive issue."

Sasuke smirked at him as he pouted.

"Broody, you have some mixed-up emotions. You are difficult to tell, but whatever plans you have, take the safest path. There are some obstacles, mainly with your own pride."

Blondie, there's-," she cut off and grabbed Naruto's hands, abandoning Sasuke. "Impossible! This can't be!"

"What! Where?" Naruto leaned forward, looking at his hand intently trying to see what she saw. "Am I in danger?"

"There is a force close to you! I can't decipher if it is good or...evil, but you must beware the full moon! Beware!" Then she got up and went into some kind of hysterical trauma. After that was said and down, she sat down and looked absolutely confused. "What happened to my room?"

Naruto and Sasuke share an awkward look and made a run for it. After they got outside, they took a deep breath and started laughing. You know, when you almost feel like you just came back from a near-death experience and then for no reason at all, you just started laughing. It's somewhere between joy and psychotic.

For the rest of the carnival, they avoided fortune-tellers, clowns (Naruto still oblivious as to why), and anything that looked remotely creepy.

The phone rang just as Sasuke and Naruto were getting on his bike.

Naruto pull out his cell, professionally. "Hello? Uh-huh. WHAT!"

Sasuke edged away so as not to become deaf at the high pitched voice.

"B-But where will I stay? FINE! BYE!" He snapped his phone shut and glared at it.

"What happened?"

Naruto jumped, forgetting Sasuke was present, and then he smiled and leaned toward the raven. "Sasuke?"

"What?" trying to act calm, but inside he was dreading what was to come.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare room in your big mansion, would you?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Sasuke didn't get a full explanation, just a command that 'I'm staying over at your house for five days'. He was somewhat reluctantly to agree since his family was beyond normal. A cold father, gay/bisexual brother, and a sweet, but timid mother. 

His family was barely home, so they wouldn't even notice they had a guest. It could work, but something told Sasuke that it wouldn't be the way he planned it to be. Sasuke tried to not make it obvious as he led Naruto into the hall.

**Plan A: **Sneak Naruto in without waking up anyone

As they were moving across the hall, Itachi came out with an apple in his mouth. He took the apple in his hand and grinned. "Hi."

**Plan A: **Fail

Apparently, there was a party tonight so his family got home the same time he did, witnessing Naruto in full-body view. His brother, however, stayed at home because he didn't like parties. At that, Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'Whatever.'_

Meeting all of the Uchiha was what one would call suicidal, but Naruto came up with another wonderful word: AWKWARD.

1) Sasuke's father, Fugaku, looked at Naruto disapprovingly. Probably because he wasn't not covered in 10 tons of expensive silk.

2) Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, didn't speak too often and when she did, it sounded like Hinata on anti-depressant.

3) Itachi also looked at Naruto, but with different eyes.

Itachi asked everyone if they would like to have dinner, smirking as he saw his little brother go stiff. _'Start praying little brother.'_

Sasuke grit his teeth as they all silently said yes. _'Could this night get any worse?'_

**Plan B: **Finish dinner quickly…without any "interruption"

There was a big table and lots and lots of flowers. That was all Naruto saw. He was invited to dinner by the Uchiha, but there was only dinner, no Uchiha. It wasn't that they weren't there, but he can't exactly see them over the big candles and basket of flowers. "Sasuke?" he whispered, so the other Uchihas couldn't hear him, but with the lack of noise it was difficult for them not to.

"Huh?" said the youngest Uchiha over a basket of roses. Literally.

"Y-You notice that it's…uh…well-."

"-quiet?"

"Yeah." _'Thought quiet was an understatement. It's like a graveyard in here.'_ What would Naruto do in this kind of situation? Well, what Sasuke wouldn't want him to do is try to fix everything, but that is what Naruto would do.

So, it was pretty much of a shock when they (Uchihas) heard a weird creaking noise. They all leaned to the side and saw a small bundle of blonde hair moving around. Next thing they know, they were all sitting facing each other.

The extra "pieces" of the table filled the corners of the big room and the baskets of flowers and such accompanied them.

Naruto moved his chair closer and sat down. "So, what are we having for dessert?"

**Plan B:** Fail

**Last and FINAL PLAN:** DON'T LET NARUTO SEE HIS BABY PICTURES!

You'll probably already know how that's gonna turn out and it did. A BIG FAT F-A-I-L-U-R-E with a creepy clown on top. Not only did they show what he didn't want them to show, they also said what he didn't want them to say.

Sasuke gloomed in the corner chair of the family living room. An aura of death was emitting off of him, but the pure, not to mention bright, light that was coming off of his family and Naruto, blocked him out. His father had warmed up, somewhat, to Naruto and his mother no longer sounded like she was Hinata.

Itachi loved every minute of it as he told Naruto stories after stories about the perfect Uchiha Sasuke. Like the one about Sasuke running around the house naked when he was five and the other time when he had walked in on his older brother doing something he rather not see ever again. That caused some serious awkwardness and a whole lot of therapy.

"There was this one time that he-."

"Itachi!" Sasuke cut him off and glared at him.

His older brother only stared back at him dully and gave him a 'What?' look.

Sasuke smirked and turn toward his dad. His sweet father, who would blow if he found out about what kind of "activities" his eldest son was doing. Sasuke knew that Itachi knew that he knew and had proof too. "Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about something."

His brother knew what it meant and glared at him. Okay, this is a brother thing entirely, not telekinesis or anything like that. _'You wouldn't dare'_

Sasuke grin and stood up. "Father, there's something I like to tell you."

Itachi quickly stood up too. "Sasuke broke grandmother's _grave_!"

Everyone turn to Sasuke, who looked pretty much shocked. This was one of those times where you wished you had killed your sibling long ago.

Mikoto clasped a hand over her chest. "Sasuke, how could you! You said it was the cat!"

Poor kitty, it never had a chance to make its troubling little babies. It didn't die, if that's what you're thinking.

Sasuke was pretty much speechless at this point. He gaped, trying to form useless words. "W-Well, y-yeah, b-but...it...Itachi walked in on you during sex!"

Naruto almost fell out of his chair, including Fugaku, who looked bashful for a moment. _'I thought I heard a shriek.'_

"I told you that in secrecy!" shouted Itachi.

Mikoto stepped up to her eldest son and patted him on the back. "Oh, honey, you should've told us. No wonder you wouldn't look at us. I thought you were sick. You poor baby. What we did was-."

"Mom!" shouted both of her boys. They did not want to hear that! NO!

Itachi glared at his brother. "Look what you did! She almost told us...UGH!"

"Me? You're the one who found it so funny to tell **him** about...ARGH!"

"That's because it was FUNNY!"

Itachi and Sasuke power up with a dark eerie air.

"Mom, Sasuke "accidentally" walked in on you naked!"

"Itachi vacuumed grandma!"

"He ran over Pookie with his bike!" (Pookie was an old family...hamster of theirs)

"He masturbated in your bedroom!"

The remaining three watched with wide eyes as the sibling exchanged word after word on who did what. Between the parents, they didn't even know who was worse.

"**HE'S GAY!**" said Pale and Paler.

Naruto blushed. Mikoto gasped in shock. It looked like she was about to faint too. Fugaku puffed. Actually he's face just got really red and his eyes glinted with assuring pain for both of them.

**Giggle.**

The Uchiha turn around and glared at whoever was laughing at their so-call pain. That person turned out to be Naruto. He was rolling on the chair, laughing his heart out. Slowly, not too slowly, but still slowly, one by one, the Uchihas forgot about their fight and smiled.

The old maid came in to see if her masters needed anything, when to her surprise, they were laughing. It almost gave her a heart attack. She had never in her life, heard any of the Uchihas laugh, much less crack a smile. Her gaze landed on the blonde stranger. Something in her head clicked and she slowly left, smiling like any old person would.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even know why he had tried. His family warmed up to Naruto, which was a good thing, sometimes. He sighed and got up, but then was forced back down by something on his stomach. He sighed, yet again and remembered that Naruto was in bed with him. 

He looked at the size of the bed. _'How the hell he get over here?'_ His bed was an extra large king size. Sasuke blushed as he felt the arm move up and down his abdomen. It was really nice.

A knock interrupted them. Sasuke carefully detached himself from Naruto and went to open the door. "What do you want?" Hopefully it wasn't his father or worse, his mother. Sometime it seemed like his mother had the upper hand in the family with her PMSing and all.

"Tsk, tsk, you need to work on your manners, _little brother_."

He didn't look up to see who it was. "Are you just here to torment me or is there something important you wanted to say?"

Itachi smirked and reached up a hand to ruffle his hair, which was swatted away. "Mom said breakfast's ready. She made it herself."

Sasuke was in a world beyond shock. Itachi chuckled and left his brother to his own insanity.

* * *

Naruto shifted among the covers. There was some noise going around. Reluctantly he opens his eyes and looked around. He found Sasuke, top-less, opening a drawer and looking for a shirt. _'Wow.'_ It wasn't that he's never seen Sasuke top-less before, or rather naked, but it seems to captivate him whenever he saw the well-tone muscle over that creamy-. 

"Like what you see?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked up to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stood, with a black shirt in hand, smirking at him.

He glared and looked away. "I've seen better."

Sasuke was about to comment that when he heard his name called from downstairs. "Be right down." He walked over to Naruto and threw him a bag. "Your aunt dropped it off this morning. She also said 'don't forget your medicine or I'll cut open your guts and feed it to the dogs'."

Naruto rolled his eyes and began opening his bags, ignoring the blue bottle of swirling bitter slime just ready to go down his stomach and made him queasy.

"Why do you need medicine?"

He looked up startled to find the Uchiha so close and blushed, but forced it down. "None of your business," he said and went into the bathroom. He set the clothes down and began to undress. He was just taking off his shirt when Sasuke chose that moment to walk in.

Sasuke stopped dead in his track when he saw the flexing muscles. He blinked and touches the edge of his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling. His heart started to beat faster when he saw the blonde starting to undo his pants. _'This is WRONG!'_ And yet he couldn't look away.

He'd been chasing the blonde since day one, but he'd never seen any "actual" skin. Now that he saw a piece of it, he wanted MORE! Man, he was missing a lot!

Naruto stopped unbuckling his belt and turned around. "Like what you see?" He expected the raven boy to blush and leave. He expected the raven boy to give some stupid excuse and leave. He expected him to glare at him and leave. He didn't expect for Sasuke to smile, nod his head, and leave.

He made sure to lock the door this time then he blushed for all he was worth.

"Hurry up, my mom made breakfast!" he heard from outside the bathroom.

On hearing the word breakfast, Naruto quickly put on another shirt, and rushed down the stairs, miraculously beating Sasuke to the table.

* * *

Sasuke poked his food. _'Good, it's officially dead.'_ Then he lifted the piece of whatever it was to see what "surprise" was hiding under it. _'At least there's no blood this time.'_ He hesitantly nibbled a piece of the "meat" and nearly gagged. 

Mikoto sipped her drink and looked at her youngest son, waiting for him to finish. "Sasuke, you're not eating. Is something wrong?"

He forced a bitter smile and shook his head. He looked over at Naruto, hoping the blonde hasn't died from food poisoning. Sasuke stare in shock as Naruto shove the food down his throat and then almost choked on his own salvia when he asked for seconds. _'God, how can he eat that?'_

He looked over to Itachi to see how he was holding up. His brother calmly took a spoon full of the vomit of doom and…quickly put it in the dog's food. The dog sniffs its breakfast and whine.

'_Even the dog doesn't want it. I'm not too surprise.'_

Thank god for them, Naruto's stomach is a black hole, so he ate Sasuke's and Itachi's servings for them. He somehow seemed to enjoy the meal their mother made.

"Itadakimas," said Naruto then he doubled over in pain.

Sasuke and Itachi stood up, not wanting to have to explain to the police why a boy died in their house.

Mikoto looked concerned until Naruto sat back up and scratched his head sheepishly. "I think I ate too much." All three of the Uchiha sweatdrop.

* * *

Mikoto opened the door and saw a teenage girl with a black sweater and black skirt on. "May I help you?" 

"Yes, I'm here to see Naruto."

"Oh, come on in." She led the girl to the living room and went to the dining room. "Naruto, somebody's here for you!"

Naruto walked out followed by Sasuke right behind him. Upon seeing the girl, Naruto ran to her and took her hand. "Nee-chan, what are you doing here?"

Mikoto lean over to her son. "Naruto has a sister?"

"More like evil bitch," he muttered.

"What?"

"Uh, his friend, Halie Caroon."

"She looks...dark."

Sasuke smirked and walked over to them. "That's what they all say."

Mikoto shook her head and left. She'd rather not know.

Halie patted Naruto on the head and smile. "The festival's tomorrow, remember? Time to put our plan into action!"

"If its tomorrow, then what are you doing here?" He was observant, sometimes.

Sasuke wondered about that too. He looked at Halie for an answer, but she led the blonde a few feet away from him and whispered something into his ear. All he saw was Naruto nod his head, eyes going wide, and then grinning mischievously. _'That's never good.'_

Naruto went up to him and commanded, "Go to Kiba's house and keep him company until tomorrow morning."

That was all he got as Naruto and Halie went into the dining room where his….mother was. _'Oh, crap,'_ he thought, but surprisingly he didn't follow them. Naruto had a good influence over his family and hopefully whatever he and Halie were planning will be for the greater good.

* * *

Mikoto didn't exactly know why they were here, but they were. They being Naruto and his friend, Halie. She sat silently waiting for the secretary to call her name. She was currently at a therapy office. The therapist was a known friend of Halie's. But not just any therapist, a sex therapist. 

"Uchiha Mikoto."

She stood up and was followed in with the two evil twins, but she didn't know that. They could be twins, but she didn't know they were evil.

A nature-sort-of lady sat on one of the couch facing the door. Her name tag said Char. The first thing that they thought was, _'Isn't Char a guy's name?'_

"Good morning."

"Good morning," said Mikoto politely.

The shrink turn to the two children sitting on the couch. "Halie," said Ms. Char sternly.

"What? Oh, alright." Halie dragged Naruto back to where they waited and close the door.

"What was that for?"

She knocked him on the side of the head. "Haven't you ever heard of doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"Well-," he began but she cut him off.

"It was a rhetorical question."

He pouted and slumped down on the chair. "Why are you being so mean today?"

She rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Sorry, that time of month you understand. Now, after that's said, do you ever again want to hear my reason for being bitchy? I'll take that red shocked face of yours' as a no."

* * *

Mikoto shifted on the couch and smiled politely at the shrink. 

"Mrs. Uchiha, Tell me something about your family."

"Well," she began. "I have two kids, Itachi and Sasuke. Of course being brothers they act like what brothers usually do. You know kids, but…"

"But?"

"…they don't talk as much as they used to."

"Have you been on any family vacation?"

"We never have time, with the company and all."

"What about dinner?"

"What about it?"

"Do you talk?"

Silence.

"Mrs. Uchiha, I'm going to ask you a very important question. I want you to answer truthfully. How long ago have you had any sexual contact with your husband?"

Mikoto almost choked. "I…uh…don't e-exactly know."

"What about this week?"

Again silence.

"Month?"

No answer.

"Five years?"

Crickets in the background.

"I see. That'll be all for today, Mrs. Uchiha." Char stood up and led her out. They found the two kids playing 'Burp the National Anthem'. "Ahem."

Halie and Naruto stopped, scratching their head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Both women giggle to themselves.

"Halie, may I talk to you for a minute?" asked Char.

She stood up and they both excuse themselves into Char's office.

Mikoto look at Naruto to see if he knew anything, but the blonde boy just shrugged.

After a couple seconds, Halie walked out. She shook hands with Char and bid her farewell. "Let's go!"

Naruto didn't question what Char told Halie but he was curious. He was about to ask her when she slide her finger across her throat.

* * *

Again, Mikoto didn't know why she was here. Here was at the mall. Well, to be more precise, they were in a lingerie department store. She almost twitched visibly when two young, beautiful, thin girls walked by. It's not that she was mad at them, for they haven't done anything wrong to her, but it's kinda weird for a wife, not to mention, mother, to walk into a lingerie store accompanied by two sixteen year old, one of the different sex. 

Okay, it was totally weird!

Naruto insisted he was hungry something and ran off. Lucky for him. Halie went up to the closet rack and flip through nightgowns and thongs. Mikoto sighed and follow the young girl.

Halie immediately took a black kimono robe and handed it to Mikoto. It was embroidered with roses on the sleeves and back, short to the thigh. Then she handed her a nylon nightgown, about the same length. It was black with black lace trim on the cups & hem. The cups were gathered and trimmed in black lace. And the hem was trimmed in the same black lace.

"We'll take this," she said to the store clerk. Mikoto didn't have a chance to have a say, not that it would matter even if she did say something.

Meanwhile:

Naruto walk around the gigantic mall, looking at the gigantic food stands. He licked his lips and debated on what to get.

"What are you doing here?"

He spun around and stared into deep black eyes. It was so mesmerizing that it made his heart stop.

"I asked you a question, dobe."

He blinked then glared. "Hey!" So much for mesmerizing.

Sasuke only smirked at how easily Naruto was angered. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Buying lingerie," he answered immediately. "N-No, it's not what you think!"

Too late, Sasuke was already cracking up. "Kinky, huh?"

"W-What? N-No, it's for your mom!" Naruto realized what he just said. The atmosphere became tenser and a glowering demon glared at him. That was definitely the wrong thing to say. He was pushed up against the wall faster then he can say 'uh-oh'.

"Say that again."

"W-Wait, that's wrong! What I meant was…uh…," he was stuck. They were here to buy lingerie for Sasuke's mom, but how to put it so that he didn't die. "Halie brought your mom here to buy lingerie." At least he won't die. Can't say the same about Halie though.

Naruto wasn't sure, but he swore he could see fire in Sasuke's eyes.

"What's going on here?"

They both turn around and saw Mikoto and Halie, standing with a black bag label KK. Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked up to them. The first thing he did was glare at Halie then answered his mom. "Nothing, just playing around."

Naruto rubbed his throat and walked over. "Well, next time can you play a little less deadly? I like to breathe, thank you."

Halie rolled her eyes. _'Boys.'_ She handed the bag to Mikoto and smiled, while the older woman blushed hard. "Come on, Naruto, Sasuke, I booked us a place to sleep for the night."

Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "Why? If you haven't forgotten, I live in a mansion. You know, one of those really huge houses that have over 20 extra rooms.'

"If you haven't forgotten, Naruto ordered you to stay at Kiba's, where we will all be staying until tomorrow." She didn't wait for any comeback and dragged them both along.

"I thought you said you _booked_ us a place."

* * *

Halie relaxed on the couch as Naruto shoved his mouth with food. It was hours since he'd eaten and, boy was he hungry. Kiba and Sasuke lost their appetite from looking at Naruto's manner of eating. 

Booked in Halie's definition is threatening to tell his mom about all the things he had done. Her source was confidential however she had proof that would bust him within an inch of his life.

"The three of us will go back to Sasuke's house and get ready for the festival. We'll meet you at the main temple, from there we can do whatever we want," planned Halie. "Well, that's only half of the truth. We will meet them, they just don't know that."

Next morning:

They rode the limo back to the mansion. Halie called ahead to make sure everything will be PG-13 when they got there. Don't want to see any naked skin walking around, especially if they're your parents.

When they walked into the living room, Sasuke gasp. His p-parents were...s-smiling and talking and laughing and were enjoying it. Itachi was there too, though he didn't talk much, but he was definitely as confused as Sasuke was.

Halie sat down and picked up her fork. She looked at Naruto and kicked him under the table, sending him a very important message "Eat properly!"

Itachi looked at his little brother, who just shrugged.

Sasuke began eating and looked at his laughing parents. _'What could have done this?'_ He thought back to yesterday. Naruto was here and then Halie came, he was kicked out of his own house, and then met up with them at the mall. _'What were they buying again? Liquor? Liquorice? Lingeri-?'_

It all came together. It all made sense! He was so shocked he banged his fist on the table, causing everyone to stop and look at him. He gave a meek smile and looked down. Everything started up again.

Sasuke slowly looked at Halie, who looked straight ahead, but her mouth formed a smirk. He glared at her and poked at his food. Everyone seemed to have formed some kind of immunity against his famous glare.

No wonder his father was so happy. **Ugh!**

* * *

Night of the Asakusa Hagoita Festival and... 

Kiba stood alone on the steps of the temple, holding a fresh rose. He sighed and bowed his head. He was here before anyone and he was still here without anyone.

Where was everyone? They were hiding to the left of Kiba behind the big green ugly statue, waiting for the action to start. It took a lot of convincing from everyone for Neji not to pound Kiba. He was still fuming about the blind date, but a promise from Tenten made him a little agreeable.

Halie looked at her watch. Exactly 12 o'clock and right on time. There was Hinata dressed in a short retro pink kimono. Her hair was clipped up and topped off with a light touch of make-up. She walked timidly toward Kiba, with a hint of blush on her face. In her hand was a red rose.

Kiba felt someone tap his shoulder and stiffened. He turns around and almost drooled. Hinata looked absolutely gorgeous! He looked down at the rose in her hand and blushed. "H-Hi, H-Hinata-chan." He held up a bouquet of arbutus flowers.

"K-Konbanwa, K-Kiba-k-kun. T-Thank y-you," she said and shyly took the flowers, blushing. "Thee only do I love," she whispered as she smell the flowers.

"What?" said Kiba, none too low. The blush darkened when he heard what she said.

She immediately realized what she said and tried to look away, but he boldly held her chin to face him. "I-I was j-just-," she cut off when she saw the intense look on his face.

Kiba was serious. He cupped her face with his hands. "Please say it again."

"Thee only do I love," she said, surprisingly she didn't stuttered.

It took everything everyone had to hold Neji when he saw Kiba touch his baby cousin. They also had to gag him since he wanted to scream, 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!'

Kiba stare into her beautiful glazed eyes. "I love you too."

Catatonic, that is what we would call the state of which Hinata is now in. Of course, Kiba freaked!

"H-Hinata! Oi, Hinata! A-Are you o-okay?"

A few calm minutes and she snapped back into blushing shape. "K-Kiba-kun, y-you...m-misunderstood," she said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Huh?" he said dumbly.

"T-Thee…o-only d-d-o I-I l-ove-e, t-that's w-what a-arbutus-s f-flowers m-mean."

Neji had a win-win look in his eyes. Everyone was just disappointed. Their hope was extinguished, but Halie's wasn't.

"Just a minute," she said.

Sasuke scoffed. "She's not going to say 'I love you' and then kiss him or anything. We should just go."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, duh. Of course I'm su-," he stopped and looks at her. She smiled wickedly at him.

"You wanna bet, little prick?"

See, he wasn't going to accept anything comes from her or the blonde devil for that matter, but the insult got to him. And before he took time to think about what she was doing, he accepted. The bet was simple. Winner gets to tell the loser what to do for the rest of the night.

Sasuke's thoughts on the issue, after he accepted the bet. If he lost and she tells him to do something embarrassing that'll probably make him remember it for the rest of his life, and if he tried to get back at her, he couldn't. Why? Because she's a demon! She knew about almost everything there is to know about anyone and he knew nothing about her.

She had the upper-hand on everything. Him being the winner wouldn't make it any better. She would get him back for whatever he was going to do to her when he won.

That's the problem with betting, especially with Naruto and Halie. Now, you know why they are evil.

Kiba let his hand fall to the side and bowed his head. He wills the tears not to fall and if it did, he won't let her see him cry. A hand grips his chin and lifts his head up. Before he knew what was happening, Hinata kissed him! It was over before he could react.

Hinata felt like fainting from the rush of blood to her head. "I-I...l-love you t-to, K-Kiba-kun."

"R-Really?"

She nodded and he…laughed. Hinata looked up, confused, and saw that he was crying and laughing. Then she was lifted up and spun around.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that!" he said, not caring if other people heard.

Neji stopped struggling against the other's hold and loosen up. He almost lost it when they kissed.

Halie sigh and rested her head on her hand. "Guess I lost."

Sasuke looked at her, surprised. "How did you lose?"

"Hinata kissed him then told him she loves him. So what now, Uchiha?" She stood up and cross her arms, waiting for the worse.

Naruto prayed it wouldn't be something too harsh. _'Please at least let Nee-chan come back…intact.'_

Sasuke smirked and raised his hand. Everyone got ready to stop him, in case he slapped her.

"I'll buy dinner and we'll call it evens."

She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully. "You're alright, Uchiha."

He turned back to his gloomy self and shrugged. "Whatever."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah, Sasuke's buying us dinner!"

"Not you, just her!"

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, you're rich," he teased.

"But it's not my money, dobe. You can't just waste the money your parents worked hard for."

Naruto ruffled his hair and grinned broadly. "You finally got it!"

Sasuke glared at him, but there was a hint of joy.

Halie rolled her eyes and separated the two. "Come on, this is a festival! Let's enjoy it!"

* * *

Sasuke dragged Naruto upstairs and tucked him into bed. _'Seems like everyone's asleep.'_ He almost slapped himself. _'Well, it is 1 in the morning.'_

He changed and got into bed. Sasuke lay facing Naruto. He gently traced the blonde's jaws with his hand. He smirked when Naruto leaned into his touch. "Good-night, dobe."

Naruto smiled and scooted forward into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke blushed a little and timidly wrap his arms around Naruto's waist. He snuggled into the truffle of blonde hair and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Charlie:** awww, kodak moment. REVIEW REVIEW! 

**Narra:** oh, shut up. they will

**Charlie:** yeah, so?

**Narra:** then why are you trying to make me deaf?

**Charlie:** because I know it will. REVIEW!

**Narra:** (eyebrow twitches) someone call 911

**Movie Quotes:**

(**from the Princess Diaries**)

Queen Clarisse Renaldi: Amelia, you look so... young.  
**  
**Mia: Thank you. And you look so...  
(long pause)  
Mia: ... clean.

_Mia: I don't want to rule a country. I just wanna pass tenth grade._

Joe: I have never wore pantyhose, but it sounds dangerous.

_Mia: I can't be a princess! I'm still waiting for body parts to arrive!_

(running to catch up Mia and Micheal)

Lilly: (screaming) WAIT FOR ME WAIT FOR ME!

(Two others teenagers stop, and look at her)

Lilly: Wait! Wait! No, not you - I don't even know you!

_Queen Clarisse Renaldi: Helen, if Amelia refuses to accept the throne, then Genovia will cease to exist as we know it._

_Helen: so the future of your country is in the hands of my 15-year-old?_

Mia: you know most kids hope for a car for their 16th birthday, not a country!

_Helen: This is getting us nowhere! Talk to me!  
_**  
**_Mia: I can't talk to you right now. I'm late for a meeting with my guidance counselor. _

_Queen Clarisse Renaldi: I'm late for a meeting with Spain and Portugal! _

Helen: Mia, the-the three of us have to talk.

Mia: Oh, OK. Um, is there maybe something else about me and my life that just maybe I might want to know about? Um-oh no, are you two waiting to take me on a talk show somewhere and to let me know I have a twin sister who's a duchess?

Queen Clarisse Renaldi: You have a cousin who's a contessa. Fondly known as Bartholomew. Actually, we call him Pookie.

_Mia: Hey, Joe?  
_**  
**_Joe: Mm-Hmmm? _

_Mia: I'm gonna turn the backseat into a dressing room so I can change into a proper outfit for Madame, OK? _

_Joe: OK. And don't forget your shoes. _

_Mia: Ahh, thanks. _

_Joe: Strange town, San Francisco. When I purchased the pumps, they asked if I wanted them wrapped or if I was going to wear them. _

Paolo: Do you wear contact lenses?  
**  
**Mia: Well I have them but I don't really like to wear them.  
**  
**Paolo: (breaks her glasses) Now you do.

Mia: You broke my glasses!

Paolo: You broke my brush.

_Mia: Tell me, how does my mother, or any person for that matter, go into a parent/teacher conference and come out with a date?_

Nun #1: 911 I would like to report an accident...they put me on hold.

Nun #2: oh, for the love of God!

_Eduard Christoff Philippe Gerard Renaldi, Prince of Genovia: Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all._

Paolo: I love your eyebrows. we'll call them Frida and Kahlo

_(**from The Princess Diaries 2**)_

_(Paolo has done Mia's hair in a very bizarre style)  
_**  
**_Mia: I look like a moose. _

_Paolo: But a very cute moose. Make all the boy moose go 'WHAAAAA.' _

Queen Clarisse Renaldi: (Clarisse comes into the kitchen and sits down, after Mia stomped on Nicholas's foot, after learning that he was the one who wanted to steal her throne. Mia is eating ice cream) As your queen I simply cannot condone it... as your grandmother, I say right on!

_Joe: Viscount, you may not be aware of what my job entails as the Royal Head of Security. My job is to protect the crown. To make sure no harm comes to the crown. To step in when someone toys with the crown's emotions.  
_**  
**_Viscount Mabrey: I think the entire country understands how well you cater for the crown's emotions.  
_**  
**_Joe: (pause) If you hurt my girl, you will answer directly to me, and whatever crimes I commit against you, remember, I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries, including Puerto Rico.  
_**  
**_Viscount Mabrey: Sir, you will find that the word "fear" is not in my vocabulary!  
_**  
**_Joe: Perhaps... but it's in your eyes._

Queen Clarisse Renaldi: we never rush, we hasten.

_Security Guard Lionel: Princess Mia! Princess Mia!_

_Mia: (Reluctantly) Yes? _

_Security Guard Lionel: Nothing, I'm just supposed to watch you. _

Mia: I loathe you!

Nicholas: I loathe YOU!

Mia: I loathe you first!

Nicholas: (kisses Mia)

_Mia: (while watching a list of possible husbands, a picture of Prince William appears) Yes! Oh yes! I absolutely accept! _

_Charlotte__: Prince William. He's not eligible because he's in line for his own crown. _

_Mia: (Disappointed) Oh. _

_Joe: If he's not eligible, why is he included in these pictures? _

_Charlotte__: I just love to look at him. _

_Queen Clarisse Renaldi: Me too. _

_Mia: Mmm-hmm.  
**  
**Joe: Your majesty!  
**  
**Queen Clarisse Renaldi: Next?  
**  
**Charlotte: Antoine Suisson of Paris. Plays the harp. No title, but good family.  
**  
**Lilly: What about the title "husband?"  
**  
**Mia: Yeah, he's cute.  
**  
**Joe: His boyfriend thinks he's handsome, also. _

_Mia and Lilly together: Right on.  
**  
**Queen Clarisse Renaldi: No matter. Put him on all the invitation lists, he's a divine dancer. _

Andrew Jacoby: She's going to be a handful, isn't she?

Queen Clarisse Renaldi: you'll never be bored, Andrew.

_Nicholas: I'm Nick. Viscount Mabrey's nephew. _

_Andrew Jacoby: Ah, the chap who's trying to stage the palace coup. I'm Andrew Jacoby. Nice to meet you.  
**  
**Lilly: (thrusting out her hand to shake his) Lilly Moscovitz, official best friend of future queen. I don't like you.  
**  
**Nicholas: Pleasure. _

Nicholas: Tell me your greatest desires.  
**  
**Mia: Tell me a secret.  
**  
**Nicholas: Isn't that the same thing?  
**  
**Mia: Almost, but anyone can see your desires. No one knows what's in your heart.

_Mia: Oh my god, Your here!  
**  
**Lilly: I know, I'm here!  
**  
**Mia: In Genovia!  
**  
**Lilly: I know!  
**  
**Mia: You're in my closet!  
**  
**Lilly: Yeah  
**  
**Mia: You're blonde!  
**  
**Lilly: I'm Blonde! _

_Mia: oh, by the way, I'm getting married! _

_Lilly: to who? _

_Mia: I don't know _

Lady's Maid Brigitte: Princess Mia, a strange woman came in here and asked to hide in your closet so I let her.  
**  
**Mia: Okay, Brigitte that might not have been the best idea.

_Nicholas: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, with hair so fine. Come out your window, climb down the vine.  
**  
**Mia: The feat you ask, dear sir, isn't easy. And I won't respond to that line, it's far too cheesy. _

Queen Clarisse Renaldi: (shouts) Shut up!  
**  
**Mia: Grandma said "Shut up"? Shut up!

_Lilly: I'm a black-dress girl wearing pink. _

Queen Clarisse Renaldi: Queens are never late, everybody's just early.

_Lilly: does this popcorn taste like pear? _

_Mia: mmmm, Genovia specialty _

**Movie Review:**

**Ice Age The Meltdown - **it's not as good as the first one, but it is good. the sabertooth tiger is my favorite! he is so adorable! ok, adorable might not be the best word to describe him. this movie is ok.

I however recommend TAKE THE LEAD. I haven't seen it, just clips of it, but it sounds pretty good. kind of like a version of School of Rock, except it's the school's reject and the teacher teaches ballroom dancing. hmmm...alrighty then.


	20. Out for a Drive

**Charlie**: just wanted to say that I have read Ella Enchanted. that message was for one of my reviewers. now let's get a move on. this story is taking up too much time.

**Narra:** true

**Charlie:** I want to cut it down

**Narra:** uh-huh and you're plan is?

**Charlie:** trying to make it into the last three chapters

**Narra:** so it'll be nice and long?

**Charlie:** pretty much

**Quotes:**

"I hate life, that's why I killed mine years ago."

"Life is a bitch. your wife's bitchy. your children are bitches. what more can a man wish for?"

"the high cost of living is death." (that, I got from the internet.)

Woman runs into a party, dress nicely: "sorry, I'm late. I had to kill my husband and his whore, and then I had to bury them in the neighbor's backyard while they were away on vacation. I also had to change because of the blood stain, clean up the evidence and blow up my house for cleansing of sins, so...what were you guys doing?"

_Man: I just found out my weakness: water_

_Man 2: so that's the reason why you haven't bathe for 32 years_

Teenage Boy: **I HATE NARUTO! HE'S STUPID, ANNOYING AND THE SHOW FUCKING SUCKS! THE AUTHOR ALSO SUCKS! EVEN THE ANIME DRAWER! NARUTO IS A PISSY BRAT!** (etc. etc.)

The next day the teenage boy died of a horrible death.

"Insult me and feel my _brother's_ wrath."

"Love hurts so does a knife to the chest."

"what would you rather feel? the pain of your spouse's betrayal or the knife that's being plunging into you."

"I lusted a boy. he lusted me. we both died of AID. the end."

"I have a love for you, but the distance of the Atlantic Ocean is killing it."

"can you still love me after you've known the fact that I want everyone to die with me after I die because I don't want to be alone?"

_Woman: give me sex! give me love!_

_Man: what's the difference?_

"the rain is falling on me. here you shall be. beside me, while I get struck by lightening."

"kill me before I admit you're beautiful. kill me before I love you. kill me before I kiss you. kill me before I make you mine."

_Woman: I swore to never lie_

_Man: you said you didn't love me_

_Woman: I know...I lied_

"to reach my heart, first give me yours."

"I need to see you to love you, but even then I might still hate you."

"I am legally evil."

"Sue me and I'll give you something to sue."

"rape my daughter, I'm on my period."

_Therapist: you're in denial_

_Patient: I am not in denial!_

_Therapist: see!_

_Patient: if a therapist is telling a non-denial patient that she's in denial, making her believe she's in denial, making the therapist stay in denial, making them both stay in denial, isn't that denial?_

"I hate life...that's why I ran in front of a truck, but they save me and now I'm a vegetable. now I don't know that I hate life, but somewhere in those damaged tissues of brain, I know I hate life.

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty-One: Out for a Drive_

* * *

Naruto woke up before Sasuke and decided to explore the **whole** mansion and eventually, he got lost. He'd been lost since god knew when and really wanted to scream, but was afraid of waking somebody up. It was a surprise that he actually found Sasuke's room without setting off any alarms. 

He went into a room which then led him right to a library. He was about to turn around when he heard a thump. There was a flipping of pages and then a thump that sound like the closing of a book.

He prayed that it wasn't a ghost or something that was already dead in here. Naruto silently closed the door and follow the sound upstairs. He went past a shelf labeled Art and nothing. There wasn't a single noise. He meekly poked his head around the corner and came face to face with onyx eyes.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up in bed and stretched his arms. He looked at the clock and realized it was already 9. He couldn't remember when he'd ever woken up so late. Sasuke ignored the comfortable feeling and got dressed. 

After he was dressed, was when he remembered Naruto was supposed to be here. _'He's rubbing off of me. Wouldn't mind if he rubbed som-.'_

"Ahaha, Itachi, stop that!"

That was Naruto's voice! He immediately rushed out to the courtyard where he heard the noise. He opened the door and almost died! His brother and Naruto were sitting in front of two canvases, with paints.

The thing that surprised him was that his brother was laughing. Actually laughing! He'd never seen his brother like that before! Ever! Well, except the one time at dinner and another one when he was five.

Another thing was his brother was colored orange, while Naruto was dripping with blue paint all over. They had obviously been playing.

_'Ugh, playing? His brother and play did not go together.'_ He was so deep in thought that he completely missed it when Naruto called his name.

"Oi, bastard, I'm talking to you."

Sasuke blinked and dodged as a blot of paint came flying at him, obviously courtesy of Naruto. "What?"

"I asked what you're doing here."

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to him, looking over his shoulder at what Naruto had drawn. He narrowed his eyes at whatever it was in front of him. "Is that a….what is it?"

Naruto glared at him and turned back around. "Well, it was supposed to be…something, but Itachi kept messing me up."

Itachi actually, in a very mature way, pouted. "You started it," he said begrudgingly.

Sasuke did not just hear that. His brother….his **big** brother just whined! "Naruto, you've officially corrupted **my** aniki."

Itachi turned down the pout for a fitting scowl. "What about you? You're not so pure yourself."

"Alright, stop before it becomes a fistfight," interrupted Naruto. "You two are brothers, you shouldn't hate eac-," he waved his brush in the air. Bad move. His brush was dipped in pink and that wave just sent a splash of pain to each of the Uchiha's faces.

Itachi and Sasuke stopped their bickering and turned to him with an evil glint in their eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened and his brush dropped to the floor. "I-I-I s-s-s-sorry! R-Really!"

* * *

Mikoto and Fugaku were having a sleep when there came an eerie shriek which echoed throughout the house. They both sat up with a start and looked at each other. 

"Sounds like-."

"Naruto!" they heard both of their sons scream.

Suddenly the door burst opened and in came a blue Naruto. "Help! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't!" He jumped on their bed and turned to face the two demons chasing him. He quickly ducked out of the way and-.

SPLASH!

Itachi and Sasuke dropped the can of paint they held in their hands. Naruto also froze as he watched the scene.

Black paint drip down Mikoto's face and shoulders. Pink paint covered their father. Both glared up at the three boys.

Naruto had scooted behind Sasuke and Sasuke behind Itachi, who had a very not-so-calm face.

Naruto peeked from behind the two in front of him. "Hehehe….uh…oops?" Bad move number two. Itachi and Naruto could see what was going on, but Sasuke was too busy hiding. He didn't have time to react when yellow paint landed right on him.

He managed to recover quickly and made a run for it, right behind Itachi and Naruto. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

Fugaku and Mikoto ran after their sons and the blonde with cans of paint that they had gotten from God knew where.

Fugaku threw the paint just as the three boys turned a corner. Bam! It landed right on the old maid.

"AHHHHHHH! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" said the five people running away from the surprisingly fast old maid.

They ran out through the door, past Halie, who just looked after them. She turned around to see what they were running from and saw only a bright red color flying at her.

**Six** people ran away from Halie as she started throwing very _sharp_ things at them!

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

* * *

Everyone, that included Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru etc., came over to the Uchiha mansion. What they saw was rainbow colors everywhere. The floor was dripping with fresh paint, even the ceiling. They did not even want to know how it got there. 

"HAHAHAHA!" Naruto ran downstairs followed by Sasuke. He stopped when he saw the odd looks. Sasuke stopped right behind him then Itachi, Halie, Mikoto Fuguka, and the old maid. They blushed with embarrassment but you couldn't really tell through the layers of paint.

Shikamaru looked thoughtfully at the house. "Redecorating?"

They all laughed sheepishly and stopped all together.

"I'll get a mop," said the old maid.

"I'll help," Mikoto didn't want to be here either, though she was thinking that a mop wouldn't clean all this up.

Fugaku cleared his throat and walked away without an excuse. Itachi followed his father without another sound.

Halie patted the remaining two on the back and went to look for a bathroom. Sasuke stood impassive on the side, though wishing a hole could swallow him up right now.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Drinks?"

* * *

After they cleaned up, they went out to a movie together. It was all couples, except for you-know-who. Right now, everyone was arguing on what movie to watch. 

Halie looked through the list. She didn't want to wait long for a movie and wanted something entertaining. "Nine tickets for Stay Alive, please."

Sasuke glared at her. Even though they had made a silent truce didn't mean they couldn't argue. "Why do you always get to pick the movie?"

"Because I am the only normal one and my choice is always best," she said bluntly.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "How are we not normal?"

She walked in followed by them and handed the tickets to the man at the gate. "You have some serious shyness issue. I mean 20-."

"-14."

"Whatever. It was still a long time." As they ordered food, she continued to elaborate. "Tenten….well….you're not weird, but you're dating a weird guy so that makes you weird. Shikamaru, you are lazy weird. Who's ever heard of sleeping for more than half the day? Temari, I'm not even gonna say anything."

"Hey!"

"Kiba, same thing. Hinata, I have never heard anyone stutter as much as you. Shyness, yes, but fainting shyness? Never heard of it. Sasuke, ego. Naruto…." Halie cut off and took a bite of her hot dog. "…clueless."

"I'm not _that_ clueless!"

She stared straight into his eyes and sat down. "Whatever helps."

Naruto was about to retort, but the movie started up and he became engrossed in it. Stay Alive was not a scary movie, so the **boy**'s had a good time. Of course it freaked the girls out and when that happened, they clung to the boys, except Halie. Naruto could be counted as a girl.

(**Narra:** Charlie, Naruto's here to see you)

Naruto's not entirely a girl, but he did jump on Sasuke, not literally of course.

After the show, everyone got into the limo and drove somewhere to eat.

Halie noticed the quiet in the car and decided to break the ice. "I have Stay Alive at home, if you wanna play."

Immediately everyone answer NO! After the outburst, Kiba engaged in a conversation with Naruto that seem to skip from one thing to the next. The girls talked among themselves, as the other boys made small talk.

Brrrrrp! Halie jump a little at the noise. She opens her phone. "What? Uh-huh. Oh my god. Really?"

All noise stopped and listened in.

She glared at them, but didn't say anything. "Take the knife and cut off the legs first. What? Is it even dead? Where did you get it? Uh-huh. You have to skin it. Because I don't like eating skin."

Freaked out is an understatement right now. Naruto shivered as images came into his head. The rest raised an eyebrow, being the reasonable ones.

Halie looked at them and saw Naruto's creeped out face. She rolled her eyes and told the other person to hang on. "My roommate's asking me how to cook a chicken. He's making dinner and really sucks at it."

_"I heard that!" said the other person._

Naruto beamed. "Hey, maybe we can eat at your house?"

"Did you not hear me? I said he sucks, which mean the food that he's making is probably rat poison."

They all agreed.

* * *

After dinner, they all went home, of course. Okay, I'm kidding. They went to a club called Seven Blue, somewhere in town. 

They found a table in a corner. Some went off to dance which left Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Halie at the table.

"Hi, would you like anything else?"

Shock! Extreme shock! This is far worse then anything they've ever seen! Jiraiya! Jiraiya was standing in front of them! Asking them what they wanted to drink. Of course, he was also surprised that they were his students.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be here?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Jiraiya smiled and exclaimed with absolute glee, "I own Seven Blue!"

Halie nodded without much acknowledgement. "Whatever, go get me a beer." He was about to argue that she's too young when she stopped him. "Outside of school, you're just another person, so don't worry."

He somewhat nodded and came back with a coke.

"Do you not understand the word beer?"

"Do you not understand the word NO?"

She took a sip of the coke, finding it alright, and remained silent. Jiraiya left them soon after a few perverted jokes, and then came the perverts. Actually more then one, probably about three of them.

The first one smirk down at Halie, while the second (assuming he's gay) winked at Naruto. The third didn't seem to care much and just glanced around.

"Hey, babe, wanna come and have a fun night with me?"

Halie rolled her eyes at the lame attempt. "No, thank you," she said as politely as possible.

He didn't seem to get the hint and pushed on. "Come on, why not? I'll make sure you'll _never_ forget it."

"Hey, pal, the lady said no," said a calm voice from behind him.

The "leader" turn around, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind when he saw not one, but many angry, demon-like faces looking at him. He gulped and back away. The third guy apologized and left to find his friends, the second rushing after the first.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem. This place's getting boring. Wanna leave?"

They all nodded and left together, but then Jiraiya came out and asked for a ride. He actually came running out and rushed right in front of their limo and begged for a hitch home.

Afterwards, Sasuke got a phone call from his dad, saying he needed to come home immediately, with Naruto. So, they got dropped off first, but then Jiraiya said he had to go pee. A lot of coincidence today, but it doesn't end yet.

Right when Naruto went in, he saw Tsunade talking with Sasuke's parents. Naruto didn't know what was going on since Tsunade seem to get along well with Sasuke's parents. Itachi was even there and both of them (Naruto and Sasuke) almost died when Tsunade patted him on the head. He only smiled and said something. They would've thought she be dead already.

Jiraiya came down after finishing and saw them looking into the living room. Being the curious person that he is, he couldn't help but have a peek too. "Tsunade?" he cried out.

Tsunade looked around and blinked. "Jiraiya?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade went over and gave Jiraiya a hug. "We were college buddies. _All_ of us."

"All of us?"

She pointed to Sasuke's parents. "Yeah, all of us. Haven't I ever told you?" She was responded to with a shake of the head. "Well, now you know."

The door to the kitchen opened and in came…Kakashi.

Naruto's jaw almost dropped. Sasuke however remained impassive to everything. He did respond with a few words though. "Konbanwa, oji-san."

"W-Wait…w-what? Kakashi-sensei's your o-oji-san?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" he said, not wanting to repeat himself.

Kakashi smiled, or as far as one could tell, and raised his hand. "Yo, Sasuke. I see you've got a new _friend_." He emphasized on the friend more then necessary like its some big secret.

Sasuke scowled at him. "Whatever."

"Sasuke, don't you disrespect your uncle," said his mom.

"Yes, mother."

Kakashi smirked, not that anybody could see him do it.

"And you," she pointed to him. "Stop teasing my son."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look that clearly said, 'you're not any better than me'.

Naruto would've laughed at the scene if he wasn't still in shock. Once he recovered from it, it was over and he didn't have a clue why Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi. "Small world," he mumbled.

"What's taking you guys so long?"

They all turned around and met the gang. Now, here's when things get interesting.

Naruto popped up beside Neji, who had spoke. "Neji! Neji! You won't believe this, but Kakashi's-."

"-Sasuke's uncle."

"Right-wait, you knew?"

"Of course, Sasuke's my cousin."

Naruto almost fell over. "W-What? Cousin? When? How?" A hand knocked him on the head. He glared at Sasuke who only had a semi-annoyed look on his face.

"Dobe, my parent's are his uncle's siblings."

A big question mark pops on his head. "Huh?"

Tsunade laughed. "Sorry, I never told Naruto. I thought it would be way funnier if he found out himself."

Jiraiya shook his head. "You always had a sick sense of humor."

Halie leaned against the wall and stared at the "happy family". _'And I thought my family was messed up.'_

Once they got comfortable, Tsunade started off from the beginning about how they met. It turned out, Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha went to college together. The Hyuuga and Uchiha were related by marriage.

Kakashi Sasuke's uncle, only because he was adopted by the Uchiha. His father was Sasuke's grandfather's best friend who had adopted him.

Now, how are Sasuke and Neji related? Well, you know that they're cousins, but how? An Uchiha, Sasuke's grandfather, and a Hyuuga, his grandmother, married and the genes sorta worked its magic through the line.

The couple conceived three children exactly. Neji's father, who is now deceased, Hinata's father, and Sasuke's dad.

Kiba and Shikamaru met the other two families through business relations. You know the whole business meeting thing and since you want your son to follow in your footsteps, you bring him along. That's how the four met.

Where were we? Right, Naruto was going into shock from family trauma. He almost died when he found out Tsunade was a 'brilliant' doctor.

"How can you be brilliant? If you haven't noticed, we live in an old apartment that smells like dead people!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tsunade was met with lots of puzzled stares. Mikoto clasped a hand to her chest and furrowed her brows. "You never told him?"

Naruto stopped his yapping and looked at her. "Told me what?"

"W-Well….you…see…I-."

"She's a gambler," said Jiraiya. A pillow was thrown at him and hit him square on the head.

"Jiraiya!"

"What? He has a right to know that his aunt is an addicted gambler who has _very_ bad luck and didn't feel the need to tell her nephew that they were rich since she kept losing."

Naruto gaped. Like really gaped. _'I've been living in a rat hole…f-for…**that**!'_

Halie waved a hand in front of Naruto's face. "Yup, you killed him," she confirmed. "You know, Tsunade-bachan, maybe that whole 'letting him find out on his own' thing isn't really working out too well."

Tsunade laughed nervously and even attempted to pinch her nephew's cheek with no reaction. They were going to call a house doctor when Naruto snapped back to reality.

He pointed at Tsunade with a shaky finger and opened his mouth, trying to find the right words. "I-I…**want toys!** Not just toys! A whole cart of ramen!"

He was met with lots of stare representing 'huh?'

"You owe me! **Y-you owe me! **Big time, YOU OLD HAG!" He didn't really sound mad, sorta.

Kiba laughed slowly. "At least he's not telling you to go to hell." He shut up when Tsunade glared at him.

Naruto took in a deep breath and calm down. "Is there anything else I should know?" He was slowly hoping that he wasn't related to Sasuke or anything. Surprisingly, he didn't hate him. Normally he would be thinking that living with Sasuke would be out of the question. He rather kiss Kiba.

But now…he was thinking that he did want to be related to Sasuke, in a different way. Of course, being Naruto he didn't think all _that_. He went straight into denial. Deluding himself that he hated Sasuke, ignoring the feeling in his heart.

Sasuke didn't know if he's family had any more secrets left to tell, but he was also hoping that he wasn't related to Naruto. He didn't want to be his brother, cousin or anything like that; he wanted to be something more.

Sasuke had long ago accepted the fact that he was gay and was in love with Uzumaki Naruto. Curiously enough, he had decided all this last night when he was sleeping beside _his_ Naruto.

Tsunade shook her head. "Of course not. Our family isn't _that_ deep."

Once that was cleared up, they all sat/stood in a comfortable silence, thinking about whatever they felt like.

Halie cleared her throat, earning everyone's attention. "This is great and all, but I _really_ need to get home."

They all excused themselves and went on their way. Tsunade stood up and bid them farewell also.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"I have a place at the Hyuuga's. Night, kiddo."

Neji showed his displeasure when he heard that. He didn't get to say anything when he became aware that Tenten's hand was on his thigh. The car zoomed off right after.

After everyone left, Naruto sigh and drag his body up the stairs. Being polite, he said good-night to the Uchihas. Sasuke followed him up to his room, smirking mysteriously.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he watched his brother go. _'This house is getting livelier.'_

* * *

Sasuke closed the door slowly and went over the plan again. He didn't really know if the blonde _truly_ liked or loved him, but he was going to find out. One way or another. He smirked and moved toward Naruto, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What are yah doing?" 

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh at the warm hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, thinking it was just a friendly touch of some sort. "None of your business."

However, Sasuke wasn't going to give up so easily. He went over to the other side of the bed and turned his back to Naruto. He slowly took off his shirt and threw it towards the end of the bed. Sasuke was confident that the blonde was watching him as he pretended to stretch.

Indeed Naruto was watching. He had stopped all movement and just watched Sasuke. _'Damnit! Why does he have to be so…hot? Ugh, this is getting way out of hand!'_ He quickly turned away as Sasuke turned around and got into bed.

"Good-night," Sasuke said and turned off the light on his side.

Naruto looked at Sasuke one last time then shook his head to free it of any thoughts. He picked up the bottle and slowly took a sip. He closed the lid, grimacing as he did so. _'Man that tasted like shit!'_ He climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't with HAND MOVING AGAINST HIS BACK! _'WTF!'_

Naruto caught the fingers with his and turned around. He saw Sasuke laying mere inches away from him.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, but his mouth was twitching. Like he was resisting a smirk or something. Naruto would go with smirking.

He pushed the hand away and was going to turn around, but then Sasuke's hand grabbed his. He tried as hard as he could to pull away but to no avail. "Sasuke, let go!" he hissed in the dark.

No reply whatsoever.

Naruto felt himself being pulled to something hard and a pair of arms wrapped around him. He groaned his displeasure, but that only made that bastard tighten his grip. Naruto didn't resist. The medicine was starting to kick in and he felt faint.

He just sighed, giving up and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. _'Wait, chest?'_ He forced his eyes open. _'Oh, yeah. He took off his shirt. For looking so skinny, he does have some muscles.'_ Naruto breathed in the scent and was almost shocked when it overwhelmed him.

_'Wow, he smell really good. I could get…u-use…'_ His thoughts slurred as his mind shut off.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt Naruto's breathing even out. He traced a finger on the blonde's face and lightly kissed his forehead. _'One step at a time.'_

In the middle of the night, Naruto abruptly woke up. He slapped a hand to his forehead and was about to get out of bed when an arm pulled him back in.

Naruto didn't look back, too afraid that if he did, he might not want to leave anymore. "Uh, I need to go somewhere, so can you let go now?" He was pulled back in and the grip around him tightened.

There wasn't any reply from Sasuke, which annoyed the hell out of him because he thought Sasuke was just teasing him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? So, you can let go now."

The grip didn't relent, but only pulled him closer and closer.

He growled and turned around. What he was looking for was a smirk or something, but there was Sasuke with a peaceful look on his face and….sleeping. _'So, he was never awake. Have to leave somehow.'_

Naruto sat up and blushed hard as Sasuke laid his head on his lap, still holding him. "Look Sasuke, I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

Still nothing.

He laid back down and turned facing Sasuke. _'He looks so innocent. Heh, innocent, my ass.'_ He rubbed his nose against Sasuke's face and gave a small kiss. "Don't you trust me?" _'I so did not do that! Why are you blushing? You've done way worse to him.'_ At remembering **_that_**, he only blushed harder.

Naruto rolled his eyes at himself, but then he felt the grip loosen. He got up quickly before it decided to grab him again. He dressed and was about to go when he stopped and looked back. He bent down and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll be right back. Promise."

* * *

Halie groaned and sat up in bed. She picked up her watch and looked at the time. _'Damnit! Who ever it is better have a good reason for waking me up!'_ She got up and went downstairs to open the door. 

Naruto frowned as the door opened. "I've been waiting out here for five minutes! What took you so long?" He went past her and into the house.

She slammed the door closed and leaned against it. "What do you want?"

"I need you to help me deliver some papers."

"Fine." She was drifting off, but then shot up straight. "W-Wait, what? You woke me up to deliver some papers!" She tapped her foot and waited for an answer.

"It's the homecoming committee," he said and winced when she ran right up to his face, glaring.

Her mouth form an 'O' and she wagged a finger at him. "You said you were going to give it to them _tomorrow_! Wasn't _tomorrow_ two or three days ago?"

He forced a laugh. "W-Well-."

"Oh lord!" She threw her hands into the air. "Do you even have a theme?" The look on his face confirmed it. "You woke me up in the middle of the night! Told me to go run around with you! And now you have no theme! What kind of director are you?" she half-screamed at him.

He got down on his knees and begged. Literally with his hands clasped together and eyes tearing up. "Please! Please! I need help! I'll clean your car! I'll do anything! Just PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!" Naruto said all of this very loud.

She put a finger to her lips and tried to hush him. "Stop yelling! You'll wake up my roommate! Hell, you'll wake up my neighbors!" she hissed at him, but he didn't stop.

She grumbled as she pulled the jacket up to her neck. In one of her hands, she was holding a bag full of papers for the homecoming committee. Naruto stood holding another bag, grinning, beside her.

He had literally screamed until she had to reluctantly agree.

Halie opened her roommate's car. She was "borrowing" it for the night. "Where to?"

"Akimichi Choji," he handed her the address list and looked over the papers, seeing if there needed to be any changes.

"Why don't you just give it to them tomorrow? When everyone's awake."

He gave her an odd look, to which she only glared at.

"Whatever."

* * *

Choji's house: 

"Wow," exclaimed Naruto. "His house is big!"

"Well, his father is a famous botanist."

They climbed over the 10 foot wall. It would've worked out great if Naruto hadn't slipped and grabbed onto her, making them both fall to the other side into a bush. She hit him for it too.

"Let's just get this over with and if you ever slip again, go down yourself!" She handed him the brown envelope and walk toward the house. The place had no security, just a big-ass wall for some sort of secrecy.

As Naruto went to the door, Halie looked around, making sure somebody just didn't pop out for a piss. She smells something sweet and looked around, realizing it was on her. She picks up the leaf that had come from the bush. _'Must've gotten on me when I fell.'_

Halie sniffed it and nodded her head. "Hey, Naruto, check out this leaf. It smells really nice. Do you think we can take some?" There wasn't a reply. She turned around and saw Naruto SLEEPING ON THE STEPS!

She went over to him and tried to pick him up. "Hey, Naruto wake up! Naruto!"

He opens his eyes and sludgy stood up. "V-V…a-ale-eian," he somewhat said. His legs gave out and Halie had to use all her strength to keep him up. She slapped him and he blinked slightly. "I…ss..om'….us-t…'ite…m-me."

**Translation:** I think something just bite me.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Halie's slaps became weaker and her eyes started to close. "God damnit!" She forced it open and dragged Naruto to the gate. _'No wonder the security was so low.' _

" Ark! Ark"

She looked behind her and tried to move faster. "Oh, shit!" There were dogs barking behind them, but they were chained. However, the owner must've heard it because the porch light turned on.

Halie forced her body to go faster. She kicked at the lock as they reached the gate. The lock broke, allowing her to make her escape just as the owner came out.

Halie parked the car in an empty lot. She swallowed some pills and force Naruto to have some too. She rested against the seat and waited for the drugs to kick in.

Five minutes later:

"Ow, ow, ow! I said I was sorry!" said Naruto as he dodged another fist. They were driving to Shino's house and Halie was still pissed.

"Well, sorry isn't gonna help!"

"I didn't know the old guy had Valerian! Ow!"

(Valerian is an herb used for insomnia, which is sleeping pills)

She glared at him, but stopped throwing punches.

"Ow!"

Starting now.

Shino's house:

The two got over the fence and successfully delivered the envelope. Halie and Naruto walked back toward the fence, but something didn't feel right.

Halie stopped Naruto and frowned. "You know there's no security around here. No cameras. Nothing."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, but-."

"Eek. Eek."

They turn around, nervously but saw nothing. Halie grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back.

"Okay, what was that?"

Naruto had always been a bad liar. "Probably just the wind."

"Eek. Eek."

They both stiffened and turned to look at each other.

"Well, it looks like the wind is right behind us," said Halie.

They nodded at each other and turned to look straight ahead at the tree. They both made a run for it up the tree and it was then that they dared look down, but didn't see anything.

Naruto felt something poking his back and whacked it away. "Quit poking me," he said and glared at her.

Halie held up both her hands.

His eyes widened with shock and he slowly turned around. There was the thing that was poking him. It was a 5 foot tall BEETLE! "AAHHHH!" Naruto scooted away, but lost his balance and fell down.

The light on the front porch turned on and someone came out. "Who's there?"

Halie landed silently behind Naruto and clasped a hand on his mouth. They sat stiffly behind the bush and waited. Naruto's eyes widened at the ground and tap Halie's hand. She looked down and gasps. A 2 foot centipede crawled on Naruto's shoe and was making its way up.

After a second, both stood up screaming. The centipede was flung away, but they both continue screaming. Naruto quickly slapped a hand over Halie's mouth, who slapped a hand over his, but it was too late.

Halie tap Naruto's shoulder and they both looked at where they were. I SHIT YOU NOT! THERE IS A WHOLE FAMILY OF GRAND SIZE BEETLES SURROUNDING THEM, INCLUDING THE CENTIPEDE!

"Run."

"Best idea you've had all evening."

They jumped over the beetles and ran up the fence, which had its own difficulties. Naruto jumped over the fence, but then something caught on his shoes between the bars. It just so happened to be one of the beetles. _'Why me?'_

Halie pulled on one side and the beetles on the other until…pop. Naruto's shoes came off and they were able to make their second escape.

After they were quite a distance away was when Halie stopped. They both stare wide eye ahead with their mouth hanging open.

"Scariest thing you've ever seen?"

He could only nod as she put the car into drive mode.

Asuma's house:

Halie threw in a piece of meat. "No dogs, or giant mutant bugs. Just a tree, seems to be apple. I think it's safe to say it's not poisonous." They both jumped in and waited for something to happen. They both sighed when nothing did and took one step forward.

BAM! BAM! WHAM!

Halie had her leg pushing against one side of a giant bear trap and Naruto the other. They were in awkward positions since a whole handful of arrows just flew at them.

"Who knew, huh?"

Naruto nodded as he caught his breath.

Halie and Naruto were backed up against the wall. She threw a stick in the middle of the yard and watched as it was cut up into ribbons by invisible wires.

They gave each other a shocked look and ran back up the wall in a hurry.

Naruto had an intense look on his face. He watched as Halie reached out and pulled. She yelled happily as he pulled a short straw. Naruto's head was bent and the air was dark and moody.

Halie watched from above the wall and signalled for him to go. Naruto took in a deep breath then he ran for his life into the yard. The bear trap and arrows shot out towards him, but they missed as he ran faster.

The wires reflected the light for a few seconds as Naruto ran toward them. He ran and jumped. His plan was to jump across the wires and onto the porch, but his foot got caught on a wire and down he went. _'MOMMY!'_

Immediately the wires reacted to the touch. Naruto landed and striking an awkward pose as to not get cut. **_'LUCKY!'_** The wires began to loosen, but then when Naruto accidentally touched it again, it tightens. He struck another pose and turned his head at an impossible angle to look at Halie, who looked like she just had a heart attack. _'What kind of teacher is this?'_

He took another deep breath as the wires loosened, and then ran forward.

POSE. POSE. POSE. JUMP. LAND!

Naruto made it to the porch. He placed the envelope down and quickly drew back as spikes from the floor came up. Big tears ran down Naruto's face as he ran back and up the wall. He ran all the way up the other side and lay flat on the floor, breathing hard.

Halie and Naruto were near death as they drove up Kimimaro's house. His house _looked_ normal, but they weren't taking any chances.

"No poisonous plants, bugs, or any kind of security. Naruto, throw in the puppet." It was a human size puppet with cloths and everything. He threw it in and nothing happened. They waited and then **_it_** came.

It was a small rumble. They looked around and saw nothing, but then big spikes came up from the ground at lighting speed. The puppet was stab through the stomach. Then the spikes retreated so fast that it left the puppet in the air, falling. But before it reached the ground, knives shot out from nowhere and stab through the puppet.

The force of the knives shot it toward the house, before it even reached the house, machines guns came up from the sides and **FIRE! **

When the puppet hit the ground for the second time, **KABOOM! **

Two big raindrops appear on Halie and Naruto's head. They turned around as the puppet's head flew over the wall and landed on the ground.

"OH HELL NO!" They both jumped off the wall and ran for the car. Kimimaro was getting his delivered express.

* * *

Konohamaru's house: 

It was simple. They were going to go straight to his door, not stepping over the walkway and they'll be fine.

They made it to his door. Naruto run his door bell and waited for it to open. The door open and a shot gun was quickly pointed to his face. He froze and held up both his hands. Halie held up her hands from behind him, making it look like he has four hands.

"What do you want?" came a man's rough voice.

Naruto held up the package. It was snatched away and he heard it rip open.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The gun was lowered to show a middle age man. "I thought you were thieves." The man talked about how his son was angry these past few days. Naruto and Halie watched intently as the gun was waved around when he talked. They ducked as he turned around; swinging the gun over their heads, and yelled to his wife that it was just friends.

The man then bade them a good night and went inside.

Halie and Naruto turn stiffly and ran to the car.

Sakura's house:

Since she was the leader of Fashion Queen, they decided to give the package to her. Halie went first as Naruto walked closely behind her. After the gun thing, he didn't want to be the first person to knock anymore.

She walked up and knocked on the door. The doorbell extracted just like E.T.'s head and looked at Halie closely. She back away slightly as it inspected her.

"Name?"

"Uh, Halie Caroon."

The computer doorbell's head was blue, and then it turned static for a second before turning back. **"I'm sorry; you are not on the guest list. You must be terminated."**

"E-Excuse me?" she said, panicking.

"T-Terminated? Halie?"

The doorbell's head turned red and then it extracted its _whole_ body, transforming into an adult size robot.

"Uh, can't we just t-talk about t-this?" A gun formed in the middle of the robot's chest. "P-Please?"

"Begin loading."

Halie and Naruto screamed and ran before the gun even finished loading.

* * *

The car screeched to a stop somewhere far far away from Sakura's house. Halie and Naruto both were breathing hard. 

"Never again?"

"Never again."

"Who's next?"

"Ero-sannin."

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"If I die, tell Jiraiya I'm gonna kill him."

"Same here."

However…

"FUCK! How far is his house?" shouted Halie. They've been driving for the past hour in a creepy forest and they still hadn't arrived yet.

Naruto looked at his map.

"Maybe we should turn back."

"No, his house should be around here somewhere."

Halie groaned and stepped on the gas pedal. A few minutes later, she stopped abruptly. "Is that his house?"

Naruto looked up and gaped. "Uh, yeah."

Jiraiya's house was luxurious! There was a huge gate around his **_mansion_**, but it was decorated **pink**! There was also a fountain of a character from Icha Icha Paradise.

Halie slammed the door closed. "The man knows how to decorate."

Everything went okay, until they rang the doorbell. It opened and they saw a big woman dressed in pink lingerie. The woman looked more like a man. Huge muscles, everywhere, and a big mustache. Yes, a mustache.

They both looked somewhere else, not wanting to look at _her_ see-through lingerie. However, the place they chose to look was her mustache.

"Yes, may I help you?" she said in a gruff voice.

Halie blinked and elbowed Naruto, who also snapped out of his gaze. "Yes, we would like to deliver something to Ero-sannin."

"Who?"

"Uh, Jiraiya, sir. I-I mean m-ma'am." Halie handed him…her the envelope and dragged Naruto back to the car.

They both sigh as they close the car door. "Mustache, mustache, mustache."

After that was all done, Halie drove Naruto back to Sasuke's house.

* * *

Naruto crept upstairs and into Sasuke's bedroom. He quietly checked if Sasuke was asleep then took off his coat. 

"And where have you been?"

He jumped and turned around, grinning. Sasuke was propped up on his elbow, frowning at him. "Sasuke didn't know you were awake."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with one hand, when Naruto snuck a glance at his bare chest. "I was worried, dobe."

It was Naruto's time to frown. _'Sasuke was worried? About me?' _He smirked and leaned forward. "You were worried about me?"

"That's not the point," Sasuke said, sounding serious. "You should've told me if you were going somewhere."

Naruto huffed and took off his sock. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my parent."

"I would've gone with you," came a muttered, however Naruto heard him.

"Really?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. Naruto sighed with defeat. "Sorry, I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't have let me go if I told you." He climbed into bed.

Sasuke scooted closer, still with a smile on his lips. "So what were you doing so late?"

Naruto soon realized that Sasuke was too close and turned around. He blushed as he stuttered, "Just finishing some work."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in closer. "Maybe next time _we_ can do some _work_."

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck. He felt a pair of lips on his shoulder then the bed shifted.

"Night, dobe."

"N-Night."

* * *

**Charlie:** is anyone curious about who Halie is, please raise your hand.

**Narra:** (looking around and shrug) your idea of fun is dumb

**Charlie:** yeah, but I'm bored after writing a chapter

**Narra:** like I said, dumb

**Charlie: **you've been a real critic lately

**Narra:** I do try my best

(**from Shanghai Noon**)

Chon: why don't I pretend I'm sick, and then you can attack them when they come in?  
**  
** Roy: Oh, does the sick prisoner routine still work in China? 'Cause here, it's been done to death

Chon: See! I told you it would work!  
**  
** Roy: No, you said "wet shirt not break," not "piss shirt bend bar"!

_Roy: ooooh...who's the pretty lady? _

_Chon: that's my wife! _

_Roy__: how long you been in this country? _

_Chon: four days _

_Roy__: nice work _

Roy: come on, we're men! we're not pinatas!

_Chon: what happened? _

_Roy__: nothing, I just killed him. how you do? _

Chon: you gave me bad directions!

Roy: no, I gave you wrong directions.

_Roy__: holy crap, the vultures are eating my head! _

Chon: this is the West, not the East. the sun may rise where we come from...but here is where it sets.

_Roy__: Yes, John, I've heard all about the Emperor. Must be one heck of a guy. _

_Chon: he's only twelve _

_Roy__: That's just great. You're hanging here, waiting to die for some guy whose balls haven't even dropped. _

Marshal Nathan Van Cleef: ( Roy an incredible bad shot just hit him in the chest) how the hell did that happen?

_Marshal Nathan Van Cleef: might impressive hardware you packin' there... _

_Roy__: why don't you get your eyes off my package, you twisted son-of-a-bitch! _

(**from Shanghai Knights**)

Roy: I thought of title for a new book: "Roy O'Bannon vs. Little Lord Sissy". Or how about: "Ray O'Bannon versus the Man who would be Queen"?

_Chon: I look like a fool.  
**  
** Roy: What? You're a Maharajah! That's Indian royalty!  
**  
**Chon: But I'm Chinese.  
**  
** Roy: It's the same thing. _

Chon: (wants Roy to climb to an opening in the ceiling) Come on Roy  
**  
**Roy: This isn't Chinatown. I can't just slide through the air.  
**  
**Chon: Roy, hurry

Roy: What in our history together makes you think I'm capable of something like that?

_(**from the Tuxedo**) _

_Clark Devlin: Jimmy, I hate to say this, but don't take advice about women from women. _

Winton Chalmers: life's a bitch

Del Blaine: he didn't drown, if that makes life any easier

_(**from Bad Boys**) _

_Captain Howard: Ho, what did I say? Did you hear what I said? I heard what I said 'cause I was standing there when I said it. _

Captain Howard: Until then, until then, you are Mike Lowrey, you be him, that's what you are, you're him.

Marcus: But I-...

Captain Howard: You're him, I don't wanna hear it, you're him. And you, you're you, you be you, but not in front of her. You're him, you're you.

_Mike: hello? _

_Marcus: we're your new neighbors _

_Mike: don't be alarm, we're negros _

_Marcus: naw, man, naw. There's too much bass in your voice. That scares white folks. You got to sound like them.  
(in high pitched voice)  
Marcus: We were wondering if we could borrow some brown sugar...? _

(Mike, Marcus, and Julie start arguing, nobody paying attention to Store Clerk's gun; Julie just walks out)

Store Clerk: Hey, freeze bitch!  
**  
**Mike: (as he points the gun her way, in a flash Mike and Marcus stop arguing and point their guns at his head) YOU  
freeze, bitch!  
**  
**Store Clerk: Oh shit, I'm fucked.

Mike: Now back up, put the gun down, and get me a pack of Tropical Fruit Bubblicious and some Skittles

_Marcus: Hey man where-where-where's your cup holder?  
**  
**Mike: I don't have one.  
**  
**Marcus: What the f- w'you mean you don't have one? Eighty thousand dollars for this car and you ain't got no damn cup holder?  
**  
**Mike: It's $105,000 and this happens to be one of the fastest production cars on the planet. Zero to sixty in four seconds, sweetie. It's a limited edition.  
**  
**Marcus: You damn right it's limited. No cup holder, no back seat. Just a shiny dick with two chairs in it. I guess we the balls just draggin' the fuck along. _

Julie: I don't eat flesh.  
**  
**Marcus: Say what?  
**  
**Julie: That's flesh that you're shoveling into your mouth. You know, that was, like, a living, breathing creature. You know, it probably had a name.

Marcus: It's just bologna. My bologna has a first name.

_Mike: I don't know why you going home to your wife. You got shot in the leg, your dick probably don't even work. _

Mike: You know what man? I'm so sick of this bullshit. What, I'm supposed to APOLOGIZE for my family leaving me money? All I EVER wanted to be was a cop. I go out there and take it to the max everyday. I'm the first guy through the door and I'm always the last one to leave the crime scene. So you know what? Fuck you, and fuck them, and fuck EVERYBODY that's got a problem with Mike Lowrey.  
**  
**Marcus: I love you, man.  
**  
**Mike: Fuck you Marcus.  
**  
**Marcus: I do. You're cool. You're my boy.  
**  
**Mike: Shut up, shut up Marcus. Slow-ass driver. Drivin' like a bitch. Slow-ass.  
**  
**Marcus: Why I gotta be all that? I'll take you and me off this fuckin' cliff if you keep fuckin' with me. Then it'll be what, two bitches in the sea. Huh, is that it? Is that what you want?  
**  
**Mike: Shut up, Marcus.  
**  
**Marcus: My wife knows I ain't no bitch. I'm a bad boy.

_Marcus:(while pursuing Fouchet, who is up ahead in a roadster) You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law.  
**  
**Mike: Yo man, what the fuck are you doing?  
**  
**Marcus: Getting it out the way. _

Marcus: You better do something quick, 'cause we're running out of road.  
**  
**Mike: Who picked this dumb-ass road? On the goddamn road in Miami, you run out of it!  
**  
**Marcus: You better come up with an idea fast!  
**  
**Mike: Why I gotta come up with all the ideas?

_Julie: Can I help you?  
**  
**Theresa: Yes, I'm here to kill my husband, Marcus Burnett.  
**  
**Julie: Uh-huh, and that'd be the tall one or the short one?  
**  
**Theresa: The short one.  
**  
**Julie: I thought so _

Marcus: (driving the "ice-cream truck") What am I smellin'?  
**  
**Mike: Just drive!  
**  
**Marcus: What am I smellin'?  
**  
**Julie: (Sees barrels of ether hanging in the back of the van. Reads the label) Ether. Extremely... flammable... ether. Oh shit!  
**  
**Mike: God-damn...  
**  
**Marcus: Oh, you-you-you-you da man. Oh you're the fuckin' man tonight! You go and pick an ice-cream truck that's a damn bomb!

_Marcus: (to Fletch) If you don't sit your lanky ass down right now, bottom-line, I will knock you the fuck out. _

Mike: Hey, hey, what's this having-a-picnic shit in my car?  
**  
**Marcus: Look man, I ain't getting my sex at home, OK? Don't deny me this.

Mike: What are you talking about, man? You sleep with a beautiful woman everyday.  
**  
**Marcus: I'm married. That's what married means. It means you sleep together, but you can't get none.

_(Julie is handcuffed to a steering wheel)  
Julie: (to herself) "Hi Julie, what have you been up to the last couple of days?" Oh nothing, just hangin' out, handcuffed to steering wheels. _

Marcus: He steals our shit, kidnaps Julie, shoots at my wife. Oh, we beatin' him down. We beatin' him DOWN!

_Marcus: What are our chances?  
**  
**Mike: Remember Club Hell?  
**  
**Marcus: Yeah.  
**  
**Mike: Worse. _


	21. Trouble In Paradise

**Charlie:** ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to pronouce that it is **SUMMER!** Well, it some countries students don't get out until the end of June, but nevertheless, let's enjoy this moment. ...ok moment over.

**Narra:** can I say-.

**Charlie:** no.

**NEWS: sorry everyone for the grammars and tense errors in this chapter. my beta broke her arm or something concerning her arm, so she can't check it. but enjoy the story nonetheless.**

**about my quotes, please tell me if I put a quote twice somewhere. include chapter and a small detail of where it's at in a chapter.**

**Quotes:**

"The horns are there to hold up my halo." 

_Somebody: J, do you like veggie? no, I hate veggie. why do you hate veggies? why do _you_ hate veggies? (laugh) I don't know. _

_Somebody Else: Jim, time for your medicine!_

Person 1: (picks up phone) hello?

Person 2: ... (click)

ten minutes later.

Person 1: hello? hello?

Person 2: ...

Person 1: hello? you know you should really answer when you call someone. this sucks. did you just call to see who would pick up or do you like to taunt people. at least say wrong number so the other person on the other line know that you can speak proper English!

Person 2: ...uh, wrong number?

Person 1: oh, so now you say wrong number!

_Woman: HURRYY UP!_

_Man: patience is a virtue_

_Woman: I DON'T THINK THE WALL THAT'S CRUSHING US KNOWS THAT!_

"Life is either a party or a living hell. Take your choice. I personally like the choice with the world domination, but who am I to be picky?"

"Screw the world! Who needs it anyway? It's not like it does anything!"

"If anyone has a noble act to stop me, you might as well put it in your will."

"Logic is panics prey."

"you laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're all the same."

"Start at the beginning. When you get to the end, stop."

"There's always a catch, a hidden cost. Just ask any telemarketer."

"Let the neighbors think they saw a flying pizza."

"The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits."

"Everyone has a right to be stupid- some people just abuse the privilege."

"You are only young once, but you can stay immature indefinitely."

"In order for it to begin, it must have an ending. This has no ending, and I doubt it will anytime soon."

"If you can keep your head when all those about you are loosing theirs, you probably don't fully understand the situation."

"When things are going badly, they will get worse. When things are as bad as they can possibly get, the impossible will happen. And when things appear to be getting better, you have probably overlooked something."

"Can you imagine a world without men? No crime and lots of happy fat women."

"Sometimes I feel like the whole worlds against me. Then I remember that that isn't true. Some of the smaller countries are neutral."

"Life is unfair. Everything else is just a mild inconvenience."

"If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried."

"Heero, there is a very big, very red and very much on-fire bird staring at me." - Duo, Parallel

"If all else fails, hit it with a big hammer."

"Laundry Math: 1 Washer + 1 Dryer + 2 Socks 1 Sock"

"Anything that can't possibly in a million years go wrong, will go wrong. Anything that seems right, is putting you into a false sense of security. If everything seems great, it's already gone wrong. The only time you're right, is when it's about being wrong. The only times something's right, is when everyone agrees it's wrong."

"If tomorrow was today, then everyone would be happy. Alas, it will never happen, for tomorrow will never come."

"Nothing is as easy as the expert makes it seem."

"Haste makes waste."

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Trouble in Paradise_

* * *

Naruto glared with all his might. There was Sasuke standing not two feet from him, smirking all high and mighty. "Quit looking at me, you fucking bastard!" Something inside him made him angry at Sasuke. 

The smirk alone grew wider. "Why? You look delicious."

"Huh?" He didn't think he heard right. _'Uchiha Sasuke just said that he, Uzumaki Naruto, look…d-delicious? WTF?' _

"What didn't hear me clearly, dobe?"

During his thinking, Sasuke had gotten so close that their noses touched. Naruto tried to stop his heart from faster, but it wouldn't, it couldn't. He could smell Sasuke's warm breath on his lips, though it didn't make contact.

"I said you look delicious."

He decided to play it cool or in some scientific form, stalling. "Really?"

"Yes, _really_," Sasuke said in a musky voice. He lean in closer and nuzzle his cheek against the blonde's.

Naruto tried to stay focus. Keyword being tried. "H-How s-s-so?"

"I just want to eat you up every time I look at you, but I-I c-couldn't."

Suddenly the warmth was gone. Naruto pull his mind out of the haze and looked to see Sasuke far away with a longing face. "Sasuke?"

"I-I'm a-afraid…o-of…"

"Afraid of what?" Then the wind changed. Naruto didn't notice it until he looked around them. They were on a cliff over a rough ocean. The sky turned black and a raging thunder was over their head. He's only realized it, but Sasuke was too close to the cliff. He panicked. "N-Nhn….!" He couldn't speak, couldn't scream, couldn't warn Sasuke! _'Sasuke, no! Stop moving goddamnit!'_

He tried to move his leg, but found them glue stuck to the ground. He reached out his hand to stop Sasuke, but couldn't.

"I wanted to tell you something, but it doesn't matter now." Sasuke turn toward the cliff and looked toward the sky. "Maybe next time. Maybe next time I'll be able to tell you." Then he lean forward as his body slowly disappear slowly over the cliff.

Naruto looked in horror as Sasuke's smile imprinted in his mind. "NNNOOOOO!"

Sasuke try to wake the blonde that had been screaming none stop. "Naruto, wake up! It's just a dream! Naruto! Naruto!"

Naruto open his eyes and sat up with a start. He looked around frantically until his eyes met Sasuke's. He pulls the raven boy into a tight hug and didn't let go. "I-I c-couldn't….s-save y-y-ou….f-fell o-ove-r-r c-cliff…"

Sasuke held the blonde close and rub soothing circles on his back. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a dream." He felt Naruto's heavy breathing slowly return to normal. He still continue to hold him even after Naruto had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Mikoto share a concern look with her husband then turn to the gloomy blonde. Naruto hadn't said or eaten much since he woken up. She had pulled Sasuke aside and asked him what's wrong, but he just shrug. 

Itachi too was concern. Without Naruto's light, the house returned to its creepy usual form. However, he didn't stay long as he has an art meeting or something. Fuguka and Mikoto also left, but they inform Sasuke to take care of Naruto.

Sasuke felt really uncomfortable with the whole situation. Normally he doesn't comfort anyone. He's never really comforted anyone before. Usually he enjoys himself with the pathetic pity that they wallow in. _'I need a professional. Got it!' _

* * *

Sasuke open the door to Halie, who gave him a bored look. She step in as he close the door. 

"What's the problem now?"

He ignored her attitude and led her into the living room where Naruto sat, staring into the fire without looking at it. "This is the problem. He's been like this all day. I can't get him to tell me. Can you….you know? I'm not good with stuff like this."

She gave him an odd look. "Didn't you want to make him submissive or something?"

He rubs his head sheepishly. "At the beginning, yeah, but now….it's different."

"How so?" She enjoyed his free reaction and also the feeling of tormenting him. _'Now he was looking more human._'

"W-Well…I-I…y-you k-know….I..l-l-l-l-i-i-k….," Sasuke couldn't form words with all the stutter he was making, but Halie understood him. _'Damn, I'm acting like a love-sick high school girl.'_ Part of it was true.

She shook her head and smirk. "You're gonna have to tell him someday."

"Not with him like this. Can you go and talk to him, please?"

It was unusual for the Uchiha to beg or any Uchiha at that. Halie shrug and sat down by Naruto. Sasuke heard the phone ringing and went to get it, leaving them alone.

"Hey, are you okay?" she said, going straight to the topic.

Naruto nodded, but otherwise, didn't say anything.

"You had a dream." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Can we not talk about it?" His voice was full of irritation.

"Tell me," she said staying calm.

He stood up with rage, his hands clenched into fists. "I don't want to! You can't just walk in here and demand me to tell you anything you want!" He thought that would make her angry and then he can yell at her some more, but it turned out to be the exact opposite.

"Yeah, I can," she said quite bluntly.

Naruto sweatdrop. "Y-You…..UGH! I hate you! censor censor censor censor censor censor mother-censor censor censor censor censor censor!" His chest heaved up and down heavily.

She stared at him dully. "Are you done?" She didn't wait for him to finish as she pull him down onto the couch. "Great, now we can start. What was the dream?"

Naruto felt defeat hanging all over his shoulder. He knows when he lost. "Sasuke jumped off a cliff and died."

"Details."

So he repeated everything that he remembered. "…and that's it. What now?"

"Death in a dream usually mean denial, not that Sasuke was gonna go into a suicidal rage and kill himself. He's probably in denial of something that he wanted to tell you. It's must likely important and from what you told me, about the face-to-face-."

"…nose-to-nose!"

"Fine, nose-to-nose thing, he's probably in love with you, but then something's keeping him from telling you. Can you think of anything?"

Naruto almost did a happy dance. He was afraid Sasuke was going to kill himself and it'll be all his fault, but now he doesn't have to wo-. _'Wait. Love? Great, there things just pile up as they go along, don't they?'_ "No, everything was fine."

"What about last night? Something could've happened."

"You think?"

"I know."

Soon after Halie left, Naruto went to look for Sasuke. He found him in his room on the phone. Naruto didn't want to eavesdrop, but this might help him find out something about Sasuke. He looked through the open crack of the door.

Sasuke sat on the bed with an intense look on his face. He's hand grip the phone so tight that he's knuckles turned white. "Yeah, I'll be there. Bye." He put down the phone and falls backwards onto the bed.

Naruto knock on the door and peek his head inside. "Hey, can I come in?"

Sasuke sat up immediately. "Yeah."

He went in and scratches the back of his head, thinking of what to say. _'Damn, I should've thought about it. But what was making him so tense? I don't want to seem nosy or anything, but…' _

"…Naruto!"

He looked at Sasuke, surprised. "Huh?"

Sasuke narrow his eyes. "Is something bothering you? Is it about the dream?"

"The dream? No, Halie already solved that," he said grinning.

"Then what's wrong?"

_'Damn I should've said it's the dream! Oh, well.'_ He looks at Sasuke with a semi-serious face, trying to rack his brain of some interesting topic. Usually he was so full of ideas. "Wanna go on a date?" he blurted. DOOM! _'THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' _

Sasuke had a mild surprised look on his face, but then he smile sweetly and nodded. "To where?"

Naruto melted at the smile, forgetting his embarrassment. "I know a great restaurant!"

"No ramen," said Sasuke firmly.

He glared at him and put his hands on his hips. "I don't live on ramen you know."

"But you could," muttered Sasuke.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Naruto took Sasuke to Fuki Sushi. Surprisingly, the waiter bow to Naruto and led them to a first-class tatami room. 

(tatami room are a private room reserved for business or special occasions)

Sasuke continue to look strangely at Naruto even when they were seated.

Naruto looked up, innocently. "What?"

"Don't you 'what?' me. What was that about?"

He grins widely and held up a credit card. "Snatched it from Tsunade-bachan when she wasn't looking."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm surprised she returned to tear you apart."

Meanwhile back at the Uchiha mansion…

The old maid opens the door and almost had a seizure. There was Tsunade with her hair flaring up and a dark cloud on top of her. "Y-Yes?"

"Where. Is. Naruto."

"H-He went o-out with t-the y-young m-master."

Tsunade ran off faster then you can say 'Run, Naruto!'

Back at Fuki Sushi:

"Hmp, that old hag owns me," he said with his nose in the air.

"Why do you call her old hag? She looks twenty to me."

Naruto lean in and whispered, "That's because she has a secret lab in her shop and she mixes all these shit together to make herself look young."

Sasuke snorted. "Oh, yeah sure. She has a secret lab."

"I'm serious!" He said, banging his fist on the table.

"Ahem."

They both turn toward the waiter, who waited patiently for them. "Yeah?"

"May I take your order?"

"Oh, right." Naruto and Sasuke pick up the menu and scan through. "We'll have the usual."

Sasuke slam down his menu. "What you mean the 'usual'? You've been here before?"

"Tsunade-bachan took me once long ago. And we'll have some martinis."

"…coke," said Sasuke sternly, glaring at the waiter daring him to oppose him. The waiter was definitely intimidated by Sasuke and nodded.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "They're not alcoholic!"

The waiter and Sasuke looked at him then share an odd look. Next thing, they were laughing very very loudly.

Naruto had an expression of one that is confused and angry. "W-what's so funny? Stop laughing!"

Sasuke wipe the tears away and looked at him. "W-Who told you martinis weren't…hahahaha!"

"…a-alcoholic," finished the waiter.

"Tsunade-bachan."

Now they stopped laughing. The waiter tried to remember an event like that, coming up with one.

"Oh, yeah. Wasn't it that time when you were crying because she cut you off of ramen? Then she-oh, shit" The waiter clasp a hand over his mouth.

Sasuke cross his arms and shook his head. "You better tell him or something bad gonna happen," he said as the demon-Naruto advanced toward the waiter.

Later…

The waiter sat Indian style next to the two teenage boys, with big tears running down his face. "…and that's what happened." Turns out, Tsunade had drugged Naruto with Shirley Temples, lying to him that they weren't alcoholic, because he was annoying the crap out of her.

Naruto slammed his fist on the table and stood with. His eyes burned with an angry fire and his hair flared up.

Suddenly the door slammed open, busting the glass, and in stomp Tsunade. She stopped Naruto out of the dim light and race toward him.

"WHY THE HELL YOU TOOK MY CREDIT CARD?"

"WHY THE HELL YOU DRUGGED ME?"

Tsunade stopped for only a moment, but thinking of her cancelled shopping trip, she flared back up. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO ANNOYING THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID _THAT_ WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Then they began to fight. Naruto pulled on her hair as Tsunade pulled his ears and yank his nose.

"Ahem!"

They both turned toward the calm Sasuke and glared at him. He, however, was unaffected.

"Glare at me all you want, but take it outside. You're scaring the customers."

They both looked around to see the cowering people under the table, shivering with fear. They apologized and rub their head sheepishly in the same posture.

Sasuke now knew why they're related. _'Hot-temper and the same stupidity.'_

Tsunade and Naruto turned and glared at him, a weird sparkle in their eye. It was acknowledgement that they knew he was degrading them.

Sasuke had a big sweatdrop on his head. _'...and sharp instinct.' _

Outside:

Tsunade and Naruto stood on opposite side of the road, glaring with all their might. Sasuke stood in between on the corner, waiting to call an ambulance when needed.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Tsunade-bachan!"

"Bring it on, brat!"

The two charge at each other, kicking up dust. BAM!

Sasuke blink, surprised at the amazing force. He waited as the dirt cleared and saw a figure in the middle of the road. It was Tsunade! _'Then where's Naruto?' _

He looked around and finally saw him a few yards away with his bloody face on the in the ground. He sweatdrop. _'That dobe.' _

Tsunade pump her fist in the air and flashed Naruto a peace sign. "Take that, brat!"

Sasuke move slowly toward Naruto and bend down. "Your aunt's scary."

Naruto looked side-way at him with a beaten face. "…isn't she?"

* * *

After a good sake, Tsunade forgot about the credit card and was forced to be driven home. 

Naruto and Sasuke enter his room in a tired motion. As they got dressed, Naruto decided what to do about Sasuke's weird phone call. _'It's probably the thing that's doing whatever to him.'_ Yes, he finally accepted the fact that he's gay and is in love with Uchiha Sasuke, but like hell if he admits it first.

"Naruto, thanks for dinner."

He snaps out of his daydream. "Uh, you're welcome. Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"…nothing."

Sasuke didn't say anything back. He slips on a white t-shirt on as he heard his name being called. He turned around only to meet a pair of lips on his own. He went into shock for about 3 seconds then responded.

Naruto's lips tingle with delight as he felt Sasuke slide his tongue over them. They kissed for a full 5 minute before stopping.

Sasuke lean his forehead against Naruto's and looked at the beautiful blue eyes before him. "You did good for nothing."

Naruto went into shock for 2 seconds before pulling away! He glared at Sasuke, who chuckled. He melted at the sound of Sasuke's voice ringing in his ear.

"I'm kidding, dobe."

Naruto looked away. "Better be."

Sasuke chuckle again and pull him closer. "How about in exchange for my love?"

He heard right, right? He heard what he just heard. "Eh?"

Sasuke lean in closer so that their skins touched. "In exchange for your love, I'll give you mine. How's that sound?" He softly trails his lips down to Naruto's neck.

Naruto shiver at the contact. "S-Sounds g-good, but…" he said as he took Sasuke's hand out of his shirt. "I'm not ready for that yet."

Sasuke's jaws dropped. "W-What do you mean? I mean, last time you were gr-uh, you were alright."

He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's sudden pause. "Yeah, that was different."

"How is that different?"

Naruto smirked.

Sasuke raise a delicate eyebrow. "What?"

"I was great wasn't I?"

"W-What? Hell no! I never said such a thing!"

Naruto shrug, but continue smirking as he got into bed. "Not from what I heard." He turn off the light and pull the cover up.

"Wait this isn't over! Get up!"

"Night," Naruto said and dozed off.

"Stop sleeping! I'm not done yet! Hey! Are you listening? Wake up!"

* * *

The next morning, Naruto grinned, chewing his food. He looked at Sasuke from time to time and smiling brightly. 

Sasuke brood in a spot, not even trying to hide that he wanted to kill the blonde. He glared at him as he cut his food, imagining it was Naruto's head.

Itachi glance at the two boys and shook his head. He didn't want to know.

Mikoto looked with concern at her youngest son. "Is everything alright, Sasuke?"

"Yes, mother," though he continue to glare at Naruto.

Fuguka sigh. The sight of Sasuke's anger seems to only make Naruto's smile grow wider, if possible. He sighs again. _'In the old days, you don't glare; you blow their heads off with a bazooka. Oh, the good old days.'_

Halie walked in freely and saw the semi-discomfort family. She sat down as a plate of food was put before her. "Lover's quarrel," she said.

Everyone looked up, noticing her for the first time since she's entered. Naruto stopped smiling and blushed. Sasuke seeing Naruto blushed, smirk. The sudden change of emotion made the Uchihas even more concerned. This cannot be healthy or normal for that matter.

Halie pointed her fork to Naruto. "Embarrassed," then switch her fork to Sasuke. "Sadistic," to which she earned a glare.

Itachi chuckle then stood up and left without saying a word.

Fuguka's and Mikoto's jaw almost dropped. Almost. It's the whole Uchiha pride thing they got going. That was the first time in years that they've heard their son chuckled!

Halie looked at the shock parents. "You two got issues. All of you." She grabbed a piece of toast and made her way to the door. "Naruto, come on. You have a homecoming to direct."

Naruto wipe his mouth, said good-bye, and quickly left.

After his parents left, Sasuke crept back up to his room. He stare at Naruto's back then looked around; making sure no one was looking. He walked slowly toward the unguarded bag.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sasuke jumped and hit the floor.

The door opened and in walks the maid. She took one look at her young master and slowly went back out. "Your friends are here, Sasuke-sama," she called.

He embarrassingly stood up and nodded his head even though she was gone. He straightens his clothes and went downstairs. He saw three of his friends sitting on the couch and narrows his eyes. "Where's your girlfriend?"

They didn't look up at him as Kiba try to play a magic trick and guess their card.

"Work," said Shikamaru sleepily.

Neji looked at the card Kiba had up and shook his head. "Photo shoot."

"Latin Literature. Hey, Sasuke pick a card," Kiba said eagerly and held out the deck.

Sasuke picked a nine of hearts and sat down beside Neji.

"Now put it back." Kiba shuffle the cards and pick up the one at the top. "Is this your card?" He held up a queen of diamonds.

"N-." Neji elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah."

Kiba put it back in the deck, happily, and shuffle them again.

"What do you guys wanna do today?"

Shikamaru didn't answer and Neji only shrug his shoulder. More then half of their lives, all they've been doing was making plan s to make people's life miserable. Now that they've retired, life gets boring.

Right now, Sasuke found how pathetic they were without their lover around. "Can you guys help me with something?"

They nodded, at last finding something to do, and followed him upstairs to his room.

"Naruto's aunt gave him some medicine. I don't want to ask him because it's really none of my business."

They all nodded.

"But I'm still curious. So can you help me find out what it is?"

"Sure."

Kiba was about to reach into Naruto's bag when Sasuke called out for him to stop. "What? It's just a bag. He wouldn't put booby traps in it."

Sasuke roll his eyes and threw the nearest thing, which happened to be a flower, into the bag.

SNAP!

They all moved toward the bag and peer inside. The rose was caught in a mousetrap or at least half of it is.

Kiba took the rose out and thought how lucky he was that it wasn't his finger. "You have one hell of a boyfriend, Sasuke."

"How you know he's my boyfriend?"

Kiba looked oddly at him then broke into a full grin. Sasuke felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Neji gave him a pity look. "Sometime, I think he's smarter then you."

"OMG! YOU AND NARUTO ARE GOING OUT!" Then he went on and on about how it was good blackmail. He finally shut up when Sasuke whacked him over the head.

Sasuke took out a 5 feet pole and dug it into the bag.

"Sad," mumbled Neji. Shikamaru was wide awake now and he nodded.

After many digging around, they finally got to the medicine. Sasuke threw away the 2 feet pole and held the bottle up.

"What do you think it is?"

Neji examine the bottle carefully and shrug. Shikamaru and Kiba weren't any expert on medicine, but Kiba had a good nose. He took one sniff and pretends to go into pain. Of course that earned him three new bruises.

"Chouji might know," he said, rubbing his bruises.

All three of his friends gave him a dumb look.

He rolls his eyes. _'And I'm dumb.'_ "His dad specializes in medicine, but he's away on a trip, so Chouji can probably help us."

Sasuke nodded and punched him on the shoulder. "That's for not saying it sooner."

They left, forgetting to put Naruto's clothes back, which will cost them.

* * *

Sasuke was at the wheel. There wasn't any talking in the car, except for Kiba relentlessly talking to a sleeping Shikamaru. They arrived at the Akimichi house. It wasn't as big as Sasuke's, but it was definitely big. 

Sasuke parked his car in front of the gate. He went to the intercom, followed by his friends. He pushes the button and lean forward. "Hello?"

"State your name and business," said an old lady.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm here to see Chouji."

"I'm sorry, but he's not home."

However, in the background…

"Grandma, can you get me some more chips?" shouted Chouji's voice from far away.

Sasuke glared at the intercom and began shouting profanities into it.

"The lights on, but no one's home," muttered Neji.

"That bitch! Alright, I'm going in," said Sasuke as he prepared himself to leap up the wall.

His three friends look at each other and pulled Sasuke down roughly. He struggle against them until they pinned him against the wall.

Kiba and Neji held his arms as Shikamaru try to reason with him.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say," said Shikamaru with no motivation. "But I'm also curious so…let's break in."

Neji sigh as Kiba leap in the air excitingly. "Shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"You're curious too. This way everybody's happy."

He didn't argue as he knew this was true.

All four climb up the wall and jump into the bush beneath them. However, they didn't go right away, they hid behind the bushes waiting for any kind of movement. Nothing happened so they crept farther toward the house.

There was dogs beside the guard, but they were chained and sleeping so no worries.

Kiba picked up a leaf from the bush and smelt it. "You know that smell bush nice."

THUD!

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke stopped walking and looked back to see Kiba on the floor, sleeping. They nudged him and even attempted to bite him, but he didn't wake up.

The dogs heard all the commotion and started barking.

Neji helped Kiba up and they were going to make a run for it when he felt his body grow heavy. "Y-You guys….s-something's….."

Sasuke and Shikamaru both in a panicked and try to help their friends. The door opened and an old lady came out. The minute she saw them she screams and pushes a small button on the porch wall.

Sasuke felt tired. Really really tired. _'Maybe a small nap. ….NO! Snap out of it, Sasuke!'_

The chain on the dogs opened and they came after them.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Sasuke. He kicked Shikamaru hard in the shin to keep him going. Neji and Kiba dragged under their arms.

They made it to the gate and they were able to go through, but then Sasuke stopped as he felt something tugging Kiba. He realized that one of the dogs got Kiba's foot. He pulled harder and eventually the shoe came off, but luckily not his foot.

Sasuke parked somewhere and they all slept for 2 hours before waking up. Just for the hell of it, they all blamed Kiba.

"What now?" asked Sasuke.

"How about this?" said Kiba. He held up a map to them with red dots on random location. Beside each dots, there were names of people like Jiraiya or Sakura. Even Chouji's name was on there too and there was a big X on his place.

Shikamaru took the map and looked at it. "Seems like somebody got it all mapped out. These people mostly likely know something about Naruto's drug."

"Chouji is listed number 1."

They all looked and indeed, there was numbers beside each person's name, like it was directing them to go where.

Shino 2

Asuma 3

Kimimaro 4

Konohamaru 5

Sakura 6

Jiraiya 7

"However," said Neji. "Why are Asuma and Konohamaru on there? They don't know anything about medicine."

Sasuke looked over the list. "I don't know, but whoever it was want me to go there."

Shikamaru yawn. The nap was good, even if it was made from freaking garden plants. "I don't think it's a challenge. It isn't like it's written on there."

"Yeah it is."

"See its-wait, what?" Sasuke handed him the paper and he looked at the red letters. Sure enough, it was a challenge.

'_I challenge you to go to all these places. That means going from their front yard to the porch. This is valid to Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. Complete this and you shall have your greatest desire. Sign: You Will Never Know. _

_Chouji – four **bushes** leaves (climb wall, jump down) _

_Shino – four bug's antenna (start walking toward porch and you'll see) _

_Asuma – four arrows (walk forward) _

_Kimimaro – picture of any of you on the front porch _

_Konohamaru – shotgun (knock on door) _

_Sakura – robot hand (ring doorbell) _

_Jiraiya – a set of pink lingerie (including slippers. Knock on door. See mustache, see prize) _

_P.S. I will not be responsible for any of your death.'_

Okay, Shikamaru was stump. Sasuke never back down on a challenge. In fact, he loves it. Maybe it's because he always win, back when Halie and Naruto were still strangers, but this was ridiculously. One minute they were searching info about Naruto's medicine and the next, they're planning Operation Trespassing.

This is how they planned it. Kiba'll take Kimimaro and Konohamaru while Shikamaru'll take Sakura. Sasuke'll take Shino and Neji'll take Jiraiya and Asuma.

However, they were all confused by the requests. Shikamaru check if there was any hidden message in it, but none came to mind. The only reason why they were going because of Sasuke. It wasn't because of friendship or any of that crap, he blackmailed them. A disadvantage of being his best friend.

Sasuke smirk as he drove. "This is so easy."

His friends have to agree on this one. Whoever invented this should never ever bet or worse, go into the lottery business. Wait, they _should_ go into the lottery business.

Shino's house:

Sasuke climbed up the wall. _'Everyone seems to dig walls these days.'_ He gracefully landed on the ground and made his way toward the porch. _'Bug antenna's probably in the house.'_ He _was_ making his way to the porch when his foot caught on something.

His friends were on the wall and their jaws dropped a mile. They honor their pride, so to show such shock was saying something.

Sasuke turn around, glaring. He planned to just yank whatever it was away, but there was a 10 feet cockroach grabbing the end of his pants so the whole yanking thing isn't really working. He jumped out of surprised and that made the roach let go.

He tried to run back, but he was surrounded by HUGE insects. He looked at his friends for help.

Neji smirked and nodded to him. "Look on the bright side. At least you found the bug antenna."

Sasuke glared at him and looked for a way out. _'These are some huge motherfucker.'_ In sight of danger, no formality is needed.

Kiba pointed to a family of roach. There was the baby, the mother, and the father all ready to have an Uchiha meal. "That's some weird shit. Maybe we should get roach spray."

Both Neji and Shikamaru gave him a very odd look. It was like saying 'fucking idiot'.

Sasuke looked up at his friends then back at the roach. He took a deep breath and ran forward. Thankfully, he was a good martial artist. He grabbed an antenna and almost yanked his hand back when he felt the hairy skin on his. However, he only cringed and yanked it free.

The roach pulled back, but only more kept coming.

"Hey, Sasuke," called Kiba. "If you get eaten, can I have your will?"

Sasuke didn't answer, only glared at him. He got another antenna, except this one was kinda deep and its edge dripped with a green gooey substance. He finally got a third one from a baby roach, but that only made the parents angry.

A roach flew at him and he acted on instinct. Sasuke raised his foot and kicked.

SQUISH!

His friends made disgusting faces from the safety of the wall.

Sasuke's foot went through the roach and now, greed liquid oozed down his leg. His hair covered his eyes as his lips tighten. You can't really tell, but the dark color where he's eyes were supposed to be were obvious sign that he's upset.

Each one of them waited for something to happen. They've fought against hordes of gangster, but never huge mutated bugs.

"ARRRGGHHH!" Sasuke turned around with a fiery in his eyes. He grabbed the roach by the antenna, ripping if off and fling the body somewhere else.

All of the bug family cringe as he directed his anger toward them. He's eyes burned with a revenging flame. They shook in their hairy little legs and ran when he came running toward them.

The three K4 saw only BAM! BAM! WHAM! CRUNCH! SQUISH! Smoke rose up and their friends head pop up right in front of them. They, of course, freaked and fell back.

Sasuke got in the car, his foot made a horrible squishing noise as he walked. His friends followed him, hoping that experience hadn't traumatized his fragile brain. They held their noses as a stench came from the green liquid.

None of them said anything for a while.

Sasuke looked at his friends. "Secret."

"Secret," they all said.

By admitting they were freaked out by that little scene was a bit of a wuss, so they made a small pact that was to never be spoken of again. That'll do, unless it slips out of course.

Sakura's house:

Shikamaru was next on the list. Even with his calm face, his friends can tell he was as much freaked out as they were. He slowly climbed up the walk and looked down. Everything _seems_ fine, but who know what a pink hair little girl can do.

His friends were next to him, encouraging him.

"You got the easy one."

"Yeah, I doubt Sakura would set up any traps."

"Can I have your computer if you die? Ow! I'm only asking!"

Shikamaru jump down. _'Robot hand, robot hand, robot hand.'_ The paper said to ring the doorbell, so he didn't have to worry about anything….until he ring the doorbell. He walked up the porch and took in a deep breath and rung the bell.

Nothing happened for the first few seconds until the bell extracted itself and came right up to his face. He jumped back a little then regains his composure.

"**_What is your business?_**"

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, here to see Sakura."

The robot's head scan through then went back to its original blue.

Shikamaru heard a click and realized his pictures just been taken. _'Weird.' _

"**_Is Uchiha Sasuke with you?_**"

"Uh…no."

Big mistake of his fucking genius life.

The robot's eyes turned red immediately after hearing that.

Neji looked through the binocular and raise an eyebrow. "I think he's talking to the….doorbell."

Kiba snatched the binocular to see for himself. "He is? All I see is a huge…AAAHHHH!" He didn't finish because he started running right after.

Sasuke and Neji gave each other a look until they saw Shikamaru's face right in front of the binocular. They jumped down just in time as laser beam came at them.

Let's just say they are never coming back there again.

When they were somewhere safe, Sasuke break and recollect his thoughts as his friends.

"Talking doorbell."

"Robot."

"Laser beam."

"Hoooome," whined Kiba.

Of course, all that just mean Sasuke can't back down. The challenge was getting more and more exciting, even if two of them were almost rib to shreds and one killed by a crazy robot.

Asuma's house:

Neji took a breather. He relaxed and was in a peaceful place. There is no on-.

"Hurry up and getting the fucking arrows!" shouted his friends.

He glared up at them from against the wall. "Oh, shut up!" That was very ooc, but annoying is annoying. He tied a blindfold over his eyes and took a step.

"You can't see with a blindfold, dumbass!" yelled Kiba. "You're gonna di-."

A huge bear trap came up and snap Neji shut!

"Neji!" they all cried.

But he was still alive. They all sigh with relieve and realized he was using his bare hands to hold the bear trap. W-What? They looked between the metals and saw him calmly holding himself alive.

He push against the bear trap as a bunch of arrows flew at him. Neji's ear reacted to the sound and turn around. He's hands moved in a weird fighting style, but succeeded in catching four arrows.

He walked out of the bear trap and climb back over the wall.

His friends stood frozen then the bear trap collapsed, broken into pieces.

"Wait, Neji!"

Jiraiya's house:

"Row, row, row your boat gentle down the stream. Merr-ow! Hey!"

Sasuke, Neji, _and_ Shikamaru turn to him with challenging looks, daring him to say something. He smartly shut up.

"We've been driving for hours! Where is this motherfucker's fucking house?" shouted Sasuke.

Shikamaru took another look at the map. "Should be straight ahead. Neji, you need to get a set of…pink lingerie," he said smirking.

Neji only shrug. He was a one-woman teenager, but this pink lingerie thing is kinda getting his nerves all jumpy. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Jiraiya's house:

They drove up to a mansion and gasp. Pink flamingo, pink fountain, pink pink pink! Neji took one look at that and tried to push Kiba out instead. Too bad, it was three against one.

Neji looked back at them, but they only pointed at the house. He shook himself of a dreadful feeling and walked to the house or mansion. The place had an iron gate so he could squeeze through the bars.

He walked further towards the mansion, seeing many interesting things. Stealing lingerie means he has to sneak into the mansion. No problem. He has lots of experience. But… _'Damn you Uchiha!' _He hated pink! On Tenten, that's a whole different story.

Neji climbed through an open window to get into the house. _'What kind of idiot would leave a window open?'_

Jiraiya came laughing by, apparently drunk and doesn't even notice Neji standing right beside him. "I'll be back, sweetheart!" He passes Neji by and went into the kitchen.

_'Oh, yeah, that kind of idiot.'_ Neji rolled his eyes and went to a bedroom, hoping to finish this quickly.

Ten minutes later passed slowly. Too slow for Neji's taste. There were at least a hundred rooms in the mansion and he searched every one of them, well, except _one_. He bites his lips and made his way toward the noises he's heard for the past ten minutes.

He peeks into the room and saw a most UGH ARGH EGH. Too disturbing to say. Neji slip on a mask that he found in one of the rooms. He spotted a lamp and put that in his jacket, faking it as a gun.

Neji took a deep breath. It was a way of relaxing when he felt like killing someone. It did help. He hasn't killed anyone yet.

The next four minutes blurred past Neji. He has busted into the room, tried not to gag at the EWWWW, pretend he was a robber by sticking up the lamp and grab a pair of lingerie.

The only problem with these three minutes was the lamp somehow poked its way _through_ his jacket, giving Jiraiya the opportunity to try to kill him, but luckily he took a defensive class.

Neji dropkicked Jiraiya. Then he was hit over the head with one of the "toys" the couple had. Next he jumped out the window to escape; luckily he landed on a bush.

But then Jiraiya's "roommate" came out with an M16 colt.

Usually the K4's policy was to stand and fight, but when some crazy bitch comes out firing a M16 colt, you run. You don't worry about anything; you just get your ass outta there.

Neji jumped and landed on the roof of Sasuke's car. He had to hang on for his life as Sasuke didn't stop until he no longer heard gun shots.

After witnessing all that had happened, Kiba really did _NOT_ want to go there. The next stop was…

…Kimimaro's house.

Kiba stood trembling at the huge wall. He could only imagine what was over there. He calmed himself and thought about all his happy places.

Sasuke gave Neji a look, who nodded. They both hoisted Kiba up and threw him over the wall then the three of them climbed up to see what happen.

"Where is he?" asked Sasuke. He cupped his hand and looked over the wide empty field, but saw no human form.

"Here."

They looked down and there was Kiba against the wall, trembling.

"Go to the porch!"

Shikamaru got a camera ready. "TOD: 11 PM Kimimaro's house Blown to smithereens." He earned two very odd looks and shrug. "Just trying to keep it documented. An empty field makes better graves."

Kiba heard all of this of course and his happy place was completely demolished. He took a trembling step forward then ZOOM! He raced all the way to the porch faster then the speed of sound, stood for a quick picture, then raced back up the wall and watched.

His friends sweatdropped. _'No fucking way!' _

BAM! SLASH! BANG! BANG! BANG! KABOOM!

All four guy's jaw dropped. The field looked like after a war, but then in a second it cleared up. The trees were pulled underground and new ones came up magically. Same thing happened to everything else.

"…d-d-id…uh…y-you…."

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"M-My 'od…..c-crap….k-k-ill…"

The things that came next were all incoherent words that was caused from the emotional trauma they just saw.

Konohamaru's house:

"HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!" yelled Kiba.

Kiba stood outside the car seconds later, trembling with fear. He couldn't imagine what horror lay in that nice little house.

Kiba was in! Oh, yes! The house was easy to get in. All he did was slide through the chimney, tried to calm himself after seeing a beheaded cat, got the shotgun, and ran out. Except during the middle of the running part, he got hit with a few darts. You know the ones with red feathers on them that paralyze you.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were cheering on their friend….until he slip and fell. Or they thought he slipped.

Poor Kiba. His body turned to stone in under five seconds.

* * *

Halie put down the phone, checking off a few names. She picked it up right away and made a few other calls. Shino sat by her, recording down names and such. 

Naruto directed the homecoming as should be, though he got a few scolding for not telling them the theme sooner.

Jiraiya was there in the morning, but had left early because of some "business" at home. Halie and Naruto couldn't look at him the same way anymore. They both shuddered when he left. They couldn't imagine what kind of "business" he had at home.

Everyone was wondering why Halie and Naruto was acting weird, not that they haven't always been weird, but this time; they refused to look at anyone. And there was always these looks that they gave each other like they know _something_ that they don't know.

After about a few hours later, everyone came out tired, but quite satisfied with their work.

Halie drove Naruto home and even invited herself over for dinner. It was better eating her roommate's cooking.

However, when they got in they saw four guys lying on the couch. These four guys were the most respected, smartest, hottest guys in school and they were dead! Not literally of course.

They were looking at nothing in particular, except maybe trying to see the air.

Sasuke was cover in some funky slim while Neji was topped off with leaves, some dirt, in his clothes and hair. Shikamaru was the second to ok. The tip of his hair looked frizzy, like it was burned or something. A part of his clothes was scorched, but all in all, he seemed to be okay.

Kiba looked excellent compared to the others. Physically. Sorta. Well, he was sleeping at a very weird angle. He wasn't sleeping either cause he's eyes were open, but they weren't moving. At first, they thought he was dead and nobody cared enough to move the body, but at a closer inspection, he was still breathing.

Naruto moved toward them slowly and waved a hand in front of their faces. He even tried insulting them with no reaction. The worry blonde looked at Halie for help.

"Go up stair and ready for dinner," she said in a mother tone.

He shrug and went upstairs.

Halie slap Sasuke, who barely twitched. She raises an eyebrow. _'They're as good as dead.'_ She realized the light was turned off and switched it on. It made a small click as she turned it.

The three guys on the couch yelped and looked up thinking that maybe God was there to take them, but found it was only the lights.

She put up her hand in defence. "Chill, guys. What happened? You look like shit."

"We feel like shit," said Sasuke. The guys have to agree on that one. Whoever made the map was going to die a horrible horrible death.

Halie sat down by the stiff Kiba and that was when she realized he hadn't said a word. "What's wrong with him?"

Kiba's eyes darted everywhere and it seemed like he was trying to move his lips, but couldn't. It's as if they were glued shut.

"He's paralyzed," answered Shikamaru.

"Oh. Right. I think you should start from the beginning."

Sasuke sigh and told her the whole story. Surprisingly she didn't laugh…for the first ten seconds that is.

Halie pull out a bottle and gave it to Kiba, was fell asleep immediately as far as one can tell. "He should be fine in a few hours. So, you guys almost got killed trying to find out what Naruto's medicine was?"

They looked sheepishly at the floor, cheeks red with embarrassment.

She chuckle and shook her head. "Let me see it."

Sasuke pulled out the blue bottle and toss it to her angrily. He grunted with disappointment when she caught it.

Halie sniff the bottle expertly and made an "hmm" sound. "It's Tonic."

All of them gave her a "huh" face, showing their so-called knowledge.

"A herbal remedy taken to maintain health or ward off illness, rather than to treat an illness. It is also known as a normalizer and is typically taken for an extended period of time to strengthen and enliven the whole or specific parts of the body," she rolled her eyes as she explained. _'And this is our future.' _

Sasuke repeated what she said in his head. _'…enliven whole or specific parts of the… __OMG!' _He coughed to get rid of the feeling that he was feeling right now. "D-Does it…uh…c-can…"

Halie smirked, knowing exactly was kind of thoughts were going through his mind. "Naruto only takes it because Tsunade's a worry-wart. But yeah, it can be use for _that_."

All his friends rolled their eyes at him. Here they were, almost killed and all he can think about is getting into his boyfriend's pants.

"Show me the map," she said suddenly.

Sasuke, confused, handed over the map to her.

She took one look and burst out laughing. It took several minutes before she could calm down enough to talk. "So….got the lingerie?"

Neji's cheek flared and he glared at her for all that he's worth.

Halie shook her head again. "You guys are so stupid. Though I have to wonder how this got in your car."

"What do you mean?" She had their attention up to her neck now.

"I wrote this. Though I have no idea how it got in your car, Sasuke."

No answer came from the K4.

She looked up and saw the four faces of hell glaring down at her. "U-Uh…guys….heh….it was just a joke. C-Come on you guys."

They cracked their knuckles as they advanced on her.

"Uh…see yah!" She speeds off in a flash as they followed her, yelling all kinds of obscenity.

"HALIE!"

"IT'S TIME TO DIED!"

"FUCKING BITCH!"

"I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR HEART WITH MY BARE HANDS AND PUT IT IN A BLENDER!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BASTARD DO TO MY CLOTHES?"

The K4 all had one thought. _'OH, CRAP!' _

The family dinner was very intense. Naruto kept glaring at Sasuke, who didn't stop shaking. Halie quickly left right after dessert to the safety of her home where her unusually huge dog will be eating anyone who tries to hurt her._  
_

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto forcefully drank from the bottle and lay down. He couldn't get _those_ thoughts out of his head. Seriously he did, but they won't go away. They were a couple after all and it's okay to do these kinds of things. 

Yeah, that's what he tried to tell himself.

Naruto felt a hand wrapped around him and pull him closer. He didn't resist and buried his face into the warmth. However when he felt a hand crawling way too low, he freaked. Naruto jumped up, glaring down at Sasuke who tried to look as innocent as possible. "Y-You…w-what was that!"

"What was what?" Sasuke grinned and support his head with his elbow.

"Y-You…."

"I what?"

Naruto didn't answer. All he did was dropped down onto the bed like a rock, fast asleep.

Sasuke frown and nudge him. "Oi, dobe. Wake up." After no response, he started shaking the blonde quite vigorously. "Hey, how much did you drink? Naruto!"

* * *

Blue eyes forcefully open and closed immediately at the sunlight. Naruto got up and move his neck from side to side. There was an aching cramp in his neck like he laid on something hard. 

Naruto got up from the floor. _'Floor?'_ He looked around himself and realized he been sleeping on the floor. Probably the whole night. _'…Sasuke.'_ "Sasuke!" he called angrily.

His ears perk up as he heard a noise in the bathroom. In his anger he didn't think properly and barge right into the bathroom, ready to give the raven boy a good lecture about leaving people on the floor.

However…

Sasuke got out of the shower and grab a towel. He was drying his hair when suddenly the door burst opened and in came a very shock blonde.

They stare at each other until Sasuke smirked. Naruto blush and looked away. He willed himself not to look at the sex god in front of him. He might end up losing his virginity.

"…oh, Sasuke. Heh, my bad. I-I'll just g-go," Naruto turned to leave when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

"What, no foreplay?" said Sasuke's oh-so-sexy voice.

Naruto shiver as he felt Sasuke's breath on his neck. _'Damnit Naruto! This is bad. Very very bad.'_

Sasuke lick Naruto's neck lightly, breathing over the skin coated with salvia.

_'In a very good way.'_ Naruto lean his head to the side and gave a pleasurable moan as Sasuke sucked on his neck.

Sasuke hadn't honestly thought the morning would start out like this at all, not that it wasn't bad or anything. He was angry last night about Naruto. That was a reason why Sasuke literally kicked him out of bed, but the blonde was making it up to him.

He trailed his hand down to the base of Naruto's pants. The blonde's mind was too clouded with lust to object any advances. Sasuke's hand went under the pair of boxers and proceeded to-.

"SASUKE, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! DAD WANTS A FAMILY MEETING!" shouted Itachi from behind the door.

Sasuke growl and retracted his hand. "I'M COMING!"

Naruto had snapped out of it when Itachi screamed. He quickly back away, but Sasuke's strong grip wouldn't let him.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke said softly into his ear and left.

Naruto put his face in his hand and felt his face heat up. He shook his head to clear it of any dirty thoughts. Yeah, he's done some things to Sasuke, but that was totally different! Why is it different? IT JUST IS!

* * *

Sasuke got dressed and went downstairs, but his mind was still on a certain someone upstairs. His family all gathered down in the living room and looked toward him as he walked in. Already he could feel the importance of this "family meeting". 

The thing is, they've never had a family meeting since that one time Sasuke came home from a fight.

"Sasuke, sit down," commanded his father. Fuguka held his hands wife and they both looked at Sasuke.

Itachi shrug as Sasuke looked at him.

"We've been thinking about this for a long time now. As you know, I'm going to retire in a few years."

Sasuke nodded slowly, not sure where this was going.

"And we think it's time, you _both_ get marry," his father emphasized on both, leaving no argument for Itachi _or _Sasuke. "Have you two found anyone you love yet?"

Itachi and Sasuke share a concern look.

"Uh, father?"

"Huh?"

"May Itachi and I speak alone for a few minutes? It won't take long."

Fuguka was confused at this request, but comply nonetheless. "Yes."

Sasuke walk out to the dining room with Itachi following him. He turns around with his hands running through his hair. "What are we going to do? He's gonna blow when he finds out!"

Itachi fiddle with his thumbs, a sign that he was too nervous. "Calm down and let's think this through. We can solve this."

"Solve what, Itachi? That we're both gay!"

"Technically I'm bi."

"I don't give a fuck! You like men more than women! So what's the difference?" Sasuke paced back and forth, biting his lips.

"I'll do it," his brother said calmly.

Sasuke stopped dead in his track. "Excuse me? Can you repeat yourself? I think I just heard you say you'll do it."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? So, you're just going to marry some fucking chick that you don't even know?"

Itachi raise an eyebrow. "Sasuke, I thought you were smarter than that. Father's exact words were 'Have you found anyone you _love_ yet'. Of course he won't make us marry someone we don't know."

"That's just great! Really great! What are you going to do? Spend two days with her then get marry?"

"No, I was thinking a week, to let me see if I can love _her_," Itachi said the last part quickly as he saw his little brother almost bursting with anger.

They walked back to the living room and Itachi bow respectably. "Father, I haven't found anyone that I love, yet, but if you can give me some time…?"

Fuguka looked at his wife, who nodded. "Alright, Itachi. What about you, Sasuke?"

"I'm gay," he said bluntly.

Itachi slap a hand to his forehead.

He cross his arms and glared at his father. "If you don't approve of that, there's nothing I can-."

"So?"

Sasuke's arms fell rigid to his side. He gave his parents the most dumbfounded look that a teenager can give his parents. "Uh….what?"

Itachi narrow his eyes. _'Did I hear what I just heard?'_

Mikoto giggle a little and share an amused look with her husband. "Sasuke, we know. We never said you couldn't be gay." Then her voice turned into that of a concern mother. "Is that why you never open up to us honey?"

Sasuke looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, but we'll accept your relationship with your love on one condition," said Fuguka.

_'I knew this was too good to be true.'_ However he looked up and met his father's eyes.

"Whenever there's any problem you might have, you come to us, alright?"

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with joy. "Hai!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, but secretly smiled.

"We know about you too, Itachi," his mother said.

"S-Sorry, mother."

"Same condition, ok?"

He nodded and gave his mother a small smile.

"Well," said Fuguka as he stood up and looked at Sasuke. "Who's the lucky gir-I mean, boy?"

Sasuke scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Mikoto turned her attention to her son. "Who is it? Is he hot?"

Sasuke blushed as his mother used the word 'hot'. "Mother!"

Itachi watched from the sideline until his parents turned their attention to him too. Then he was fidgeting beside his little brother. But he was knew a way out of this, or at least to turn the attention away from him. "I know who Sasuke likes."

Sasuke felt like he was doomed, however being Itachi's little brother he also has a few trick up his sleeves. "Itachi's bisexual."

Mikoto squeal with delight. "Oh, honey! I have a few girls I like to introduce you to!"

Itachi wish the earth can just swallow him up right now. "Mother!" he tried desperately as his mom began dialling some chick's number.

"Hey, what's going on?"

They all turned to the little blonde in the doorway.

Naruto stepped inside with a pop tart in his hand. "You guys seem happy. It's starting to creep me out."

Sasuke smirk and pulled Naruto beside him. The blonde blushed and tried to push away, but Sasuke was much much stronger than him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Mr. Mrs. Uchiha, this isn-," but then stopped as the two adult grinned. "O-okay, Sasuke, what happened to your parents?"

"I told them the truth."

"Oh."

"When should we set the wedding date?" Fuguka and Mikoto said.

Naruto choked as Sasuke patted his back with concern.

Itachi chuckled as he left. _'You just made it worse, little brother.'_

"Itachi! We're not finish here!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Halie clutched her stomach as she laughed. 

Naruto glared at her and stood unmoving. He told her what happened that morning and she's been laughing ever since.

Halie calmed down and wipe the tears from her eyes. "So…when do I get godchildren?" He blushed and looked away. "Awww, come on, Naruto. It isn't so bad. You love him, he loves you."

"I don't know," he muttered, but Halie heard him.

"What do you mean? Of course, he loves you."

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling. That thing you told me about the dream seemed like it's going to come true. I mean, the other afternoon Sasuke was talking to someone on the phone and he looked so tense."

Halie patted him on the back, sympathetically. "You have to trust him, Naruto."

"I know, but there's this nagging feeling that won't go away. Like something bad going to happen."

"I think you might be right," said Halie, looking across the field of trees.

Naruto follow her gaze and his eyes widen. There was Sasuke with another woman! Sasuke looked angry and she seemed nervous and sad.

"Maybe they're friends," said Halie. She turns to Naruto, but saw him ready to go over. She held him back though. "Naruto, you can't! This is a sign of a breaking trust."

"Yeah, I know! That's why I'm going over there!"

"I meant you! Just sit back and relax. Let's just watch them for now."

Naruto seem to calm down after that. Inside, he was seething with anger, but another part of him was hoping Sasuke wasn't cheating on him. He love Sasuke, he really do, but he still have a feeling that Sasuke doesn't truly love him.

"They're just talking. That's good."

"Yeah, for now. What if they start kissing?"

"They're not going to start kissing. Looks like Sasuke's going to leave. Uh, Naruto, let's leave."

"Huh? Why?"

Halie tried to stop him as he looked over at them, but it was too late. Naruto felt his heart stop as he took in the scene before him. Sasuke's lips and that bitch's were crushed against each other!

* * *

**Charlie:** CURSE IT! FU&& B#$! 

**Narra:** whoa, watch the lanuage. we have minors reading this. calm down. take a deep breath. and take of your blouse.

**Charlie:** ok-wait, what?

**Narra:** ...tell me what happened.

**Charlie:** I have...h-have...

**Narra:** you have what?

**Charlie:** SUMMER SCHOOL! (sobs loudly)

**Narra:** yes!

**Charlie:** (glare)

**Narra:** I mean...what for?

**Charlie:** geography. apparently I failed two semester of it.

**Narra:** (thinking) how can you fail-?

**Charlie:** you know what I don't know!

**Movie Review:**

**The De Vinci Code:** I didn't watch all of this, just part of the middle, but I saw enough to get an idea. it was confusing, bloody, and all around crazy. I mean...who knew that Jesus did that! In the movie it said Jesus did that, but in truth it did not happen. just a plot, please don't yell at me. I'm not telling you exactly what happened, go watch it yourself. Recommended.

**X-Men The Last Stand:** the only part that I didn't like about this was I didn't get to seewhen Scott...nevermind. all of those who've seen it, you know what I'm talking about. I mean they just cut that part right off. but it was all good...in the end. Recommended.

**Just My Luck:** I would love to have that much luck as Ashley did! the ending was good, but not exactly what I had in mind. actually I didn't have an ending in mind, but if I did it wouldn't have been that. Recommended.

**Movie Quote: **

(**from Bad Boys 2**)

(to his sister, a Miami DEA agent)  
Marcus: That was reckless, that was stupid, and that was dangerous.  
(pauses)I'm telling Mommy.

_Marcus: (opens his front door) Who the FUCK are you?  
**  
**Reggie: I'm Reggie, Mr. Burnett  
**  
**Marcus: How old are you?  
**  
**Reggie: I'm fifteen, Mr. Burnett  
**  
**Marcus: Motherfucker, you look thirty. _

_Mike: (Pretending to be drunk) Nigger, who is it at the door?  
**  
**Marcus: It's Reggie!  
**  
**Mike: Who the fuck is Reggie?  
**  
**Marcus: Came to take Megan out.  
**  
**Mike: (to Reggie) What you want, nigger?  
**  
**Reggie: I'm here... to take his daughter out.  
**  
**Mike: Motherfucker, I heard the boy say your name Reggie? You wanna be takin' Megan out? _

_Reggie: Yes, sir?  
**  
**Mike: How old is you?  
**  
**Reggie: Fifteen.  
**  
**Mike: Shit, nigger. You at least thirty. _

_Marcus: You a virgin?  
**  
**Reggie: Yes, sir.  
**  
**Marcus: Good. Keep it that way. Ain't gonna be no fucking tonight.  
**  
**Mike: You ever made love to a man?  
**  
**Reggie: No.  
**  
**Mike: You want to? _

Mike: Now that's how you supposed to shoot, from now on that's how you shoot! Oh man, I want my next partner to shoot like that WOOOOO... it takes a dysfunctional motherfucker to bust somebody in the head like that. That's some dysfunctional shit! My next partner's gonna invite me to his barbeques and shit, though.

_Mike: We ride together, we die together. Bad boys for life. _

Marcus: (on seeing a rat) Oh, shit. These ain't normal rats.  
**  
**Mike: What my partner means is that these are a special breed called umm...  
**  
**Marcus: Big motherfuckers.

_Mike: (pointing a flashlight at Marcus' eyes) Have you ingested X? Look at your pupils.  
**  
**Marcus: Look at my pupils? How the hell am I gonna look at my pupils?(tries to cross his eyes) _

Floyd Poteet: We've got our rights.

Mike: Why don't you exercise your right to shut the fuck up?

_Marcus: You see that?  
**  
**Mike: They throwin' cars. How'd I not see that.  
**  
**Marcus: Hey, Mike, I'm just trying to be helpful.  
**  
**Mike: Hey, you'd know what would be fuckin' helpful, Marcus? Just shut the fuck up and let me drive, let's try that. _

Mike: Crash the ambulance into the mortuary now.

Detective Mateo Reyes: (over radio) No way. I'm not getting suspended again.  
**  
**Mike: I'm gonna whoop your asses if you don't crash that ambulance into the mortuary now.

_Marcus: (During a gun fight) Sir, we just want to talk.  
**  
**Mike: You want to talk? All right, go ahead, go ahead.  
**  
**Marcus: We're not immigration!  
**  
**Mike: (More gunfire) They can't hear you 'coz they still shootin' at you. _

Marcus: Look, Mike. Calm down!  
**  
**Mike: Calm down? I'm calm. I'm calm. Whoaa! Whoa! I am way too unstable for that bullshit! Stop all the goddamn movement! Everybody stop moving.

_Marcus: Mike! There's a papa rat humping the shit out of this mama rat. No, he's straight pile-driving her!  
_**_  
_**_Mike: Now how is that information gonna help me do my job?  
_**_  
_**_Marcus: They fuck just like us!_

(to Syd)  
Megan: I bet you meet a lot of cute guys. Just like "Sex and the City".  
**  
**Marcus: Theresa, cancel the damn cable!

_(Mike's way of saying I'm sorry)  
Mike: It's a donut. It's a medical thing. I got it from a maternity store. You know, a lot of pregnant women use it. They can put one cheek here and take the pressure off the other. For you, dawg._

_Marcus: thoughtful_

(staring into the captain's fishbowl after ingesting X)  
Marcus: This is a nice fish. Big fuckin' eyes, but a nice fuckin' fish.

_Capt. Howard: 22 cars and a boat, totaled? How the hell did you sink a boat?_

Marcus: Police! Pull over! Stop the car!  
**  
**Mike: Not your badge, man! He has a gun, shoot him!

_(Top of dead body's head falls off as Marcus touches it's mouth. Marcus is sick)  
Mike: That's that bullshit, that's that bullshit.  
**  
**Marcus: Mike, the motherfuckin head fell off!_

Mike: Captain, is it possible we can discuss potential reinbursement...  
**  
**Capt. Howard: The department doesn't cover personal property, that's why we drive police cars.

(**from Transporter**)

Mr. Kwai: The delivery will be made. My daughter will get over it. If I'm lucky, she'll see the light

Frank: yeah, if she's lucky, maybe you'll get hit by a truck

_(**from Transporter 2**) _

_S.W.A.T. member: freeze! who the fuck are you? _

_Tarconi: I'm ze cook. _

(**from the Italian Job**)

Charlie: You've got no imagination. You couldn't decide what to do with all that money, so you had to get what everybody else wanted.

_Stella: I trust everyone. It's the devil inside them I don't trust. _

John: how are you?

Charlie: (shrugging) I'm fine

John: fine? you know what "fine" stands for, don't you?

Charlie: unfortunately yeah

John: freaked out...

Charlie: insecure

John: neurotic

Charlie: and emotional

John: you see those pillars over there?

Charlie: (looks behind him and sees the pillars) what about them?

John: that's where they used to string up thieves who felt fine

Charlie: after you.

_(Lyle isn't answering Charlie's calls)  
**  
**Handsome Rob: He only answers to "The Napster" now, Charlie  
**  
**Charlie: Oh, no. I am not calling you The Napster.  
**  
**Lyle: Why not? You call him Left Ear.  
**  
**Left Ear: Well, I am.  
**  
**Lyle: And him Handsome Rob.  
**  
**Charlie: Well, that's because he is Handsome Rob! _

(introducing Stella to his partners)  
**  
**Charlie: That's Lyle. He's my computer genius. You know he's who really invented Napster? At least that's how Lyle tells it. Said Shawn Fanning was his roommate in college and stole his idea. I think it's his first time riding that bike, though.  
**  
**Lyle: Hey. (Lyle falls over)

Charlie: You okay?  
**  
**Lyle: Yeah.

(a car drives up)  
**  
**Charlie: That's Left Ear. Demolition and explosives. When he was ten, he put one too many M-80s in the toilet bowl... lost the hearing in his right ear. He's been blowing stuff up ever since.

(a car zooms in from behind Charlie and Stella)  
**  
**Charlie: Handsome Rob. Premier wheel man. Once drove all the way from Los Angeles just so he could set the record for longest freeway chase. You know he got 110 love letters sent to his jail cell from women who saw him on the news?

_Left Ear: This dude got dogs. I don't do dogs... I had a real bad experience, man.  
**  
**Charlie: What happened?  
**  
**Left Ear: I had. A bad. Experience. Damn it. I'M deaf. _

Skinny Pete: If there's one thing I know, it's never to mess with mother nature, mother in-laws and, mother freaking Ukrainians.

_John: You know, Charlie, there are two kinds of thieves in this world: those who steal to enrich their lives, and those who steal to define their lives. Don't be the latter. Makes you miss out on what's really important in this life. _

Charlie: What are you talking about, John? You've been a good father.

John: Sitting in prisons doesn't make you a good father. I spent half my kid's life in prison. Don't get to be my age with nothing but this, Charlie. Find somebody you want to spend the rest of your life with, and hold onto her forever.

_Steve: You blew the best thing you had going for you. You blew the element of surprise._

_(Charlie punches Steve)  
Charlie: surprised?_

(Lyle is impersonating Handsome Rob and the cable girl)

Lyle: (as Handsome Rob) 'Ello,I'm Handsome Rob, what's your name?

Lyle: (as cable girl) My name's Becky. It's, uh, written on my shirt

Lyle: (as Handsome Rob) Look,I'm gonna need your shirt and your truck

Lyle: (as cable girl) okay. would you like my virginity as well?

Lyle: (as Handsome Rob) if it's on the menu. you're not too bright are you?

Lyle: (as cable girl) no

Lyle: (as Handsome Rob) perfect

_John: I'm sending you something_

_Stella: does it smell nice?_

_John: no, but its sparkly_

_Stella: does it come with a receipt?_

Lyle: (seeing the name "Becky" on the cable-girl's uniform; specifically on her left breast) Becky, huh? Wonder what she calls the other one...  
**  
**Handsome Rob: And it's such a mystery why you don't have a girlfriend, Lyle.

_(Timing the getaway to Union Station)  
_**  
**_Handsome Rob: It's either bad traffic, peak traffic, slit-your-wrist traffic... you've got an average of 32 minutes and a top time of 50. But if we had green lights all the way, we could do it in 14 minutes._

(as they are dangling from under the road way, after Left Ear's gotten all the explosives in place, and is about to insert the detonator)  
**  
**Left Ear: Just give me a minute.  
**  
**Charlie: (impatiently) NOW?  
**  
**Left Ear: I'm about to insert this detonator tube, and if the brass touches the sides, you and I will be the last people each of us will see.  
**  
**Charlie: Take all the time you need.  
**  
**Left Ear: (after a pause) Hey, Charlie?  
**  
**Charlie: What?  
**  
**Left Ear: I love you, man.  
**  
**Charlie: I love you too.


	22. Invisible Love

**Charlie:** ok, now its time for the truth. Who is the bitch that kissed Sasuke? Read and find out, but I think you'll be very very very very surprised!

**Narra:** why wouldn't they, because the bit-! Ngghfhghh!

**Charlie:** uh, read on

**NEWS: _anyone who have new quotes and like to post it, send it to me also cause I'm kinda running out. not movie quotes, but the kind below here. _**

**Quotes:**

It was _Romeo and Juliet_. With volcanoes. And a balcony covered in poisoned ivy. And Juliet's relatives laid her body out on a hill of fire ants.

"You have fluffy hair. I don't. 'That alone should prove to you that I'm far worse than you!"

"What? YOU NEVER SEEN A 3000 YEAR OLD SPIRIT STROKE HIS JOURNAL LOVINGLY BEFORE? WELL YOU'RE MISSING A LOT!"

"are you kidding this is a contest of freaks. what do you want me to do, fire my slingshot at him?"

"I'm me, idiot, who else would I be?"

"Right, then, I've got places to go, rivals to slaughter," said Bakura casually, getting to his feet, sword swinging up over his shoulder. "Think I'll start with his fingers."

"Fifth, you're attractive. Heck with that, I could be crawling out of a mud ditch with half a leg cut off and still look hotter than you."

"I'd look on the bright side if I could find it."

"I hope life isn't a joke, coz I don't get it..."

"There are only stupid people around me, but they mean well."

"I brought an advice book for bad guys today; it's called Don't Piss Me Off!"

**Miroku**: Yeah, let's run. **Inuyasha**: What? No way! You can't just eat and run! **Miroku**: If the demon is truly big, then we are no match for it. It's irrational. It's impossible. It's against my religion. **Inuyasha**: You ought to be arrested.

"Do not watch this program! It will liquefy your brain! An escaped criminal has tampered with this transmission, and it is imperative that you turn off your television right now! I'm serious, STOP WATCHING THIS SHOW!" - Robin

"The complication, inevitably, came in green spandex."

"Okay, you be the optimist, and I'll go on being the pessimist and we'll be fine. Just don't go pushing your 'happiness' on me."

"God made man, knew he could do better, and made woman."

"Envy is ignorance; imitation is suicide."

"Just because you're smiling, doesn't mean you're happy."

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Invisible Love

* * *

_

Naruto stood up and ran away before Halie could stop him.

She didn't follow after him; instead she went over to the couple. First thing she did was slap both of them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke, angry and surprised that he got slap by a girl no less, shouted back at her. "Me? Why the fuck did you slap me?"

The pretty girl had stumble back a little and held her cheek. She couldn't figure out what was going on.

Halie sighs and shook her head. This wasn't getting them anywhere. "Who is she?"

Sasuke looked at the pretty girl and narrow his eye. "Uh, _she_ is a _he_."

Halie raise an eyebrow and grope the _girl_ on the chest. The _girl_ blushed deeply and cross her hands over her flat chest. "Oh, the bitch's a guy."

The boy wince at the cold tone directed at him.

"Would you explain why you slap me?" he said impatiently.

"Would you explain why you kissed him?"

Sasuke glared at her. "You're an annoying bitch, you know that! He slipped!"

"And just so happen to fall on your lips?"

He rubs his temple, getting tired just talking to her. "Look, it was an accident and if you can't accept that, then FINE!"

Halie shrug. "I believe you, but you might want to explain that to Naruto. He saw you guys kissing and thought you cheated on him. Which you kinda did."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he immediately ran off in a random direction.

Halie waited until he was gone then turn to the other guy. "Now, who are you?"

* * *

Naruto ran and ran. The tears fell freely off his face. He didn't care if the passers looked at him, he didn't care if everyone in the fucking world saw him crying. All he wanted was to get home. 

He stopped dead in his track. _'…home.'_ In his despair, he had forgotten he was staying over at the Uchiha. _'Doesn't matter,' _he thought and continued to run to his house.

When he got there, he locked all the doors and went to his aunt's closet. She had once said that if something bad happened to go hide in there. Of course she meant if there was a robbery or something, but he didn't care.

Something bad did happened and he wanted to hide when Sasuke got here. Naruto climbed, using a pole as leverage, up and push open the small board. He went through and put the board back. It was like a small attic, even if they did live in a building. The old owner must've built this or something.

At their old apartment, they had one just like this. It was kind of an accident that they found it at all. Naruto was playing hide and go seek with his aunt. Actually they went all the way to the park, but Tsunade had forgotten to tell him where _not_ to hide. She panicked and called the entire police force to search for him.

He had fallen asleep up there until nightfall and had only gone down because he was hungry. The police and his aunt were surprised when the six year old walked right into the living room, saying he was hungry.

Naruto crawled over to a pile of pillows that he had put there long ago and laid down. It was cool in there because of the room's AC upstairs. He closed his eyes and tries to sleep. He didn't want to think or remembered what happened in the park. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

* * *

"My name is Haku," said the pretty boy. 

"You're the one who left Sasuke long ago for his teacher?"

Haku looked down embarrassed. "I know I hurt him and I'm sorry."

She shrugs passively. "Don't tell me that, tell Sasuke and maybe Naruto."

"I-I'm sorry. I really am."

"The self-pity isn't gonna make anything better so let's cut to the chase. Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to tell him I'm sorry and hoped that he could forgive me."

She scoffed. "So the kiss was part of asking him to forgive you?"

He suddenly looked up embarrassed. "T-That was an accident. I slipped and fell. I really didn't mean to kiss him." Haku twisted the gloves in his hands and looked down. "I really am sorry," he said again, tears coming to his eyes.

"Sometime sorry just isn't enough. Sometime you have to prove that you really are sorry. Catch me meaning?"

He didn't nod, but just stare at her, confused.

Halie stood up and got ready to leave. "Figure it out for yourself, but you better hurry. Don't want to break another person's heart, do you?" Then she left out into the cold, leaving Haku to figure out her words.

* * *

She walked back to the park and found Sasuke sitting on the same bench, staring the ground. "You didn't find him?" 

Sasuke looked up at her with a stressful face then back at the ground. "Everything was so perfect yesterday and now it's all a mess. What am I supposed to do?"

"I didn't know the Uchihas were quitters," she said none too gentle. "Pathetic."

He glared at her, fist clenched. "Halie this isn't the time!"

"When is the time, Sasuke? If you can't find him, keep looking. Keep looking until you find him," she said, her voice growing louder. "Or is it that you find this satisfying?"

"What?" He stood up facing her, confused.

"He's broken. That's what you've wanted since the beginning. Looks like you're wish came true. What are you going to do now? Sit here and grovel?"

Sasuke stood up and walk away without a word.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

He didn't answer just kept walking forward.

* * *

Sasuke went by Naruto's house for the last time and knocked. When that didn't work, he picked the lock until it opened up. He went inside looking in every single place that the blonde could hide. 

Then he went into Tsunade's room, the last place. He searched everywhere until he found the walk-in closet. Sasuke closed the door behind him and went through all the possible place he could've hide in, but nothing. He angrily shoved a box down on the floor and fell down to his knee.

Naruto lay awake with a blanket covering himself. He didn't move or dare to breathe loudly. He waited until he heard the door close, but even then he didn't move.

The door opened again then shut loudly for the last time.

Naruto shifted over to his back and closed his eyes. A tear ran down his face as he opened them again.

* * *

Tsunade had gone home, after stopping by the Uchihas to get Naruto's bag. She found Naruto in her bed and was about to scowl him when she saw the expression on his face. 

The following day, not everyone heard much from Naruto and they were all concerned. They stopped by his house, but he wouldn't talk to them.

At the Uchiha mansion, the house was quieter and gloomier then usual. Sasuke kept to himself in his room all day, not wanting to see anyone.

Sasuke lay in his bed, waiting for the punishment to come. He waited for the angry phone calls, but it never came. He would've been glad for Naruto to take his anger out on him, but nothing happened.

* * *

The day that everyone went back to school, they didn't know what would happen. The three leader of K4 was hoping that Sasuke'll be alive by the end of the day. He had insulted Naruto and came to school, limping. Now with this kind of situation, they don't know what Naruto might do. 

Though they wouldn't be surprised if Naruto came to school with a knife in his hand, but Naruto wasn't Naruto for nothing.

He walked into class smiling and waving to everyone like normal. Halie didn't like it at all.

"Why aren't you mad?" she had asked him.

He looked at her with an innocent face. "About what?" The question was so simple, but it made Halie slam her book closed and walk out. He didn't follow her or reacted much, just smile at everyone who stared strangely at him.

That was when they noticed, the smile was fake.

During the whole day, Naruto wave to almost everyone and acted like nothing had happened during the holiday.

When he was walking to Chemistry, Sasuke was shock when he waved and smile. By lunch it was worse, Halie wasn't there and Naruto didn't seem to care, or by the fact that Sasuke was staring at him from right across the table.

By the end of school, it didn't get any better. Naruto cheerfully went on directing the homecoming and everyone wondered where Halie was.

Konohamaru walked up to the grinning blonde with a serious expression. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he asked back, his smile not wavering.

"Don't think I'm stupid. Why isn't Halie here? And you're acting way too happy. Did something happen?"

Naruto shrug indifferently. "I don't know, but I'll let you know when I find out."

Everyone's jaw dropped and they stared at him, wondering what was going on like everyone else. Yeah, he was an idiot, but this is going way beyond the line of anything he would do.

* * *

Naruto was getting ready to leave when suddenly he was shoved against the wall. Luckily no one was there. He looked up at Sasuke and an emotion flickered in his eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"Me? What are _you_ doing? Why are you like this?" his voice came out more of a shout then he wouldn't like.

"What do you mean?" It was that same 'I don't know what you're talking about' look that he gave everyone, but Sasuke wouldn't back down so easily.

"Is this about what happened with Haku?"

Naruto's whole body tensed at the name and his eyes flared up.

Sasuke was glad he finally got a reaction out of the boy. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"How so? Was it the part where you didn't tell me about the meeting _him_? Or was it when you kissed him?" Naruto said coldly.

He winced at the anger in Naruto's usual happy voice. "I-I didn't think-."

"That's right! You didn't think!" Naruto shouted and push the other boy away.

Sasuke glared at him and pushed back. "So? What I do is _none_ of your business, you hear me? You can't tell me what to do! You're not _my_ boyfriend!" Then he stopped himself, but it was too late. The damage was already done.

Naruto brushed his shoulders as he ran past him. The door slammed loudly in the empty room.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair in disbelief. He was going to solve things with Naruto, but now he only made it worse. He punched the wall, hard enough for a piece of it to fall off. He continued punching it until his hands tired and they fell to his side.

He slides down to the ground, back against the wall in the dark room.

A pair of feet appears in his view and the person sat down beside him. Soft hands held his and examined the wound he inflicted on himself. "You shouldn't do that."

"I messed up. Not only once, but twice. What else can I do?" He looked at Halie, who smile sadly at him.

"Crying always helps," she said, her face turning into a frowning-sincere sort of look. "…but I have to honestly say that you and crying….doesn't exactly go together."

He scoffed angrily. "…thanks for the support."

"But you know if it was in a situation where you had amnesia, it would look so hot!" She smiles innocently at the odd look thrown her way.

"Okay, I'm confused."

She rolled her eyes in a fashionable manner. "Duh!"

* * *

The next day, Sasuke tried again, except he couldn't find Naruto in any of his classes, but someone said they had seen him at school today. He ran down the hallway until he almost ran right into Halie. 

"Naruto changed his schedule," she said.

"H-How-…nevermind. Where is he now?" he asked desperately.

"40 minutes each class, but then he'll be busy running around the school."

"What?" he said confused.

She shrugs and began walking to her next class with him following her. "He's working at the office running errands for people, but then he's also helping other people at the Art Club, music, science, math, and lots of other busy things. Each of his class is only about 40 minutes and between each of them, he starts running errands every now and then."

Sasuke seem somewhat shock by this information. "Why would he take up all this so suddenly?"

She stops and knocks him over the head. "You're really stupid. Some people solve through their problems by "dying" and others work themselves to death." Then Halie left him to think things through. "Oh, he has the homecoming committee after school until 5 then it's off to the art studio," she said to him.

"Thanks!" He then ran off and decided to try looking for the dobe again, if that doesn't work; he can always look for him after school.

However when he waited for Naruto after school the blonde didn't show. It waited for an hour then went inside to look for him. He stopped a janitor mopping in the hallway. "Have you seen a blonde guy anywhere…uh, Carl?" he asked, looking at the name tag.

"Yeah, I saw him going this way," the janitor said pointing down the hall Sasuke just came from. "But then he turned around suddenly and went out the back gate."

"Thanks," Sasuke said and ran off toward the back gate.

"You're welcome, Sasuke," said the janitor.

He stopped running. _'…how he know my name?'_ He turns around, but there wasn't anyone at the end of the hall. The mop and everything was gone too. Sasuke shrug off the eerie feeling and continue running.

Sasuke ran all the way out the back gate. That was when he realized he didn't know _which_ art studio Halie was talking about. He kicked the metal light pole angrily, leaving a dent on the side.

* * *

Itachi painted a scene in the courtyard. Beside him was another canvas, dried and messy. Now and then he would glance at it and sigh. 

A clinging of glass caught his attention.

He turns around and saw his mother set down some lemonade. "Thank you, mother." He returned to his painting, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Itachi looked up and saw his mother's sweet smile.

"You know you've never called me mom before, except that time when you were fighting with Sasuke."

He turned back around and lightly recoated his brush. "I thought it be more appropriate." He burst out laughing when a pair of hands tickles him from the side. "O-Okay, mom!" he said while laughing.

She ruffles his hair and place a small kiss on his forehead. "That's better. Now drink up your lemonade, I don't want you dehydrated." She passes the straw under his mouth and he took a sip. "I'll leave you then," she gave him another kiss and left him alone.

Itachi looked at the glass of lemonade and remembered when his mom would always make him that when he was sad.

Mikoto made her way up to Sasuke's room. _'One son down, another to go.'_ She knocks on the door and went in.

Sasuke pull on a shirt and looked at his mom. "Yes, mother?"

She rolls her eyes and walk forward. "You two are so alike."

"Who?" he asked confused and a little bit disturb when his mom rolled her eyes. It's not everyday that….that happened.

"Nevermind, here," she handed him the glass to which he accepted. Mikoto sat on the bed and beckon him to come.

Sasuke narrow his eyes and sat down. "This isn't one of those tricks is it?"

She laughed and patted his head. "No, its not. Lay down."

He didn't want to disobey her, but he wondered how exactly was he to lay down unless she meant on her lap. "That's childish," he said. A stern look was all he needed.

"Remember I would always bring you a glass of lemonade because-."

"-when life gives you lemon, make pois-uh, lemonade." He took a sip and 'hmm' satisfyingly. His mom was a smart lady and she could pretty much figure out what he was going to say, so the only way to distract her was to comment her lemonade. She always won at scrabble.

Mikoto nodded and sat up, letting Sasuke's head fall on the bed. "Well, go make some lemonade then," she said and left.

He sat up, rubbing his head thinking about what she said. _'Wait, where's my lemonade?'_ He looked down at the ground disdainfully where the cup was spilled.

* * *

Sasuke went to the front desk and asked the office helper for Naruto's schedule. He got some sort of confidential shit talk. He noticed the girl was looking at his body lustfully and smirks. 

He lean forward and grab her chin. "Look it's really important. I have something his aunt told me to give him, but without his schedule I can't find him anywhere. Can you _please_ get it for me?" he said, leaning in really close so that their lips almost touched.

GREAT PLAN!

BAD TIMING!

The door slams open and in walks our favorite angry blonde. Naruto saw the "couple" and pain flicker in his eyes slightly. He didn't give them a second glance and walk over to the front desk. "I finished these already."

The girl turn flustered and gave him another pile of envelopes.

Naruto ignored Sasuke and left. He heard the running steps catching up to him, but didn't pay it much attention.

"Naruto!" An arm spun him around facing the desperate black orbs of the Uchiha. "I can explain!"

Naruto frown in a confused way. He made it seem he doesn't know what Sasuke was talking about and was very good at it. "Explain what?"

Sasuke pushed him against the lockers, making him drop the papers. "Stop doing that!"

"What are you talking about?" he said, his voice not showing any emotion. The grips around his arm tighten and he felt his back being edge into the locker.

"Acting like nothing happened between us! Acting like you don't…

_...you don't love me._"

Naruto's body stiffen as the arms holding his loosen and drop. His hands ache to touch Sasuke's face, but he clenched them by his side. He picked up the papers and walked away. "I _did_," he whispered.

Sasuke almost didn't catch that.

Almost.

He crumbled to the ground after Naruto was gone and buried his face in his hands. A steady sound walked forward and stopped in front of him.

"And that's why you don't deserve him," said a passive voice. "I thought you were smarter then that, Sasuke."

He looked angrily up at Halie then back on the marble ground. "He said he didn't… Forget it." Sasuke couldn't say those words. He didn't want to believe that it was true.

"Love doesn't disappear so easily, Sasuke. It's there. It will always be, but you're pathetic. It takes a _real_ person to uncover those feelings again." She walked away, but her eyes shimmer with unshed tears with what she had said.

Sasuke looked at the stake of papers near his feet and picked it up. His black eyes widen as he flip through the entire stake. He smile and ran off.

* * *

Naruto finished class then went to the office. Three boxes of papers stood on top of a wooden desk for him. He opened each one and began setting them in envelopes one by one. It was a slow process, but as long as it kept him busy, he was happy. 

He picks up a piece of paper and quickly let it go as it sliced his finger. Naruto stood up and went to get a bandage. As he was holding his finger, it was taken from him and engulf in a warm wet-. He jerked away, but was held still.

Sasuke lick away the blood and wipe it clean with a napkin. Then carefully, he wrapped the cut in a bandage.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said, letting the mask slip a little.

Sasuke smirk arrogantly and shrug. "Just thought I dropped by."

He regains his composure when he realized what he's done and sat back down to work like nothing happened. But by then the bell rung and he ran for it. He wasn't about to have Sasuke following him around. He didn't want to have anything to do with Sasuke anymore!

After class, he left and went back to the office to finish his work. He looked through the box and held the _full_ envelopes up. He dug deeper and found that everything was done!

The lady at the office saw him and smile lightly. "That young man with the black hair finished it for you."

He scoffed and pick up one box. "Probably blackmailed somebody to do it for him," he muttered. He left and began delivering each one to their classes.

When he was done, he went to his calculus class. He was walking down the hall when he felt an eerie feeling that someone was following him. He turns around and saw Sasuke not two feet away from him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Stalking you of course, or is this wrong?" Sasuke said, honestly confused. He's never really stalked anyone before and he doesn't exactly know the concept. Stupid as it sounds, but have you ever wonder if you're suppose to hide and follow or pretend it's a convenience and follow? Either way, it's still stalking.

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, you're doing it right. But I don't think you're supposed to ask _me_ about it."

Sasuke huffed and raise his head high, but a tiny smile graces his lips. Naruto stop chuckling, but he grinned, forgetting that he was supposed to be angry. That was when he noticed Sasuke's hands

"Why are you wearing that?" he asked, pointing to the black gloves occupying the Uchiha's hands.

"Oh. I had an accident."

Naruto raise an eyebrow. "You? You're the last person I would think to have an 'accident'."

Sasuke glared at him and looked away. "Hn."

Naruto laughed lightly then he remembered what he forgotten. He glance at Sasuke with a blank look and without a word, turn in the other direction and walked to his class.

'_And they say I'm cold,"_ Sasuke thought. He walked right behind Naruto to his class.

When Naruto left his class, Sasuke was there, waiting. He ignored the Uchiha and went about his business.

In Iruka's class, Naruto was bombard with question after questions. Apparently it seemed, words got out about Sasuke and him breaking up. Though it was obvious with the cold shoulder Naruto was giving Sasuke.

Naruto was the first one out of his class. He did a happy dance as Sasuke wasn't anywhere in sight. Then he went down to the storage room and pick up supplies for the auditorium.

They were doing a concert or some sort. All Jiraiya's ideas. He said it had something to do with today's youth spirit.

Naruto dropped a box off to Jiraiya and handed him a clipboard. He looked up to the stage where some kids he doesn't know were playing a rock song. _'Man, the band sucks!'_ He took back the clipboard and frown. "Can't you at least find somebody who can play? They stink!" He winces as a kid struck a wrong note. "The guitar man's messing it up for everybody."

Jiraiya looked from Naruto to the kid, an idea forming. "Go up and play then."

"Eh?"

"I can't find anybody else at the moment and the band needs to practice, so go up and play. Oi, Keiko, come down!"

The girl Keiko reluctantly went down and literally thrust the electric guitar at Naruto angrily.

Naruto rub his stomach and went up, all the while muttering about stubborn bitch. He straps it on and looked at the music.

Everyone waited impatiently for Naruto to finish. Some even showed their limited patient outwardly.

"Hurry up!" someone shouted.

"Ah shut up!" shouted Naruto right back.

Jiraiya tapped his foot and sigh.

'_What kind of song is this?"_ thought Naruto as he read the label. He shrugs and started playing. However, when it got to the part where the dude was suppose to sing, the only sound was _him_. He stopped and looked up. _'What the hell?'_ "Look, I don't have all day. You may worship me later," he said the last part quite arrogantly, which got everyone back to the program.

Unnoticed to him, black eyes watched him from afar.

* * *

Naruto drag himself to lunch. All that running around was killing him. _'I should probably change schedule.'_ He didn't notice the rock at his foot and walked right on it. Of course, considering the logic of forces and such, he tripped. 

A pair of arms wraps tightly around him and pulls him up. "Be careful next time, dobe," said a voice next to his ear.

He jerks away, successfully. "Will you just leave me alone?" he scowls and went into the cafeteria.

Sasuke smirk and follow him in.

Halie hit Naruto across the head when he sat down.

"Why you hit me?"

She shrugs and ate some chips. "Because…"

He waited for her to finish, but she didn't and it didn't seem a very important topic to ask her about. He inhaled his food and stood up. "Okay, I'm done!" he said and bolted for the doors.

Well, he tried.

Halie grabbed on to his arm and pulled him back down. "Bell hasn't rung."

"I have work."

"It can wait," she said, ending the conversation altogether. So, Naruto had to stay for the entire lunch period and _Sasuke_ followed him to his next class. That pissed the hell out of him.

Sasuke sat in the back row and watched the class. Jiraiya was kind enough to let him stay. Okay, we all know that's bullshit. He blackmailed the old guy. That sounds more 'normal'.

Naruto got through the day by talking to himself. _'Today we're having a poetry slam! Yeah!"_ His thoughts were all sarcastic of course._ 'And what makes this one different from the hundreds that we've already had? It's a surprise!'_

Each student was supposed to go up and recite a poem out of thin air. Considering their I.Q., not many made it.

Naruto got up sludgy and went on stage.

"Now, Naruto," said Jiraiya. "Just say what's in your heart."

Suddenly he glared out at the crowd. They were confused as to why so much anger was aimed at them. Sasuke duck low in his seat. Jiraiya narrow his eyes when he saw the flames in Naruto's eyes.

"This is called I Win, You Lose.

_The anger inside pours over and out my ears_

_It chases you down the street_

_You run screaming for your life_

_But now all the girls in the room see you coming_

_Never again_

_  
A giant axe swings at your head while you're not looking_

_What a shame, now you have no head_

_But you keep running_

_Stupid fool!_

_Can't you see?_

_There is no escape from my wrath!_

_It will hunt you down like the dog you are!_

_Argh!_

_Die you mutant piece of crap!_

_I gave you my heart!_

_Now give it back you ass!_

_You don't deserve my love!_

_You don't deserve the time I gave you!_

_You don't deserve me!_

_You speak as though you're sorry_

_How can I believe you now?_

_I've been lied to too much_

_This is it..._

_I'm done and through_

_Screw you!"_

Let me say this. Halie was surprised! That's saying something right there!

Naruto grunted his dismiss and went back to his seat.

Jiraiya clear his throat and looked at the grade sheet. "Well….uh…that was i-interesting. …next!"

* * *

Frankly, Naruto was getting tired of it. Of what? Everywhere he went, Sasuke was there! Hell, even when he was in the restroom! It was like Sasuke knew where to find him! 

Ignoring the Uchiha was an okay job, but ignoring everyone else was not going so well. They somehow caught on that Sasuke was "stalking" him (**OBVIOUS**) and would start whispering when the two walk down the hall together.

The only one time he was without Sasuke was when he was up on the roof with Halie. She would rarely speak now, less then she used to, not that Naruto minded…much.

"There are some rumors going on about you _two_," she said suddenly leaving him no room to ask who. "There's this one that said you were a wicked sorcerer who enchanted him to follow you. And another where you were a mafia boss threatening to kill his family if he doesn't do what you say."

His reaction wasn't what she expected. He seemed to want to burst out yelling profanity and then he sat still, deep in thought. "I'll see you later!" he said quickly and left.

Halie narrows her eyes and followed him. She turned a corner and saw him running up to Sasuke. _'Oh, this isn't good.'_ From the distance, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but the expression on Sasuke's face told her it was bad. It was really bad.

Naruto turn around and ran off, grinning.

She almost went over and slaps some sense into him, if….if it wasn't for that tear running down his face. She shook her head and walk over to Sasuke when she was sure Naruto was gone. "What happened?"

"_He_ said that from now on; act like we don't know each other. He commanded it actually," Sasuke said in a tone like he didn't care.

"And you're like this because it's killing you?"

Sasuke stood up with his hands in his pocket and walked off. "…Uchiha's don't grovel."

She snorted. "Right! Tell me that when you _actually_ succeed!" she called after him. A finger met her comment.

* * *

Naruto just finished his job and he slump out. _'…home sweet home,'_ he thought as he dragged his dead weight body home. He didn't really see ahead of him and fell right on his butt. "What did they build a wall here?" he said and looked up. The scene he got almost made him want to kill everyone! But instead he just stood up and dusted himself off. 

On the arm of Sasuke was a girl with hot pink hair, but it wasn't Sakura, because the girl looked more of a pest. She had on a gothic sluty outfit that did not suit her at all.

"Stupid bastard," he mumbled under his breath and went on his way, but a hand shoot out and grabbed him by the arm.

Sasuke glared at the girl, who let go immediately and ran off to another _customer_.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me!" Naruto yelled as he struggled against the iron grip. All the work had made him tired and even if he wasn't tired, he doubt he be able to get out of this.

"No, you said to act like strangers," correct Sasuke.

Naruto stop and glare with all his might. "Is this how you treat other people you've never met?"

"No, but cute ones, yeah."

"Stay away from me! That's an order!"

Sasuke smirk and tighten his grip. "Yeah, but we're strangers which mean we've never met before. So, how can you order me to do anything? Now, what might your name be, cutie?"

Naruto continue to glare then he turned away. If he knew how to counter that, believe me he would.

"I assume you're Naruto by your name tag," Sasuke said as arrogantly as possible. "Would you like to make fifty thousand dollars?"

"No," he said and gave another pull, but futile.

"No?"

"No!" he yelled. "Let me go!"

"No," Sasuke said with an Ichimaru Gin grin on his face.

(don't know who Ichimaru Gin is, look it up)

Suddenly Naruto felt himself being lifted up and settle on a strong shoulder. Then he was carried away while yelling every word he knew that would wake his dead mother from her grave.

Sasuke stopped in front of a hotel and went in. "One room please," he said and handed the employee his card.

"Hey, dude!" called Naruto. "I'm being kidnap! Please help! Please!" He felt a pat on his butt and completely went berserk. "WTF? You put me down this instance, you _obscenity obscenity_ kill _obscenity obscenity obscenity obscenity obscenity obscenity obscenity obscenity obscenity_ down _obscenity_ cut _obscenity obscenity obscenity_, bastard!"

The employee gave the blonde an amazed look. _'…that was…creative.'_

Sasuke raise an eyebrow then he chuckled amusingly. He took back his card and went to the elevator.

Naruto glared at the employee. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! EVER HEARD OF KIDS! YEAH, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA HAVE ANY! YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE GONNA be……"

The rest was faded away as the elevator door closed. The employee looked down at _junior_ and prays to god.

Naruto was still yelling when they reached the room. He only stopped when he was dropped on the bed and realized the helpless position he was in.

Sasuke stretch his arms, back to the blonde, as he went into the restroom.

Naruto looked at the door. _'I can make a clean escape! Idiot!'_ He ran to the door and opened it. Only problem was, he can't. It was lock. He paled as a pair of eyes settles on him.

"I think you'll need these," came the very amused voice.

He turns around in a robotic motion and stares at the key. But then it was gone. Sasuke threw it behind him! "Bastard," he said between gritted teeth.

Sasuke lean against the door and smirked. "If you want it so much, why don't you come and get it," he said challengingly.

Naruto narrow his eyes and plop right down on the floor, sitting Indian style.

"What are you doing?" He never ceases to surprise him, even if the things he did were stupid.

Naruto didn't answer him, instead closed his eyes and concentrated. _'I can drown the bastard, but that mean I have to get naked too. Knife, no idea where to get it. Ah-ha, I can smother him when he's asleep…but something might happen between now and then, so…bad idea. Ok, I don't feel so good.'_

Sasuke kneel down in front of him and just stare at the angelic face. _'…beautiful.'_ He reached out to feel the soft skin, but then Naruto feel over.

Cold sweat ran down Naruto's face as he shivered.

"Oi, Naruto, stop playing," he said, but he doubts that this was an act. He quickly picked the blonde up and ran out of the hotel. _'Damn, the nearest hospital is miles away.'_ He could make it to the hospital on his own, but with Naruto in his arms, he be dead tired before he could reach it.

He stopped a car across the street. Empty.

The owner of the car came out of the store and saw his car being drove off. He immediately called the police.

Sasuke's driving was almost as bad as Itachi when he was in a rush. He sped past a truck and crossed it, making the driver curse loudly at him.

He pushed on the gas pedal, the meter going up from 80 to 100 and still going.

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth in the waiting room. A nurse came by and he quickly asks her how Naruto's doing. 

"I'm sorry, but another doctor's taking care of him."

He growl angrily and continue pacing until he heard someone screaming.

"That's him! He's the one who too my car!" said the owner with two officer behind him.

Sasuke looked past them to the owner and glared at him. He rush past the two man and slammed the man into the wall. "If anything...anything happens to him, I'll have your head!"

"W-What did-d I-I-?" The man said as he was being lifted up by the shirt collar. His feet dangle a few feet above the floor.

"Next time, fill your gas tank, you stupid moron!" he said and let go.

The two officers took notes of what happened and went to the owner. It was better then dealing with the angry boy. They began asking him questions after questions while Sasuke paced and paced, ignoring the three men.

Ignoring them was difficult when one was crying and bailing about how this is so unfair.

"This is a goddamn hospital! Shut up!" he yelled at them and went back to pacing a hole through the floor.

The man shut up, but he was still crying. Silently.

The doctor came out and Sasuke rushed to him. "He'll be fine, just a little exhausted. Has he been doing a lot of manual labor recently?"

Sasuke remembered all the change of schedule and the job Naruto had. He nodded.

"Make sure he doesn't over exhaust himself again. I gave him something to put him to sleep." He saw Sasuke was about to ask something and nodded. "Third room to the left."

Sasuke nodded thank you and ran off.

The doctor looked at the two officers and the man. His brows furrow in confusion, but then shook his head of it. It's better not knowing.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blink against the light. _'Where the fuck am I?'_ He looked around the room and stopped Sasuke sleeping on the chair. A large jacket covered only half of his body, giving him not enough heat. 

He slowly got off the bed and stretches his body of its kinks. He wraps Sasuke in his blanket and opens the door. He looked down at himself and went back in.

Naruto left in the clothes he came in with. _'Damn nurse.'_

Sasuke woke up and rub his eyes of the sleep. He noticed the blanket and looked at the bed, a sad expression draping over his face.

Naruto walk to the elevator. Just as the door slide closed, the elevator beside him opened and out ran Tsunade and everyone else.

They went to the room where Naruto was supposedly at, but they took one look at the empty bed and the silent boy next to it and they sigh sadly.

* * *

Naruto walk out of the hospital, only looking back once. He walked without paying attention to where he was going. His heart ached with the pain of losing someone. 

"Hi."

He looked up and realized he was in a park and that someone was in front of him. His eyes would've turned into slits if he were an animal. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" His tone was deadly and it could've killed someone if it was real.

Haku stood not five feet away from him. "Before you do anything, can we talk? Please?"

He ignored the girl and continues walking. "Leave me alone, bitch."

"Uh, I'm a guy," Haku said embarrassingly.

Naruto stopped and turn to face _him_. He looked the…person in front of him and noticed the flat chest. "What difference does it make?"

"You don't love _him_ anymore?" It was a simple question, but it got Haku slammed into a tree.

"Don't you dare talk about _him_!" he said angrily.

"Please all I want to do is talk!" Haku said desperately.

Naruto let him go and stuff his cold hands in his pocket. "I'm listening."

"What you saw that day was all a misunderstanding. What happened wa-."

"I don't think your lips on him was a misunderstanding," he said, degrading Haku in every way.

Haku glared at him and pointed to a bench. "SIT!"

Naruto back up a little bit. "Ok, ok, no need to shout." He sat down and Haku angrily sat down next to him.

"Sasuke loves you, not me! Got it?" Nod. "Good," he said, his voice lowering. "I tripped and fell on him. We didn't really kiss. Now if you don't believe that then what about all those things he's done for you in the past few days when you were trying to work yourself to death. If that isn't proof that he loves you then maybe you don't deserve me."

Naruto bow his head, his hair falling over his face and covered his blue eyes.

Haku panicked. He didn't want Sasuke to hate him more then he already did. "I-I'm sorry. I really am. I s-shouldn't have come back. A-All I wanted to do was be forgiven, but I-I think my presence here just made everything worse. I-I should go." He stood up, but a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry."

He sat back down and smiles sadly. "The only thing wrong you ever did was doubting Sasuke. If I guess correctly, he might still be at the hospital!"

Naruto grin and got up. "Thanks for your help…?"

"Haku."

"Thanks, Haku. Sorry I blamed you!" he said and ran off.

Haku wave goodbye and got up. Arms wrapped around him tightly as he was about to leave.

"You done?"

"Yeah. You think he'll make it in time?"

"I'm positive."

Haku felt a peck on his cheek and turned around happily. "Aishiteru."

"Me too," _he_ said as they shared a kiss.

* * *

Naruto walk in through the door and saw a bunch of dead corpses. "What's going on?" 

Everyone, well, not everyone, but there was Tsunade, Mikoto, Halie, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and…Sasuke.

They looked up happily as he walked in with a bag in hand.

"Where were you?"

"We were so worry!"

"What's in the bag?"

"Did you buy me something?"

Only Sasuke hadn't said anything. Naruto walk toward him, but before he could get there, Sasuke stood up and walk out.

Everyone shoo him to the door with their hands, almost everyone. "Go after him."

Naruto follow Sasuke down the hall with the bag still in his hand. "Hey, can we talk?"

No answer came to his question, just a glare.

"Look, I know you're angry, but-."

Sasuke turn on him in a flash. "Angry? I was worried! And you just ran off without a word!" Then he spun around in the other direction and walked off angrily.

Naruto glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt. He slams him into the elevator and waited until the door close. "I did nothing wrong! You think you were angry! You should've told me where you were going! I don't have to know who you were meeting, but you could've at least trusted me to let me know! I-I thought you didn't trust me!"

Suddenly he was grabbed into a rough kiss, but he didn't care, he kissed right back. Tears ran down his face as the emotion in him went haywire. There was anger, sad, and happiness.

They pull apart, panting, with their foreheads against one another.

Sasuke use his thumb and wipe away his tears. "I trust you with my life."

"Sorry, I doubted you."

They shared another kiss. This one less rough, but it was intense and it made the camera man have a massive nose bleed.

Oh, yeah the camera man. The person who's always watching the camera. In the elevator. He was staring into the screen with big perverted eyes until the door opened and a glaring Halie stalk over to him.

"Out," she said in a deadly tone and he was gone. She looks at the screen and rolls her eyes. They were already half naked in there. She sighs and pushes the stop button on the elevator. Just in case, she put a virus in the camera so nobody could see them.

The man came back in a few minutes later and saw one of the cameras turn off and a note by it. He picked it up and read it.

**Dear Mr. Pervert,**

**Turn the elevator back on when you hear a phone call from the two you were just watching. If you turn it on before that time, then say bye bye to little junior there.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke came out the elevator with blushes on their faces. See, there were a lot of people outside, talking, some with blood dripping from their nose. 

They speed walk away, looking back only to see them taking pictures of their back or something.

When they came out, Naruto chuckle slightly and swung an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "Let's never do that again."

"What!"

Naruto smirk and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I meant the location."

"Oh."

"Pervert," he said under his breath.

"I heard that." Sasuke trail his hands down to Naruto's backside.

"Hey!"

"What, you're the one calling me a pervert," he said arrogantly.

* * *

**Charlie:** the poem Naruto read was from Meagan O'Hara. She was the runner-up in the Teen Angst Poetry Contest. 

**Narra:** there's actually something like that

**Charlie:** apparently yes

**Narra:** weird humans

(**from a Cinderella Story**)

Fiona: I am so angry with you girls!

Brianna: you don't look angry

Fiona: it's the Botoz. I can't show any emotion for another hour and a half

_Fiona: (to Sam) there's something I've always wanted to tell you-you're not very pretty and you're not very bright_

Shelby: what has no carb, no sugar and is fat free?

Sam: water

_Austin: you need a wax_

_Sam: excuse me?_

_Austin: (laughs) I meant the car_

Terry: did you know you're standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor?

Sam: Terry? _you're_ nomad?

Terry: indeed I have travel through time and space to find you. Now join me in the mating dance of Zion!

_Austin: Sam! Okay, I know you think I'm just some...  
_**  
**_Sam: Coward? Phony?  
_**  
**_Austin: Okay, just listen.  
_**  
**_Sam: No, you listen. You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended to be somebody else. It's been me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody. Look, I didn't come here to yell at you, okay? I know what it feels like to be afraid to show who you are. I was. But not anymore. And the thing is, I don't care what people think about me... because I believe in myself. And I know that things are gonna be okay. But even though I have no family, and no job, and no money for college... it's you that I feel sorry for.  
_**  
**_David: Heads up! Yo, five minutes.  
_**  
**_Austin: I'm coming!  
_**  
**_Sam: I know that guy that sent those emails is somewhere inside of you, but, I can't wait for him... because waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought. Useless and disappointing.  
(walks away)__  
_

Sam's dad: never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game

_Rhonda: (trying to stall) I wanna get my breast done. where'd you get your's?_

_Fiona: San Diego (pushes Rhonda aside)_

Sam: hello?

Fiona: Sam? Some Little Rat got into my salmon, and ate it all! I need more salmon! And pick up my dry cleaning and wash the Jag!

_Austin: do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Sam: I'll let you know_

Fiona: (to Sam) People go to school to get smarter, so that they can get a job. You already have a job, so it's like skipping a step.

_Fiona: no, honey, leave those on! the lawn looks a little brown_

_Sam: You know we're supposed to be conserving water! We're in the middle of a drought!_

_Fiona: Droughts are for poor people, you think J-Lo has a brown lawn? People who use extra water have extra class._


	23. End of WWI

**Charlie:** ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say a few words of thanks to all of you who had supported me. my last chapter. (sigh)

**Narra: **does this mean I have to stay in some dark place with no food until you come up with an idea for another damn story?

**Charlie:** yeah, that's right (pops open a champagne bottle) let's party!

**Narra:** they haven't even finish reading the story yet! Hey, are you listening? Charlie!

**NEWS: _read my profile to get a little update on my next story!_**

**Quotes:**

**_Paul Harvey Writes: _**

_**We tried so hard to make things better for our kids that we made them worse. For my grandchildren, I'd like better. **_

_**I'd really like for them to know about hand me down clothes and homemade ice cream and leftover meat loaf sandwiches. I really would. **_

_**I hope you learn humility by being humiliated, and that you learn honesty by being cheated. **_

_**I hope you learn to make your own bed and mow the lawn and wash the car. **_

_**And I really hope nobody gives you a brand new car when you are sixteen. **_

_**It will be good if at least one time you can see puppies born and your old dog put to sleep. **_

_**I hope you get a black eye fighting for something you believe in. **_

**_I hope you have to share a bedroom with your younger brother/sister. And it's all right if you have to draw a line down the middle of the room, but when he wants to crawl under the covers with you because he's scared, I hope you let him. _**

_**When you want to see a movie and your little brother/sister wants to tag along, I hope you'll let him/her. **_

_**I hope you have to walk uphill to school with your friends and that you live in a town where you can do it safely. **_

_**On rainy days when you have to catch a ride, I hope you don't ask your driver to drop you two blocks away so you won't be seen riding with someone as uncool as your Mom. **_

_**If you want a slingshot, I hope your Dad teaches you how to make one instead of buying one. **_

_**I hope you learn to dig in the dirt and read books. **_

_**When you learn to use computers, I hope you also learn to add and subtract in your head. **_

_**I hope you get teased by your friends when you have your first crush on a boygirl, and when you talk back to your mother that you learn what ivory soap tastes like. **_

_**May you skin your knee climbing a mountain, burn your hand on a stove and stick your tongue on a frozen flagpole. **_

_**I don't care if you try a beer once, but I hope you don't like it. And if a friend offers you dope or a joint, I hope you realize he is not your friend. **_

_**I sure hope you make time to sit on a porch with your Grandma/Grandpa and go fishing with your Uncle. **_

_**May you feel sorrow at a funeral and joy during the holidays. **_

_**I hope your mother punishes you when you throw a baseball through your neighbor's window and that she hugs you and kisses you at Hannukah/Christmas time when you give her a plaster mold of your hand. **_

_**These things I wish for you - tough times and disappointment, hard work and happiness. To me, it's the only way to appreciate life. **_

_**Written with a pen. Sealed with a kiss. I'm here for you. And if I die before you do, I'll go to heaven and wait for you. **_

**_Paul Harvey RIDDLE: _**

_**When asked this riddle, 80 of kindergarten kids got the answer, compared to 17 of Stanford University seniors. **_

_**What is greater than God, More evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, And if you eat it, you'll die?**_

* * *

_Battle for Dominance_

_By Charlie_

_Chapter Twenty-Four: End of WWI

* * *

_

The brush hit the floor and snapped into two. A blonde boy sat in front of a canvas, angrily pulling on his hair.

"That's your fifth brush already. The school isn't going to pay for that," said a teasing, girl's voice.

"One, I don't have a model! Two, I can't figure out what to paint even if I do have one!" the blonde boy cried in frustration.

"Halie, Naruto! Time for lunch!" yelled an old man.

Naruto sprang up. "Maybe I just need some food," he said drooling at the mention of it.

"You always need food," Halie said and walked away as he followed her, complaining all the while.

**Flashback: **

A somewhat old man stopped Naruto on his way to class and handed him a piece of paper. "I signed you up and-."

Big question mark. "Signed me up for what?"

Seriously, he should've slapped the young boy. "The art contest, remember? Anyway, you have a week to finish the painting. The address and everything you need is on the paper."

"A week? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The man rubbed his head sheepishly. "I forgot."

**End of Flashback.**

Naruto slurped down his ramen as he thought about the event. That had pissed him off big time. He would have clobbered the old guy if the tardy bell hadn't rung.

Halie ordered something else besides ramen. Eating that stuff all the time made her sick. "Want me to find you a model?"

"Like a real model?"

"If you want," she said casually.

Even that seemed somewhat impossible to Naruto. Yeah, she seemed mysterious and had lots of "connections", but that didn't mean she could get a _real_ model, besides-. "I want someone original. Someone who's hot that no one in the _whole_ world has ever seen him/her before. Creamy delicious skin, impassive, but deep down a really nice guy." His mind immediately settled on a certain raven hair boy.

"I don't want to hear about your boyfriend, I'm eating."

He smirked teasingly. "You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend. Hey, aren't you and roomy going out?"

"Roomy sounds gay and no. We're friends."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," he said and gulped down his fifth bowl. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're annoying."

* * *

It was around six and everyone'd gone home except Naruto. He sat at the blank canvas, grumbling about stupid good-for-nothing inspiration. "I can't do this!" 

"Can't do what?"

Naruto peered behind the canvas and smile. He ran and jumped on his boyfriend, resulting in them both tumbling to the ground. He sat up on Sasuke's stomach and grinned widely. "You came to see me?"

Sasuke's glare softened when he saw the cute grin. He sat up so that Naruto sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Of course I came to see you," he said and nuzzled into Naruto's chest.

"You're acting like a puppy," Naruto said, chuckling.

The nuzzling stopped right there. "I am not a puppy."

"Why not? I like puppies!"

Sasuke smirked and touched Naruto's nose with his. "So that mean you like me?" he teased, but he was hoping for Naruto to 'fully' tell him that. Even though they've done 'things', they haven't once confessed to each other.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned in closer until their lips almost touched. His eyes partially closed with a haze of seriousness. "No, I love you."

Sasuke stiffened in surprise. He hadn't expected a full 'I love you' confession.

Naruto must've noticed his discomfort because he pulled back and smiled nervously. "Oh sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to sound so-." Before he could finish, he was pulled down into a wild kiss.

When they pulled away, Sasuke smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on his wet pink lips. "I love you too." Then he thought about it and added, "…dobe."

It made the blonde pout adorably. He retracted his arms from around the other boy's neck and folded them across his chest, turning his head away. "Dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe," he mumbled in an irritated way. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Sasuke nuzzled his face against Naruto's cheek. "…because you're **my** dobe."

But Naruto grunted stubbornly, however the blush on his cheeks told a different story. A hand grabbed his chin firmly and turned to him face a pair of onyx orbs. Then lips crushed against his softly. He closed his eyes and his arms slackened their hold as a barrier between them.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer so that there wasn't any space left and kissed him senseless.

CLICK!

A flash of light notified them that they weren't alone anymore. They glared at the intruder.

Halie held up ten photos of them. "Stop glaring and get a room. Here, Naruto."

He took the photos and blushed at them. Sasuke tried to take a peek at them, but Naruto got up at that moment and stuffed them into his pocket. "I should get back to my painting."

Sasuke frowned, but didn't argue as he knew this was for some art contest. _'We can always continue later.' _Evil thoughts formed in his mind concerning our blonde hero under him. A thwack on his head brought him back to reality.

"Stop daydreaming," she said, her voice hinting that she knew what he was thinking about.

Naruto sniggered, but continued sketching out his thoughts. "Hmm, it still isn't right."

"Let me see," Sasuke reached for it, but Naruto quickly snatched the picture out of his reach.

"You'll see it at the contest."

He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's weird behavior. "Why can't I see it now?"

Halie gave him another thump on the head. "Leave him alone. Come on. I'll take you home."

"I have a car."

"I was talking to Naruto."

* * *

The day of the contest arrived and Naruto was standing in a corner. Well, it was the corner of the art studio. 

"You're gonna tear a hole through your shirt if you don't stop," said Sasuke, handing him a drink.

Naruto let go of his shirt and took the drink. He hadn't realized he been holding it at all. "Thanks."

Sasuke reached to comfort him in some way, but Naruto backed away and gave him a 'look'. "What?"

Naruto gestured with his head towards the talking crowd.

He rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. "Whatever." But he decided to keep his hands to himself. Naruto was jumpy enough as it was.

"Sorry I'm late," said Halie, running over to them.

"It hasn't started yet."

"What's wrong with him?" she said, looking at Naruto.

"Hyperventilating."

"Oh."

* * *

Tsunade and everyone showed up to support Naruto. The host and pretty much everyone was shock to see the four famous families show up for a simple art gallery. 

The three in the corner went over and…you know.

Again shocking news for everyone else.

"Tenten, aren't you going back to Paris today?" asked Halie while everyone else mingled.

"Yeah, but I decided to stay a few more days."

"Oh, I get it," she said smirking, making Tenten blush deeply.

Neji came over and wrapped an arm around Tenten. "You're not harassing my girlfriend, are you?"

Halie made a shocked face. "I am surprise that you would think that of me, Neji….ok fine."

Tenten giggled and grabbed Neji's hand. "Halie was just asking me about my stay here."

Neji warmed up at her touch.

"…and the beast is tamed," toasted Halie until she got a glare. "I'll go get drunk now. Excuse me."

* * *

"May I have your attention please?" The noise ceased. "It is time for the….." 

Naruto felt like time was slowing down with every word the host was saying. _'Hurry the fuck up!'_

Finally after 2 long minutes, the dude was finished and the paintings were put up for display.

Naruto stood in front of his painting thinking how bad it looked. There was a girl holding a boy and they looked at each other fill with love, but all Naruto saw were two lustful teenagers holding deep dark sinful secrets in their hearts.

"That's good," said a man's voice from behind him.

"Yeah, but it would be better if it wasn't always….**that**."

He twitched. _'**That**? What the hell was **that**? Oh my god, I ruined it! I don't even know what **that** is!'_

"What do you mean?"

'_Yeah, what the fuck are you talking about?'_

"Just the couple. Come on, let's go."

Naruto turned around and without thinking, blurted out, "No!" He stopped and got a good look at the two people. They were holding hands and they were guys. "Oh. I mean…I-I….uh...hey, Halie!" he called and quickly ran over to her, somewhere.

"I thought you were okay with gay couples. I mean you yourself are," said Kiba as he started breathing again.

He never did find Halie. "No, I screamed no at them."

"And you would do that because?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "They said something was wrong with the couple and they won't tell me what it was."

Kiba gave him an odd look then sigh irritably. "I think they meant that people always have a **girl** and **boy** couple, but never **boy** and **boy**, get it?"

"So, it's wrong?"

He groaned stressfully. "Look, **technically**….**technically**," he said emphasizing strongly on the word technically. "…yes, but-. Hey! Where you are going? Oh, shit!"

Halie was talking to some random people. She was trying to be nice as much as possible, but it was getting a little hard. That was when she heard Kiba saying, 'Oh shit!'. She turned around and narrows her eyes. "Oh, shit."

Sasuke saw people looking behind him and pointing. He turned around and slaps a hand to his forehead. "Oh, shit."

Naruto went up to his painting. He crossed the ropes, opened the glass carefully, and started changing some things with the brush he had in hand.

That's when all the commotion started. It actually started when Kiba said the word yes instead of no.

"Naruto?" called Tsunade.

"Hmm?" he said, not paying attention to the surrounding people.

"What are you doing?"

He said something incoherently, probably buying some time before the security guard cuffed him. Then he stepped down and was caught.

Sasuke stepped in since he really didn't want to have to bail his boyfriend out of jail. He grabbed Naruto, catching the attention of the two guards holding him at the other end. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience. It'll never happen again. I'll be taking him now. Please excuse this intrusion."

The two guards only scoffed and proceeded to pull Naruto away, but Sasuke held Naruto tightly.

"No, I really think you should."

They turned around and was about to cuff him too when they saw faces of the demons from hell staring down at them. Faces as in the Uchihas, Hyuugas, Inuzukas, Naras, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Not to mention Halie too.

The two security guards immediately let Naruto go and backed away slowly.

"Are you okay?" asked Halie.

"Yeah."

"Good," she said and whacked him over the head.

"What was that for?"

"What were you doing up there? This is a contest and that counts as cheating!"

Naruto shrugged. "So, they seem to like it though."

Everyone turn toward the wall where the crowd was swarming. They parted their way through and saw the most astonishing painting.

Naruto had covered the entire painting with a light coating of a clear liquid making the paint seems like an illusion. Then he hadchanged the girl by making feathery, blurry, but quite visible wings on her back, making her look more like a guy. And the guy. The guy was hotter then before. He stared longingly at the angel. An expression of happiness and a hint of lust.

What was even more astonishing was at an angle, the image moved so that it makes the two kiss, holding each other tightly.

Halie petted Naruto's head, to which he gleefully grinned at. "Wow, you did that in a few seconds. I'm impressed." She stopped and nodded her head approvingly.

A hand grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him to the back of the crowd, where it was empty.

"I'm proud of you, dobe," said Sasuke and ruffled his hair. He was thinking of kissing him, but thought better of it.

Naruto smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Thanks."

"You did all the work."

"Noooo, not all of it." He gestured towards the painting with his hand. "See anyone familiar."

Sasuke looked at the painting then blinked. He squinted to see if he was seeing things. "So that's what's with the photos."

By concentrating on the paintings of the non-angel figure's face, showed Sasuke. Not quite, but the details are hard to miss.

"You know the angel reminds me of someone too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning in for a kiss. This one much longer.

"Now I'll reveal the judges."

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "What is he talking about?"

"If you had pay attention, you'll know. The judges weren't announced as whom so that they get to choose the best artist."

The confused look was still on his face.

"I don't know."

Halie rolled her eyes. "They're sponsoring the best candidate, first place winner."

"What does that have to do with any of this?"

"Do you really want to work with a spoiled, disrespecting kid?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled, and then he turned back to her, leaning in close to her ear so Sasuke wouldn't hear. "I don't know. It does have its benefit."

She gave him a teasingly shocked look. "Un-believe-able."

"What's unbelievable?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto waved it off, but he was still smiling. "Oh, nothing."

Sasuke shrugged off the somewhat arousing feeling when Naruto said that. It was disturbing, but a really good disturbing kind of feeling.

When the judges were revealed, Naruto outwardly pointed out that that was the guy that said something was wrong with the couple he painted. Halie had to slap a hand over his mouth of course, but that didn't stop people from staring.

"Right," the announcer said, giving Naruto an odd look. "Now let's wait for the judges to decide. Anyone want food in the lobby while we wait?" Glares were all he got. "It was just a question." He was handed a paper and began opening it. "…and the winner is….Ayame Tanaka!"

Naruto slump down, but he clapped, somewhat. Halie patted him on his back comfortingly. He gave her an 'I'll be fine' look.

After the contest was over, everyone went to chill in the lobby. Naruto got lots of 'She probably slept with one of the judges' or 'Yours was so much better.'

He stood dejectedly in a corner with some of his friends.

A man from across the room looked around and when he spotted Naruto, he came right over. "Hi, I'm Watanabe Kagehiko, Preparator of the Memorial Art Gallery. You have quite a gift, Uzumaki-san. Here's my card. Give me a call if you feel interested working for us," he said and left.

Naruto gaped at the card and looked at his friends. "Wow," was all he said.

"Ayame may have won first place, but…."

He waited for one of her inspiring quotes.

"….I got nothing. Ok, I'm joking. This is what they call a **true** first place. I would've been pissed if what's-a-ma-call-it went over to what's-a-ma-call-it."

"Uh-huh. Right."

For the next couple of hours, reporters and artist came up to Naruto asking questions and making offerings.

* * *

Naruto moved around in Sasuke's lap, laughing as he tickled him. "Say it! Say it!" 

Sasuke tried to stop Naruto's hands from touching…the sensitive spot. "Ok, ok." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Uzumaki Naruto is the hottest, best artist in the whole wide world."

"…and…?"

"And he's great in bed."

Naruto laughed and let his weight fall back against the boy behind him.

After the art gallery, they went to a grass-covered cliff overlooking the town to relax and spend some time together.

"Ne, why do you think the stars are there?" asked Naruto.

"My mom said it had something to do with dead people," he said, knowing it would irritate the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Naruto felt Sasuke's chest rumble as he laughed.

"Well they are dead," he joked, but it was true. Then he guided Naruto's hand to a shape made by the stars. "Eyes of an angel watching and guiding the path you walk. Up the stairs to where I am. Or down where I cannot see." He wrapped Naruto's hand in his own and turned to the blonde who looked up at him expectantly.

"That was cool. Who told you that?"

"Surprisingly, my dad."

"That is surprising," Naruto said and laughed along with Sasuke.

He leaned down and kissed Naruto as the moon watched them from above.

* * *

"A little lower. Higher! I said higher! Ok, that's perfect!" Jiraiya busied himself giving orders to his students. He was having a last minute decoration for the concert. 

"Naruto, take that box to the back! Halie, bring that piano out onto the stage! Come on, it's not that heavy!"

She glared at him and continued pushing that huge piano by herself because apparently everyone was too busy to help her.

"Hurry up!"

Halie glared at Jiraiya and gave a push. The piano rolled itself to the middle of the stage and stayed there.

"Alright, go help bring in the boxes!"

'_**I'm **gonna order a mutineer!'_

* * *

The schedule of the day was concert on the last period. After that everyone come back at 7 and they're gonna have a homecoming. Tickets were $8 each. Pretty much everyone was coming. 

Naruto look at everything and turn to Chouji. "Do you think that's ok?"

"Yeah, it's great. Now come on, I'm starving."

That night at 6:55, everyone lined up in the hallway waiting for the doors to open. Naruto and the homecoming committee waited for Halie to show up since she has the keys being part of the security system thing.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, guys," said a girl.

Everyone share a confused look.

Konohamaru stepped forward. "Excuse me, miss, do we know you?" A purse slammed down and would've hit him if he wasn't quick to dodge. "W-What?"

Naruto looked her up and down then blink in recognition. "Halie?"

"What?" she said angrily.

"Y-You l-look-."

"-preppy," said the little teenage boy. The purse came down at him again and came into contact this time.

Halie wore a long, blue skirt that reached to her knee. It was decorated in flowers at the bottom and top, with a green, spaghetti strap, V-neck camisole. Her nails were actually peachy instead of its usual black.

Without her hood on, everyone could see that she had shoulder-length brown hair. It was clipped to the side and she wore simple jewelry making her look like a sweet Christian girl. As if.

"Got a problem with it?" she said, challenging anyone to speak up.

It was still the same old Halie.

She took out the key and opened the door. Everyone peeked inside, but were disappointed to see red curtains covering the opening. "Still not seven yet. Sorry, folks. Where's your date?"

Naruto shrugged angrily. "Late."

The crowd parted as the 'cool' people walked in. Let see that was Neji-Tenten, Kiba-Hinata, Shikamaru-Temari, and Sasuke.

Halie hurried the committee inside to get ready, including Naruto. She and Shino stood by the door and got out a clipboard, complete with headphones. "Get in line!" she shouted and a straight line immediately formed. "Alright, give me your tickets and find your table!"

Once everyone went inside, they gasped at the sight. The whole gym was decorated like an Amazon rainforest/palace with a little updated technology. Everything fit together, not making anything stand out.

The tables were close to the wall, leaving a large area for the D.J. and dance floor. There were black see-through veils hanging from the ceiling down, not blocking anyone's view. The veils were also used as table cloth and in the center was a vase of different flowers. The chairs had pink shawls on them, in curtsey of Sakura.

There was a path leading out into the courtyard where a small stage was put up for people who like classical music. It was a little far from the gym so the two music wouldn't disturb each other.

The outside was decorated the same, except with vines hanging from the pillars surrounding and white veils.

The theme tonight is a masquerade ball (mask ball) staring in the 18th century. At the end, they were to unmask to show everyone their identity, not that it really mattered since gossip never does dies.

Everyone practically knew what everyone else was wearing.

Naruto checked if everything was ok and decided to relax in a corner.

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you?" whispered a voice in his ear.

He turned around and almost drooled. _'Damn. He's hot.'_ "Hi, Sasuke," he said casually, trying to hide the trembling in his voice and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss.

"I would've thought you be out there dancing," Sasuke said, scooting closer.

"I'm tired."

"Oh, really."

"Yes, re-." He stopped. Sasuke's tone was perverted. Too perverted. His suspicion was confirmed when he felt a hand on his thigh. "Hey!"

"What, I thought you said you were tired."

Naruto grabbed his hand before it went any further. "Well, yeah, b-but if you do that i-it….you know!"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto's hand in a proper manner. "Fine, I'll save that for later, but-."

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Halie.

He nodded and left Sasuke's side, promising to be back later. They went out into the courtyard where there were less people.

"Congratulations on everything you've done."

"Thanks," he said, looking at her confusedly. "…but I didn't do it by myself. The others helped me. And you too."

"So," she said teasingly, hitting him on the arm lightly. "Think you can survive on your own next semester?"

He hit her right back on the arm and smirked. "I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself." An arm wrapped around him from behind and a grinning Kiba came into view.

"Hey! They're about to cut the cake! Come on!" Kiba said and begin to drag him back.

She stood where she was and smiled. "Take care of yourself, kiddo."

"I'll see you on Monday." It was more of a question then a statement.

She didn't reply, only gave him a sad wave.

Naruto reached out to her desperately. Even when she was standing there in front of him, he felt small abandonment. Another person came and hurried him to the table where the humongous cake was.

Everyone cheered and handed him a knife. Naruto got so caught up in the moment he forgot about the sad feeling. He cut a piece of cake and handed it to the person next to him. Everyone cheered and whistled, each grabbing a plate.

* * *

Naruto groan and slam a hand down on his alarm clock. _'Damn, I forgot about that curse thing!'_ He rolled over to his side and grabbed the clock. 

"NARUTO, BREAKFAST!"

His ears perked up at the sound of breakfast. He sprinted out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

As Tsunade piled pancakes on his plate, she asked, "What are you doing today?"

He shrugged and shoved a whole pancake down his throat.

"Why don't you go with Halie to the mall?"

"Sur-wait a minute," he eyed her suspiciously until the phone rang. They both looked at the phone and Tsunade made a grab for it, but since Naruto was the closest, he got there first. "Hello? You're looking for Tsunade?" Naruto looked up at his aunt evilly. "And who might I ask is this? Oh." Then he hung up the phone.

Tsunade glared at him and snatch the phone away, redialing. "How could you do that?"

"Me? What about you? You're going on a date! Are you waiting for me to leave? Is _that_ what you were waiting for all these years?" he screamed at her. A hand came down sharply and slapped him across the face.

"No. That wasn't what I was waiting for. That wasn't what I was thinking about. I never thought about that, not even once. Are we clear?"

Naruto stood up quietly, holding his cheek. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Then she smirked and tapped him on the head. "It's ok to be jealous of your aunt. I mean I am pretty hot."

He scoffed and grabbed a packet of ice. "Yeah, but does he know you're older than his mom?" He ducked as a phone flew at his head.

* * *

That Saturday night, Tsunade was having dinner with her 'friend' in a restaurant. They looked at each other dreamily and clinked glasses. 

Naruto came in through the door dressed in a black, baggy jean and an even larger black hood. There were several rings in his ears and visible tattoos on his both of his hands. There was a sign of a dragon on his neck and a black doggy collar.

Naruto walked up to them and pretended to act really shocked upon seeing them. "Tsunade-bachan! It's a surprise seeing you here!" He said and invited himself to sit down.

"Bachan?" asked the young man curiously.

She laughed nervously. "Well, you see-."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, her nephew. She's been taking care of me since **my parents died in a terrible fire**."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Tsunade is very generous to have taken you in."

"I wish I hadn't," she muttered.

Naruto smiled and looked towards her. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said, painfully smiling back.

The young man felt the tension in the air, but didn't know why it was there so he tries to be nice. "I'm Chikato Rishou."

"Oh, Rishou-kun! Tsunade never really told me about you," he said, purposely being rude, but still smiling.

Tsunade cut in immediately. "Why don't we order something? Waiter!"

Rishou watched in a disturbingly polite manner as Naruto wolfed down a whole plate of something that he couldn't really distinguish anymore.

Tsunade swirled her spoon in her bowl while thinking of many ways she could kill her nephew and not go to jail. She gave Rishou a small smile, to which he returned.

"Tshi 's ood!" he said with a mouth full of food. "Waiter, get me another serving of Toro!" called Naruto as he gulped down something else.

The people surrounding whispered and looked at the young boy and felt pity for the pretty lady.

Tsunade took her frustration out on her spoon, but Naruto saw her anger and spoke up.

"Awww, Tsunade-bachan, you can't eat with a bent spoon!" he said loudly for everyone to hear. "Waiter, get this woman another spoon! And give me some more soup!"

She buried her face in her hands as everyone looked at her.

Rishou walked Tsunade to her door at the end of their 'date'.

"I'm sorry about Naruto," she said.

"Don't worry about it," and he smiled seductively.

Just as they were about to kiss, Naruto came in between. "Awww, look at that!" he shouted in a happy manner. "Thank you for the night, Rishou-kun!" He grabbed the man in a death grip and tried to squeeze the life out of him. Naruto hit Rishou's back hard and laughed. "Well, we had a great time! Bye!" He quickly grabbed his aunt and went inside, slamming the door in Rishou's face.

* * *

Sunday night, Tsunade had persuaded Naruto to go over to Kiba's house, lying to him that she wasn't going out on a date or nothing. She just needed "time to herself". 

Tsunade, kissing Rishou, stumbled inside her apartment to see two boys sitting in front of the TV playing video games. They stopped as Naruto turned to them.

"Hey, guys! Kiba wanted to come over here since something happened at home! Oh, Rishou." Naruto looked to Tsunade, who turned away, flustered. He got up and dragged Rishou over to them. "Let's play some video games!"

It was midnight when Naruto would let the over-exhausted Rishou go home, which he gladly did. He rushed to the door without saying good-bye to Tsunade.

Tsunade glared at Naruto, when he didn't acknowledge, she angrily stomp to her room and slammed the door. "ARRGGH!"

Naruto waited until he heard the shower turn on. He laughed and handed Kiba small black box. "Here you go."

Kiba look inside the box and hug it to him. Then he glared at the blonde devil. "Something happened at home, my ass!" he hissed and left angrily.

Naruto turned off the game and decided to go to bed. He grinned as he walks past the bathroom hearing Tsunade curse loudly.

* * *

Monday morning, Naruto walked into class. He instinctively looked up to where Halie always sat, but she wasn't there this morning. 

Mr. Field came in and took roll call. Halie still wasn't there. "Akemi Emiho."

"Here."

"Benio Juri."

"Here."

"Hana Hatsumi."

"Her-."

"Wait, you forgot Halie," interrupted Naruto.

The old man looked at Naruto confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Sakura stood up in her seat. "We mean _Halie_. She's been in your class for the whole semester."

"Huh?"

"She always sits next to Naruto."

He looked at everyone and they all nodded. "I never saw anyone there. I thought Naruto liked to talk to himself."

They all sweat dropped. "BAKA!"

Naruto grabbed his bag and left. "I'm skipping!" he called behind him.

* * *

Naruto went to the main office and quickly ask for Halie's record. 

The secretary looked up from the screen and frown. "I'm sorry, but there's no one here named Halie Coron."

"Thanks," he said and left.

He knocked on Halie's door rapidly. The door opened and he looked up hopefully only to find a man. "Are you Halie's roommate?"

"Who?"

"There's a girl Halie Coron, she lived in your house. I've been in there a couple of times."

"Sorry, but my wife and I just got back from vacation. Are you saying someone broke into our house?"

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, wrong house." He went to Sasuke's house, finding no one there, but the maid. She let him in and he went to the phone immediately. He called everybody at the Uchiha mansion using the excuse that he was being held hostage by a rapist.

He sat on the couch and waited suddenly there was a loud BOOM! He ran out and saw the door knocked down and in the middle of the doorway was his friends and family. "Uh, hi."

Tsunade ran up to him and check him for any injuries. "Where's the bastard? I'll kill him!"

"Calm down, calm down. There isn't any rapist." He back away as lots of large red eyes stared down at him. "Halie's missing."

Sasuke glare at him. "You think we'll believe you after what you just did."

Naruto glared right back at him. "Look, HALIE IS MISSING! Understand that and we won't have a problem! How else was I supposed to get you guys here fast enough?"

He had a point.

"I tried the school, but her file wasn't there. Her house, turns out she was squatting. I would've called her if I knew her call number. Now sit!"

Everyone grabbed a seat.

Fugaku snapped his fingers. "When did you last see her?"

He rubbed his head. "Homecoming. She was acting weird and then she said 'take care of yourself, kiddo' like she wasn't coming back, which I found out now is true."

"Well you said she was squatting so it's most lightly that she had to run before they cuffed her," said Sasuke. Everyone glared at him. "Heh, joking."

"Shikamaru, can you check for her file?"

"I'll try."

Fugaku called the FBI and his business partners to help. Temari called her brother and told him what happen. Gaara had lots of underground connection due to his 'job'. The others waited around anxiously then the phone rang.

Mikoto quickly pick up the phone. "Hello? Oh. I see. Thank you, bye."

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

Before she could answer, the phone rang again. "Yes? Thank you, bye." She turned around and sighed.

"Well?" asked Sasuke.

"Halie doesn't have a record. They've looked in every possible way, even in the witness protection program."

Naruto's body went rigid. "What about the ones who already died?"

Everyone shared a look with each other and nodded to Mikoto. She picked up the phone and called the police back. After she hung up, they waited for her reply.

"There are two Halie Corons. One died of a car crash in Italy. Another died during a volcano eruption in Hawaii."

Naruto sighed defeated.

"I think I found something," called Shikamaru.

They all rush over to him and crowded over the laptop.

"A virus got in my laptop." They were about to pound him if it weren't for his serious tone.

A little white bunny hopped onto the screen with an envelope in its mouth. Shikamaru clicked on it and the mail open. Halie's voice came on the blank screen.

_Dear…everyone, _

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. You probably already realize that I don't exist, which in a way is true. No, I am not dead, like those two girls you guys looked up. You can say I'm like a guardian angel, but technically I'm not an angel. _

_You won't see me again. Ever. I'll become another memory in your little heads, but hey, I love you anyway. Life will go on without me._

_Since I don't exist in your world, I can't stay. I can't tell you anything about myself because it's against the rules. But I'll tell you that my life is normal just like yours' except cooler and has way more magic. _

_A little secret. I was the shrink and the fortune teller. I mean come on! Madame C. Char. They're anagrams! To think that humans are the smartest animal on earth. _

_Naruto, I better be the godmother of your future children. Hey, I deserve some credits for helping you guys out. Hn, all of you. _

_(pause)_

_Well, guess I'll be going now. Sayonara._

They stared at the dark screen sadly until Shikamaru said, "Guys, I don't have speakers."

_P.S. Shikamaru doesn't have speakers. Oh, and the computer will self-destruct in 5 seconds. _

They panicked and jumped to the floor.

_(laughing) JOKING!_

They glared at the screen. _'Man, she still got us even when she's gone!'_

The old maid came out and saw everyone on the floor. She shook her head and went back the other way. _'They need a life.'_

* * *

They found out it was Halie who planned all the ideas and such. All she had to do was take command and order everyone around. They were thankful for it since they got their soul mates in return. 

Sasuke was really angry because during that motorcycle incident, Halie had made him do all kinds of things just for one day with Naruto. She had a pretty convincing argument. He didn't mention what it was exactly, but it was pretty bad if it made him "forbid" her name being spoken in front of him for a whole week.

Ah, he finally got over it, somehow.

Other then that little discovery, life went on just as Halie said. Everyone got to know the next day that she wasn't coming back.

Naruto became a famous artist and was filthy rich, not counting the money his _husband_, Sasuke made. Yes, those two tied the knot…right after high school. They adopted a few brats and of course, Halie was there godmother.

There was one thing that bugged everybody. The FBI would call Naruto for help whenever they were in a stitch. Yes, it is weird. Turns out, Naruto's "tactics" (Sasuke would like to say pranks. He also forbids Naruto to do what he did on him, in bed, to the suspects) did a fine job in catching the bad guys or in torturing them. They confessed right after the pitchfork. Don't ask.

Sasuke took over his father's company while Itachi became a writer. He still does a little painting now and then, but mostly…he writes. He took up one of his mother's offers and went out with girl, fell in love with her, and had lots of kids.

Fugaku was so happy; he told his son he loved him. It gave everyone nightmares.

THE UCHIHA LINE LIVES ON!

Naruto never moved to that quiet place away from the city that he wanted, but instead moved into the Uchiha mansion. Since Sasuke could sue anyone within an inch of their life, nobody really bothered them and it was pretty quiet, so Naruto got his wish, somewhat. Itachi moved out into a condo, saying he'll die living with his little brother.

Tsunade got back on her feet. She quit gambling, or at least that's what she told Naruto. She made a ton of money off her medicine. Oh, she also married that young guy, though they didn't have any kids. It took a lot of convincing from Naruto that her husband wasn't a mafia boss, he was just an accountant.

Kakashi married Iruka and they adopted one or two kids much to the displeasure of Kakashi. They still worked as teachers in Konoha High, but Kakashi partnered up with Jiraiya and his writing. They made a lot of money so Iruka couldn't really say anything about it.

Kiba married Hinata after passing the deadly so-called "tests" that her father _and_ Neji had thrown his way. Kiba of course took over his father's company while Neji managed his uncle's…until Hinata gave birth to her third child.

Neji worked alongside her, sorta like guiding. He married Tenten after she finished her education and they had twins. It drove Neji crazy trying to find out who was who. They were practically identical. Only Tenten knew how to tell the difference.

After her studying, she became engineer. Surprise? You should be. But she also worked part-time as a model, though frankly Neji and her children would have gone absolutely berserk if they saw her on the front of a magazine. Wearing something semi-revealing, or worse….a bikini.

Shikamaru took over his _mother's_ company. Yes, it was his mother's. Got a problem with it, go tell his mother. She'll slap you so hard; your face'll fly right off. He also sometimes helped advice people like the president or some Navy officer, but he charged them. Hey, he wasn't called a genius for nothing. Besides, when your country's in danger, you need to pay up or go up. Way up. Catch my meaning?

He married Temari, with some difficulties from Gaara, Kankuro, and her parents. Well, her whole family. He had an indifferent face when he met the family, answering all necessary questions and got committed after dessert.

Gaara handled his parent's company with his siblings by his side. He made a formidable businessman. Nobody argued with him, mostly cause their afraid too. When he found out about Halie, the only thing he said was, "I always knew there was something wrong with her."

Naruto translated as: I'll miss her very much.

Kankuro married a common girl and Gaara hooked up with a fortuneteller. It was her inspiring talk against everything he believed in that attracted him to her. He would've passed her in the streets if she hadn't yelled, "Hey, bitch, want to know when you're gonna die?"

He replied with, "No, but I know when _you're_ gonna die." They hit it off perfectly.

Their kids were quite friendly, a little damaged in the head, but friendly.

Sakura and Ino became fashion designers on the Broadway Runway. They were partners, friends, and roommates. Sakura met a guy, a magazine photographer, while hosting a show and ended up marrying him. Turned out the guy was Rock Lee. Surprisingly, their kids didn't have big foreheads or large bushy eyebrows. They were quite pretty. All ten of them.

After Lee was kicked out of school, he went through many sessions of therapy. Till this day, he never fully recovered until he met Sasuke again. That was after he married Sakura. He screamed and fainted right in the middle of the sideway. After a _long_ (I mean looooong) talk with Naruto, he became friends with Sasuke and got over his "fears".

Ino married Akimichi Chouji. Everyone was shocked when they saw the husband-to-be. He was fat (or big boned as Chouji likes to call himself) and considering Ino's personality, his chances were 0 on a scale of 1 to 10.

Choji became a botanist. Surprising there. Due to that, their babies were healthier than everyone else's. Naruto got so angry and went on a physical test himself. Everyone's jaw hit the ground when they found out Naruto was way healthier then the Akimichi brats!

The truth was because of Tsunade. She's wasn't the greatest doctor for nothing. Oh, she went on some sort of doctor contest and won. Choji's father was on there too.

After school, Haku opened up a club. It was a hit since everyone liked the host; even after they found out she was a guy. For those of you who didn't know, the teacher Haku had an affair with is a guy called Zabuza, who got his teaching career back.

One of his students once went to Haku's club and hit on him, sexually. The guy was confused as to why his Math teacher would always glare at him.

They adopted two kids, a girl and a boy. The girl would always, 24/7, have a scowl on her face exactly like her father's. The boy was pretty popular at school because of his looks. Exactly like the others father. Everyone soon found out after that the girl was friendlier then the boy. Way friendlier. Looks can be deceiving.

Haku started off another relationship with Sasuke. Don't worry, they're just friends. Sasuke found out about how he had helped Naruto and him so he reconsidered it.

Everyone had a happy on-going life, but every year during a holiday, they would all gather at the Uchiha mansion for a party. Sasuke tried to be as unfriendly as possible since his house would always look like it had been robbed after they leave, but a kiss from Naruto changed that.

They kept in contact always. Family's forever. Yup, they were one big family and forever shall be.

**Owari**

* * *

**85 years later: **

A boy of 6 walks by a school. He stayed in the bush watching the kids play sadly. Suddenly someone tap his shoulder scaring him. He sat on the ground and looked up. A hand reaches out and helped him up.

The 6-year-old looked at the other young boy in front of him. He was dress in a clean black t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was neatly comb with a slight edge to it. The boy had black silky hair that matched his onyx eyes perfectly. In other words, he was beautiful.

The boy was everything he wasn't. He himself was dressed in an over-size, brown t-shirt and jeans that had one too many holes in it. His hair was bright blonde and eyes like deep blue lakes.

The boy with the raven hair held out a pork bun. The blonde look at him and the bun confusingly.

The raven boy seemed impatient with his hesitation. He grabbed the blonde's hand and made him hold the bun.

A tingling feeling went through the blonde's hand as the other boy touched it. He looked up and smiled.

The other boy blushed and withdrew his hand, somewhat reluctantly. "I have to go. Bye," he said and ran off.

The blonde boy held his hand and blush a deep red. He ate the pork bun as he walked "home".

His home was a corner of an alleyway in a slum. Even if it was an alleyway, there was a big hole in the wall to which he crawled in and into a storage room. He used the bricks to cover up the hole so he wouldn't get caught.

He cautiously made his way and was about go into the alley when a hand roughly grabs him from the neck and threw him into a wall. He winces and looked up to see three burly men grinning down at him.

"You're a pretty little boy," said the man who threw him.

"He'll be good for business."

"Will you two hurry it up? There's a girl they just got and I want to try her out!"

The little boy cringed in fear and closed his eyes, awaiting the worse. Nobody was going to help him. He was doom.

"The boy's mine," said a girl's voice.

The blonde boy gathered up his courage and look toward the direction of the voice. The girl was pretty. She had shoulder-length brown hair. The girl wore a dark blue, spaghetti strap t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

There was also a man walking next to her. He had a silver mask covering the top half of his face, black pants, shirt and a huge black leather overcoat. It wasn't a surprise that his hair was black too.

The girl didn't look like she belonged in this kind of street, but the guy was different, however he seemed to be like the "slave" of the girl. That's strange cause the girl was shorted and looked a lot younger then him, but there was something about her that seem…powerful.

One of the three guys smirked and looked her up and down. "We'll gladly hand him over if _you'll _come with us."

"Sorry, you're not my type," she said dully.

"But you're mine. Hey, boss, can we take her?"

The man, who was there boss, grinned. He gestured with his head and the two guys rushed toward them with open knives and guns.

The "slave" moved with in a flash in front of the girl. A kick in the stomach and another to the head. Then a side-kick and the second guy went flying out into the street.

The blonde boy looked up as the girl calmly walk through the scene and to him. He saw the gun aimed at her and instinct took whole of him. The next thing he knew was that he was in the girl's arms, his back to her. From his view, he could see smoke coming from her palm as she drop the bullet to the ground.

She smile down at him then the boss was beaten up in a flash by that oniichan he saw with her. "Hey, little boy, would you like to come with me?"

He stared up at her, innocence in his eyes. Everyday kids got kidnapped, well; everybody got kidnapped every now and then.

"It's ok if you don't trust us," she said and stood up, ready to leave, but he felt like he was being abandoned and whimpered. She turned back and held out both her hands which he gladly ran to.

The girl picked him up and held him in her arms. "We're gonna go eat, ok?"

He nodded. There was something about the girl that seemed trustworthy; he hoped his instincts were right. He looked back at his "home" one last time. He waves good-bye to nobody in particular and slowly fell asleep as he was being carried away to some unknown place.

**To be continued...

* * *

Halie's Poem:**

_Two boys_  
_One of the dark sea  
The other of the bright sun  
I have watch them fight  
I have watch them kiss  
I have watch them hesitate  
I am tired of only watching  
Two boys  
The sun does not cry  
The sea does not pain  
Two boys  
I shall mark their fates  
_**  
Charlie:** thank you so much for reading this. did any of you answered Paul Harvey's question? it isn't disappointment cause frankly you can't eat it. if you have any questions about the "sequel", well, by reading what I just wrote you should've figured it out and what I named my chapter title. have a good summer.

**Narra:** all of you better pray she hurry up! pressure her to hurry up everybody! I don't wanna be stuck in a dark place with no delicious food for weeks or…..months!

**Halie:** good bye, losers. I love you! you're the best. thank you for reading, now review.

**Naruto:** WOW THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!

**Sasuke:** be kind and review…or else

**Kiba:** I love you guys too! Hey you, cutie! (whispers) call me

**Shikamaru:** (yawn, waves hand)

**Neji:** whatever he (points to Sasuke) just said

**Tsunade:** who loves me, huh? who loves me! yeah, I'm the best! You all love me the most right? (holds up fist) right?

**Jiraiya: **(look at you) hey you! yeah you! wanna me in my movie? (pull of stage) NO, WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? WHAT ABOUT YOUR PHONE NUMber………!

**Itachi:** (winks and smile seductively) bye

**Tenten:** see you guys soon! Bye! Don't forget to review!

**Temari:** review! Tell the author how great I am and how I should be in the next story! Don't forget! I love you!

**Hinata:** (bow) thank you for reading this story. Hope to see you next time.

**Fugaku: **(on the phone and looks at the camera) get away from me. I'm busy. Hi, honey. Yeah, I'm filming. Call me back.

**Mikoto:** see you in the next story, everybody. don't forget to be a good little boy/girl.

**Sakura:** (bend over and winks. Another position) I'm signing autographs at 3! Send me emails! Bye!

**Ino:** aww, look the camera loves me! hah, take that forehead girl! I love you guys! Write to me! I'm free on Saturday!

**Choji:** (burp) oh, you have any cookies? Cake? Chips?

**Lee:** EVEN THOUGH I AM ONLY A MINOR CHARACTER, BUT MY SPIRIT LITS UP THE STAGE! (winks and blind everyone)

**Haku:** bye, I hope to see you again very soon.

**Zabuza:** (scowl) who're you looking at? Better not be looking at _him_. yeah, I thought so

**Gaara:** (grins evilly) meet me backstage. I have a gift for you. (behind him is a butcher knife)

**Kakashi:** (opens up his coat and reveal ton of random stuff) hey, kid, wanna buy something?

**Iruka:** did any of you read the lemon? I'll call your mother if you did.

**Movie Quotes:**

_(**from Hitch**)_

_Hitch: Life is not the amount of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away. _

_Sara: what should we toast to?_

Hitch: Never lie, steal, cheat, or drink. But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. If you must steal, steal away from bad company. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away.

_Vance: (after telling Hitch that he only wants a girl so he can sleep with her) No, I was told that you help guys get in there.  
**  
**Hitch: Right, but see, here's the thing - my clients actually like women. "Hit it and quit it" is not my thing.  
**  
**Vance: Let me make one thing clear to you, rabbi, I need professional help.  
**  
**Hitch: Well, that is for damn certain.  
**  
**Vance: (grabs Hitch by the wrist) You see what I'm doing? This is what I'm about - power suit, power tie, power steering. People can wince, cry, beg but eventually they do what I want.  
**  
**Hitch: Oh! So that's, like, a metaphor?  
**  
**Vance: Oh, yeah.  
**  
**Hitch: Right. Well, see, I'm more of a literal kind of guy. So when I do this...  
(he reverses the grip, twists Vance's arm back and slams him on the table)  
**  
**Hitch: this is more like me saying that I will literally break your shit off if you ever touch me again. Okay, pumpkin?_

Hitch: Basic Principles - no woman wakes up saying "God, I hope I don't get swept off my feet today!" Now, she might say "This is a really bad time for me," or something like "I just need some space," or my personal favorite "I'm really into my career right now." You believe that? Neither does she. You know why? 'Cause she's lying to you, that's why. You understand me? Lying! It's not a bad time for her. She doesn't need any space. And she may be into her career, but what she's really saying is "Uh, get away from me now," or possibly "Try harder, stupid," but which one is it?

60 of all human communication is nonverbal, body language; 30 is your tone, so that means 90 of what you're saying ain't coming out of your mouth. Of course she's going to lie to you! She's a nice person! She doesn't want to hurt your feelings! What else she going to say? She doesn't even know you... yet. Luckily, the fact is that just like the rest of us, even a beautiful woman doesn't know what she wants until she sees it, and that's where I come in. My job is to open her eyes. Basic Principles - no matter what, no matter when, no matter who... any man has a chance to sweep any woman off her feet; he just needs the right broom.

_Hitch:_ (_Hitch showed Sara where her great-great-grandfather Juan signed into Ellis Island, and she ran out the door crying) I'm really sorry. When I saw him on the computer, it said "The Butcher of Cadíz." I thought it was a profession, not a headline._

Sara: relationships are for people who are waiting for something better to come along

_Hitch: One dance, one look, one kiss, that's all we get, Albert. Just... one shot, to make the difference between happily ever after, and oh? he's just some guy I went to some thing with once. _

Albert: You know, honestly, I never knew I could feel like this. You know? I swear I'm, I'm going out of my mind. It's like I want to throw myself off of every building in New York, I, I see a cab and I just wanna dive in front of it because then I'll stop thinking about her.  
Hitch: Look, you will. Just give it time.

Albert: That's just it. I don't want to. I mean, I've waited my whole life to feel this miserable. I mean and if this is the only way I can stay connected with her, then... well this is who I have to be.

_Sara: so you kinda like me, huh?_

_Hitch: no, I love you_

Hitch: Lean in, place your hand on the small of her back, say it in her ear like a secret. But watch your hand placement, too high says, I just wanna be friends, too low says, I just wanna grab some ass?.  
**  
**Albert: Okay. Friends. Ass. Me.

_Hitch: Because that's what people do. They leap, and hope to God they can fly, because otherwise. you just drop like a rock, wondering the whole way down, why in the hell did I jump? But here I am, Sarah, falling, and the only one that makes me feel like I can fly... is you._

(last line)  
Hitch: Basic principle...there's no such thing

_Albert: You know what it's like getting up every morning? Feeling hopeless, feeling like the love of your life is waking up with the wrong man. But, at the same time hoping that she still finds happiness, even if it's never going to be with you.  
_  
Hitch: Now, on the one hand, it is very difficult for a man to even speak to someone who looks like you. But, on the other hand, should that be your problem?  
**  
**Sara: So life's kind of hard all around.  
**  
**Hitch: Not if you pay attention. I mean, you're sending all the right signals - no earrings, heels under two inches, your hair is pulled back, you're wearing reading glasses with no book, drinking a Grey Goose martini, which means you had a hell of a week and a beer just wouldn't do it. And if that wasn't clear enough, there's always the "fuck off" that you have stamped on your forehead.

_(Albert is holding a box of Krsipy Kreme doughnuts)_

_Hitch: what you got there?_

_Albert: this? I figure if my heart stop beating it wouldn't hurt so much_

Hitch:(talking about when kissing going 90 per cent then he goes 10) All right show me the magic.  
**  
**Albert: OK.  
(going to kiss Hitch)  
**  
**Hitch: (after being kissed) What the hell?  
**  
**Albert: Well, you said show me the magic  
**  
**Hitch: Yeah, but you go 90 then I go 10. You don't go the whole hundred, you over-eager son of a...

_Hitch: I'm a guy. since when do we get things right the first time?_

Max: spoke like a true cynic

Sara: I'm not a cynic, I'm a realist!

Max: Or a realist masquerading as a cynic who is secretly an optimist


End file.
